Bajo Juramento
by K.I.Toruen
Summary: Spoilers HBP. Toda profecia debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo, varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres mas insospechados.
1. Los inefables

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo I. Los Inefables **

Una serie de pasos apresurados resonaban en la sala del tiempo del Departamento de Misterios. El Jefe de los Inefables, cuya túnica se elevaba hacia sus costados como arrastrada por una ligera brisa, se dirigía a una cita con uno de los más destacados elementos del Departamento a su cargo. Atrás quedaban ya las largas horas tras el caldero de una de las aulas de Hogwarts, donde fungía como profesor. Aunque no se había retirado del todo del campo de pociones.

Severus Snape se abrió paso dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas del fondo. El Inefable ingresó a la Cámara de la Muerte y con la mirada buscaba en su interior al muchacho que quería renunciar. La verdad era que no esperaba este cambio en él, no es que le conociera (puesto que era política dentro del departamento no conocerse entre sí) pero sabía que todas sus misiones llegaban a un buen término.

Después de bajar unos escalones sus ojos se posaron en un chico, o mejor dicho un joven, que miraba ensimismado el ligero movimiento del velo que se encontraba en el centro de la tarima frente a él, al fondo de la sala.

Severus se quedó contemplando un rato la espalda del muchacho. Ésta le resultaba muy familiar, después de un rato el chico se puso de pie y camino hacia el arco velado, mientras el Inefable no le perdía de vista. El muchacho murmuró algo hacia el arco, lo cual puso algo nervioso al ex profesor.

- Será mejor que te apartes de ahí muchacho – dijo Snape ya a unos pasos del chico, visiblemente nervioso – Este arco es muy peligroso, grandes magos han caído detrás de su velo y no han vuelto jamás.

- Lo sé... – dijo suspirando - ¿Cómo ha estado profesor?.

El chico se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Severus observó bien al muchacho y notó que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo había visto hace ya muchos años.

- ¡Tú!... ¿Es está una broma de mal gusto?.

- Le aseguró que no señor – dijo el muchacho suspirando con un dejo de exasperación en su voz – mi última clave de misión fue 6987 – Severus no daba crédito a sus ojos y miraba sin siquiera parpadear.

- Dios mío... – dijo casi sin aliento, al reconocer el verde de sus ojos y su cabello ahora ya un poco más largo – Tú eres Harry Potter.

- Si señor.

Severus nunca espero esto, Dios era algo inaudito ¡cómo podía ser posible que fuera él! Después de tanto tiempo... claro ahora entendía muchas cosas que habían sucedido tiempo atrás. Batallas que nadie se explicaba como habían sido ganadas, casos inconclusos que de pronto llegaban a su fin, claro, todo era por la tonta suerte que siempre había acompañado a su queridísimo ex-alumno. Su mirada entonces paso a incredulidad.

- Así que... – dijo con una sombra de un sentimiento que nunca había acompañado su voz al hablar con su pupilo – quieres retirarte de mis fuerzas ¿demasiado trabajo para ti, eh Potter?.

Harry no familiarizado con esta nueva actitud de su ex profesor no sabía como tomar la situación - En realidad no señor... pero he decidido que es momento de retomar ciertas actividades de mi vida diaria.

Claro, ser Inefable suponía varios sacrificios en la vida personal del aspirante, entre ellos romper fuertes relaciones con personas externas al departamento y aún dentro de él. Los mejores Inefables, o mejor dicho, aquellos que ocupaban los más altos puestos, eran siempre personas solitarias, como por ejemplo, Severus Snape.

- Imagino que sí, no puedes continuar lejos de tu club de fans – dijo con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

- Creo _señor_, que es momento de que terminemos con esto – dijo Harry ya algo molesto con la actitud del Inefable.

- Siéntese Potter. – Severus Snape entonces se sentó en una de las bancas frente a la tarima, Harry exasperado se sentó junto a él – Estoy convencido de que no es tiempo para su retiro de mi Departamento.

- ¿Disculpe? – agregó Harry dudoso

- Dime Potter ¿te mencionó alguna vez Dumbledore porque renuncié a los mortífagos?.

_¿A qué viene eso?_, pensó Harry.

- Cuando tenía 16 años – comenzó a relatar Snape, con una mirada al parecer dirigida al pasado – ya era poseedor de la marca tenebrosa. El Señor Oscuro ya me había hecho su partidario y yo no espera más que graduarme para ser parte de las redadas en las que participábamos todos los mortífagos.

- Por fin era aceptado... ya había luchado por una posición y el Señor Oscuro me la había proporcionado, su mortífago más joven, iniciado aún antes del sangre pura de más alta raigambre: Malfoy.

- En el verano de 1974 hicimos nuestra primer redada, en la casa del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que entonces me enteré, era sangre sucia.

Harry mostró severo resentimiento por el comentario pero antes de que dijera nada Snape le había dirigido una mirada penetrante que ahogo su comentario para después del relato.

- Yo estaba confundido, verás Potter: admiraba mucho a ese profesor.Al llegar nosotros nos miró a todos, no con odio como piensas, sino con mucha lástima, con dolor diría yo. Jamás olvidaré su rostro.

Snape se quedo unos momentos en silencio, evocando quizá aquella imagen – Jamás, ni aún después de esta redada, vi a nadie luchar con tanto ahínco y sin deseos de herir a nadie. En fin – suspiró – era tanta la diferencia numérica, que aunque ya había sometido a la mitad de nosotros logramos subyugarlo. El Señor Oscuro llegó entonces, colocándose detrás de mí arrancó mi máscara y ví como la mirada de mi profesor se ensombrecía...

_Es hora de comprobar tu utilidad mi querido Severus _

– ... Invoque la maldición cruciatus hasta volverlo loco.

Harry se quedó helado al escuchar esto. No sabía nada de aquello y al saberlo dentro de sí se inspiró una gran piedad y pena por lo que había pasado su antiguo profesor.

- Llegué a vomitar a casa – Snape agregó amargamente – no podía verme al espejo después de aquello. Como era posible que en el único lugar en el que había sido aceptado, mis compañeros se regodearan al presenciar algo tan horrible. Al siguiente día partí en el Expreso para asistir a mi último año en Hogwarts.

- Señor... – dijo Harry al ver que el silencio se había prolongado demasiado.

- Guárdese sus palabras Potter, _ahora_ no quiero escucharlas. Ya no son necesarias – y Snape continuó su relato como si no hubiera sido interrumpido – Apareció alguien inesperado ese año, para sustituir a Stevenson, mi antiguo profesor. Este sujeto fue el que me enseñó que existían los matices y que yo podía formar parte de ellos. A él le debo todo lo que soy... aunque creo que no le he pagado el favor como se merece – Snape le dirigió una mirada muy intensa a Harry, una mirada que no le había visto en su rostro nunca –Bien Potter, aunque sigo pensando que su trabajo aquí no ésta terminado es hora de llenar papeleo. Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Dicho esto, Snape se levantó de las gradas que rodeaban el velo y subió para atravesar una de las puertas laterales. Harry lo siguió con la mirada confundido, pero al poco tiempo decidió alcanzarlo. Sino para que le aclarará porque le había contado todo aquello, sí para que por fin se liberará de sus servicios como Inefable.


	2. Casos sin resolver

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo II. Casos sin resolver.**

Harry casi cerró la puerta de un portazo, pero la poca educación que le habían inculcado sus tíos lo detuvo de tal intención.

Quizá ya era algo tarde, puesto que no había mucha gente en el ministerio. Harry se dirigió hacia uno de los ascensores, presionando el botón que lo llevaría hacia el atrio. El cacharro entonces se elevó más allá llegando hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica donde una jovencita de cabello verde oscuro entró a trompicones cubierta de cajas polvorientas.

Harry la sujetó antes de que cayera.

- ¿Una mano Tonks?

- Hmm... – Nymphadora Tonks, auror del Ministerio de magia levantó sus pupilas rosadas para ver a su salvador - ¡Vaya! – dijo reconociéndolo –¿Qué hay Harry? – agregó dándole una fuerte palmada – Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿dónde te habías escondido?.

Harry entonces empezó a contarle su travesía después de vencer al Señor Oscuro. De como después de dar varias conferencias de prensa, entró como aprendiz al Departamento de Misterios en donde permaneció hasta este día.

- ¿Y tú Tonks, adonde vas con todo esto?.

- Jum, no has visto nada, esta es la última de las cajas, las llevo al archivo muerto, ya sabes casos sin resolver. – la puerta del elevador se abrió en un lugar a media luz con varias cajas cerca de la entrada del elevador – Entonces nos estamos viendo Harry – Tonks salió del elevador pero por estar observando a Harry tropezó con una de las cajas cercanas a la salida y el archivo que llevaba en sus manos cayó distribuyendo su contenido por todo el piso.

- ¡Demonios!

Harry la miró con un poco de lástima y salió dejando ir al elevador a su próximo destino.

- Déjame darte una mano – Harry empezó a arremangarse los puños, Tonks lo miró dudosa y luego le sonrió.

- Bueno, en realidad no deberías, pero como eres Harry Potter y todo no creo que haya problema.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Harry dándole un golpe en un brazo.

Horas después de acomodar las otras cajas en los anaqueles etiquetándolas con sus respectivos títulos, sólo quedaba ordenar los folders que había tirado Nymphadora.

Después de leer varias hojas uno de los folders llamó su atención.

_Caso 137_

Cuya página frontal tenía las fotos de dos muggles, cuyos pies de foto decía:

_Joseph y Margaret Evans_

Con el corazón en el puño Harry empezó a leer la hoja del expediente, Tonks, que había estado hablando sola los últimos tres minutos lo miró confundida.

- Hey... ¿Harry?... – dijo dejando lo que tenía en las manos - ¿Qué encontraste?

- Son mis abuelos – aclaró el joven ya que Tonks se había situado detrás de él – No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que los veo.

Y así, ambos reunieron las hojas restantes del expediente, incluyendo varias fotografías de la escena del crimen.

Harry salió del Ministerio ya muy entrada a noche y se dirigió a su departamento en un vecindario urbano a unas cuadras de este edificio.

* * *

El sonido de las sirenas de los policías podía subir a través de las ventanas hasta su habitación, mientras Harry a media luz se preparaba para entrar a la cama. Suponía que gracias a lo acontecido en el ministerio le costaría trabajo conciliar el sueño ahora que por fin tenía tiempo libre. 

Sus remembranzas no había logrado otra cosa que despertar sus memorias pasadas, eso y su pequeña visita de despedida al velo en el Departamento de Misterios. Después de dar de vueltas media hora Harry se acercó a su escritorio para terminar el boceto de Hedwig.

Su fiel compañera tenía tiempo de haberlo abandonado. Era natural que Hedwig ya no estuviera con él, pues a pesar de ser mágica, los años de abuso que pasó gracias a los Dursley, aunados a los terribles viajes que le había hecho realizar para cartearse con su padrino no habían hecho más que agotar su magia.

Hedwig lo había abandonado sólo dos semanas atrás, y como tributo Harry había decidido plantar un árbol con sus cenizas cerca de la tumba de sus padres. Ahora trataba de dibujarla con el mayor detalle posible, antes de olvidarse por completo de ella.

Así, Harry se la pasó trabajando arduamente en el boceto para la pintura mágica de su amiga hasta el amanecer, cuando una llamarada cerca de la ventana lo obligó a posponer su trabajo.

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Fawkes?. ¿Le sucedió algo al profesor Dumbledore?.

El fénix soltó un trino por respuesta mientras alargaba su pata para liberarse de su carga. Harry observó la nota y se dispuso a liberarla. Y mientras la leía, el fénix se dejaba querer por el poderoso mago.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que la siguiente misiva te encuentre bien y algo más relajado ahora que ya has terminado tu trabajo con Severus_.

- Vaya – dijo sorprendido – no se le escapa nada.

_La razón por la que te escribo es para invitarte a tomar el té conmigo. Espero no le niegues tu compañía a un viejo amigo, sobre todo ahora que tienes pocas ocupaciones. Envía tu respuesta con Fawkes _

_Sinceramente_

_Albus Dumbledore_

- No me imagino de que querrá hablar conmigo ¿tú que piensas Fawkes? – El fénix mientras tanto se limpiaba las alas con el pico poniéndole poca atención – Bien, supongo que iré, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

Harry tomó un trozo de papel de los bocetos fallidos de Hedwig y redactó su respuesta para el director.

* * *

Ya avanzada la mañana, en una terraza bañada por el sol del medio día, un anciano de larga barba blanca degustaba un pay de limón. 

- Dumbledore, señor – dijo un elfo doméstico muy peculiar, asomándose por la puerta de cristal – El señor tiene visita. – Dumbledore entonces reconoció el rostro de Dobby bañado en lágrimas.

- Supongo que se trata de Harry no es así Dobby. Adelante, ve a preparar algo para acompañar el té de Harry.

- Si señor, en seguida señor – Dobby iluminó su rostro y chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo,dejando atrás uno de sus sombreros. Minutos después Harry atravesó la puerta.

- Olvidó decirme que estaría en su casa de verano profesor. – dijo Harry aún ruborizado por la larga caminata en Hogwarts.

Pero esto paso desapercibido para eldirector de Hogwarts que al ver a Harry en el umbral de la puerta había palidecido mucho.

- Dios mío... Harry muchacho ¿eres tú? – A Harry le pareció alarmante la manera en la que había palidecido el director, sin embargo esto sólo había sido por un instante, ya que casi inmediatamente después la palidez dio paso a un brillo especial en su mirada, a una expresión traviesa que al mirarla, en realidad le daba un poco de escalofríos.

- ¿Se siente bien director?.

- Claro, claro. Lo siento mi muchacho, pasa, pasa – mientras Harry se acomodaba Dumbledore lo contemplaba ensimismado y con una mirada especialmente atenta.

- Has crecido mucho Harry, más de lo que yo podría haber soñado. Te has convertido en un mago muy poderoso y a la vez muy sabio. Jamás podré expresarte lo orgulloso que me haz hecho sentir hasta el día de hoy – Harry que acababa de llegar tomó está observación más bien con un poco de desconcierto.

- Lo siento señor, creo que no comprendo.

- Achaques – dijo el viejo divertido – ya sabes como nos ponemos nosotros la gente mayor.

En ese instante apareció Dobby, quien después de saludarlo nuevamente, comenzó a prepararle el té.


	3. La Nueva Profecía

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo III. La nueva profecía **

Harry terminó de degustar el pastel de chocolate que Dobby le había traído para acompañar su té de limón, al dejar la cuchara junto al plato se fijó que Dumbledore no le había quitado la vista de encima.

– Bien Harry ¿por qué no me acompañas a pasear por el jardín? – dijo Dumbledore apoyándose en su bastón.

Ambos magos empezaron a recorrer el jardín de la mansión, al llegar al estanque Dumbledore se detuvo a contemplar su superficie.

– Y bien Harry ¿tienes algo planeado, ahora que ya no trabajas para Severus?

Harry, imaginándose que venía detrás de esa pregunta, meditó por unos momentos ¿qué podría hacer ahora que ya había salido del Departamento de Misterios? Era cierto que quería retomar las amistades que había dejado atrás por su trabajo, pero ello sólo sería por los primeros meses, además sabía, por las cartas que había recibido anteriormente, que sus mejores amigos ahora laboraban en Hogwarts. ¿Su destino sería volver para enseñar ahí?. La verdad era que no le desagradaba del todo la idea, después de todo, Hogwarts siempre había sido su hogar... Harry miró a Dumbledore a los ojos aún indeciso.

– Verás Harry – continuó el director – te hago esta pregunta, porque, _hay una plaza _para profesor de Defensa que quisiera que tu ocuparas. – Harry lo miró aún indeciso – Es cierto quehay otros candidatos para el puesto – dijo Dumbledore percibiendo su indecisión – pero como tu amigo, puedo darte algunos consejos para que el director se decida por ti.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, comprendía lo que Dumbledore le quería decir.

– Ahora que lo menciona, creo que me interesa el puesto, podría enviar mi solicitud ahora mismo, pero agradecería mucho los consejos que pudiera darme ahora señor.

Los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecieron detrás de sus gafas al darle un par de consejos mientras regresaban a la mansión.

Para el atardecer, Harry ya iba de salida de su visita con el Director, mientras Dobby lo acompañaba un poco más rezagado. Dicha actitud había desconcertado a Harry ya que, usualmente el elfo no perdía oportunidad para charlar con él.

– ¿Sucede algo Dobby? – dijo Harry deteniéndose al inclinarse frente al elfo. Dobby paro en seco y miró a Harry a los ojos un poco indeciso.

– Harry Potter es un gran mago, señor. Dobby quiere que Harry Potter sepa lo mucho que le aprecia, ya que Harry Potter ha hecho mucho por Dobby.

Harry le sonrió al elfo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– Dobby eres un gran amigo.

Al elfo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e hizo una inclinación tan exagerada que su nariz tocó con la alfombrilla de la entrada.

– Harry Potter visitará pronto a Dobby señor – dijo Dobby con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de seguridad que desconcertó un poco a Harry, ya que le hizo recordar aquellas miradas que le hacía el elfo doméstico cuando el asunto de la Cámara Secreta.

– Seguro Dobby, nos veremos.

Al regresar a casa Harry dio una visita a Diagon Alley para enviar su carta de solicitud para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Una semana después Harry llegaba a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts... ya tenía tiempo de no visitar su hogar, las torres de piedra se erguían omnipotentes alrededor del castillo, mientras que sus ventanas, que reflejaban la luz del sol, parecían saludarlo.

Harry avanzó decidido hacia la entrada principal, la cual se abrió de par en par para dejar entrar al joven mago. Harry recorrió el conocido camino hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore mientras sus ojos viajaban de esquina a esquina evocando cada una de las experiencias que había vivido en el castillo, ecos de las voces de sus amigos y cosas que ya no volverían jamás, pero que a la vez, le daban esperanza de forjar nuevas experiencias.

Al llegar al último trecho de las escaleras móviles, a unos pasos de la oficina del director, se apareció frente a él una figura llena de chales.

– Los astros vaticinaron tu llegada, Harry Potter – dijo una voz dulzona.

Harry giró hacia la izquierda y se encontró cara a cara con la profesora Trelawney, aunque a decir verdad la veía muy diferente a como la recordaba, o tal vez era que su frase de apertura no había sido acompañada por un chillido de lástima.

Sybill se retiró las gafas de sus ojos, para empezar a limpiarlas con uno de sus chales mientras rodeaban a Harry evaluándolo.

– ¿Profesora Trelawney? – dijo Harry ya nervioso por el escrutinio al que era sometido.

_Hora ya es de forjar la maldición  
Desafiado por segunda ocasión será el innombrable _

_Y el último juramento se hará al ocaso del venerable  
__Para cuidar así de tu protector y de tus padres_

_Porque el que fue debe ser formado  
__Combatirás a las sombras que quedaron  
__Y regresar debes a cada una  
__Al hogar de terror y la amargura_

_La hora ya es para regresar y forjar  
__Para después romper lo que con tu partida has de crear_

– Ay no...

Trelawney le sonrió al chico y al ponerse las gafas retomo la actitud exótica que la había caracterizado siempre.

– ¿Te conozco joven amigo?

Harry se desconcertó por el cambió de Trelawney y se presentó, hecho que único que logró fue que Sybill realizara una de las rutinas bien conocidas por Harry.

– Mi niño... oh Dios, sabía que vendrías hoy, pero quería estar segura, acércate – Sybill lo llamó con sus manos y acercarse Harry le susurró al oído, recuperando de nuevo el tono dulzón – Tendrás el puesto chico lo sé, las cartas lo han vaticinado, pero no debes solicitarlo hoy, sino en una semana – el tono desapareció para recuperar su aire místico de siempre – sí... en una semana, así terminará el movimiento retrógrado de Saturno y podrás solicitar el puesto de Instructor de vuelo.

– Pero, ya hice cita con el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry claramente desechando los consejos de la profesora Trelawney – Y de verdad necesito ir a verlo.

– Nada pasará cariño, nada, yo me encargo de hablar con Dumbledore, no tendrás ningún problema – Sybill empezó a empujar a Harry hacia la escalera.

– Pero... profesora... yo...

Ya en la escalera, ésta comenzó a moverse alejándose del pasillo del Director y mientras se alejaba Trelawney volvió a quitarse las gafas.

– ¡Y Harry!... – gritó antes de que estuviera muy lejos la escalera – ¡No olvides visitar a tu tía antes de _volver_!.


	4. Una Nueva Misión

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo IV. Una Nueva Misión**

Horas después Harry ya había regresado a casa. Una nueva profecía se había pronunciado frente a él, una que lo ataba a otro destino, del cual no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo.

..._ para cuidar así de tu protector y de tus padres_

¡Es que no tenía sentido¡sus padres estaban muertos, además... ¿quién era ese _protector_?.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto esa noche, Harry casi se podía sentir como en su juventud, dando vueltas sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño. Horas más tarde mientras desayunaba...

– ¡Eh, Harry¿estás ahí? – salió una voz de la chimenea.

Harry se acercó y pudo distinguir entre las llamas el rostro del jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Hola¿qué se te ofrece? – respondió Harry inclinándose frente a la chimenea.

– Lamento molestarte Harry¿tendrás algo de tiempo libre esta tarde?.

– Supongo que si – contestó este con indecisión.

– Perfecto – contestó el auror visiblemente más relajado, haciendo después una cita con Harry para que lo fuera a ver a su oficina más tarde.

Así, cerca del medio día, Harry se encontraba frente a la puerta del antiguo miembro de la orden del fénix, esperando a que la secretaria de éste le diera el paso.

– ¿Cómo estás Harry? – le abrió la puerta el mismo Shacklebolt – aún esperamos a alguien más, espero que no te incomode.

Cinco minutos después Harry ya se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de Kingsley, mientras éste, preparaba un té y dos tazas de café. La puerta de la oficina se abrió por si misma dejando pasar a un molesto ex profesor de Hogwarts.

– Espero que tengas una buena explicación para estarme quitando el tiempo... – Los ojos de Snape se posaron sobre Harry – Potter... – agregó endureciendo la mirada – ¿creí que habías acordado una reunión a las doceShacklebolt?.

– Así es Severus¿puedes tomar asiento?

– No entiendo que tiene que estar haciendo **él** aquí.

– Bueno – dijo Kingsley mirando a Harry y a Snape alternativamente – Tonks me comentó que había sido inefabl...

– ¡Potter! – dijo Severus en tono amenazante – Creí que había quedado claro el estatuto de discreción al que _estás_ sometido.

– ¡**Estaba**!... señor – dijo apretando los dientes mientras miraba molestó a Snape.

– Ya puedo continuar – siguió Kingsley algo exasperado, ambos señores se sentaron en los sofás frente a Kingsley tomando sorbos de café – La situación es está: un grupo de aurores, que aún busca a los últimos mortífagos fugitivos, a dado con el destino de los últimos tres prófugos de la red. Uno de los prisioneros nos ha dado el paradero de Malfoy, Nott y Zabini.

– Supongo que para eso necesita a Potter – dijo Snape cruzadosé de brazos, mientras Harry levanta una ceja – pero sigo sin entender porque me está haciendo perder el tiempo.

– Si me deja terminar... – ambos guardaron silencio prestando atención al auror – Gracias. La razón por la que los cite aquí, es la siguiente: Crabbe nos habló del uso de tres portales temporales ilegales...

– Bien Shacklebolt – Snape se puso de pie – Nosotros, _los inefables_, – esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry – nos encargaremos de esto. – Severus se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas Snape! – dijo el auror azotando su mano contra el escritorio –¿quiéres hacer el favor de sentarte y dejarme terminar de una buena vez!

Severus le dirigió una mirada de despreció y se sentó elegantemente en la silla que ocupaba anteriormente.

– Bien... – Kingsley comenzó a recuperar la cordura – Harry – dijo con compasión – lo siento, pero necesitamos tu ayuda otra vez.

– Yo... – pero Harry no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Snape se levantó de su asiento haciéndole frente a Kingsley.

– ¡SHACKLEBOLT¡Debo recordarte que es responsabilidad de **MI** departamento decidir quién será el agente encargado de las misiones! – El auror volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

– ¡No lo entiendes Severus¡Esto es un asunto de seguridad en nuestro mundo!. Tenemos información éstos sujetos regresaron en el tiempo para levantar a Voldemort más fuerte que nunca, creemos que están tras lo padres de Harry – Harry se quedó frío ante esta información.

– ¡Tú eres quién no comprende! – siguió Snape, aunque un poco más pálido – ¡Potter se ha retirado del cuerpo, como civil no puede ser mezclado en este tipo de misiones!

– ¡Y sin embargo eso era a lo que se dedicaba estando en tu departamento! – Snape olvidó entonces al auror y miró con odio a su exalumno.

– ¡POTTER¡¿QUÉ TANTO DIVULGASTE COMO INFORMACIÓN PÚBLICA! – Harry se levantó también iracundo.

– ¡YA BASTA!– dijo el joven – ¡Snape, sabes perfectamente bien porque es necesario que yo sea el agente encargado de esta misión! – pero en su mente había algo más que la misión, algo que tenían que ver con cierta profecía.

– ¡No creas que eres el ÚNICO agente capacitado para ello! – ambos magos se miraban a los ojos con furia contenida.

– ¡Tal vez NO el _único _capacitado!... – Snape distinguió en ese momento una resolución como hace mucho no le veía en su mirada – pero sí el mejor...

Seguido a ésto hubo algunos minutos en silencio en el que ambos se contemplaban evaluándose el uno al otro. Shacklebolt volvió a retomar su asiento, la tensión se respiraba en el aire.

– Que arrogante eres Potter... – Snape bajo la mirada con una expresión contrariada, pero sólo por un momento, acto seguido miró a Kingsley con rabia – el Departamento de Misterios tomará el caso a partir de este momento, envíe los documentos pertinentes a mi oficina auror, buenas tardes

Y así Snape partió con el habitual espectáculo que hacia desde aquellos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando aún impartía pociones a los nuevos magos.

– Bueno eso estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba – suspiró Kingsley con la mano en la frente – De verdad lamentó involucrarte en esto Harry – Harry se encogió de hombros, negando la cabeza.

– Gracias por el café. Nos vemos después.

Harry salió de la oficina de Kingsley aún con muchas interrogantes en su mente y mientras bajaba a la oficina de Snape, recordaba la plática con su antiguo director sonriendo amargamente.

_Como me hubiera gustado hablar con Dumbledore_, pensó Harry.

* * *

Después de visitar varios pisos del Ministerio, por fin estaba estacionado frente el despacho de la cabeza de los inefables: Severus Snape. Preparándose mentalmente para un seguro reproche. Harry Potter llamó a la puerta.

– Pase – dijo la voz de un áspero barítono

Severus levantó la mirada del expediente frente a él sonrió burlonamente.

– Un día... Potter... y ya viene a suplicar por su reinstauración en el equipo – dijo de manera placentera, en verdad estaba disfrutando esto. Harry frunció el ceño, aún apretando lo puños.

– En realidad vengo a ahorrarle trabajo, sabe muy bien que usted necesita más de mí que yo de usted.

– Eso cree... – Snape lo miró dudosamente, retomando la lectura del informe en su escritorio. – ¿Y qué está esperando Potter¿o tengo que recordarle como hacer su trabajo?.

Harry Potter apretó la mandíbula y salió de la oficina de Snape para ingresar a la sala de registros del Departamento de Misterios, empezando a revisar varios de los expedientes ahí contenidos.

* * *

Ya en la tranquilidad de su departamento, comenzó a redactar una carta para Dumbledore, misma que mandaría al día siguiente posponiendo la entrevista para dentro de un mes, tiempo que le tomaría recuperarse de su nueva misión.

Después de trenzarse el largo cabello y cepillar los dientes, se recostó sobre la cama. Con una mano trato de quitarse los lentes, que ya no llevaba, para después reírse de sí mismo. En vez de eso dirigió su mano hacia su cicatriz, ya casi imperceptible. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia el techo, donde el juego de luces que los autos hacían al pasar junto al edificio le recordó algo importante sobre su visita a Hogwarts...

_- ¡Y Harry!... – Trelawney gritó antes de que estuviera muy lejos la escalera – ¡No olvides visitar a tu tía antes de _volver

Al parecer tendría que hacer una visita a Privet Drive.


	5. El Funeral

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento Capítulo  
V. El Funeral**

Al día siguiente, después de enviar una lechuza rumbo a Hogwarts, Harry llegó a Surrey, en realidad no sabía porque le había hecho caso a Trelawney, pero bastaba con asegurarse que todo iba bien con los Dursley.

Al ir caminando hacia Privet Drive pasó junto a la vieja casa de Arabella Figg, miembro de la Orden de Fénix y su antigua niñera. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse frente a frente con ella.

– Hola Señora Figg – Arabella lo miró sorprendida, no reconociéndolo de inmediato – Soy Harry¿se acuerda de mí?

Arabella lo observó más de cerca y después lo miró con ternura

– Hola muchacho, has crecido mucho. Eres muy amable al presentarte aquí – dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa, acomodándose la chalina negra de su atuendo – después de todo lo que te hicieron pasar, en fin... te aconsejo que no vayas, las cosas están un poco feas, no creo que les agrade verte.

Harry la miró desconcertado

– Es que acaso no lo sabes muchacho – le dijo con piedad – Vernon Dursley murió de un infarto ayer por la tarde, de hecho me dirijo al sepelio. Puedes acompañarme si quieres... asegúrate de usar un hechizo para que nadie te reconozca – dijo caminando hacia la acera – ¿no querrás hacer una escena o sí?

_Tío Vernon..._ _bueno, no es que lo vaya a extrañar mucho, pero..._

* * *

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el césped que rodeaba las tumbas impecables del cementerio de Little Whinging, seguramente el lugar que hubiera preferido Tío Vernon para ser enterrado.

Harry entró lleno de aprensión por las puertas del cementerio, pisar estos lugares siempre le traía pésimos recuerdos.

El frío estaba insoportable, tal como lo había estado aquel día años atrás. Petunia se colgaba de su hijo Dudley como único sostén que le evitaba perder el control. Pero aún así lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el ministro terminada de decir las últimas plegarias. Lejos de ahí, una sombra observaba los procedimientos respetuosamente.

Cuando el ministro terminó de hablar, la lluvia arreció y los asistentes comenzaron a dispersarse, ya sólo quedaban los Dursley y Tía Petunia esperando a que la tierra cubriera finalmente el cuerpo del fallecido Señor Dursley.

Petunia, aún colgada de Dudley, apretaba el brazo de su hijo contra sí, mientras los trabajadores cubrían de tierra el féretro de Vernon. Sendas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas e hipando se dejo caer en el barro formado a los pies de la tumba, abrazándose a sí misma.

Dudley miraba con asco el espectáculo que hacía su madre de sí misma, mientras su mujer, una chica muy delgada, le hacia caras de que ya deseaba marcharse. Dudley le dirigió unas palabras a su madre y se alejó de ella mientras Petunia seguía deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

Uno de los hombres que tapaban la tumba de Vernon Dursley miró disgustado como el muchacho se alejaba, dejando sola a la señora con su dolor. Arabella, seguía parada junto a la sombra unos metros detrás de Petunia.

– Pobre mujer – La anciana dirigió su mirada al joven mago y apretando su brazo se retiró, no sin antes notar que Harry no había apartado la mirada de su tía.

Mientras en la tumba, Petunia jugaba con el paño empapado en lágrimas y lluvia acompañando a los hombres que terminaban la tumba para su marido. Harry conmovido se debatía en si debía acercarse hacia su tía o retirarse silenciosamente. Tenían años de no verse y la aquella última vez había sido una despedida un poco desagradable...

_

* * *

Arthur Weasley estaba parado en la estancia de Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley rechinaba los dientes mirando con desprecio al mago, mientras Petunia revolvía el azúcar en la taza de té que se acababa de preparar._

– _Creo que no han entendido lo que les acabo de decir _– _continuó Arthur al ver su reacción cuando él les contaba que tal vez no volverían a ver a su sobrino. _

_Mientras tanto Harry bajaba por la escalera con Hedwig en su hombro y sus pertenencias en ambas manos. _

_Dudley, el primo de Harry, lo miraba con rencor desde arriba, aunque Harry sabía que, lo que en realidad sentía era envidia. _

_El joven mago se acercó a la sala, donde estaba el padre de su amigo Ron esperando por él._

_Mientras Harry enviaba a Hedwig a Hogwarts, el señor Weasley lo contemplaba atentamente, hoy cumplía 17 años, un momento muy importante para cualquier mago, seguro estas personas no comprendían la importancia que este acontecimiento conllevaba, él por su parte, se sentía sumamente orgulloso, hecho que reflejaba en su mirada._

– _¿Tienes todo listo Harry? _– _El muchacho asintió _– _Bueno, es hora de marcharse _– _Arthur empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos el trasladador que los llevaría a Hogwarts donde Harry iniciaría su entrenamiento con Snape._

_Vernon Dursley extendió su mano y Arthur detuvo la búsqueda._

– _Bien, ahora que tengo su atención – siguió nerviosamente, jugando con su bigote mientras juntaba el coraje para seguir con lo que estaba – Quisiera saber quien nos va a pagar todo lo que hemos gastado para mantener a este mequetrefe bajo nuestro cuidado._

_Arthur miró extrañado a Vernon, mientras Harry empezaba a masajear su sien._

– _Disculpe... – continúo atónito el pelirrojo – creo que no comprendo._

– _¡Por supuesto que comprende lo que le estoy diciendo¡Debe haber alguien que nos pague por todo lo que hemos hecho por él!. – dijo sonriendo con crueldad – después de todo _él _es su héroe¿no es así?. Además alguien debió pagarle la educación que lleva en... en... en _ese lugar.

_Harry suspiró ya cansado de todo._

– _Señor Dursley – continuó Arthur tratando de tranquilizarse – Sabe que lo usted pide no es razonabl..._

_Pero Harry ya lo había detenido. El muchacho caminó hacia Vernon Dursley y dirigió su mirada hacia él y después a su tía._

– _Les agradezco por haberme acogido en su hogar cuando era un bebé, ya que aún con todo, fue gracias a eso que pude seguir con vida – esto lo dijo mirando a Petunia principalmente – Dentro de unos días les enviaré un cheque con lo que **considero **será suficiente para cubrir las molestias que les causé._

– _¡Espera anormal! – pero Harry ya se había dado la vuelta, Vernon caminó para interceptar a Harry que ya estaba acercándose al Sr. Weasley –¡Aún no termino contig... ¡ARGH! – Vernon Dursley había colocado una de sus gordas manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry, pero su magia lo había protegido del intento de agresión de su tío._

_- ¡VERNON! – Petunia corrió colocándose juntó a Vernon, sosteniéndolo, mientras esté soplaba sobre la mano que se había quemado _–_ ¿Cómo te atreves! – Petunia avanzó hacia Harry y le dio una cachetada en la mejilla tirando sus gafas al suelo _–_ ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, atacas a mi esposo¡LÁRGATE¡LÁRGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

_Un estruendo estremeció toda la casa, una luz anaranjada pareció rodear la propiedad y después de brillar intensamente se fragmento cayendo en miles de pedazos sobre el suelo, para después desaparecer en granos de luz... dando paso a una terrible oscuridad._

_Sonidos de varias apariciones rodearon la casa, Harry y Arthur sacaron las varitas. Dudley bajo corriendo y gritando completamente desesperado y lleno de terror._

– _¡SON ELLOS¡¡PAPÁ AYÚDAME, SON ELLOS!_

– _¿QUIÉNES DUD¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS!_

_Un frío insoportable rodeo a Privet Drive, todos los habitantes de la casa podían ver como su aliento salía de sus bocas y los cristales de la sala se empeñaban. Los muggles empezaron a temblar incontroladamente. Harry empujó a Dudley hacia sus padres quienes se arrinconaron en la esquina de la sala, Arthur volteó uno de los libreros y colocó el mueble frente a ellos, para después colocarse en guardia acompañado de Harry._

_Los cristales de la sala saltaron, cubriendo la carpeta fina que Petunia había comprado en Francia el verano pasado y dos figuras envueltas en túnicas negras con máscaras blancas saltaron dentro de la sala, atrás, otras tres forzaban la entrada._

_Pensando rápidamente, Harry se inclinó y jaló de la carpeta con todas sus fuerzas, esta cedió y tiró a ambos mortífagos al suelo, rápidamente Arthur los inmovilizó, justo a tiempo para quitarse del camino de un rayo carmesí que le rozo la oreja derecha, hecho que aprovecho Harry._

– _¡EXPELLIARMUS! – Un rayo púrpura salió de la varita de Harry, mismo que impactó con el primer mortífago (el que le había disparado al Sr. Weasley), empujándolo hacia la pared, en la que se estrelló dolorosamente haciendo un golpe sordo. Las otras dos figuras se ocultaron y una de ellas envió una maldición._

_– ¡IMPERIUS! – __Esta maldición impactó con el Sr. Weasley, quién intentó hechizar a Harry. _

_El chico de un golpe le arrebató la varita, sin embargo, Arthur alcanzó a conectarle un derechazo en la oreja izquierda, haciéndolo caer cerca de sus lentes que previamente Petunia le había tumbado. _

_Mientras tanto, los mortífagos, ocultos detrás de ellos, seguían lanzándoles maldiciones. Harry, de una patada, envió a Arthur contra la mesita de centro de la sala que se deshizo al recibir su peso y haciendo una pirueta, se ocultó detrás de uno de los sillones, el cual se deshizo al chocar contra este un rayo amarillo. _

_Uno de los mortífagos dirigió un rayo rojo hacia los Dursley, este impactó en el librero haciéndolo añicos, Harry de inmediato se colocó frente a ellos._

– _¡PROTEGO! _

_Un escudo se formó frente a Harry y los Dursley, una de las maldiciones se estrelló en el escudo y regresó al mago oscuro que la había conjurado. Éste, sorprendido por la acción del chico, no logró esquivar su propio rayo._

_El último mortífago huyó por la parte de atrás no sin antes hacer una señal, misma que invocó 5 dementores en la sala. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano Harry logró conjurar su patronus, el cual alejo a dos de los dementores, sin embargo estaba perdiendo potencia._

_Un canino llegó a apoyar al ciervo de Harry, seguido de un fénix, los dementores huyeron después de eso. Dumbledore y Lupin estaban parados afuera en el jardín un poco perturbados por el espectáculo que encontraron al llegar a Privet Drive._

_Harry colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, ahora enrojecida por el golpe recibido, para después dirigir una mirada llena de tristeza y cansancio hacia su tía. _

_Arthur se levantó con la ayuda de Remus, al acercarse a Harry apenas rozó con su mano la mejilla que le había lastimado. Aún apenado por el incidente dirigió su mirada a los Dursley esperando encontrar miradas acusadores o con reproche, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar no otra cosa que indiferencia._

_Vernon ya estaba en la cocina observando a Dumbledore reparar la puerta trasera. Entre tanto Petunia revisaba por enésima vez si su hijo no estaba herido y fue entonces que comprendió, por fin, lo que Harry significaba para estas personas. Con un tono entre desprecio y lástima se dirigió hacia Petunia._

– _Usted pudo haber sido la madre de Harry y créame hubiera sido muy afortunada. _– _Arthur se dirigió hacia donde Vernon vociferaba en contra de Dumbledore para controlarlo._

_Petunia se puso de pie y se quedó parada frente a Harry mirándolo con desprecio. _

– _Jamás sería la madre de un anormal como tú – dicho esto escupió a los pies de Harry, quien no se inmutó aunque su mirada decía otra cosa._

_Nunca olvidaría con que odio le había hablado hoy y esperaba que su partida le diera una razón para apreciarlo, cuando menos un poco. Después de todo era la única familia que le quedaba. __Suspiró... Ya era tarde para pensar en esas cosas. _

_Harry se acerco a Remus y recogió sus cosas, al mismo tiempo, Albus Dumbledore comenzó a conjurar varias protecciones sobre Privet Drive. Ya, afuera, aún frente a los Dursley, Harry miró con tristeza a la que pudo haber sido su familia mientras se marchaba._

* * *

Harry llegó detrás de Petunia Dursley, quien seguía llorando desconsolada y sin decir nada la abrazó por detrás. Petunia se colgó de él y siguió sollozando dolida por la pérdida de Vernon.

Cuando los trabajadores terminaron de cubrir la tumba, Harry ayudó a Petunia a levantarse, si ella le reconoció no le dijo nada y aún apoyándose en él, ambos abandonaron el cementerio para regresar a Privet Drive.

Harry bajo del taxi con tía Petunia, ahora más tranquila, en la entrada de Privet Drive. Petunia avanzó hacia el pórtico mientras Harry la miraba a medio camino, al abrir la puerta lo volteo a ver y aunque ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos ninguno entró a la casa.

Después de un rato, Harry se despidió con la mirada y caminó hacia la acera.

– ¡Espera! – gritó Petunia antes de que Harry se perdiera de vista. Harry se detuvo aún dándole la espalda – ¿Qué pasó?... la última vez que... – dijo Petunia bajando la mirada sin dejar de jugar con el pañuelo empapado.

– Cuando me pediste que me marchará anulaste los conjuros que el profesor Dumbledore había hecho en esta casa, y como estaba siendo vigilada fuimos atacados. – dijo Harry sin voltear.

– Entiendo... – Petunia apretó el pañuelo buscando la mirada de su sobrino – Nunca te agradecí... – volvió a bajar la mirada con una expresión amarga – Pero, ahora no importa. Lamento mucho no haber sido... una buena guardiana para ti, chico... – negó con la cabeza, como reprochándose a sí misma – Harry.– dijo decidida y suspiró.

Ya iba a entrar a la casa cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Después de apretarlo un poco Harry desapareció y Petunia finalmente entró a casa.

* * *

Harry apareció en el atrio de ministerio aún empapado por la lluvia, después de varios hechizos se dirigió hacia el Departamento de Misterios, donde se reencontraría con Snape para que le enseñare a conjurar los trasladadores diseñados para su misión. 


	6. Calle Magnolia No 15

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo VI. Calle Magnolia No. 15**

_20 de agosto de 1975_

El sol resplandecía con toda su luz sobre las colinas inglesas en un caluroso verano que azotaba sobre todo el Reino Unido. En la calle Magnolia número 15, en una de las residencias que daban hacia el parque, un par de adolescentes discutían uno de los cuestionarios de una revista de moda, sin embargo no se trataba de cualquier revista para jóvenes, sino la última edición de _Corazón de Bruja_, y esto era porque una de ellas era una bruja: Lily Evans.

Ella y su hermana Petunia, que ya había terminado uno de los cuestionarios dentro de la revista, intercambiaban comentarios acerca de los chicos que les gustaban, claro, cada una en sus propias escuelas.

– ¡Lo vez!... ¡te lo dije! Ya sabía que no estabas enamorada de Longbottom – exclamó una joven Petunia mientras cepillaba el cabello de su hermana. Un ruido en el alféizar de la ventana les hizo suspender su plática – ¡Pero que grande está!

Un búho entró por la ventana extendiendo su pata hacia Lily Evans. Mientras ésta lo liberaba de su encargo, Petunia bajo por un poco de agua para el hermoso animal. Lily se quedó contemplando la carta en sus manos, tratando de distinguir la letra del sobre. _A lo mejor es de Frank_, pensó la joven.

Cuando Petunia entró en la habitación sonrió divertida.

– Oye Lils, no creo que sea de Longbottom – Lily sonrojada abrió la carta, al mirar la firma su rostro se transformó – Potter... – dijo desilusionada, mas para si, que para Petunia – y ahora que quiere.

Después de un vistazo rápido, comenzó a inspeccionar la carta de arriba para abajo, como esperando que esta se incendiara o que hiciera alguna clase de maldad.

– ¿Y bien Lils, quién te escribe? Porque el búho no es de Audrey – una amistad de Lily con la que usualmente intercambiaba correspondencia – ¿Qué?... ¿por qué te sonrojas?.

– ¡No estoy sonrojada! – agregó Lily un poco ofendida y en efecto enrojecida – ¡Es sólo una carta del tonto de James! – dijo mientras trataba de esconder la carta debajo de la almohada, pero Petunia ya se había acercado y de un jalón le arrebató la carta, para salir disparada del cuarto mientras leía en voz alta.

– "Querida Lily: "... ¡Ah, _¡Querida!_ ¿Desde cuándo Lils?

– ¡Petunia, dame eso! – la siguió Lily por el pasillo.

– "¿Cómo has estado?"... bla, bla, bla... "vacaciones"... bla, bla, bla... ¡Ah!... mira esto... – para esto las chicas ya habían bajado las escaleras y ahora estaba en la puerta de la cocina, donde su madre sazonaba el estofado.

– ¡Petunia!... ¡dámelo! – dijo Lily forcejeando con Petunia frente a su madre, que seguía con el estofado muy sonriente mientras sus dos hijas adolescentes peleaban por un pedazo de papel.

– "... supe que aún estudias en escuelas muggles"¿o sea de nosotros verdad? – siguió Petunia sin esperar respuesta de Lily, cuyo sonrosado rivalizaba con el de su cabello – "sólo quería saber que tal te había ido en tus exámenes"... ¡Ah, que tierno! "Salúdame a tu hermana y a tus padres". ¡Qué amable!. – Petunia le devolvió la carta a una Lily en punto de ebullición – Cielos Lils, sí que lo pones nervioso. Quisiera que Vernon me escribiera algo así.

– ¿Es de tu novio querida? – dijo Margaret, la madre de ambas.

– ¡MAMÁ! – le gritó Lily desesperada.

El timbre interrumpió el juego. Lily se acercó, y al abrir la puerta encontró a un joven mago envuelto en una túnica verde oscuro, casi negro, con la capucha ocultando su rostro.

– Buenas tardes – dijo y después de una larga pausa agregó con desinterés el extraño – ¿Es está la residencia Evans?.

Lily asintió extrañada, en todos los años que había asistido a Hogwarts, nunca, nadie de su otro mundo, había llamado a la puerta de su casa... salvo algunos con previa invitación.

– Me permite pasar señorita Evans – dijo el mago mientras veía sobre su hombro, como observando si no era seguido por nadie. Al cerrarse la puerta, el extraño bajo su capucha, descubriendo el rostro de un joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, muy largo y recogido en una coleta, cuando el extraño abrió sus ojos, Lily pudo distinguir en ellos un verde muy parecido al suyo – ¿Están sus padres en casa?.

Lily volvió a asentir, desconcertada por la actitud tan fría de aquel extraño. Tal vez, ésta se debía a aquellos prejuicios de sangre tan comunes entre los magos, como el de aquel chico Snape de Slytherin. Claro que era algo estúpido, pero aún así no quería que fueran groseros con sus padres o con Petunia, quien apenas se iba acostumbrando a eso de que su hermana menor fuera bruja.

Lily instaló al extraño en la sala, para después llamar a su madre. Las tres mujeres iban entrando a la habitación, cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse dejando pasar al señor de la casa: Joseph Evans.

El extraño de inmediato se puso de pie, mientras el Sr. Evans se incorporaba con su familia.

– Buenas tardes – saludó cortésmente Joseph – Soy Joseph Evans, padre de Lily. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?.

El Sr. Evans le extendió la mano al extraño quien se la estrechó fuertemente, mientras en su mirada se reflejo un sentimiento que Lily no supo como interpretar.

– Disculpen las molestias, mi nombre es Ray Jhastrom, pertenezco al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia. Vengo a colocar algunas barreras en su hogar, como medida preventiva contra robo de objetos personales.

A esto Lily lo miró sospechosamente, mientras sus padres y hermana se veían complacidos.

– ¡Espléndido! – dijo la Sra. Evans juntando ambas manos – La verdad es que empezaba a preocuparme, el vecindario ya no es lo que solía ser.

– Yo mismo pensé en contratar un sistema de alarma, supongo que eso solucionará el problema – aportó el padre de Lily.

– Creí que había agencias especializadas para eso en Diagon Alley – agregó Lily analizando la reacción del mago la cual, para su decepción, fue de completa indiferencia.

Pero, a los pocos segundos, el mago sonrió visiblemente complacido, para después soltar a reír a carcajada abierta.

– Muy bien señorita Evans, muy bien. Me alegra que desconfíe de mí. Ciertamente debe parecerle algo extraño, pero el jefe de mi Departamento cree que es conveniente introducir sobre ciertos servicios a la familia de los hijos de muggles y después de un sorteo entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, su familia fue elegida para la colocación de estas barreras temporales.

Esta explicación relajo visiblemente a Lily, aunque pareció decepcionar un poco a los demás Evans (a todos excepto a la Sra. Evans, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa complaciente en su rostro)

– Muy bien – dijo el mago poniéndose de pie – si me permiten, iré a su patio trasero a invocar los conjuros necesarios. Con su permiso.

Cuando se retiro, Petunia se acercó a Lily y le susurró al oído:

– Está guapo ¿verdad?

Pero Lily tenía otras cosas en su mente. Para nadie era secreto que la rama de la magia preferida de Lily era Encantamientos, y algunas barreras formaban parte de esta rama, por lo que no iba a perder oportunidad para ver como aquel sujeto invocaba éstos sobre su propia casa. Presurosa salió hacia el patio trasero cuando el extraño terminaba de realizar cierto conjuro.

– Ah... me preguntaba en cuanto tiempo saldría a verme trabajar señorita Evans. – dijo Ray encantado mientras agitaba su varita, la cual era rodeada de un brillo dorado – Aunque debo decirle que desactive el hechizo que monitorea el uso de la magia en su hogar, por lo que si quiere mostrarle a su familia algunas habilidades que aprendió en Hogwarts, en el Ministerio no se darán cuenta de ello.

Lily se debatía entre ir adentro o quedarse mirando, después de todo cumpliría 17 en unos días, pero una exuberante Petunia, que ya había escuchado las últimas frases del mago, prácticamente la jaló dentro de la casa para que hiciera caminar una de las tazas de la vajilla favorita de la Sra. Evans.

_

* * *

Un mes antes... _

Era un espacio oscuro, tanto las paredes como el piso eran de tonalidades tan oscuras, que si te parabas en medio del cuarto, sentías como si flotarás en la nada: así es la _habitación del arribo_ normalmente.

Sin embargo en ciertos días, como en el día de hoy, relámpagos que no parecían salir de ninguna parte, comenzaban a surgir en la habitación, mientras que el aire normalmente estático, adquiría un comportamiento violento, revolviendo el cabello de los agentes encargados de monitorear el estado de esta habitación.

Y siempre había sido un trabajo fácil, o así pensaba entonces Scarlet Thurston, agente especial de la división de travesías temporales, del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Su trabajo consistía en atender a todos los magos (inefables claro esta) que llegaran a esta habitación para proporcionarles lo necesario para cumplir con su misión.

Hoy, por primera vez desde que había ingresado a esta división, se llevaba a cabo el primer arribo y en realidad estaba muy emocionada, conocería a un mago del futuro (o del pasado, nunca se sabe) que tendría que acondicionar para que se desenvolviera de manera natural en este tiempo y pudiera completar su misión y tal vez, hasta pudiera participar dentro de la misma.

El número de los relámpagos fue aumentando y la corriente de aire se hizo más intensa, una esfera líquida muy pequeña apareció en medio de la habitación, los rayos se concentraron sobre ella y la hicieron crecer hasta que llegó a tener cerca de un metro de diámetro, desapareciendo parte del suelo sobre el que se formó. Una brillo dorado rodeo la esfera encegueciendo a los agentes presentes. Para cuando el brillo desapareció, el viento comenzó a disminuir y la frecuencia de los relámpagos fue menor.

Las miradas de los agentes se dirigieron hacia el centro y observaron a un joven inclinado en la depresión hecha por la esfera. Su cabello oscuro caía en cascada cubriendo sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Cuando el aire se calmó, el joven se fue poniendo de pie lentamente¡vaya vista que se llevó Scarlet!.

– Nadie me dijo que llegaban desnudos – le susurró a la compañera a su derecha.

Uno de los agentes le acercó una túnica al recién llegado, quien se cubrió lentamente con ella, está clase de viajes eran demasiado agotadores para los magos o brujas que los realizaban. Cuando el chico estuvo cubierto, Scarlet y su compañera se acercaron, la chica llevaba una tablilla para tomar los datos de la misión.

Los rayos aún no desaparecían del cuarto, pero ciertamente eran más esporádicos. Al acercarse, el chico les dijo en un tono neutral.

– Clave de misión: 750720 F49.

Ambas brujas revisaron la clave que había aparecido sobre el papel que llevaban en la tablilla, la cual coincidía con la dada por el joven, ante esto, ambas le regalaron una sonrisa.

– Bien hecho agente. Yo soy la agente Thurston y ella es la agente Lancaster. Hoy es 20 de julio de 1975 ¿ha entendido todo lo que le acabo de decir? – El joven asintió.

Las dos brujas guiaron al muchacho hacia el fondo de la habitación, para ingresar a la sala de interrogatorio y llenar la información pertinente. Al llegar los tres se sentaron frente al único escritorio de la habitación.

– Bien – comenzó la bruja más alta – ahora deberá responder las siguientes preguntas¿cuál es su nombre?

– Información clasificada – dijo en tono cansado el chico frente a Scarlet, quien frunció el ceño y carraspeando continuo.

– ¿Edad?

– Información clasificada – siguió el mago sin cambiar su tono.

Después de varias preguntas, Scarlet azotó la mano en el escritorio.

– Bien... ¿hay algo que pueda decirme directamente?.

El chico pareció ignorarla pues no le contestó nada. Después de un rato le dijo:

– Clave de misión: 750720 F49. Objetivo: Localizar tres magos oscuros fugitivos y regresarlos a su tiempo – no dijo nada más, pero el chico tenía un objetivo aún más importante, uno que tenía que ver con una profecía que había escuchado hace algunos días.

– Vaya, hasta que avanzamos en algo ¿Detalles de la misión?.

– Clasificados – después de un grito de desesperación, Scarlet colocó la tablilla con la serie de documentos que debían llenarse frente al mago – Tiene que llenar eso antes de salir de aquí, después usará uno de los cuarteles de la división.

Ambas brujas intercambiaron miradas, la más bajita salió con un paso apresurado de la habitación y la otra quedó frente al mago.

– Una cosa más... no ande vagando por ahí ¿de acuerdo?.

Scarlet salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Harry vio como la última bruja lo dejo solo con los papeles que debía llenar... era algo que odiaba de las misiones: el papeleo. Pero, dado que él mismo había leído estos archivos unas horas antes no debía ser tan difícil llenarlos. Esperaba acordarse de todo, especialmente ahora que estaba tan cansado. 

Aunque eso no alejaba los pensamientos de su mente. Estaba a unos días de convivir con sus padres y de reencontrarse con las figuras paternas de su infancia: Sirius y Remus. Le esperaba una temporada muy difícil, pero como solía decirle Remus...

_La vida sólo te arroja las pruebas que puedes superar_

Pero... a veces era **tan** difícil y estaba tan cansado... _pero cuando regrese ¡Trelawney se va a enterar!_, pensó Harry.


	7. Ray Peter Jhastrom

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Toda profecía debe cumplirse y para conseguirlo varios lazos deben entrelazarse uniendo los destinos de los seres más insospechados. (Viaje en el tiempo) (Harry conoce a los Merodeadores)

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo VII. Ray Peter Jhastrom**

_21 de julio de 1975_

Una serie de pasos resonaban sobre las baldosas de piedra que formaban una larga y angosta escalera en forma de caracol.

Una chica, apenas iluminada por la penumbra de las antorchas a sus costados, caminaba cuesta abajo con el eco de sus pasos por compañía.

– _No lo entiendo Jefe¿a Hogwarts?_ –había dicho hacía unos instantes frente a un enorme escritorio de roble.

Ya sabía que quería tenerlo vigilado, después de todo no decían: ten cerca de tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos; pero ella sabía que aunque el Jefe lo sugiriera, era muy difícil engañar a Dumbledore, el que se le ofrezca el puesto no es ninguna garantía...

* * *

Scarlet recorrió los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios sumamente molesta¡el viajero no aparecía por ninguna parte!.

– ¡TÚ! – gritó al doblar la esquina y ver a los lejos al mago de cabello largo y ojos esmeralda – ¡Te advertí que no debías estar vagabundeando por ahí!.

Harry la miró confundido, pero después de un momento de confusión recordó que la mujer era su agente auxiliar.

– Buenas tardes agente – le dijo Harry cortésmente

– Bien, regresemos a tu habitación, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Después de ser arrastrado por varios pasillos, Harry y la agente ingresaron a la habitación de éste.

– Que irresponsable eres – dijo Scarlet molesta ya que hubo cerrado la puerta – Bien, ahora que te encontré tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

Scarlet comenzó a pasear a lo largo de la habitación debatiéndose sobre algo que Harry no supo descifrar, después de un rato continuó.

– De acuerdo a lo poco que me dijiste y hablando con mis superiores, acordamos que entrarías a Hogwarts reemplazando al Profesor Stevenson.

– Stevenson está muerto – la interrumpió Harry.

Scarlet palideció y después de carraspear continúo.

– No sé como averiguaste lo de Stevenson. – una sombra se reflejo en las miradas de ambos inefables.

Scarlet se sentó frente a Harrycontemplándolo mientras un dejo de sospechasereflejaba en su rostro– Con esto suman 15 las víctimas que mueren de la misma forma – la chica suspiró derrotada – y sólo en este mes. No sé seguimos sin alertar a los aurores.

La chica comenzó entonces a revolver los bolsillos de su túnica para después extraer de ellos una bolsa de plástico, misma que le extendió a Harry. Ya en sus manos, elmuchacho observó dentro ella un trozo de pergamino manchado con sangre y entre las manchas carmesí distinguió una marca que le helo la sangre.

– Lo encontramos sobre el cuerpo.

_Aún no aprenden a conjurarla en el cielo_, pensó el chico frunciendo el ceño. Por eso habían pasado desapercibidos para Dumbledore los primeros años. Harry suspiró con resignación.

– Te tengo buenas y malas noticias. – Scarlet se sirvió una taza de café y volvió a sentarse – Ya encontramos a alguien a quien puedes reemplazar.

Harry dejo la evidencia sobre la mesa para después contemplar a la inefable pensativamente esperando a que labruja continuara.

– Las malas noticias es que el sujeto murió antes de que lo pusiéramos bajo custodia. Pero como debes recordar: no puedes realizar la poción multijugos si la persona no está con vida.

Harry asintió.

– ¿Y las buenas?.

Scarlet le sonrió a Harry.

– Nadie lo sabe aún. El sujeto era un ermitaño y no tenía parientes o conocidos y como era de tu misma edad...

La chica esperaba ver alguna reacción positiva en el mago, sabía que los viajeros tenían que estar trabajando lo más pronto posible dentro de sus misiones, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver la cara preocupada de Harry.

Remus y Sirius, por nombrar algunas personas que lo conocían, decían que se parecía mucho a su padre. Si iba a darle clases de Defensa, definitivamente debería ser lo más opuesto a él posible, aunque...

Harry se acercó a uno de los espejos de la habitación, examinado muy de cerca por la chica junto a él. El reflejo que vio no era el del chico que habían conocido Remus, y Sirius antes de morir y por mucho. No se habían sorprendido Snape y Dumbledore después de no verlo por muchos años.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba? – dijo después de tres taciturnos minutos frente al espejo.

– Ray Peter Jhastrom – Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y suspiró _¿Por qué tenía que llamarse Peter?_

–¿Qué necesito saber?.

_

* * *

20 de Agosto de 1975, Residencia Evans_

Cuando Lily entró a casa detrás de Petunia, Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Realmente no sabía como iba a hacer esto si estar frente a Lily había sido tan difícil.

Su madre le recordaba mucho a Hermione, pero a la vez le parecía completamente diferente. Sonrió para si mismo, pero después de unos minutos la débil sonrisa desapareció de su rostro: había recordado la reacción de Lily. Debía tener mucho cuidado en su forma de comportarse frente a sus padres y mentores. Esa aproximación indiferente que había tomado con los Evans definitivamente generaba sospechas.

Harry suspiró y siguió conjurando las barreras. Después de algunos minutos, un Harry visiblemente agotado, observó como su último hechizo envolvía la casa en un débil tono dorado que se fue absorbiendo sobre los muros y el patio.

Lily salió de la casa y observó como el mago limpiaba el sudor de su frente respirando agitadamente. Fue entonces que todo pareció detenerse...

Todo su alrededor pareció desaparecer y sólo quedó aquel extraño frente a ella... una especie de lazo parecía unirla a ese mago, algo que ella no podía explicarse y su cuerpo como movido por alguien más se acercó lentamente al extraño, pero ella por dentro se lleno de un sentimiento, como nunca antes había experimentado.

Al llegar junto a él puso con sumo cuidado una mano sobre su hombro... la reacción fue inmediata.

Harry sintió que su cicatriz, calmada ya por muchos años, se rodeo de un calor inexplicable, pero no desagradable, al contrario, la calidez que surgía de ésta lo reconfortaba, dándole una sensación que le parecía similar a la que le brindaba la señora Weasley al abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, la mano fuente de aquella placentera sensación, se retiró abruptamente, hecho que hizo Harry dirigiera su mirada a la joven bruja, notando apenas velado en el fondo de sus ojos un gran temor.

Harry nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, había pensado que su madre llegara a tenerle miedo, por lo que esto hizo que el joven mago se sintiera muy vulnerable y a la vez algo decepcionado.

Inesperadamente, la voz de Joseph Evans se dirigió hacia los dos magos desde dentro de la casa.

– ¡Lily, por qué demoras tanto!.

Este hecho sacudió a Lily de su aturdimiento, lo cual le permitió a la joven contemplar la reacción del mago ante este hecho tan insólito. Pero sólo pudo notar, por unos instantes, como una sombra había aparecido sobre sus ojos, para después ser reemplazada por la mirada fría que había tenido al entrar a la casa.

– Oiga... – empezó Lily no sabiendo como tocar el tema, pero el mago se le adelantó.

– Creo que su padre quiere que vaya. La alcanzaré en un momento.

Lily se le quedó mirándolo unos instantes más, pero el mago simplemente comenzó a invocar el hechizo que reestablecería el monitoreo del uso de la magia para los menores de edad, al parecer ignorándola.

Joseph vio como su hija menor se sentaba algo desorientada, el señor Evans colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, al hacerlo ésta se sobresaltó, lo cual lo confundió mucho.

– Lil¿todo bien?.

Lily asintió lentamente, aún sorprendida por lo que había percibido. Fue una sensación tan cálida... era como si algo, una luz muy fuerte se hubiera encendido en su interior y hubiera recorrido su cuerpo. Pero después dio pasó a un sentimiento que no supo identificar y que al parecer no provenía de ella, lo cual, le hizo pensar, que quizá proviniera de él.

Era como si el haberlo tocado, le hubiera otorgado una especie de empatía con el joven mago. Sin embargo, cuando su padre la tocó hizo que ese sentimiento desapareciera. Sin embargo lo que la angustiaba, no era lo que había pasado, sino el sentimiento que creía había llegado desde el joven mago.

En ese instante, Harry ingresó a la cocina aún un poco agitado, Joseph al verlo tan pálido le ofreció un asiento y le trajo un vaso con agua.

– Lamento mucho las molestias que les cause. Creo que es hora de marcharme.

Harry se puso de pie einesperadamente sintió como la mano de su madre le detenía el brazo.

Por su parte Lily se aferraba al brazo del mago. No podía dejarlo partir de esa manera después de lo que había sentido, tenía que asegurarse que se encontraba bien, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer para corresponder a su trabajo.

– Por favor, descanse un poco más. Aún se ve cansado – Lily dirigió entonces una mirada suplicante a su padre. _Por favor ayúdame a convencerlo._

– Mi niña tiene razón – dijo el Sr. Evans de pie, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry – ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar?

Harry dirigió su mirada alternadamente entre su madre y abuelo, para después sonreír débilmente aceptando la invitación. Lily pareció reconfortarse ante ese hecho, lo cual a su vez, hizo que Joseph se pusiera muy alegre.

La actitud del señor Evans, y el ayudar a poner la mesa junto a su madre y su tía, hizo que Harry recuperará la tranquilidad después del fiasco de hacía un rato, por lo que para el momento de la cena, la tensión que estaba en el ambiente, desde que Harry y Lily habían regresado del patio, había desaparecido.

La cena con los Evans se convirtió en una experiencia fuera de todo lo que había experimentado en Privet Drive, aún cuando involucraba a la mitad de los comensales que asistían a dichas cenas regularmente, es decir: Harry y su tía.

Petunia simplemente era otra persona completamente distinta¿Qué habría ocurrido para cambiar tanto a su tía?. No parecía llevarse mal con su hermana, por el contrario, casi podía ver a Ron y a gemelos llevar a cabo la misma rutina en sus visitas a la Madriguera. La comida sencillamente estuvo exquisita, quizá no con la misma sazón que la de la señora Weasley, pero realmente con un muy buen sabor.

– ¡Y ahora el postre! – exclamó efusivamente la señora Evans, quien insistía en ser llamada Maggie – Tendrás el honor de probar las dotes culinarias de mi hija Lily.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ahora iba a probar algo hecho por su propia madre. Quizá no lo había hecho con intención de que él se lo comiera, pero era algo que siempre había soñado desde sus primeras cenas en la Madriguera. _Apuesto a que cocina mejor que la señora Weasley._

Margaret sacó un flan perfectamente cuajado del congelador. Joseph miraba orgulloso a Lily, mientras Petunia, con un poco de envidia empezaba a decirle a Harry, que ella había preparado la ensalada que habían comido minutos antes. Harry sólo asentía, aunque por dentro esperaba que sus abuelos comenzaran también a elogiar la ensalada, para apaciguar a su futura tía.

Lily apenada, aunque ciertamente complacida por la atención que recibía, empezó a repartir perfectas porciones triangulares del postre a todos los comensales, y cuando estuvieron servidos todos los pedazos, Lily comenzó a mirarlos expectantemente.

– Bueno¿qué esperan? – dijo nerviosa – Pruébenlo.

Harry contempló el platillo servido frente a él, el flan tenía una vista muy apetitosa. Como notó que nadie había comenzado, partió un buen trozo y lo introdujo en su boca...

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan absorto contemplado el postre minutos atrás, habría descubierto las miradas que intercambiaban los Evans debatiendo quien sería el primero en probar el postre de Lily. Sabían de sobra que ella hacia un gran esfuerzo porque salieran deliciosos y por fuera se veían realmente exquisitos, pero el sabor...

_¡Puag!_, pensó Harry al masticar el postre. Entre tanto los Evans contemplaban atentamente la reacción del mago, todos por diferentes razones.

– ¿Qué le pareció Sr. Jhastrom? – preguntó Lily tímidamente.

Y Harry, viendo las miradas suplicantes de sus abuelos y la sonrisa burlona de Petunia decidió responder.

– Nunca he probado algo como esto, sólo... – sonriendo forzadamente agregó – se nota un poco que es de las primeras veces que cocinas este postre.

– Entonces si le gustó – dijo complacida juntando sus manos – Aunque es la primera vez que lo preparo. Decidí cambiar algunos ingredientes para mejorar el sabor y la consistencia – al observar que nadie mas comía miró a sus padres – ¿Qué esperan, por qué no comen?

Todos terminaron su rebanada de "flan"... bueno todos excepto Petunia, quien declinó comer más de un bocado argumentando que quería bajar unas cuantas libras, aunque en realidad Petunia siempre se había distinguido por ser extremadamente delgada.

* * *

Más tarde Harry, en la tranquilidad de los cuarteles, contemplaba las sobras del terrible "flan" de Lily. Nunca había probado un postre tan desagradable como ese, hasta le parecían mejores los pasteles que le había ofrecido Hagrid en Hogwarts, pero...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, siempre se había imaginado a Lily como una versión más joven de señora Weasley, ahora había descubierto que su madre era malísima cocinera y eso dibujo la sonrisa más grande que había enmarcado su rostro en muchos días.


	8. El Claro

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una nueva prueba. Así Harry regresa a 1975 para llevar a cabo su última misión como miembro reinstaurado de la división de travesías temporales.

_Resumen del capítulo anterior_: Harry recuerda como fue que adoptó el nombre de Ray Peter Jhastrom mientras termina de colocar las barreras de protección en la casa de los Evans. Al terminar, los Evans le invitan a cenar en donde el prueba por primera vez las dotes culinarias de su madre.

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo VIII. El claro**

_25 de julio de 1975_

El barrido de unas llantas resonó sobre el pavimento húmedo de una de las calles más solitarias de Londres, era medio día cuando Harry bajó del Autobús Noctámbulo.

Un disparo y un golpe hueco se escucharon antes que la brisa revolviera sus cabellos despidiendo al veloz vehículo y Harry entró por la puerta principal del Caldero Chorreante.

Al atravesar sus puertas lo recibió un suave olor a menta. Los murmullos de las conversaciones entre las personas, y las risas dispersas a lo largo del local se perdían a través de las escaleras que subían a los apartamentos rentables.

Por primera vez en su vida, había entrado sin atraer un solo murmullo de bienvenida.

El chico se aproximó al mostrador y el buen Tom, cantinero de Caldero Chorreante, le regaló una gran sonrisa de bienvenida, robando una del mismo Harry.

Después de servirle una cerveza de mantequilla (Harry se había negado a beber algo más fuerte que eso) y con la ayuda del amable cantinero el muchacho se dirigió hacia la entrada del callejón Diagon.

Al separarse los ladrillos sus ojos encontraron lo que había sido un lugar que creía ya casi olvidado. A sus costados veía a brujas y magos por doquier paseando o comprando tranquilamente utensilios indispensables. Recorriendo las calles, Harry paseaba mirando distraídamente los escaparates y casi sin querer sus pies lo llevaron frente a una de las tiendas más concurridas.

Una torva de adolescentes y niños miraban asombrados el escaparate de cristal sobre el cual descansaba un enorme letrero de letras doradas con la leyenda _Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch_. Harry casi podía distinguirse a sí mismo parado frente al aparador, contemplado anonadado la escoba en exhibición, sin embargo, notó entonces que lo que sus ojos veían no era una imagen de su propio pasado, sino alguien realmente muy parecido así mismo, pero con ojos amielados y ocultos detrás de unos espejuelos de cristal redondos. Estaba viendo a James Potter, su padre.

Permaneció quieto contemplándolo por largo tiempo sin que el adolescente se diera cuenta de ello. Harry se esforzaba por ocultar su emoción escondiendo sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, pero sus ojos reflejaban una intensa mirada un tanto acuosa que no pudo ocultar a algunos transeúntes.

Frente a él estaba su padre, aquel ser que siempre había querido imitar, casi como siempre se lo había imaginado: un tanto con la misma afición de Ron por el Quidditch, físicamente parecido a sí mismo (como siempre le habían dicho); casi podía jurar ver una sonrisa traviesa dibujarse en su rostro... se moría de ganas por verlo jugar. Alguna vez Hermione le había mencionado que él había jugado de cazador, tal vez este era el año en el que habían ganado la copa de Quidditch.

Sacudió su cabeza, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo, sólo se aseguraría de que James estuviera con sus padres y después enfilaría hacía Ollivander's para adquirir una varita mágica de repuesto.

James consultó su reloj ya hastiado de mirar la misma escoba¿qué les demoraba tanto?. Cinco minutos después un aburrido James se encaminó hacia Ollivander's sin darse cuenta de que era seguido por un mago joven que no llevaba una varita consigo.

Harry vigilaba continuamente sobre sus hombros, nervioso por encontrarse desarmado. Si se le aparecían por aquí los mortífagos no tendría grandes oportunidades para defender a su padre, por lo que estaba un tanto ansioso esperando que el joven se reuniera lo antes posible con su familia. Mientras lo vigilaba, notaba que a su alrededor a nadie le importaba su aspecto, nadie intercambiaba miradas sospechosas con su acompañante, nada, ningún indicio de que un mago oscuro se hubiese levantado de la sombras. Esto lo llevo a pensar que quizá nunca podría aprender a caminar despreocupadamente entre las grandes muchedumbres.

James se detuvo frente a Ollivander's asomándose por la ventana espiando el interior de la tienda, con Harry a unos metros alejado de él.

James parecía reír por lo bajo cuando un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Harry, y empujado por su instinto percibió una fuerte corriente de magia desde el interior del negocio, presuroso apartó a James del escaparate y construyó una barrera protectora entre el muchacho y el ataque, el cual al estrellarse regresó contra el cristal del negocio haciéndolo añicos.

Los cuatro ocupantes de la tienda salieron presurosos y observaron a un joven mago frente a James algo pálido, aún con el escudo levantado.

El primero en salir fue un joven de largo cabello azabache y una traviesa mirada oculta en sus ojos grises, en sus manos una varita, que al parecer seguía arrojando algunas chispas de colores y tras una carcajada sonora se acercó al joven mago, quien al reconocerlo derribó el escudo que había levantado de la impresión.

Frente a sus ojos no se encontraba otro que Sirius Black.

– ¡Vaya! Ese escudo estuvo fenomenal – le dijo a Harry tendiéndole la mano. Sintiéndose un poco idiota Harry tomó su mano con el poco de dignidad que le quedaba. Menuda impresión le había proporcionado a su padre y padrino al hacer ese espectáculo de paranoia sobre una de sus bromas.

Ollivander, el dueño de la tienda, reparó rápidamente el cristal de su tienda y observó con interés al mago que había construido tan fuerte escudo.

James también se había levantado.

– Pues... Muchas gracias, te debo una – le dijo un tanto apenado a Harry, dándole una palmada en la espalda – Mi nombre es James Potter y este pelmazo – agregó señalando a Sirius – es mi hermano Sirius.

Los padres de James (o al menos eso pensó Harry) miraron aprobatoriamente a su hijo, mientras en la cara atónita de Sirius se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Oh Jamesie! – el chico fingió secarse lágrimas, aunque en realidad sus ojos se habían puesto un poco rojos – No esperarás que él – dijo refiriéndose a Harry – ... crea que alguien tan guapo como yo fuera tu hermano, sería embarazoso. Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

La pareja de magos se acercó a Harry y después de agradecerle su amabilidad, y obligar a James y Sirius a disculparse por la broma pesada, los Potter se retiraron.

_Bueno, eso no ha estado mal. _

Cuando Harry los perdió de vista ingresó a la tienda de Ollivanders, con el dueño ya esperando frente al mostrador guardando varias cajas.

* * *

– ¡DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS! 

Una bruja muy alta y atlética se apareció frente a Harry que iba saliendo de Ollivander's.

– Agente Thurston – la saludó Harry.

– ¡Te hice una pregunta niño!

Harry señaló el negocio de atrás afirmando lo obvio, Scarlet hizo una mueca y luego tomó su brazo, ambos aparecieron en una sala de interrogatorios del Departamento de Misterios.

– Inconsciente... menos mal estás armado. – La inefable tomó aire y cambio su expresión de enfado por una máscara de seriedad muy bien ensayada – Surgió algo y creemos que tiene que ver contigo.

Scarlet le presentó un fólder, Harry lo observó. Como en todas sus misiones anteriores, los magos del Departamento de Misterios esperaban que todos los casos difíciles tuvieran que ver con sus misiones para que el pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas. Harry suspiró, y haciendo caso omiso del fólder continuo la discusión.

– Tiene preparados mis papeles, deseo enviar una lechuza a Hogwarts lo antes posible.

– Eso puede esperar – siguió la inefable más molesta que hacia un rato – Hágame el favor de revisar ese documento.

– No, no puede esperar.

– Escucha niño – dijo la bruja casi suplicando – por una vez en todo el tiempo que has estado aquí sólo... haz lo que te digo¿de acuerdo?

_Si lo pides de esa forma_

Harry abrió el expediente e hizo una lectura rápida, al llegar al registro de los testigos la sangre se le helo en las venas...

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo dibujando varias sobras que jugaban con las ramas de la espesa mata de árboles que se extendía por varios kilómetros. Harry y Scarlet aparecieron en un claro del bosque. 

El zumbido de varios insectos se mezclaba con los ruidos habituales en el bosque. A lo lejos Harry pudo divisar una propiedad humilde, un tanto destartalada, cuya chimenea despedía un débil señal de que era habitada.

Un desagradable hedor llegaba aún a varios metros de donde se encontraban ya trabajando dos necromagos(o). Harry y Scarlet se acercaron detrás de ellos, la chica comenzó a buscar una pañuelo, pero el antiguo inefable se le adelanto y realizó un hechizo para purificar el aire alrededor de ellos.

Uno de los necromagos se levantó y se acercó a los recién llegados.

– Nunca había visto nada como esto. No nos fue posible aún determinar su causa de muerte pero tiene que ver como magia oscura, una cantidad considerable... – les dijo el necromago un tanto pálido. Harry se alejó de ellos para acercarse hacia donde el otro mago seguía conjurando hechizos.

Frente a él estaban lo que parecían restos humanos en un estado muy peculiar. Como si le hubieran succionado la vida, lo que antes había sido una persona ahora era un despojo de lo que habrían podido ser anteriormente. Era como estar contemplado un esqueleto cubierto de una capa de papel grisáceo, una expresión de horror en su desfigurado rostro y una posición que denotaba mucho sufrimiento al momento de morir.

Harry se inclinó cerca del mago que seguía conjurando hechizo tras hechizo. Imperturbable, el mago comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos y un ardor se extendió por sus manos.

El necromago observaba sorprendido como el inefable podía aguantar estar en contacto con aquel cuerpo por tanto tiempo, el estar en su proximidad le había causado mucho daño y ahora este extraño lo manipulaba como si cualquier cosa.

_Típico_, pensó Harry para si mismo cuando encontró una identificación del fallecido, porque era que los malos no podía cubrir sus huellas más obvias.

Al leer el nombre en la tarjeta Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y volvió la vista al despojo frente a él

_¿Goyle? Esto explica porque Crabbe ni siquiera mencionó a Goyle._ También explicaba el porque se había atrevido a denunciar a Malfoy. Bien siempre le había parecido más listo que Goyle y por lo que veía al frente definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta.

Con su mirada Harry recorrió el terreno buscando pruebas, después de retirarse un poco del cuerpo expandió sus sentidos. No encontró más que una gran cantidad de vestigios de una magia tan oscura que nunca antes creyó poder percibir junta en un solo lugar después del fallecimiento de Voldemort.

_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Malfoy?_

Preocupado, Harry recogió una roca de entre la maleza, después de sacudirla un poco y sacando su recién adquirida varita, suspiró y comenzó a concentrar su poder en su punta.

El necromago suspendió su lectura al ver la sorprendida mirada que la inefable le dirigía a su compañero.

– Demonios...

Un resplandor azulado rodeo a Harry, mientras una esfera dorada se formaba en la punta de su varita, la cual apuntaba al centro de una roca en su otra mano, el viento a su alrededor se movía ligeramente y pequeños relámpagos surgían de la varita conectándola con la roca.

Harry hechizaba murmurando extrañas palabras entre dientes en una rápida sucesión. Y a medida que aumentaba su volumen de voz aumentaban ambos fenómenos, el sol se ocultó por completo pintando de violeta el borde del cielo, pero frente a los magos se extendía un resplandor que fue asimilado por la roca.

– Rayos... ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Harry suspiró agotado, la roca en su mano ahora despedía un ligero brillo era cálida al tacto. Aún quedaban algunos relámpagos a su alrededor, pero desparecerían al cumplir con su misión.

Harry se aproximó al cuerpo. El necromago que aún había estado estudiándolo, se hizo a un lado cuando el inefable se acercó. Ya frente a él, Harry se inclinó y abrió uno de los helados puños, colocando la roca entre sus dedos, acto seguido se apartó, jalando consigo al necromago más cercano.

Los rayos de la roca se comenzaron a extender al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo, subiendo a través del brazo y alrededor del puño, aumentando en magnitud e intensidad, después de una descarga especialmente poderosa, un trueno y una fuerte luz, el cuerpo desapareció dejando un boquete en el terreno, donde nunca más florecería nada más que maleza.

Aún de espaldas a la inefable, y después de soltar al necromago que se apartó de Harry tan rápido que cayo al suelo; Harry se encaminó hacia la casa.

Al llegar frente a ella pudo ver a la familia que la habitaba en la puerta principal bastante sorprendidos.

– Dios mío¿qué ha sido eso?

– No se preocupe Sr. Lupin. El asunto esta casi resuelto. Quisiera hablar con el muchacho si no hay ningún inconveniente.

El Sr. Lupin asintió después de intercambiar miradas con su muchacho. Remus se acercó al inefable aún sorprendido por ser tomado en cuenta.

Cuando ambos se hubieron alejado el inefable le contempló por largo tiempo con una mirada que denotaba cierta añoranza, extrañado Remus iba a dirigirse a él pero el mago se le adelantó.

– Me recuerdas a un gran amigo. Es todo. Lamento molestarte tan cerca de la luna llena, espero que puedas contestar algunas preguntas.

Remus miró sorprendido al inefable, si sabía que era hombre lobo no tenía razón de hablar con él. Su testimonio no sería válido ante la ley.

– Supongo que conoce la ley Sr. Lupin. Esta plática que tendremos, desafortunadamente, tendrá que ser extra oficial, pero sólo para efectos del expediente, todo aquello que haya podido ver nos será de gran utilidad.

– Pero señor... es que...

– ...Es un hombre lobo, creí que había quedado claro que ya conocía su condición, pero eso no quita el hecho que usted fue testigo en su forma humana, el lobo sólo vive en usted una noche al mes, en esa noche es el único momento en el que quizá podría desconfiar de su testimonio.

Remus asintió algo confundido y comenzó a relatarle al inefable lo que presenció al amanecer.

* * *

Harry terminó de consignar todo lo que había logrado aquella tarde en su reporte, documento que por supuesto permanecería como clasificado hasta su regreso al futuro. 

Dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio, masajeo la parte trasera de su cuello, la puerta de su cuartel dio pasó a una exuberante joven.

– Bien¿terminaste _scout_?. Excelente, ahora es momento de descansar.

Harry miró extrañado a la inefable

– ¿Scout?

– Claro, como no me dices tu nombre y no pienso llamarte con un nombre que se que es falso, he decidido llamarte scout – como Harry continuaba aún con la mirada confundida Scarlet elaboró más su respuesta – Ya sabes, por como trataste al chico perro y su familia.

_Siempre lo supiste verdad Tank._

Harry sonrió divertido. Scarlet se puso de pie y antes de partir le miró de reojo.

– Ah, por cierto. Se me olvidaba decirte que ya envié los papeles a Dumbledore. No tarda mucho en contestar y esta un poco atrasado en candidatos, así que esperamos una respuesta inmediata. Mejor prepárate para ir mañana a la entrevista¿ok?

* * *

Nota de la autora. 

(o)Necromagos: Término que me saque de la manga para describir a los magos que realizan las autopsias. Si alguien conoce el nombre real de estas personas le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber, de antemano gracias.


	9. Últimos Preparativos

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una nueva prueba. Así, Harry regresa a 1975 para llevar a cabo su última misión como miembro reinstaurado de la división de travesías temporales. Al llegar a la mitad del verano, Harry comenzó a abrirse camino para cumplir las palabras de la profecía.

_Resumen del capítulo anterior_: Harry visita Diagon Alley para adquirir una varita de repuesto y cumplir con su misión. En el camino se encuentra con James y Sirius quienes después de darle un susto se retiran en compañía de sus padres. Al regresar al Departamento de Misterios, su compañera le informa sobre un extraño caso... Así, Harry llega a las afueras del terreno de los Lupin, donde descubre el cuerpo de Gregory Goyle en un estado deporable, lo envía devuelta a su tiempo y por último se entrevista con Remus.

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo IX. Últimos preparativos**

_30 de julio de 1975_

Como le había dicho la inefable, Albus Dumbledore, actual Director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, no tardo en responderle. Y ahora, que iba avanzando a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts, maravillándose del estado tan magnífico de sus jardines, recordaba (como si fuera en otra vida) el momento en que se había "entrevistado" con Dumbledore treinta años en el futuro...

_Los rayos de sol jugaban con las pequeñas ondas de agua formadas en las orillas del estanque de la casa de verano del Director. Albus Dumbledore contemplaba hacia el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Harry lo inspeccionaba con la mirada._

– _Señor... ¿todo está bien?_

– _Perfectamente, mi muchacho, perfectamente... Disculparás a este viejo y sus cavilaciones – Dumbledore le obsequió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y siguió mirando el horizonte – Bien, ahora respecto a lo que estábamos hablando. Sólo puedo aconsejarte algo, algo que creo no te será difícil llevar a cabo. Lo único que necesitas para obtener tu puesto de Profesor en Hogwarts es ser tu mismo... ah, y trata de no mentir, no creo que _le _agrade saberlo y créeme lo sabrá._

Harry pensó que ese era un consejo extraño cuando fue a visitar a Dumbledore en el verano, y aún le seguía pareciendo, aunque sospechaba que el Director en realidad le había dicho eso porque esperaba que Harry regresará en el tiempo de un momento a otro.

Al llegar frente a las puertas de roble estás se abrieron de par en par, dándole la bienvenida. A sus pies pudo observar a un elfo doméstico, con una de las togas con el escudo de Hogwarts incrustado.

– Bienvenido señor mago, bienvenido. El Profesor Amo Dumbledore señor, lo está esperando en su despacho. Acompañe a Willy señor.

Así Harry escoltado por un elfo muy educado llegó frente al despacho de Dumbledore, sólo al ponerse frente a él, observó como la gárgola que lo custodiaba se apartaba para darle paso, el elfo ya iba a desaparecerse cuando Harry le agradeció su guía. Este hecho conmovió mucho al elfo, quien no esperaba agradecimiento alguno y dando una reverencia muy pronunciada se retiró. Harry subió los peldaños y estos le condujeron frente a la puerta del director.

– Adelante – resonó la voz del Director y Harry ingresó en la habitación circular que recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, cierto, había pequeñas diferencias, es decir no conservaba tal cantidad de objetos de plata tintineantes, pero parecía que su colección iba en aumento.

Albus se levantó de su asiento dándole la bienvenida al joven mago. Ya que Harry se hubo instalado frente a su escritorio, Albus agitó su varita y apareció un fólder en su escritorio.

– Es usted muy joven y ya tiene tantos honores. Me alegra saberlo – Dumbledore comenzó a hojear los papeles que la agente Thurston le había enviado días antes – Aquí dice que usted estudió en Beauxbatons, estoy seguro tomó clases con Olympe Maxime.

Harry suspiró. Si quería que funcionara, Dumbledore le había aconsejado sinceridad e intentaría hacerlo sin poner en peligro la vida de nadie.

– En realidad señor, no estudie en Beauxbatons, fui Gryffindor cuando estudie en Hogwarts hace algún años.

Dumbledore lo observó sospechosamente.

– ¿Gryffindor?... no creo recordarlo Señor... – Dumbledore revisó los papeles en su escritorio – Jhastrom. ¿Qué nombre tan peculiar, es usted hijo de muggles?

– Creo que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. – Harry sostuvo la mirada de Dumbledore – Escuche señor, mi último empleo no fue en Francia, sino aquí en Inglaterra, soy un inefable – Dumbledore abrió sus ojos sorprendido iba a empezar a interrogarlo pero Harry siguió antes de que Dumbledore comenzara – No es mi intención engañarlo o hacerle daño a ninguno de los chicos que atienden está escuela, por el contrario.

Dumbledore observó sus ojos, Harry pensó que podría estar intentando Legeremancia y sabía que no podía permitir que el Director supiera cosas que no estaba listo para conocer.

– Oclumancia, un arte muy en desuso esta última década. Me preguntó quien pudo haberle enseñado.

– Le aseguró que fue alguien de toda su confianza señor. – dijo Harry pensando en un pesado maestro de pociones.

Albus estuvo contemplando al chico largo tiempo, Harry, a medida que corría el minutero de su reloj de muñeca comenzaba a ponerse más y más tenso. ¿Qué pasaría si Dumbledore no lo aceptaba?... ¿Tendría que hacerse pasar por un estudiante?... No eso sería sólo en caso de alguna emergencia.

Finalmente, Dumbledore junto sus manos y se recargó en su escritorio evaluando al chico frente a él. Su interés parecía genuino, pero se trataba de un inefable bastante joven por cierto.

– Habrá tenido ya alguna experiencia docente, espero – dijo Dumbledore sin quitar la vista del muchacho.

Harry recordó vagamente algunas reuniones en la sala de los menesteres y sonrió de una manera que esperaba fuera de confianza. En realidad le aterraba el hecho de dar clases a chicos como los gemelos Weasley y estaba convencido que su padre y Sirius estaban en ese nivel.

– Créame cuando le digo que mis estudiantes son lo más importante para mí y espero el mismo interés de su parte – dijo un Dumbledore extrañamente severo. Harry se intimidó un poco por ello, pero aún así no le quito la mirada ni un segundo, era importante que Dumbledore confiara en él, puesto que tendría que salir algunas veces del castillo para atrapar a Malfoy y compañía.

– De acuerdo, lo propondré como candidato, sígame por favor.

Albus se levantó y caminó hacia una habitación contigua seguido de un confundido Harry, que pensaba que todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Dumbledore.

La habitación estaba directamente sobre el despacho de Dumbledore, pero a diferencia de éste, la pieza no tenía ningún tipo de atavíos sólo un asiento en el centro de la habitación, Harry se sentó en el banco mientras Albus entró al despacho nuevamente y reingresó con el Sombrero Seleccionador.

La puerta de la habitación se sello y sólo quedó un resplandor artificial al centro de la sala en donde Harry se encontraba sentado. Albus se acercó con el sombrero en sus manos, entregándoselo a Harry.

Harry lo tomó entre sus manos observándolo muy sorprendido. _Tendré que volver a usarlo... pero... ¿esto no afectará el futuro?_

Dumbledore le insistió con la mirada, Harry sin más remedio lo colocó sobre su cabeza y aunque el sombrero no le cubrió los ojos como cuando tenía 11 años, la luz artificial que hasta unos segundos había estado iluminando la habitación desapareció.

_Señor Potter... Harry James Potter... veo que ha vivido mucho y visto más cosas de las que otros pudieran imaginar siquiera. Un fuerte espíritu para esta difícil tarea. _

Harry confundido no sabía que hacer, así que se dispuso a repetirse a sí mismo el consejo que Dumbledore le había dado.

_Sé tu mismo ¿eh?. Albus Dumbledore es un buen hombre y coincido con él. Aunque me duele pensar a lo que estoy condenando a esta escuela, pienso que vale la pena el sacrificio. Bienvenido _¡PROFESOR!

Harry se sobresaltó cuando el Sombrero gritó la última palabra y la luz volvió a encenderse. Dejándolo ver a un Dumbledore radiante.

– Es la primera vez que encuentro un reemplazo lo suficientemente rápido. Aunque es curioso que el sombrero seleccionador no haya mencionado su nombre directamente como con todos los demás. Pero quien soy yo para cuestionar sus decisiones.

Dumbledore sonrió y Harry pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo, este es el Dumbledore que conocía y valoraba sobre muchas cosas.

Al regresar al despacho ambos más tranquilos se sentaron frente al escritorio. Dumbledore alargó su varita y después de un ligero movimiento apareció un trasto de bombones frente a Harry.

– ¿Bombones?.

_

* * *

15 de agosto de 1975_

Harry suspiró ordenando el último paquete de notas sobre los planes de los cursos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Después de reducirlos los ató a la lechuza juntó a él y la envió a Dumbledore lo más rápido que pudo, con eso sería suficiente para que le dejara en paz por unos días.

Harry estaba sumamente preocupado, ahora que sabía que Malfoy, Nott y Zabini habían llegado a esta época y seguían haciendo lo que querían. También estaba el hecho de que seguía sin averiguar la forma en que habían llegado, ya que las recolecciones del evento de Remus eran demasiado vagas. Tal vez podría solicitarle un pensadero a la agente Thurston y solicitarle su memoria a Remus, pero antes asuntos más importantes: la seguridad de sus padres.

James no suponía un fuerte problema en este aspecto, después de todo vivían en compañía de sus padres, ambos magos perfectamente calificados para defender a su familia. No, lo que realmente lo tenía preocupado era su madre.

Por principio de cuentas había averiguado que su madre no poseía la mayoría de edad sino hasta finales de agosto y como sus padres eran muggles...

– ¿En qué piensas scout?

Harry se sobresaltó al ver a la agente Thurston junto a él revolviendo el contenido de una taza de porcelana.

Aclarándose la garganta, y avergonzado por no haber notado la presencia de la agente, Harry comenzó a recoger el pergamino y plumas del escritorio.

– Dígame¿Qué tan factible es que pueda proporcionarme cierta información del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?.

Scarlet alzó una de sus cejas.

– ¿Cómo de que información estamos hablando scout?

Harry miró a los ojos a la agente con una mirada bastante peculiar en su rostro.

– El hechizo de monitoreo del uso indebido de la magia en menores de edad...

_

* * *

Una semana después..._

Leguas de fuego crepitaban envolviendo los cuerpos inanimados de varios roedores ensartados a su alrededor. Dos manos pálidas se revolvían frente a estos esperando compartir su calor.

– Creo que ya están listos – dijo una voz áspera del lado opuesto de la fogata.

Blaise Zabini bajo la capucha oscura que le velaba el rostro y se dispuso a distribuir lo que sería la cena está noche. Se le veía algo demacrado casi enfermo, la pálida piel se transparentaba dejando ver algunas de las venas de su cuello.

Cuando las tres sombras hubieron obtenido su presa dos de ellas comenzaron a devorarla con avidez, mientras que la otra la contemplaba con un dejo de locura detrás de sus ojos.

– Cómelo rápido Draco – dijo entre bocados con su gruesa voz Theodore Nott – Así no percibirás el sabor a muerte.

Sobre la cara de Malfoy se dibujo una sonrisa inquietante. De sus bolsillos sacó una navaja dorada observando el brillo que se formaba en su hoja al reflejar el fuego de la fogata, aún llevaba la sangre de Weasley sobre ella.

Draco arrancó un pedazo del muslo del conejo que llevaba en su otra mano con la ayuda de la navaja. Aún estaba crudo el animal... _mucho mejor_.

El último de los Malfoy degustó placenteramente el festín de aquella noche.


	10. El Banquete de Bienvenida

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

RESUMEN: Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una nueva prueba. Así, Harry regresa a 1975 para llevar a cabo su última misión como miembro reinstaurado de la división de travesías temporales. Al llegar a la mitad del verano, Harry comenzó a abrirse camino para cumplir las palabras de la profecía. Después de obtener su varita y reencontrarse con las figuras paternas más importantes de su vida Harry averigua que los mortífagos que buscaba, acababan de dejarse ver. Preocupado, Harry decide instalar ciertas barreras sobre la casa de los Evans donde se reencuentra con su tía y conoce al fin a su madre fallecida.

_Resumen del capítulo anterior_: Dumbledore se entrevista con Harry, debido a ello decide elegir a Harry como candidato a la posición, por lo cual el mago es sometido a la evaluación del sombrero seleccionador. Después de algunas crípticas palabras el sombrero decide darle a Harry la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tiempo después, lejos de allí podemos ver a tres sombras disfrutando de un festín.

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo X. El Banquete de Bienvenida**

Las vías junto a la estación de Hogsmeade se estremecen por unos segundos mientras nubes de vapor rodean la plataforma de llegada en una noche estrellada, a lo lejos se escucha una atronadora voz proveniente de un faro dorado convocando a los nuevos alumnos a congregarse junto a su portador.

– ¡Los primer año, por aquí! – Hagrid se rodeo poco a poco de pequeños estudiantes anonadados y algunos asustados por su enorme tamaño.

De las puertas de los demás vagones seguían bajando estudiantes de diversos años. La puerta de uno de los últimos vagones se abrió dejando pasar a un chico de ojos negros y cabello largo y descuidado. Parecía revisar a sus alrededores y satisfecho, caminó en dirección a los carruajes rumbo a la escuela.

Un vagónantes, un chico de ojos avellanos y cabello alborotado no le perdía de vista.

– Maldito Quejicus, pudo haber lastimado a Zorg – dijo James mientras acariciaba aun buhó que llevaba sobre sus hombros – Me las va a pagar todas juntas.

Sirius bajo detrás de James buscando con la mirada a Severus y detrás de ellos bajaron otros dos chicos: Remus y Peter.

– Ya nos la pagara ese idiota – dijo Sirius tronando sus nudillos –Quejicus nos hizo desaprovechar nuestro último viaje. Por su culpa me perdí de mi última golosina en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

– Bueno, Canuto, técnicamente no es tu última golosina. Recuerda que volverás a tomar el tren de vuelta, ahí podrás pedir todo lo que quieras hasta hartarte – agregó Remus quitándole importancia al hecho.

– Cállate Lunático – siguió Sirius ahora también rumbo a los carruajes, detrás de un James que parecía haber ignorado la última conversación a favor a estar vigilando a un conocido Slytherin.

Severus quien seguía mirando sobre sus hombros se fue acercando a los carruajes, cual fue su sorpresa al llegar frente a ellos y observar a los caballos fantasmagóricos que jalaban de ellos.

James detrás de él, no parecía entender la actitud del chico. ¿Por qué se habría detenido tan de repente y con esa expresión en su cara?

Peter que venía atrás observando a Sirius chocó con su espalda.

– ¡Lo siento!

Remus siguió tratando de poner paz con sus amigos pero a una señal de James se callaron los tres para observar a Severus quien pálido comenzaba a abordar uno de los dos últimos carruajes. El primero cerró sus puertas y comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo.

– Parece que tendremos que compartir el carruaje con él. – dijo Peter mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros para conocer su reacción.

Sirius hizo una mueca de molestia, mientras Remus desaprobaba su actitud, James por su parte seguía mirando sospechosamente hacia el carruaje, mientras caminaban hacia allá le susurró a sus amigos.

– Preparen sus varitas, quizá trate de sorprendernos.

– Cornamenta – dijo Remus pacientemente – si no nos agrede no tenemos porque empezar nosotros¿estás de acuerdo?

James volteó a ver a Remus como si esté hubiera dicho algún disparate, luego se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del carruaje.

Severus se sobresaltó al abrirse la puerta e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando comenzaron a subir los merodeadores, Remus siendo el primero en pasar se acomodo junto a Snape, tratando de minimizar el daño, los tres chicos restantes se apretaron en el otro asiento. James aún llevaba la mano en el bolsillo.

Ese fue el viaje más incómodo que Remus tuvo la desdicha de disfrutar desde que tenía memoria. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de Hogwarts agradeció que ninguno de los chicos hubiera iniciado alguna disputa.

Por otra parte, la actitud de Severus le parecía seriamente desconcertante. Ciertamente había mucha animosidad en su relación con el Slytherin, pero hasta ahora, ninguno había atacado a lasmascotas de otros, digamos que este había sido un acuerdo tácito. El ataque contra Zorg en el tren constituía una ofensa sin precedentes en la historia de agresiones entre ambas partes.

Los cinco muchachos entraron al Gran Comedor, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños al entrar juntos y de manera tan pacífica.

Harry, por su parte no perdía de vista aquel incidente y contrario a muchos profesores lo tomó como una mala señal, era como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Hacía ya diez minutos que una joven Minerva McGonagall se había retirado para recibir a los chicos de primer año, estaba seguro que no tardarían en pasar por las puertas de roble.

Y justo cuando pensaba eso, una horda de chiquillos entro al Gran Comedor, algunos con expresión de suficiencia, otros asombrados, algunos asustados pero todos aparentando menor edad a la que poseían, era la primera vez que los veía a todos tan pequeños.

McGonagall recitó su ensayado conjunto de instrucciones y comenzó a sortear a los niños, poco a poco Harry observó como las mesas se iban llenando de nuevos y más tranquilos alumnos. Cuando Sophie Duran fue seleccionada para Gryffindor Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el final de la mesa, cerca de donde acostumbraba sentarse cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, unos asientos más alejado estaba su padre junto a Sirius intercambiando algunas palabras, mientras Remus los miraba desaprobatoriamente, y junto a él un chico insignificante que no pudo perder de vista. Era la primera vez que veía a Peter Pettigrew desde el día en que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Al verlo junto a Remus, Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, ese hombre había matado al último de sus amigos durante la última batalla. Casi podía sentir el fuego abrasador de las llamas del campo de batalla mientras en su mente revivía los instantes en los que Remus caía víctima de la mano de plata de Colagusano protegiéndole la espalda al que consideraba un hijo. Y como con Sirius, no tuvo ni una palabra o mirada de despedida con su mentor.

Una gran mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

– ¿Todo bien profesor? – Hagrid miró a Harry y casi pudo distinguir al fondo de sus ojos una sombra de dolor, éste quedo enterrado ahí en cuestión de segundos, jamás estuvo seguro de haber distinguido tal mirada en tan fuerte personaje.

– Perfectamente. Tú eres Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques y Guardián de las Llaves de Hogwarts si no me equivoco, el Director me ha hablado mucho de tí. – dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano – Soy Ray Jhastrom. Es un verdadero placer.

Hagrid le apretó la mano dándole una gran sonrisa.

El último chico fue sorteado y McGonagall retiró el sombrero del Gran Comedor, todos los chicos quedaron en silencio al ponerse Dumbledore de pie.

– Sólo me queda decirles unas palabras antes de comenzar con el festín: Snick, Snack, Snorum... Buen provecho

Dumbledore palmeo dos veces sus manos y los manjares aparecieron sobre todas las mesas de Hogwarts.

* * *

– Yo digo que mejor comamos antes de que se enfríe – dijo Peter mientras tomaba una pierna del pavo más cercano.

– ¿Quién piensa en comer? – dijo James sin perder de vista a Snape desde su lugar, ya en diversas ocasiones le había descubierto el Slytherin que lo observaba, pero el chico no le podía sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, así que simplemente lo ignoraba.

– Escucha James. – dijo Sirius muy serio, lo cual era muy raro en él – Ahora no es momento de actuar, no con todos los profesores enfrente, después de la cena lo interceptaremos saliendo del Gran Comedor ¿qué te parece?.

– Lo interceptaremos me suena a mucha gente Sirius. – dijo James mirando a Canuto – Ya habíamos hablado de que Quejicus es uno y nosotros somos cuatro. No me gustaría que después estuviera llamándonos cobardes.

Sirius emitió un gruñido y se sirvió comida de la bandeja más cercana. Remus sacudió la cabeza mientras partía el trozo de carne que se había servido y Peter los miraba masticando un bocado demasiado grande.

– A decir verdad no creo que Snape fuera quien atacó a Zorg.

James dejó de mirar hacia Snape y para intercambiar una mirada con Remus.

– Si no fue él entonces ¿quien fue?.

Remus barrió con su mirada la mesa de Slytherin, para después mirar hacia otras mesas, los merodeadores restantes repitieron la acción.

– No estoy seguro, pero podrías preguntarle a Lily, ella fue quien salvó a Zorg después de todo.

– No necesitamos preguntarle a Evans, ya estábamos seguros de que fue Snape. – dijo Peter cuando se pasó el bocado.

– No _estábamos seguros _Colagusano, James y Sirius supusieron que fue Snape y comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el tren sin siquiera darle las gracias a Lily, lo cual fue muy descortés de su parte.

James se encogió, menuda forma de empezar el año con Evans. Lo de la carta resultó ser una buena idea, Lily le había contestado de una manera muy atenta, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron había sostenido conversaciones sin que ella lo ofendiera. Y es que siempre le ofendía por cosas de las cuales no tenía la culpa. Nunca entendería a las mujeres. Hablando de mujeres, sería mejor arreglar aquello antes de que arruinara el poco avance que había logrado en vacaciones.

Cuando la mirada de James encontró a Lily se sorprendió de encontrar que no apartaba la mirada de la mesa de profesores hecho que lo llevó a mirar él también.

* * *

Lily no salía de su asombro... ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No se suponía que él trabajaba para el Ministerio.

– ¿Qué te pasa Lily, estás muy rara? – dijo Audrey a su izquierda.

Lily no apartaba la mirada de aquel extraño, cuando había entrado al Gran Comedor y aún durante el sorteo no lo había notado, pero ahora que ya había terminado de cenar lo había reconocido después de la atronadora risa de Hagrid.

– ¿Quién está platicando con Hagrid? – dijo Audrey – ¿Y dónde está...

– ... Stevenson? – dijo al mismo tiempo James a sus amigos.

Remus dirigió la mirada a la mesa de profesores y dejo caer el cubierto que tenía en sus manos con una mirada llena de incredulidad.

– ¿Qué hace aquí?

– ¿Lo conoces Remus? – dijo Peter, mientras Sirius también lo volteaba a ver

– ¡Cornamenta, es el sujeto del Callejón Diagon! – dijo Sirius sobresaltado

– ¿Cómo, también lo conocían? – dijo Remus sorprendido mirando a sus dos amigos. Sirius asintió sin apartar la mirada.

Justo en ese momento los platos se limpiaron y las últimas bandejas de postres desaparecieron mientras Dumbledore se ponía de pie.

– Antes que nada bienvenidos sean todos a Hogwarts – una luz muy especial comenzó a brillar en su ojos – Ahora que todos hemos degustado de esta deliciosa cena tengo algunos avisos que dar. Primero, debo presentarles al señor Filch, nuestro celador, quien de hoy en adelante llevará una lista de objetos prohibidos, misma que podrán consultar en sus salas comunes a partir de hoy.

– Ahora, debo darles una noticia muy importante, triste me temo. Muchos de ustedes tal vez ya la sepan. Habrán notado que uno de sus profesores está ausente – los alumnos intercambiaron miradas curiosas, algunos que ya habían notado la ausencia no perdían de vista al director y otros más bajaban la mirada en señal de respeto – Lamento informarles que el profesor Herbet Stevenson ya no se encuentra más entre nosotros. Así que les pido un minuto de silencio para recordarlo.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un silencio espectral, algunos alumnos permanecían en silencio, no por respeto sino por escepticismo¿cuándo había pasado aquello?

Harry analizaba a cada uno de los alumnos, entre las jóvenes caras distinguía a ciertas personalidades que había tenido el placer de encontrar en más de una ocasión durante sus altercados con mortífagos en su último año de Hogwarts. Ya sea como enemigos o como aliados.

Entre esas caras podía distinguir al final de la mesa de los Slytherin, aislado de sus compañeros a Severus Snape, cuyos puños se apretaban fuertemente, pero con una mirada impenetrable.

– Sé que algunos de ustedes lo apreciaba mucho así que los exhorto a acercarse a sus jefes de casa para platicar con ellos. Así mismo, les ofrezco mi oficina, si desean platicar personalmente conmigo, he descubierto los bombones cubiertos de chocolate un delicioso manjar, tal vez los incluya durante alguna de las cenas – McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, mientras algunos alumnos salían un poco del humor sombrió que había caído sobre el Gran Comedor – Ahora, hablemos de cosas más alegres. – Dumbledore sonrió hacia Harry – Debo presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Ray Peter Jhastrom.

Harry se puso de pie mientras los profesores y algunos alumnos le aplaudían cortésmente. Otros chicos aún lamentaban la perdida de su antiguo maestro por lo que no le extrañaba tan frío recibimiento. _Al menos me aplaudieron más que a Crouch_, pensó Harry positivamente mientras regresaba a tomar asiento.

Dumbledore terminó con los avisos usuales, para después de cantar el himno de Hogwarts, durante el cual, no pudo dejar de notar como todos los alumnos parecían estar un poco apagados. Aquello le hizo recordar a Harry su primer año cuando los gemelos lo cantaron con el ritmo de la marcha fúnebre, no habría quedado más a de acuerdo con el ambiente que ahora mismo.

Cuando todos los chicos salían, James y Lily guiaban a los de primer año hacia la sala común. James notó que Lily se veía muy triste, así que él tomó el papel de platicar con los de primer año, quienes parecían impresionados más que tristes. Después de algunas bromas el ambiente se aligeró y ya para cuando llegaron a la sala común los chicos parecían haber recuperado un poco del entusiasmo que habían tenido recién llegados a Hogwarts.

– Bueno, ya lo saben: niñas de este lado – dijo James señalando hacia una de las escaleras – y niños del otro. Asegúrense de no intentar ir a buscar a las chicas, esas escaleras son muy engañosas. Ahora todos a la cama.

Los de primer año subieron arrastrando los pies, había algunos chicos de otros grados en la sala común, pero nada que incomodará a los dos alumnos.

– Muchas gracias James, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, esos chicos se veían muy desanimados, pero supiste muy bien como levantarles el ánimo – Lily le dirigió una sincera sonrisa a James, quien se sonrojo, apenado James puso sus manos en su nuca y comenzó a reír nervioso.

– No tienes nada que agradecerme – James recordó entonces lo que había querido preguntarle desde la cena y cambio de inmediato su actitud – Oye, Lily, sabes quien trato de agredir a Zorg.

Lily lo miró extrañada, sin embargo, después de hacer memoria sobre el día le sonrió. – Oh, hablas de tu lechuza, es muy bonita por cierto. Nunca había visto una más grande, le gustó mucho a mi hermana también.

James sonrió un poco incómodo, no quería insistir en el tema, pero realmente necesitaba saber si había sido Snape.

Lily reconoció la mirada de James y se preguntó que tendría tan molesto al chico¿no le había dicho que tenía una ave hermosa?... _Oh claro, me preguntó quien le había hecho daño._

Satisfecha por su conclusión, Lily se disculpó con James por cambiarle el tema y después le dijo que la persona que había tratado de lastimar a Zorg había sido una chica de sexto, de Slytherin, cuyo nombre no conocía. Había intentado herir al animal porque pensó pertenecía a Lily.

Justo en ese momento entro Frank Longbottom. Lily desvió la mirada hacia Frank, hecho que no paso desapercibido para James quien sintió que le hervía la sangre. Al pasar junto de ellos Frank saludó a ambos, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, sin notar como se ruborizaba Lily. Este hecho fue lo que más le molestó a James. _Frank "Señor Perfecto" Longbottom_, pensó socarronamente el merodeador. Lily desanimada se despidió de James y subió a los dormitorios.

_Ese tonto¿cómo es que no se da cuenta?_. El chico estuvo a punto de subir cuando escuchó como el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abría precipitadamente, dejando pasar a un ansioso Remus, seguido de un temeroso Peter.

- ¡Cornamenta! – se acercó el hombre lobo – es Canuto. El muy torpe fue detrás de Snape por lo de Zorg.

– ¡No pudimos detenerlo! – agregó Peter sin aliento.

James miró alarmado a los dos merodeadores. – Pero, Snape no fue. Me lo acaba de decir Evans.

Remus lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia el retrato – Razón más para evitar que haga una tontería. Vamos por él.

Pero en vez de dirigirse a la puerta James subió hacia su habitación de dos en dos escalones, Remus esperaba al pie de la escalera escrutado por un confundido Peter que no entendía que tenía que estar haciendo arriba ahora que tenía que buscar a Sirius.

James bajó los escalones rápidamente dándole un pergamino a Remus ya casi sin aliento.

Remus sacó la varita y con ella tocó el pergamino: – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – de la punta de su varita comenzó a aparecer el mapa del merodeador. Peter entendiendo al fin el objetivo de James se acercó para ver mejor.

Entre los tres chicos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada el conocido letrero. Fue James quien dio primero con él en la escalera fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. No dijo nada sin embargo, debido a cierta peculiaridad que acababa de notar. Había alguien en Hogwarts que no podía ser reconocido por el mapa.


	11. Amistades Verdaderas

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años.  
__Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una nueva prueba. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, a la mitad del verano para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora.  
__Después de obtener su varita, y reencontrarse con sus padres y mentores, Harry se entrevista con Dumbledore y obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Un nuevo año ha comenzado en la escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnosregresan al colegiopara disfrutar de un banquete de bienvenida algo incómodo, esto al enterarse de la muerte de su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
__Por otra parte, tanto Lily como los merodeadores (todos menos Peter) reconocen al nuevo profesor, quien después de la cena es presentado como Ray Peter Jhastrom, el cual no resulta ser otro mas que Harry Potter.  
__Un ataque al búho de James durante el viaje de ida resultó en ciertas fricciones entre los merodeadores y Severus Snape (a quien creían responsable de tal acto) y, aunque Lily comprobara la inocencia del Slytherin con James más tarde, Sirius ya había ido a confrontarlo._

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo XI. Amistades Verdaderas**

El ruido de varios pasos y los anuncios de los prefectos se hacía notar aún en el Gran Comedor, donde tres chicos permanecían sentados.

– Sirius... – siguió insistiéndole Remus – Quiero llegar antes que James a la Sala Común¿puedes dejar de vigilar a Snape y esperar a que Lily confirme tus sospechas?

Sirius miró molestó a su amigo merodeador y estando a punto de rebatirle su sugerencia, tuvo una excelente idea.

– Sabes que... tienes razón Remus. Esperaré a que Cornamenta hable con Evans. Después de todo, él ya me había dicho que quería arreglar las cosas solo.

Remus lo observó detenidamente por algunos minutos. Convencido de que Sirius cesaría su actitud agresiva recupero el poco buen humor que le quedaba.

– Oigan... amigos¿creen que James ya haya llegado a la Sala Común? – dijo Peter mirando alternativamente a sus dos compañeros.

Sirius le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Peter en la espalda dándole la razón, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos grises. Los tres chicos avanzaron hacia la escalera. Remus y Colagusano comenzaron a subir los escalones y Sirius, cuando se halló lo bastante cerca del barandal, se agachó fingiendo abrochar su zapato.

– ¡Apresúrate Canuto! – le gritó Peter desde el descanso haciendo que Remus se detuviera y lo miraba sospechosamente.

Sirius observó de reojo a través barandal el movimiento de las escaleras inferiores. Confiado, sonrió y se sacudió la rodilla dirigiéndose a la escalera.

– ¿Qué éstas tramando Canuto? – le dijo Lunático mientras Sirius subía la escalera pegándose hacia el pasamano de la derecha.

Como su amigo seguía sin dar señales de hacer nada extraño, Remus se encogió de hombros avanzando hacia arriba, sin embargo Peter no le quitaba la vista de encima al chico.

– ¡Espera Sirius! – gritó Peter, hecho que hizo al hombre lobo voltear y ver como Sirius saltaba sobre el barandal.

– ¡SIRIUS!

Remus se asomó desde arriba con el corazón desbocado viendo como Sirius caía sobre una escalera a unos dos metros de donde estaba él, cayendo de una forma un tanto irregular.

– ¿ESTÁS BIEN? – le gritó Peter un poco pálido desde la escalera superior.

Sirius se levantó sobándose el hombro después de haber rodado tres escalones, pero alzó la mirada y les sonrió triunfante.

– ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO! – le gritó el hombre lobo muy molesto desde la escalera superior que ahora comenzaba a orientarse hacia el otro extremo.

Sirius comenzó a despedirse con la mano – ¡Díganle a Cornamenta que yo me encargo de Quejicus y no se preocupen por mí!

– ¡CANUTO! – le gritó Remus desde el otro extremo al verlo desaparecer por uno de los corredores que se orientaba hacia la parte inferior del castillo.

Los dos Gryffindors se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común por ayuda. Mientras una figura alargada, escondida entre las sombras, los observaba subir rápidamente por la escalera.

_

* * *

Debe ser por aquí, pensó Sirius mientras se deslizaba cautelosamente a través de los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras. _

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Sirius, un chico envuelto con una túnica negra, salió de una puerta de piedra en el más completo silencio.

Severus avanzó por el pasillo a la izquierda de la sala común orientándose hacia donde pensaba se encontraba la Torre de Gryffindor.

La actitud de los Gryffindors le había desconcertado. Es decir, usualmente eran muy hostiles y unos petulantes buenos para nada, pero hoy habían estado especialmente sospechosos durante el banquete. Parecía que planeaban hacerle algo y era mejor sorprenderlos desprevenidos para cobrárselo por adelantado.

El Slytherin se adentro por un pasillo especialmente largo. Avanzando con sumo cuidado, Severus se fue desplazando pegado a la pared, tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa inusual. No deseaba ser atrapado por Flich recién iniciadas las clases y en una situación comprometedora; su Señor no estaría nada complacido. Distraído el chico tropezó con su túnica emitiendo un ligero bufido, pero incorporándose rápidamente.

Sin embargo el ruido había sido suficiente para que Sirius lo detectara haciendo quesonriera para sus adentros… _Ya te tengo Quejiquis…_

El chico intentó sacar su varita, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al no encontrarla en su lugar habitual. Desesperado comenzó a buscar por sus demás bolsillos¡No podía ser que se le hubiera caído!... _¡LA ESCALERA!_

Ahora el ruido hecho por el movimiento frenético del merodeador había alertado a su presa. Severus de inmediato sacó su varita.

– Lumos – susurró el Slytherin.

Una esfera de luz surgió de la punta de la varita revelando a un Sirius asombrado con algunos de sus bolsillos volteados. Severus de inmediato tomo una postura alerta, recorriendo con la mirada todo el pasillo. Los otros compinches no podían estar tan lejos.

_Oh rayos…_ Sirius comenzó a palidecer.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Black? – dijo Severus, aún esperando la emboscada. El joven aún no se había percatado que su rival estaba desarmado. Pero aquello no duro mucho, el estado tan desaliñado de Black le había hecho sospechar – ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos? Te dejaron solo, no es así – añadió en tono burlón.

Severus se fue acercando poco a poco, adquiriendo más y más confianza. _Es un imbécil_, pensó encantado. Ahora si se las cobraría todas. Sonriendo con suficiencia Severus levantó la varita, formando un hechizo en su boca.

– ¡Everte Stat…!

– ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita de Severus Snape salió disparada de sus manos hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, en donde fue a dar a las manos del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

– Buenas noches señores – dijo con una voz gélida el joven profesor.

Tanto Sirius como Severus se quedaron como de piedra ¡Ya los habían descubierto!

– Tengan la amabilidad de acercarse los dos– ambos muchachos se acercaron al nuevo profesor intimidados por el tono tan frío.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de él Harry sacó de su bolsillo una varita de fresno, extendiéndosela a Sirius – Creo que esto es suyo.

Sirius tomo su varita y la apretó entre sus manos con una expresión muy aliviada. Acto seguido Harry le extendiósu varita a Severus, quien la tomó y la guardo en su bolsillo.

– Síganme – los dos chicos caminaron detrás del profesor intercambiando miradas de odio. Cuando Severus notó hacia donde se dirigían intentó expresar su descontento, pero Harry lo silenció con una mirada.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos Harry les habló en un tono fastidiado.

– Ambos están castigados y serán cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Mañana los espero en mi despacho después de clases. Tienen mucho que explicar.

Acto seguido Harry se detuvo.

– Ahora escúcheme jovencito – esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius – Los Slytherin son muy discretos respecto a la ubicación de su Sala Común por lo que debo suplicarle, lo sea usted también. Esto, si no desea que me vea en la necesidad de asignar ciertas represalias.

Sirius asintió seriamente. Después de todo era mejor que él conociera la ubicación exacta de los dormitorios de los Slytherin y no al revés, quien sabe que podría hacer Snape con aquel conocimiento.

* * *

– ¿Qué pasa James? – le dijo Peter al notar como el merodeador observaba anonadado una porción del mapa. 

Aún asombrado James jaló un brazo de Remus, quien no había parado de inspeccionar el mapa. Cuando el hombre lobo dirigió su mirada hacia el contenido del mapa se quedó frío de la impresión.

– Imposible... revise todos los posibles contra-hechizos. ¡Los probamos todos! – insistía Lupin.

Peter observó con el rabillo que era aquello que tenía tan impresionados a sus amigos. Encontró el puntito con el letrero de Sirius Black, pero sólo eso. Hecho que le sorprendió, claro, pero no al grado que a sus demás amigos. Molesto al sentirse excluido, el chico caminó hacia la entrada con intenciones de reunirse con Sirius (a quien había observado a unos pasos de la Sala Común).

Al acercarse al retrato, éste volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez de una forma discreta, como tratando de ocultar que llegaba acompañado. Peter descubrió a Sirius en el umbral de la puerta con una mirada pensativa.

– ¡Canuto, menos mal que no tuvimos que ir a buscarte! – señaló visiblemente aliviado. Que bueno que no tenían que arriesgarse a ser castigados el primer día de clases.

El grito de Peter había alertado a los otros merodeadores sacándolos de su estado de ensimismamiento. James y Remus se acercaron a la entrada.

Al ver a Sirius sano y salvo, Remus sintió una tranquilidad inmensa, desde que había saltado de las escaleras tenía los pelos de punta. Fue por ello que entonces, el sentimiento de tranquilidad pasó a uno de furia.

Era tanto su coraje que después de dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, la cual captó perfectamente Canuto, se dio media vuelta con un paso apresurado con dirección a los dormitorios.

Sirius que no había comprendido del todo los sentimientos de Remus miró a sus otros compañeros.

– ¿Y a ese qué mosca la picó?

Peter ya iba a empezar a decirle algo, cuando James suspiro, también exasperado con Sirius, para después dirigirle una mirada severa – Espero que no hayas encontrado a Snape.

Sirius extrañado le comentó su encuentro con el nuevo profesor. Hecho que no hizo sino cambiar el semblante de James a uno más serio.

– Dime Sirius ¿Fue el nuevo maestro él que estaba contigo fuera de los dormitorios?

Sirius asintió lentamente, y al notar la expresión pensativa en James, se alarmó un poco. Era raro ver esa expresión en su casi hermano.

– Pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme.

Peter ya iba a contestarle a Sirius, cuando James avanzó con destino a una de las mesas cercanas a la chimenea, donde había un pergamino extendido con pequeñas motas de tinta danzado sobre su superficie. Al notarlo Sirius se abalanzó sobre él vigilando sus alrededores tratando de ocultarlo.

– Oye Cornamenta no deberías ser tan descuidado, alguien podría verlo.

Pero James se lo arrebato y comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada. Frenético lo revisó de extremo a extremo y de capa en capa. No podía encontrar lo que quería mostrarle a su amigo.

– ¡Pero estaba aquí hace un momento! – se dijo así mismo revisándolo por segunda vez.

Sirius le dio un codazo a Peter, pero este se encogió de hombros también desconcertado. Ambos no tenían idea de lo que buscaba Cornamenta.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para los merodeadores. Remus, para desilusión de Sirius, seguía sin hablarle. Y James miraba calculadoramente hacia la mesa de profesores. Tenía la misma expresión en su rostro que la llevaba ayer cuando vigilaba a Snape. 

Sirius intentando aligerar el ambiente lo golpeó con el codo para atraer su atención.

– Te equivocaste de dirección Cornamenta, Quejicus esta por allá – e hizo un ademán hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

James soltó un bufido. Aún seguía sin decirle a Sirius lo del mapa. Y como Remus no le hablaba, dudaba mucho que su "hermano" se enterará de aquella peculiaridad.

James seguía sin poder creerlo. ¿Cómo había logrado ese profesor hacer su aura mágica indescifrable para el mapa? Ni el mismo Dumbledore era inmune a los hechizos que contenía. Estaba... decepcionado, el trabajo de toda su juventud, su herencia a Hogwarts no era infalible.

Minerva McGonagall se detuvo detrás de ellos. – Aquí están sus horarios jóvenes. Estoy muy decepcionada Señor Black y espero una buena explicación a este terrible incidente. Procure llegar temprano.

Sirius ocultó la cara detrás del horario muy contrariado. Esto extraño a Remus, quien aunque no le hablaba seguía apreciándolo mucho.

– Oye, Canuto... – dijo lánguidamente – ¿estás bien?

Sirius sintiéndose incómodo por ser descubierto en su vulnerabilidad comenzó a aventarle comida a Peter en el cabello.

La hora de la primera clase se acercaba y como Remus gustaba de llegar a tiempo a sus lecciones se adelantó a sus compañeros encaminándose al salón de Encantamientos. Casi al mismo tiempo, Sirius se emparejó con él y ambos caminaron en silencio.

Al llegar al aula la encontraron vacía. Remus tomó su asiento habitual en la segunda hilera, colocando su mochila para apartarle un espacio a Peter con quien solía sentarse durante las clases.

Sirius aclaró su garganta y también tomó su lugar habitual justamente detrás de Remus. Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre los dos merodeadores.

– Lunático... yo...

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió generosamente.

– ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas porque estabas tan cabizbajo al saber que McGonagall iría con el Profr. Jhastrom?

Sirius bajo la mirada con un poco de color en las mejillas, iba a intentar desmentir tal cosa, pero Remus siguió hablando antes de que Sirius se cerrará al tema por completo. Creyendo adivinar que era lo que le preocupaba a su amigo.

– No pensarán menos de ti sólo por una travesura Canuto.

Sirius alzó la mirada azorado – ¡No sé de que estas hablando Lunático! – y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila el nuevo libro de Encantamientos. Remus fingió perder interés en el tema y también comenzó a sacar sus útiles.

Sirius inspeccionó el aula y cuando hubo rectificado que los dos estaban solos comenzó a hablar.

– Oye Lunático, tú como prefecto sabes sobre toda clase de cosas ¿no es así?

Remus contempló a Sirius con el rabillo del ojoe intentando disimular su interés asintió emitiendo un murmullo

– Y haz leído _Hogwarts, Una Historia_...

Remus le contestó con el mismo ademán, hecho que en vez de apoyar a su amigo pareció frustrarlo más.

– ... Yo quería preguntarte ¿sabes si todos los castigos son notificados a los padres o tutores, aún cuando ya tengamos la mayoría de edad?

Remus volteó a mirar a Sirius distinguiendo en su rostro una expresión muy intranquila. Paciente el chico colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó amablemente.

– Escucha Canuto. Sólo si la falta es demasiado grave se le notifica a los tutores – Sirius le dirigió una mirada esperanzadora – Pero aún así pienso que deberías hablar con los Potter sobre lo que pasó. Eso te hará sentir mucho mejor y más seguro de ti mismo.

Sirius aún cabizbajo se sincero del todo con su amigo licántropo

– Es fácil decirlo para ti Remus. Aún le interesas a tus padres, este verano que lo pase con los Potter fue el mejor verano de mi vida. No sé que haría si los padres de James comenzarán a mirarme como lo hacía mi padre, o peor aún, como lo hace mi madre – dijo estremeciéndose ligeramente.

– ¡Esas son tonterías Canuto! – gritó James quien se apresuraba a sentarse a su lado.

Sirius sorprendido, pero a la vez más tranquilo, por la vehemencia que le había impreso James a su expresión anterior, comenzó a adquirir más confianza. Quizá si él escribía no pasaría nada malo. Lo peor que podría ocurrir era repetir el fiasco que había padecido en su infancia, pero a estás alturas lo más seguro es que comenzara a vivir solo de todos modos.

Peter también se acercó a su amigo y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. _Quien necesita de parientes cuando se tiene a una "familia" tan completa como la mía_, pensó Sirius apreciando a sus camaradas.

* * *

– Termina de una vez Lily o llegaremos tarde con el Profr. Flitwick

Lily dejo los cubiertos en paz junto a su plato. No podía dejar de pensar en el profesor Stevenson, _pobre hombre_.

Justo cuando iba a salir del comedor la misma chica del tren la empujó, consiguiendo que se estrellará con Audrey y haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

– ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! – exclamó falsamente la bruja de cabello azabache.

– No importa – dijo Lily ásperamente ayudando a Audrey a ponerse de pie.

La chica rió maliciosamente y salió del comedor.

– Esa tonta está colmándome la paciencia – dijo Audrey entre dientes sacudiéndose la túnica.


	12. El Nuevo Profesor

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años.  
__Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una nueva prueba. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, a la mitad del verano para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora.  
__Después de obtener su varita, y reencontrarse con sus padres y mentores, Harry se entrevista con Dumbledore y obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Harry, quien había estado observando a los merodeadores durante el banquete, sorprende a Sirius Black y Severus Snape a punto de tener un duelo cerca de los dormitorios de los Slytherin, por lo que les asigna un castigo a cumplir el siguiente día.  
__Debido a ello Sirius se siente ansioso dado que no desea decepcionar a su familia adoptiva (los Potter), sin embargo el apoyo brindado por sus amigos le ayuda a sobreponerse rápidamente.  
__Por otro lado, Lily Evans y Audrey Cohen se dirigían rumbo a su clase de Encantamientos cuando la misma chica que había tratado de atacar a Zorg (el búho de James) las agrede fuera del Gran Comedor._

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo XII. El Nuevo Profesor**

La puerta de roble estaba cerrada frente a él, y detrás de ella se escuchaba el murmullo de varias vocecillas entre emocionadas y temerosas.

Harry aparentaba contemplar la entrada atentamente. Sin embargo, para quien lo conociera bien, quedaba muy claro que aunque sus ojos estuvieran mirando al frente, su mente estaba muy lejos de la entrada del salón de clase... o tal vez no tanto.

Harry suspiró larga y profundamente. Alisando los pliegues de su túnica por última vez, colocó su mano sobre la puerta y entró con paso firme y decidido.

_Tranquilo Harry, _se decía a si mismo._ Son niños de primer año y además son Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?..._

* * *

– ... empezó a llorar Hagrid¡a-llorar! –dijo Harry muy mortificado.

La cabaña de Hagrid se encontraba muy acogedora, justo como la recordaba. Aunque el uso de esa frase por el momento le parecía algo confuso al antiguo Gryffindor.

Después de su primera clase (que en opinión del chico se acercaba a ser la peor a la que había asistido nunca) Harry fue en busca de apoyo con su "nuevo" amigo en Hogwarts. Desde el banquete de bienvenida, Hagrid y Harry habían encajado de maravilla.

– Bueno, Ray. Lo importante no es que haya llorado sino lo que hiciste tú después de que comenzó a hacerlo – razonó el semi-gigante tendiéndole una taza de té.

Harry tomó la bebida entre sus manos y mientras soplaba ligeramente sobre el, comenzó a recordar su primera clase.

_

* * *

- "Las artes oscuras son una rama de la magia"... – la voz del chico de Ravenclaw resonó por toda el aula, aunque aún se escuchaban los hipidos de la chiquilla que seguía sin poder controlarse._

_Harry se aclaró la garganta._

– _Gracias Stuart. – dijo una vez que el chico terminará el párrafo, Harry agitó la varita y varias líneas aparecieron en el pizarrón – Copien el cuestionario del pizarrón y tráiganlo resuelto para la próxima clase. Los que terminen pueden salir, nos vemos el miércoles._

_Poco a poco el aula se fue quedando vacía, y sólo quedaban Harry y la niña con los ojos hinchados. La niña guardaba sus cosas con sumo cuidado así que Harry se acercó a ella para sentarse en la banca del frente._

– _No recordaba que fueran tan pequeñas – dijo al sentirse oprimido en el pequeño pupitre._

_La niña lo volteo a ver tímidamente._

– _Hablemos señorita Austin. Sé que hoy no tuvo un gran desempeño en mi clase, pero no es nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse si le pone empeño._

_Harry espero que con ello la chica se animara un poco. Decepcionado al ver como su alumna bajaba la mirada. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, lo que ocasionó que la chica apretara los ojos tratando de evitar llorar._

_El mago se sintió tan preocupado que de inmediato se acercó a consolarla. La chica ocultó su cara entre sus manos, mientras el apretaba afectuosamente su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla. Poco después la niña comenzó a desahogarse._

* * *

– Finalmente resultó que sólo extrañaba su antiguo estilo de vida... – como Hagrid lo observaba con cara de no haber comprendido del todo, Harry profundizó en su respuestas – Es hija de muggles, y tenía amistades en su antigua escuela. Como había quedado con ellas de continuar en la misma escuela le resulto difícil decidirse por venir aquí.

Los ojos de Hagrid se iluminaron afectuosamente.

– No creo que debas sentirte tan preocupado. Apuesto a que a la hora de la cena serás el profesor favorito de toda la escuela.

Aquel comentario, lejos de consolar a Harry le había hecho sentir bastante miserable. Odiaba atraer la atención de la escuela en pleno y había pensado que la nueva identidad detendría este fenómeno.

La molestia del chico, sin embargo paso desapercibida para el guardabosques.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el almuerzo muchos niños dirigían su mirada a la mesa de profesores buscando al nuevo profesor de Defensa. Corrían rumores de lo más contradictorios por todas las mesas. Algunos alumnos decían que era un verdadero ogro ("... hizo llorar a una Hufflepuff a media clase") y otros decían lo opuesto ("... no sabías que al final le prometió ayudarle a escribir a sus amigas muggles"). De modo que todos (o la mayoría) esperaban ver entrar al nuevo profesor.

Sin embargo, había un alumno que no había dirigido una sola mirada a la mesa profesores, aunque muy temprano no apartaba la vista de ella.

– ¡Oye! – gritó James acercándose a Audrey, quien iba entrando al Gran Comedor – ¿Has visto a Lily?

Audrey levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de James Potter. Después de desviar la mirada revisando que no atrajeran la atención del resto de la mesa, se acercó al merodeador y le susurro algo al oído.

James palideció casi al instante, y Audrey recapacitando como había sonado aquello que le había susurrado se acercó al merodeador nuevamente y le susurró algunas palabras más al oído. James asintió vigorosamente y salió con paso decidido del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Lily Evans, entre tanto se encontraba sentada recargada en un voluminoso almohadón en la Enfermería del Colegio. ¡Esa niña odiosa lo había hecho a propósito!

Cuando Audrey y ella habían salido del Gran Comedor rumbo a Encantamientos la chica que había chocado con ella le había deslizado una especie de larva por la espalda, misma que se había alojado en la parte posterior de su cuello el cual comenzó a inflamarse rápidamente, de no haber sido por Audrey hubiera podido a llegar a ser serio.

Lily miró su reloj de muñeca, justo ahora deberían estar en el almuerzo¡ya había perdido dos clases!. Una manodeslizó la cortina que rodeaba su cama suavemente, dejando pasar a James Potter. El chico se acercó tímidamente junto a la cama donde reposaba Lily.

– Hola. Supe lo que paso temprano

– Hola – dijo Lily todavía sin creerse que el chico la viniera a visitar.

James sonrió afectuosamente acercando una silla a la cama de la chica. Después de pasar su mano por su cabello un par de veces, el Gryffindor comenzó a comentarle lo que habían visto en clase de Encantamientos, tratando de llenar el silencio que se había situado en la enfermería.

Aunque a Lily no le desagradaba su compañía, le parecía... inusual (por decirlo de alguna forma) la nueva actitud del merodeador. Hacía apenas un año que lo había pescado junto con Sirius tratando de tener un duelo con Snape, cerca del lago. Todo ello para "vengarse" de que Severus la hubiera llamado sangre sucia, como tratando de impresionarla, cosa que consiguió todo lo contrario.

Bueno, la nueva actitud le agradaba más y como el chico realmente insistía en hacerle compañía sería mejor disfrutarlo ahora que estaba tan agradable. _Veamos cuanto le dura esa nueva actitud,_ pensó escéptica.

Platicaron cerca de media hora y cuando James le había hecho olvidar un poco lo adolorido de su espalda, sonó la campanilla que indicaba el inicio de la siguiente clase, la última del día para James Potter.

– Espero verte después en la sala común.

– Te agradezco que hayas venido a verme me la pase muy bien contigo – respondió Lily sonriéndole suavemente.

Aquel gesto hizo que se le iluminara la cara al merodeador, quien salió con paso apresurado de la enfermería rumbo al curso de Criaturas Mágicas.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sirius caminaba apesadumbrado rumbo al despacho de Jhastrom, el nuevo profesor de Defensa. Al doblar una esquina, alcanzó a ver al responsable de su actual problema: Severus "Quejicus" Snape.

Sirius se emparejó con el Slytherin y apretó el paso para pasar junto a él y darle un empujón. Mismo que cogió por sorpresa a Severus, para después dibujar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

– ¿Algún problema Quejicus? – le dijo Sirius desafiante.

Severus desvió la mirada hacia el frente para ver a su jefa de casa y a la Profa. McGonagall con los labios fruncidos. Hecho que le hizo sonreír satisfecho.

– Black. Ten la amabilidad de controlarte por favor – habló la severa voz de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

Sirius se encogió lamentándose de su descuido. Mientras la jefa de casa de Slytherin Teresa Paltrow, profesora de Astronomía, saludaba con un gesto a su alumno de 7º año.

Cuando los tres llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho, ésta se abrió por si misma. Sorprendidos se asomaron, y la voz lejana de Harry les llego de una habitación contigua.

– ¡En un momento estoy con ustedes, por favor pónganse cómodos!.

Los cuatro avanzaron por la sala circular que era el despacho, y se acomodaron en las sillas de caoba frente a un escritorio infestado de papeles y libros con varios separadores entre sus hojas.

La profesora Paltrow observaba la desorganización de la oficina con desdén, como era posible que con sólo unos días hubiera conseguido tal desorden.

Harry entro a la oficina un poco pálido sacudiendo su túnica.

– Disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía que atrapar al boggart antes de que se cambiara de armario – dijo el muchacho mientras rebuscaba en su cajón sacando una caja de chocolates – ¿Chocolates?.

Minerva McGonagall no pudo sino sonreír ante aquella actitud que le recordaba tanto al actual Director. Sirius y Paltrow aceptaron el ofrecimiento, mientras Severus le miraba impacientemente.

La reunión se prolongó por varios minutos y ambos chicos salieron mal librados de su encuentro nocturno. Ambos serviríanlos castigosdados por el Prof. Jhastrom además de uno adicional con sus jefas de casa, ésto además de la perdida de puntos que se había hecho efectiva desde que ambas casas los tuvieron.

Y así, la hora de la cena llegó demasiado pronto y Harry, imponiéndose una costumbre, iba tarde nuevamente. Al entrar al Gran Comedor pudo ver como las miradas de algunos de los alumnos se dirigían hacia él con admiración, especialmente los provenientes de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Suspirando Harry se acomodó junto a Hagrid quien le saludaba diciéndole que le había apartado el lugar.

La cena continuo normalmente hasta que una lechuza entró al Gran Comedor, el ave se desplazó a gran velocidad para colocarse frente a Harry. Atrayendo la atención de varios de sus colegas, incluyendo la del Director.

El chico cambió su semblante en un dos por tres. Liberando al ave de su carga a una velocidad inusitada, observó una nota pequeña que iba adherida fuera de un voluminoso sobre.

Despidiéndose de Hagrid y del Director, Harry abandonó su lugar en la cena y salió con paso decidido rumbo a su despacho.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Remus, quien a diferencia de James no se había olvidado del extraño suceso con el mapa del merodeador, vio como mala señal esa carta a la mitad de la cena.

_

* * *

_

_Lo hizo a propósito,_ pensó Harry. _Busca incordiarme constantemente y sólo porque no tolera que no le haya enseñado el expediente._

Harry entró a su despacho azotando la puerta. Avanzando más allá de la puerta contigua, el chico aventó polvos Flu por la chimenea dejándose caer frente a ella sumergiendo su cabeza entre las llamas esmeraldas.

– ¡ESCARLATA!

La cabeza del chico giró varias veces, hasta quedar en medio de la chimenea de la oficina de la agente Thurston.

– Explícate – le dijo con voz de hielo.

– Que delicado eres Scout. Y yo que me esmere en darte la información oportunamente. – le dijo la chica burlonamente haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño. – Ya, ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer, sólo quería decirte que tu encargo esta listo, aunque ignoro para que lo necesitas.

La chica empezó a revolver algunas cosas en el cajón inferior de su escritorio, mientras Harry volteaba los ojos desde la chimenea. Acaso no pudo esperar a que la hora de la cena terminara.

– Aquí está – Scarlet sacó una caja voluminosa del interior del cajón, parecía muy pesada – quieres venir por ella, sería mucho para el pobre de Byron llevártela cargando.

Harry suspiró y sacó su cabeza de la chimenea, volvió a tomar polvos y después de lanzarlos a la chimenea se introdujo en ella llamando el mismo destino con la palabra clave que le había proporcionado su compañera.

Después del atolondrado viaje, Harry salió despedido de la chimenea irregularmente, lo cual originó la risa de su compañera.

Al acercarse al escritorio, Harry asomó la cabeza en la caja que estaba sobre el, y con sumo cuidado retiro el objeto que había dentro.

La caja era más grande que la vasija que llevaba en las manos, y las runas que la rodeaban tenían exactamente el mismo patrón que las runas en la misma clase de objeto que le pertenecía al Prof. Dumbledore: era un pensadero.

– No parece haber ninguna irregularidad. Muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo Harry mientras volvía a guardar el pensadero en la caja.

– Ni lo menciones Scout – le dijo la agente con una sonrisa – entonces, al menos me he ganado saber que es lo que vas a hacer con eso. Además lo tienes que cuidar porque es prestado. El Jefe me lo dio, sabes.

Harry asintió seriamente.

– Supongo que sí, pensaba pedirle a Remus su recuerdo de aquella noche.

– Con Remus, te refieres al chico-lobo¿verdad?.

Harry asintió, pero dejo ver que le molestaba la forma en que la agente se había referido al muchacho.

– Entonces ya no te entretengo Scout. Que tengas suerte en la escuela, por los comentarios que he oído la necesitarás.

Harry sonrió para su adentros, si alguien sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando era él, y estaba seguro que la escuela era una de sus menores preocupaciones.

Después de eso Harry atravesó las llamas con destino a Hogwarts.


	13. A través del pensadero

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Las clases comienzan en Hogwarts, y para algunos alumnos con ciertas sorpresas. Lily es agredida por la misma chica del tren, recluyéndola en la enfermería durante el primer día, donde es visitada por un preocupado James Potter.  
__Por otro lado, Harry imparte su primera clase como profesor de Defensa a los alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
__Más tarde Harry tiene su cita con Sirius, Severus y sus jefas de casa, donde se decide que a consecuencia de su escapada nocturna, ambos cumplirían con un castigo tanto con Harry, como con sus jefas de casa.  
__Para la tarde, mientras todos disfrutan de la cena, una lechuza desciende hacia la mesa de profesores llevando un mensaje para Harry: su compañera en el Departamento de Misterios le consiguió el pensadero que había solicitado._

**Bajo Juramento  
****Capítulo XIII. A través del pensadero**

Harry cerró la puerta de roble tras de sí, con una mirada indescifrable recorrió toda el aula de Defensa, donde estaban congregados los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

– Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como estoy convencido de que son lo suficientemente maduros para entender la importancia de esta asignatura para su futuro, me ahorraré el sermón e iniciaremos con la clase. De pie todo el mundo.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie, algunos comentando entre ellos lo extraño que les parecía la actitud del nuevo profesor. Ninguno de sus profesores había suprimido su plática sobre la importancia de los EXTASIS, hasta ahora.

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron de pie, Harry agitó su varita y las mesas y sillas desaparecieron, dejando el aula vacía.

– Todo el mundo colóquese en la orilla si me hacen favor.

Acto seguido volvió a agitar la varita, lo cual resultó esta vez en el surgimiento de una tarima de duelos a la mitad del salón. Todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos¿empezarían tan rápido realizar hechizos, no se suponía que tenían que estudiar teoría antes de practicar nada?

– Guarden silencio. – Harry subió a la plataforma de un salto, recorriéndola lentamente mientras observaba a cada uno de sus alumnos, evaluándolos, estudiándolos.

– Esto, jóvenes, es un examen. Cada uno de ustedes pasará a esta tarima y tendrá un duelo con alguno de sus compañeros de clase. Así que empezaremos por voluntarios.

Varios murmullos se extendieron por toda la clase, algunos alumnos nerviosos se miraban entre ellos, otros más confiados se ponían de acuerdo. Harry sonrió indulgentemente – No se preocupen, no repercutirá en su calificación, es sólo para saber si es necesario repasar algunas cosas.

Muchos alumnos suspiraron aliviados, mientras en las filas de atrás, Lily observaba con admiración al nuevo maestro.

– Es un buen maestro no lo crees Audrey – Audrey que repasaba mentalmente los hechizos que usaría contra su compañera, sólo asintió sin darle importancia.

James, que no perdía de vista a Lily, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sí, era un mago poderoso, lo había demostrado en Diagon Alley después de todo. _Me preguntó que tan bien enseñará_, pensaba para sí mismo el Gryffindor.

Severus pulió su varita mágica y dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia donde estaban los Gryffindor, sus ojos coincidieron con los de Sirius Black, que desde el momento de la aparición de la plataforma no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tenía grandes deseos de terminar el duelo que había interrumpido días antes el profesor.

– Alguien va a subir o escogeré yo el orden – dijo Harry y justo cuando sacó la lista del bolsillo interior de su túnica, Sirius se apartó de sus amigos, dejando a Peter con la palabra en la boca.

Ya sobre la plataforma Sirius dirigió una mirada significativa hacia el Slytherin, Severus por respuesta sólo alzó una ceja y subió elegantemente a la plataforma colocándose frente a Sirius.

Harry suspiró – Ahora, escúchenme bien porque no pienso repetir esto dos veces – Harry miró severamente a ambos contrincantes, y con una voz en un tono más suave les dijo – Esta prohibido utilizar cualquier Arte Oscura ¿queda comprendido?. Si notó que alguno de los dos se quiere pasar de listo estarán más tiempo castigados, que lo que permanecerán en clases durante todo este semestre ¿quedó claro?.

Ambos chicos asintieron con la mirada. Harry bajó de la plataforma, aún con la varita preparada en sus manos. Sirius y Severus se colocaron en medio atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

– Comiencen – rompió el silencio entonces la voz del profesor.

Sirius y Severus levantaron las varitas colocándolas frente a sí tal que fueran espadas, intercambiando miradas frías y calculadoras.

– No tienes oportunidad – dijo Sirius confiado.

– No tienes idea en lo que te estas metiendo Black – dijo Severus al tiempo que ambos hacían las varitas a un lado.

Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y caminaron hacia lados opuestos de la plataforma, al dar diez pasos voltearon rápidamente colocándose en posición ofensiva, iniciando así el primer duelo de la clase.

* * *

– Muy bien todos. Tienen un excelente nivel – Harry miraba satisfecho a toda la clase del séptimo año, la mayoría estaban aún tratando los pequeños golpes recibidos durante sus duelos – La próxima clase los evaluaré en criaturas mágicas, así que les sugiero que repasen lo visto en sus clases anteriores. 

La campanilla sonó dando por terminada la primera clase de Defensa del séptimo año. Todos los alumnos empezaron a salir exhaustos rumbo al almuerzo y ninguno de los alumnos fue castigado ese día.

– Sr. Lupin, me permite un momento por favor.

Remus intercambio miradas con sus compañeros merodeadores, James le asintió y los tres salieron mientras el hombre lobo se aproximaba al nuevo profesor.

– La puerta si me hace favor señor Potter – dijo Harry a su padre cuando éste se quedó esperando afuera frente a la puerta. James miró con desconfianza al profesor y después de intercambiar una mirada preocupada con Remus cerró la puerta al salir.

Harry lanzó un par de hechizos a la puerta y le ofreció a Remus un asiento.

– No demoraré mucho Sr. Lupin. Solo quería pedirle un favor. – Harry se sentó detrás de su escritorio y después de un largo suspiró comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los cajones.

Al sentarse Remus notó que en verdad se sentía cansado, el no dormir bien comenzaba a afectarle. Justo entonces, Harry colocó una pesada caja sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Sabe que es esto Sr. Lupin? – dijo Harry en forma cortés, al momento de descubrir el objeto guardado.

Remus asintió con la mirada muy sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que veía uno de estos artefactos en persona. Admiraba entonces las diversas runas que se encontraban dibujadas en sus costados y una vez satisfecho hecho un vistazo al líquido plateado viscoso se revolvía en su interior.

– Es un pensadero – respondió el hombre lobo con un hilo de voz – pero...

Remus dirigió una mirada interrogante a su nuevo profesor.

– Necesito de su ayuda señor Lupin – dijo Harry, y Remus pudo ver que la máscara que había llevado el profesor se derrumbaba, sus ojos que hasta entonces había permanecido fríos ahora reflejaban una seria preocupación – Tengo que encontrar a los sujetos que vio durante el verano y se nos han acabado las pistas.

– Pero... usted es ahora profesor ¿no es así? Es decir, antes era Auror... pero ahora es nuestro profesor – respondió Remus nervioso por lo que le pedía, en realidad no quería interactuar con el pensadero, y menos con ese recuerdo en particular, además de que aún estaba el incidente con el mapa.

Harry bajo la mirada, como deliberando algo consigo mismo y suspiró. – Esto que voy a decirle señor Lupin no debe comentarlo con sus compañeros. Estoy aquí porque es parte de la misión que me fue encomendada y he llegado a un callejón sin salida. Necesito de su ayuda para seguir.

Remus, que hasta ahora había estado desviando la mirada del personaje que creía Auror lo miró a los ojos y mientras su mente le decía que desconfiara de aquel extraño, su instinto le decía que si lo hacía cometería un error.

Remus suspiró, y confiando en su instinto del cual había dependido en varias situaciones difíciles, miró a su profesor asintiendo débilmente. – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Harry le dirigió una mirada agradecida – Ahora tomaré ese recuerdo de su mente. No le será incómodo, sólo enfóquese en lo sucedido.

Remus cerró sus ojos, no le costaba trabajo recordar aquella tarde, por el contrario: solía tener pesadillas de lo sucedido en diferentes escenarios, agradecería que quitará ese recuerdo de su mente, al menos temporalmente.

Harry extrajo un hilillo de plata de la sien del hombre lobo, colocándola suavemente sobre el líquido.

– Muchas gracias Señor Lupin – dijo Harry sonriendo complacido – lo veré mañana después de clases.

Remus tomó su mochila del suelo y salió más aliviado del salón de clases, hecho que no paso desapercibido para sus amigos, que aunque cansados, se sentían felices por el cambio tan significativo en su compañero de habitación.

* * *

Harry se quedó sentado contemplando la superficie plateada de la vasija después de varios minutos se sumergió en las profundidades del espeso líquido... 

_Harry apareció en una humilde habitación. Recorrió con la mirada la raída alfombra y el desgastado alfeizar, que daba hacia el bosque. __Sobre la cabecera, alcanzó a divisar varias fotografías. _

_En una de ellas pudo distinguir a un sonriente adolescente, que llevaba un uniforme de segunda mano de Hogwarts. Este intercambiaba miradas complacidas con los que parecían ser sus padres. Junto a esta fotografía, se encontraban muchas otras que reflejaba a esta misma familia y otras mas mostraban a cuatro chicos, que aparecían abrazándose o intercambiándose golpes ligeros en los hombros._

_Frente a la cama se encontraba un escritorio, y sentado frente a el, un muchacho, que escribía detenidamente una carta._

_Harry siguió contemplando la habitación mientras oía el rasgueo continuo de la pluma sobre el pergamino. Cuando este se detuvo, Harry volteó a mirar al muchacho, que para este momento había cambiado su expresión serena a una de una fuerte ansiedad._

– _¡Madre! – grito desesperado el chivo aventando la pluma sobre el escritorio. Su respiración entrecortada preocupaba a Harry excesivamente._

_Remus caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin embargo cayó a unos pasos de llegar a ella – ¡MADRE! – gritó con mayor vehemenciamientras copiosas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente._

– _¡Remus! – gritó una señora al entrar a la pieza – ¡hijo, qué tienes! – de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el calendario sobre la cama._

_Remus negaba con la cabeza al interpretar las actitudes de su madre – Tienes que salir de aquí ¡Argh!_

– _¡REMUS! – se confundieron los gritos de Harry y la señora Lupin, quien se debatía entre arrodillarse con su hijo o desaparecer._

_El adolescente comenzó a jadear retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, pronto sus pupilas comenzaron a cambiar de color, su cuerpo trataba de mutar a su forma oscura._

_La señora Lupin se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro horrorizada ¡Aún no era luna llena!_

_Harry no podía explicarse lo que veían sus ojos, tenía que enfocarse, _Concéntrate_, pensaba el chico mientras recorría con la mirada la habitación, al posarse sus ojos sobre la ventana, al lado oeste de la habitación, se asomó apresuradamente y miró a través de ella._

_La tarde otrora tranquila, comenzó a cambiar: fuertes vientos se arremolinaban fuera de la casa, el día despejado se cubría súbitamente de nubes grises con fuertes descargas que comenzaban a originarse en sus adentros._

_Harry volteaba confundido, no conocía ningún hechizo que pudiera hacer algo así, la última vez que había visto este tipo de fenómenos fue en un duelo especialmente feroz con el Señor Oscuro._

_Los truenos, más feroces, descargaron su ira sobre uno de los árboles del bosque cercano, el cual se envolvió en llamas._

– _¡ARGH!_

– _¡HIJO!_

_Harry giró velozmente ¡Remus estaba a la mitad de la transformación y su madre lo sostenía entre sus brazos!_

_La señora Lupin no dejaba de suplicarle que intentará recordar quien era, aún no era luna llena, tenía que poder evitarlo._

_El cristal de la ventana se reventó, Harry se cubrió instintivamente con sus brazos, mientras la Señora Lupin cubría con su cuerpo el de su hijo. Una fuerte neblina oscura entró por las ventanas rotas, inundando el ambiente, las sacudidas de Remus se hicieron más brutales._

_Harry aprovechó la salida que le había dado la ventana y saltó hacia el piso inferior, corriendo hacia donde veía que se abría un boquete en el cielo, las nubes oscuras habían descendido a lo que alguna vez había sido un anillo de árboles._

_Para cuando llegó al claro, el remolino de nubes se había posado ya sobre el suelo, de súbito éste desapareció dejando ver cuatro sombras oscuras incorpóreas, que paradas en cruz frente a un artefacto oscuro recitaban diversas frases en latín en una sucesión interrumpida de sonidos._

_Los salmos comenzaron a aumentar en volumen originando diversas sacudidas. Los cuatro extremos comenzaba a solidificarse, sin embargo uno de ellos además comenzaba a deformarse._

_Un grito ensordecedor resonó por todo el bosque, el viento, los rayos, las nubes, la oscuridad, todo desapareció de súbito. En el claro sólo quedaron las cuatro figuras rodeadas de un vacío oscuro, que fue absorbiéndose en tres de ellas, mientras que la cuarta poco a poco iba consumiéndose en un grito sordo._

_Harry observaba anonadado tan terrible espectáculo, la figura que estaba justo opuesta a la que desaparecía soltó el artefacto que se mantenía flotando entre los tres para acercarse a la figura que aún se mantenía con vida._

_El sujeto retiró su capucha y dejo ver una cara indiferente del antiguo aristocrático inglés._

Malfoy...

_Su mano aún fantasmagórica atravesó el cuerpo del moribundo Goyle, arrancándole mediante su resplandor oscuro el corazón. Instantáneamente el cuerpo dejo de moverse para quedarse en el estado consumido en el que lo había encontrado Harry, con una mueca de dolor y traición embestida para toda la eternidad en su rostro apergaminado._

_Un aura oscura rodeaba la víscera que sostenía Malfoy(ahora en un estado corpóreo)en su mano enguantada, espesos hilos de sangrese resbalaban al piso desde ella y alcaer sobre la tierra despedían un fuerte olor a azufre._

_El mortífago fue acercándose con paso segurohacia elartefacto, el cualconsistía en una urna de tejo con incrustaciones de jade y ónix. A sus costados se encontrabantalladas diversas runas, tan antiguas que le eran desconocidas al inefable._

_Blaise y Nott observaban llenos de aprensión como Malfoy, manipulaba el corazón de su difunto compañero, y se alejaron al ver como su líder hacia palpitar la urna a medida que se acercaba._

_Una vez frente a ella, Draco levantó la tapa de la urna, de la cual comenzaron a despedirse terribles lamentos, su interior despedía una luz macabra que urgía al Slytherin a aportar su tributo. Draco introdujo el corazón aún palpitante._

_Un gritó ahogado hizo que tanto Harry, como los tres mortífagos girarán hacia atrás y observaran a Remus que intercalaba su mirada entre el cuerpo tendido en el bosque y los tres sujetos._

_Su mentor se encontraba pálido y débil, según pudo constatar Harry, cuando Malfoy al hacer un movimiento desinteresado con la varita, logró postrarlo en el suelo en un estado semi-inconsciente._

– _Malfoy, vámonos. Sus padres no pueden estar lejos, no deben atraparnos antes de ver al Señor Oscuro – dijo Blaise al ver la mirada desequilibrada de su líder._

_Malfoy sonrió malévolamente alejándose del cuerpo del muchacho que entonces perdió finalmente el sentido._

Harry salió del pensadero bañado en un sudor frío. Y en su interior se revolvía una idea tan terrible que le provocaba escalofríos y temblores involuntarios... pensaban entregarle esa _urna_ a Voldemort.


	14. Lo que existe dentro mí

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Harry imparte la primera clase a los merodeadores, misma que aprovecha para solicitarle a uno de ellos (Remus Lupin) un favor especial. __Remus comparte su recuerdo del día de la llegada de los mortífagos con Harry a través del pensadero, hecho que le trajo un poco de paz al adolescente y muchas preocupaciones al inefable._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XIV. Lo que existe dentro mí **

El mes de septiembre llegaba a su fin demasiado pronto. Recargado mirando al horizonte, Harry bebía un vaso de licor mientras en su mente daban vueltas los últimos acontecimientos en su investigación.

Contemplar el recuerdo de Remus lo había alterado significativamente. No sólo por el sufrimiento que había pasado el muchacho sino también por la reacción que había tenido el lobo al poder escondido dentro de la urna.

Sin embargo, la urna en sí no era lo que preocupaba al joven, sino más bien su contenidoel cual, había despedido una serie de lamentos que aún, a través del recuerdo de Remus, había percibido.

Lo único que le quedaba a Harry era hacer una visita al "almacén" de la familia Malfoy e inconscientemente Harry apretó su mano derecha, donde se encontraba la última carta recibida proveniente del Departamento de Misterios.

_Imposible visitar Wiltshire. El pescado no cabe en la red._

Harry cerró sus ojos ocultando lo que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior.

– Una magnífica vista ¿no lo crees?... Willy la eligió para tí.

Harry volteó bruscamente y encontró a Dumbledore parado frente a su escritorio. El director le miro de una forma apacible y le dedicó una de sus bondadosas sonrisas al tiempo que se instalaba en un sillón transfigurado por el mismo.

– Minerva me ha hablado mucho acerca de tus chocolates y pensé en venir a visitarte, uno nunca debe perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de una buena golosina.

Harry sonrió sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos y se acercó a uno de los cajones ocultando la carta, sacando también la caja de chocolates con los últimos trozos que le quedaban.

– Oh, vaya – dijo el anciano mientras revisaba cada uno de los bombones – Al parecer ya es tiempo de una visita a Hogsmeade sino me equivocó.

El director se decidió por un chocolate blanco y se lo metió a la boca, saboreándolo.

– Mmm, delicioso Ray. Tendrás que decirme donde los compraste, yo mismo desearía un par de cajas si no te importa.

Harry sonrió pero esta vez lo hizo verdaderamente. La próxima vez que visitara Suiza se aseguraría de llevarle unos recuerdos al noble anciano.

Dumbledore entonces le entregó un sobre con varios sellos postales.

–Es para la señorita Austin. Creí que te agradaría entregársela tú mismo – Harry tomó la carta que el Director le tendió agradeciéndole con la mirada. No hubiera sido posible cumplir con aquella promesa de no ser por él.

El silencio se extendió entonces en el despacho al tiempo que una a una se iban apagando las antorchas que alumbraban el enorme recinto: era un nuevo día en Hogwarts.

* * *

– Buen día profesor – retumbó la alegre voz de Rubeus Hagrid a través de todo el Gran Comedor cuando Harry se acercaba a su lugar a desayunar. 

– Buenos días Hagrid¿qué tal el cachorro, has decidido como llamarlo? – dijo Harry mientras se servía un poco de avena...

Así iniciaba el viernes para los habitantes del castillo, y poco a poco el Gran Comedor se iba llenando de los alumnos que empezaban sus actividades.

En una de las mesas, en los asientos de los alumnos de primer año, se encontraba sentada una chica rubia que era ignorada por sus compañeros por su extraña fascinación por lo esotérico.

Sybill Patricia Trelawney sentía cierta compulsión por conocer el futuro y no había parado de desarrollar su potencial, pues ella, desde muy pequeña se sabía la heredera del verdadero arte de la adivinación y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo a cualquiera.

De pronto la chiquilla sintió que el lugar que estaba a su lado (que siempre permanecía vacío) era ocupado por alguien. Curiosa, la niña levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los esmeraldas de una alumna mayor, con la insignia de premio anual colocada sobre su túnica.

Lily le brindó una cálida sonrisa – Hola, soy Lily ¿Cómo te llamas?.

– Sybill – contestó tímidamente sonrojándose y bajando la mirada...

Minerva suspiró junto a Harry. El joven volteo a mirar a su colega y antigua jefa de casa. McGonagall notando su escrutinio le sonrió complacida – Pensaba hablar con la pequeña esta tarde, es una suerte que la Srita. Evans sea tan cuidadosa con sus compañeras. En realidad no quería interferir.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor para posarla sobre las dos figuras que discutían en las primeras sillas de la mesa de Gryffindor para sorpresa de propios y extraños...

_Era ya jueves de esa... su terrible primera semana, y aún no había revisado con detenimiento las listas de los primeros años. Estaba en la última clase del día. Doble turno con los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Al menos pensaba que las cosas no podrían ir peor que con los otros alumnos de primero._

– _No tienen porque ponerse tan nerviosos – habló Harry a los intimidados chicos de primero. _

_Cualquiera pensaría que tratarían al menos de demostrar valentía siendo de Gryffindor._

_Harry repasaba con la mirada a los alumnos presentes mientras leía la lista, al llegar a la T casi soltó la hoja de sus manos, levantó la vista tratando de encontrar con la mirada una mítica figurada envuelta en chales._

– _Trelawney, Sybill – susurró y al final de la última fila se alzó confiadamente la mano de una chiquilla de ojos claros y pelo rubio. Sybill Patricia Trelawney acababa de empezar su educación en la escuela._

_Después de salir de su estupor la clase continuo normalmente (aunque Harry no dejaba de mirar a la chica cuando creía que todos los alumnos estaban distraídos). Le parecía inverosímil encontrar en esas circunstancias a su profesora de adivinación. _

_Al finalizar la clase (la última del día para los chicos de primero) Sybill se acercó a su escritorio, abrazando su mochila contra sí. Con una sonrisa enigmática dibujada en su rostro. Harry casi pudo imaginársela puliendo sus gafas afuera del despacho del Director._

– _Bienvenido profesor – una voz que no le había oído usar en toda la clase lo distrajo. Y por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Trelawney – He estado observándolo desde que iniciaron las clases y ha hecho un buen trabajo. _

_Harry frunció el ceño confundido y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la niña parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a mirar a su alrededor. _

_Al encontrarse Sybill con el escrutinio de su profesor, se sonrojo vigorosamente y apretando sus útiles más fuerte contra sí, salió casi corriendo del salón. Harry se quedó mirando hacia la puerta sorprendido por varios minutos, y cuando comenzó a arreglar los papeles una voz le susurró desde la puerta._

– _Recuerde no demorarse tanto profesor, no es bueno para su salud... _

_Cuando Harry volteo a ver al interlocutor sólo alcanzó a ver el revuelo de una túnica y el destello de unos cabellos dorados desaparecer rumbo al Gran Comedor._

* * *

– ¡BUENOS DÍAS SOL! 

– ¡SEÑOR BLACK, HÁGAME EL FAVOR DE CONTROLARSE!

Remus abrió poco a poco sus ojos al sentir el calor del sol sobre su rostro. Entre sueños le parecía ver a sus amigos alrededor de su cama y más alejada alcanzó a divisar la silueta de la Señora Pomfrey desapareciendo detrás de las cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

– ¿Cómo te sientes amigo? – distinguió el hombre lobo la voz de Cornamenta a su derecha, al mismo tiempo que sintió como le tomaba una de sus manos.

– Igual que siempre – respondió el chico con un hilillo de voz. Sus amigos notaron su aspereza, jamás se había quedado hasta el último minuto de su transformación.

Debían regresar a la torre antes de que fuera notada su ausencia y por ello siempre se perdían de las peores partes. Pero pronto idearían un plan para estar más cerca de su amigo cuando más les necesitara.

Peter sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y comenzó a morderla ruidosamente. Remus, que aún sufría de nauseas por las pociones que le hacían tomar, lo reflejo en su rostro. Lo que ocasionó que Sirius le arrebatara la fruta a Peter para lanzársela a James.

– Oigan chicos, devuélvanmela – protestó Peter.

Pero James, quien le seguía el juego a Sirius volvía a lanzarla cuando Colagusano se acercaba a él para recuperar su desayuno.

– ¡Ya, es enserio! Aún tengo hambre y no alcanzaremos a desayunar – siguió Peter ahora más irritado.

Remus negó con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a protestar la señora Pomfrey volvió a asomarse a través de las cortinas, esta vez llevándose consigo a los tres merodeadores, quienes "no sabían como comportarse en una enfermería, por lo que no podrían regresar hasta obtener un poco de madurez".

* * *

La campanilla sonó por última vez en el día. Finalmente había terminado las clases y era hora de la cena, no para todos sin embargo. 

Severus Snape, alumno de Slytherin del séptimo curso, miraba ensimismado el campo de Quidditch desde la parte más alta del castillo: la Torre de Astronomía.

Abajo, zumbando a lo largo del campo frente a los seis aros, practicaban varios borrones carmesíes y uno de ellos parecía siempre sobresalir entre los que le rodeaban.

Severus frunció la boca mientras destellos de algo oscuro se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Ese _tonto..._ ¿De qué carecía para ser rebajado a menos que una molestia por ese maldito Potter?. Aún ahora, después de un mes de iniciadas las clases ese torpe parecía haberse olvidado de su rivalidad. No era justo.

Después de todos estos años luchando por sobresalir, siempre tenía que ser _él_... Si al menos pudiera humillarlo frente a esa sangre sucia que tanto perseguía se sentiría satisfecho, pero de un tiempo para acá el único de esos imbéciles que caía en sus provocaciones era el estúpido de Black.

Eso no era lo único, justo ahora comprobaba como todos los profesores lo favorecían al haberle otorgado el premio anual, ese premio le correspondía a él solamente... ¿Quién era el mejor alumno en pociones, quién había representado a Hogwarts en un concurso escolar con las demás escuelas y salido victorioso?.

Sólo porque se le daba bien el _Quidditch_ no significaba que fuera lo mejor para la escuela ¡Él, Severus Snape, era muy superior al maldito Potter!.

¡Él, un sangre pura de las familias más antiguas!... y sólo UNA persona lo había apreciado...

Y él había aceptado ser parte de su círculo... a un precio demasiado caro.

Aún ahora, bañado por los rayos del sol, sentía como un frío helado le carcomía su interior... aún resonaban en sus sueños los gritos de dolor que había emitido el primer hombre que había sucumbido bajo sus manos...

Sus manos... Ahora estrechaban fuertemente sus brazos y continuamente se estremecían al recordar la agradable sonrisa que mostraba su Señor aquella noche.

Por fin era aceptado, después de esa prueba, Severus Snape finalmente fue aceptado y celebrado por su Señor, y sin embargo, sin embargo...

Los rayos del sol desaparecieron finalmente dejando destellos rojizos en el horizonte, y por encima del Slytherin el frío azul nocturno dejaba ver las primeras estrellas.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, cuando ya nadie estaba de pie en Hogwarts, cuando las rondas a través de los corredores eran terminadas y cada uno de los habitantes del castillo entraban en un mundo alterno... 

Lejos... bajo un cielo cuajado de estrellas, se encontraba un bosque de coníferas especialmente tupido. Y en lo más profundo del bosque, oculto tras una espesa capa de árboles y resguardado por una enorme montaña, se abría un oscuro boquete.

Diversas criaturas que solían hacer de esa fosa su hogar, tenían ya mucho de no frecuentarla. Las aves y roedores, los animales más empáticos con sus alrededores, había abandonado aquel lugar.

Varios sujetos en atuendos oscuros, en cambio, atravesaban la entrada sin siquiera pestañear.

La entrada de la cueva era un sendero estrecho que se extendía hasta el corazón de la montaña, y se bifurcaba a su vez en varios caminos. De no tener ningún medio de orientación, cualquiera de aquellos hombres estaba sujeto a desaparecer dentro de aquel agujero para no volvera ser visto jamás.

Justo en la parte medular se encontraba un enorme trono hecho de calizas y piedra volcánica, y en el, postrado, se encontraba un ser envuelto en un manto de oscuridad que parecía no emanar de ninguna parte.

La temperatura descendía significativamente mientras se estaba en su presencia.

Rizos castaños resbalaban sobre sus hombros y unos parpados con largas pestañas ocultaban unos terribles ojos índigos que habían visto el fallecimiento de cientos de almas y disfrutado de cada minuto de su agonía.

Aún ahora, la mente del hombre disfrutaba del espectáculo que le proporcionaban sus recuerdos. Mientras, a su lado uno de sus vasallos se deshacía en gemidos apretando fuertemente contra sí su brazo izquierdo, el brazo que se dirigía hacia su corazón.

El hombre abrió sus ojos, un brillo siniestro se extendió por la sala y a la orden de su voluntad las tenues luces que rodeaban el trono adquirieron un tono sanguinolento. Era la hora de comenzar la reunión.

Sus ojos recorrieron la antecámara en toda su extensión. Y mientras sus vasallos la ocupaban sus cejas se juntaron sobre sus ojos.

– Eusebius... – siseo desde el trono – trae a nuestros invitados.

La luz de las antorchas disminuyó entonces en intensidad. Todos los sujetos presentes miraban nerviosos a su alrededor, sintiendo como un frío siniestro les helaba la sangre y recorría su espalda.

Una puerta detrás del trono se abrió dejando ver tres siluetas envueltas en túnicas color rojo, casi negro. La que iba encabezándolas llevaba entre sus manos una urna de tejo con algunas piedras que resplandecían con las llamas sobre las paredes, presentando así ante tan peculiar comitiva un espectáculo siniestro y atemorizante.

Los súbditos más al frente de la antecámara, se hicieron hacia atrás cuando los tres sujetos se postraron frente a su Señor. Jamás habían sentido tal malignidad y no pensaban acercarse a la urna a menos que su señor se los ordenara.

Una sonrisa maniática se dibujo en el rostro de la persona que sostenía la urna, mientras las dos siluetas que le acompañaban intercambiaban miradas de temerosas. ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su trono súbitamente y se acercó poco a poco a los tres sujetos postrados frente a él.

Muy dentro de sí sabía que había llegado el momento, la perfecta oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus planes, pero antes tenía que hablar con estos tres seres de la oscuridad. Justo antes de articular palabra el guardián de la urna cruzó su mirada con la del Señor Oscuro, y un brillo rojizo resplandeció al fondo de sus pupilas grises.

Era la señal...

Lord Voldemort... Tom Sorvolo Riddle sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

Lily Evans despertó súbitamente bañada en sudor. Mirando temerosamente sus alrededores y sin recordar nada de lo que había soñado momentos antes, sólo pudo tratar de consolarse meciéndosesobre su cama con dosel, sintiéndose completamente desprotegida. 


	15. Detrás de los cristales

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Un mes a terminado en Hogwarts. Harry comienza a familiarizarse con sus alumnos y se reencuentra con pasados profesores. Lejos de ahí los tres intrusos que Harry persigue, llegan por fin frente a su amo, complaciéndolo en sobremanera: finalmente era el momento de llevar a cabo sus planes.  
Mientras tanto, ligado a estos sucesos, alguien comienza a experimentar una conexión que nunca antes había tenido._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XV. Detrás de los cristales**

El día había amanecido especialmente sombrío, contrastando con el ambiente en el castillo. Muchos alumnos caminaban entusiasmados hacia la pequeña ciudad junto a su escuela: era fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, el primero del año.

Entusiasmados chicos de tercero, pasaban junto a Harry buscando ser los primeros en llegar a la pequeña ciudad mientras, atrás de él, iban alumnos mayores algo rezagados acostumbrados a la "novedad".

* * *

La campanilla de las Tres Escobas resonó dejando pasar a cuatro chicos de séptimo año. Sirius Black estaba especialmente entusiasta este día. Los cuatro habían acordado pedir algo que no fuera cerveza de mantequilla.

Al entrar los merodeadores se acomodaron en una mesa cerca del cristal que daba hacia la calle principal, desde donde podían ver a varios de sus compañeros apresurarse a Honeydukes o Zonko; uno de sus lugares favoritos, el cual por cierto, no tardarían en visitar.

Sin embargo, la mirada de excitación que Sirius llevaba desde que habían salido del castillo, se desvaneció al ver a lo lejos a alguien que había estado evitando (y con mucho éxito), desde que habían iniciado las clases.

– Hey, Canuto... – dijo James preocupado, al notar el cambio de actitud en su amigo – ¿te sucede algo?

Sirius acababa de divisar sobre la calle principal a su hermano menor, Regulus, entretenido con una de sus primas _más queridas_.

* * *

Un fin de semana en Hogsmeade significaba un día de felicidad para muchos alumnos, sin embargo para otros no tanto. En especial para un alumno del séptimo curso de Slytherin.

Alejándose rumbo a las afueras del pueblo, donde las casas se encontraban más dispersas, Severus Snape se acercó a la ladera de una colina, donde se encontraba esperándolo un antiguo compañero de escuela.

– Snape – saludó diplomáticamente Lucius Malfoy.

A lo que el chico contestó con un gesto siguiendo su camino. Lucius se emparejó con él.

– He escuchado rumores Snape.

El aristócrata comenzó a revisar sus alrededores, convencido que no eran espiados. Severus entretanto, le contemplaba buscando en su mirada algún indicio de engaño, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era muy bueno leyendo a la gente.

Malfoy se acercó al muchacho y le susurró claramente al oído: – Quiero entrar.

Snape miraba ensimismado al nuevo heredero. Estaba convencido que su señor estaría satisfecho, si su causa llegaba a atraer a personajes con los recursos como los de la familia Malfoy.

– No creo saber de que me hablas – contestó el Slytherin sin apartar la mirada – Pero veré que puedo hacer.

Esta respuesta pareció satisfacer a Lucius ya que minutos después, desapareció detrás de Snape que entonces se internó al bosque detrás de una de las cercas.

* * *

– Has estado muy seria Lily – dijo Audrey mirando a su compañera. Sin embargo la susodicha estaba, o muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, o decididamente ignoraba el comentario.

Audrey observaba detenidamente a su amiga, mientras ambas husmeaban en una de las tiendas de la avenida principal. Aunque en realidad la chica desconocía que había venido a buscar aquí.

Audrey suspiró – Lily... en verdad desearía que me dijeras que es lo que estas buscando.

Lily miró a su amiga con la mirada cansada. Sabía que tenía que decirle a alguien lo que le había pasado anoche, pero le parecía tan extraño, que estaba renuente a comentarlo con alguien por miedo a que la consideraran anormal.

Si tan solo pudiera confiar en alguien, estar completamente segura de que no se burlaría de ella por esa tonta sensación que tuvo anoche.

Justo entonces divisó por el escaparate a su nuevo profesor de Defensa. No era exactamente la persona a la que habría acudido en un principio, pero desde aquella visita a su casa, en la que colocó las barreras contra robo, ella había sentido una extraña conexión con él. Le parecía pues, el candidato idóneo para confiarle su experiencia sobrenatural.

* * *

Sirius nunca había tenido una fuerte conexión con su familia, y en especial con su hermano. Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que siempre le impulsaba a escudarlo de las desagradables experiencias que, como hijo mayor, había tenido que padecer y era por ello que ahora se encontraba caminando hacia donde él pensaba, se dirigía su hermanito con esa arpía.

James quien sorprendido había perdido a Sirius mientras Remus y Peter iban por las bebidas, estaba buscando con la mirada lo que cambio la actitud de su amigo. Cual fue su sorpresa al divisarlo corriendo hacia lo que parecían ser su hermano menor y su prima Bellatrix.

– Maldición

Acto seguido, Cornamenta se apresuró detrás de su amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el mostrador Remus cayó en cuenta que la mesa que habían ocupado James y Sirius ahora estaba desocupada, Peter detrás de él deseaba tomar todas las bebidas él sólo.

– Pete, vámonos.

Peter, molestó pues acababan de llegar y no habían probado su bebida, le dirigió un mirada llena de reproche a su compañero merodeador.

– James y Sirius no están, algo debió ocurrir.

Remus preocupado seguía buscándolos con la mirada fuera del pub. Y fue así que alcanzó a divisar como la espalda de James se perdía calle arriba.

– Vamos Colagusano, creo que alcance a ver a Cornamenta.

Remus salió disparado tras sus amigos, mientras Peter, que seguía con las manos llenas, no sabía si seguir a Remus o esperarlos con las bebidas.

* * *

– ¡Regulus! – Sirius exclamó apenas recuperó el aliento.

Bellatrix miró de reojo a su "primo" apresurando el paso, mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeaba al heredero de los Black. Sirius los alcanzó interponiéndose en su camino, buscándole la mirada a su hermano, quien la mantenía baja. Una sonrisa cruel se dibuja en el rostro de la bruja.

– Piérdete Sirius – Bellatrix notó que los hombros bajo su abrazo se tensaban.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para el merodeador, quien, en realidad no sabía exactamente que esperaba conseguir hablando con su hermano. Finalmente haciendo acopio de valor, Sirius se acercó al único miembro de su antigua familia, que alguna vez se había planteado recuperar.

– Hermano escuch...

– ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANO! – gritó Regulus furioso, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Bellatrix, aún sin levantar la mirada – Mi hermano murió este verano...

– Reg no seas idiota, estoy aquí. – Sirius intentó colocar una mano en el hombro del muchacho – Teng...

– ¡YO NO TENGO HERMANOS! – gritó furioso el heredero de los Black, esta vez encontrando su mirada con la de su antiguo hermano mayor.

Ambos muchacho se miraron por varios minutos sin decir nada. Uno, reflejando en su mirada todo el rencor y la traición que sentía desde que había averiguado que su hermano les había abandonado, para irse a vivir con los Potter; el otro, sumido en una profunda tristeza y desolación... por fin caía en cuenta que su relación se encontraba más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

– Reg... yo... si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte.

– No hay nada que explicar. No tengo nada que ver contigo, así que te agradecería me dejaras en paz.

Regulus caminó y golpeó con el hombro a Sirius al pasar, detrás de él, Bellatrix se quedó complacida y dirigió una sonrisa mordaz a su querido "primo".

– Nos estamos viendo... "primo" – Bellatrix también pasó junto a Sirius quien entonces bajo la mirada.

Sus puños que hasta hacia unos minutos había dejado apretados junto a sus costados había ocasionado un ligero daño, pues dos hilillos de sangre resbalaban por sus dedos. Apretando la mirada, el merodeador temblaba de impotencia en medio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Y así fue como lo encontró James Potter minutos después.

– Siri... – James intentó ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, pero el chico apartó su mano de un manotazo.

– Déjame tranquilo... – su voz se entrecortó y conmocionado, corrió hacia la salida del pueblo rumbo al castillo.

– ¡SIRIUS! – gritó James, y justo cuando iba a emprender la carrera detrás de él, sintió que una mano le detenía el hombro.

– Creo que sería mejor dejarlo sólo por un tiempo.

James intercambió una mirada preocupada con Remus, pero asintió, su amigo era mucho más hábil para entender a las personas y esperaba que tuviera razón. Sirius se distinguía por no ser razonable y había ocasiones en que hacía cosas demasiado disparatadas, aún para él.

* * *

– ¿De qué quería hablarme señorita Evans? – dijo un Harry muy confundido, a decir verdad lo ponía nervioso tener que hablar con su madre en el Cabeza de Puerco, pero que podía hacer, había sido idea de ella.

– Bueno... – empezó la joven muy nerviosa – Yo pensé... como lo conozco... y conoce a mis padres y eso... sabe... yo...

La chica se veía especialmente nerviosa, por unos instantes Harry se temió que ella le fuera a decir que le gustaba o algo semejante, realmente esperaba que no fuera para eso, sería demasiado vergonzoso y extraño.

– Yo... no sabía a quien acudir. Profesor, necesitó ayuda con un problema.

Harry casi suspira de alivio. ¡Que bueno que no era para eso! Aunque si Harry hubiera sabido para que le buscaba su futura madre quizá habría preferido oír una confesión de amor.

* * *

La humedad en el ambiente casi le hacía desfallecer. El aire caliente estuvo a punto de sofocarlo, mientras se apresuraba a través de los senderos bajo el antiguo volcán que ahora era la guarida de su Señor. Severus finalmente había llegado al salón del trono del Señor Oscuro.

Y fue así que lo encontró Lord Voldemort postrado frente a él.

– Ah, pero si es mi pequeño aprendiz – siseó desde el trono una voz fría y amenazante, aunque muy complacida – Me alegró que hayas podido llegar, aunque sabes que odio los retrasos¿no es así, mi pequeño Severus?

Casi con pereza, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, extrajo la varita del interior de sus túnicas de seda.

Severus comprendió entonces que másle valdría no haberse presentado. El chico de 17 añosapretó los puños, dejando marcasen la tierra bajos sus dedos, ysellando las mandíbulas, decidió aguantar elmayor tiempo posible la tortura a la que sabía, pensaba someterle su amoy señor.


	16. Destellos de relámpagos

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Era el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade para los alumnos de Hogwarts. Los merodeadores visitaban el pub Tres Escobas, planeando tomar una bebida más fuerte de lo normal. Ya estando en el negocio, Sirius Black alcanzó a mirar a lo lejos a su hermano menor caminando junto con su prima Bellatrix. Preocupado por la influencia que ella pudiera ejercer sobre su hermano menor, el merodeador los intercepta más adelante, siendo despreciado entonces por su hermano. Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pueblo Severus se encuentra con Lucius Malfoy, quien le insinúa su deseo de pertenecer a los mortífagos; una vez persuadido, el aristócrata desaparece, dejando que el muchacho se apareciera en la guarida de Lord Voldemort. Al llegar frente al Señor Oscuro, éste comienza a castigarlo por su retraso. Por otro lado, Lily decide citar a Harry en el Cabeza de Puerco para confiarle un problema muy personal._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XVI. Destellos de relámpagos**

El cubo de hielo en el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla se desprendió. Pequeños trozos se elevaron a la superficie, donde la espuma ya se había dispersado, chocando con las paredes del vaso haciendo el único ruido que Lily había escuchado desde que había terminado su relato.

Harry no había dicho nada a su madre, aunque no era necesario ser adivino como para darse cuenta que estaba preocupado. Al menos eso es lo que proyectaban sus manos tensas, juntas sobre la mesa. Y es que Harry recordaba perfectamente bien aquella noche... Esa noche había tenido su primera visión (inducida por la cicatriz, obsequio de Lord Voldemort), la cual por cierto no había dejado ninguna secuela, salvo una gran desazón por no haber sentido ningún dolor físico, como era usual.

La actitud del profesor, lejos de tranquilizar a la chica, la tenía bastante nerviosa. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea confiarle aquello a Jhastrom... ¿qué tal si pensaba que estaba loca y la enviaba a San Mungo?

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los de su madre. El muchacho entendió su incertidumbre, y sonrió en lo que le esperó fuera una expresión tranquilizadora.

– Encontraremos una solución a su problema, no se preocupe Srita. Evans – Harry colocó su mano sobre la de Lily, ella levantó su mirada sorprendida pero al encontrarse con la expresión cálida de su profesor no pudo más que sonreír agradecida

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a estrellarse en el cristal que daba hacia una de las calles de Hogsmeade, el clima que había estado anticipando este acontecimiento por fin lo desató. Muchos alumnos corrían apresurados a cubrirse de las gruesas gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer sobre la villa, todos menos uno que miraba ensimismado hacia el Cabeza de Puerco, apretando entre sus puños una bolsa con el logotipo de Zonko.

– ¡James que haces ahí parado¡Tenemos que alcanzar a Peter!

Pero a James no le importaba mojarse, ni le importaba que Peter se quedara todo el día en las Tres Escobas, lo único que le importaba era que Lily Evans, la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde tercer año estaba sentada junto con Jhastrom y que ÉSTE estrechaba entre sus manos una de las de ella (algo que él nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer) y que a ella parecía no importarle.

Temblando de rabia el merodeador azotó sus compras en la calle enlodada lleno de celos. ¡Eso no era justo, si se tratará del tonto Longbottom no hubiera importado, de hecho estaba preparado para pelear por ella si así fuera necesario... pero Jhastrom... jamás podría competir con él. Él era... demasiado viejo por una parte y por otra... muy dentro de él... sabía que no podía odiarlo.

¡Sí, claro que desconfiaba de él!... ¿Quién no desconfiaría al ver el mapa del merodeador con el letrero vacío? Sí, no lo había olvidado. Sólo no lo había mencionado, para no preocupar más a Lunático que tendía a tomarse las cosas muy en serio, y seguramente tomaría aquello como una afrenta personal. No, sería mejor investigarlo sólo y enfrentar a Jhastrom sobre ello y sobre lo que estaba haciéndole a Lily.

Eso sería su objetivo al regresar a Hogwarts, pero antes...

Un súbito cambio de actitud en James dejo desconcertado a Remus, quien lo había visto pasar por todos los colores antes de que el chico (en aparente normalidad), se agachara preocupado a rescatar lo poco que pudiera de sus compras en Zonko; dado que las fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, ya había estallado y dispersado por la calle sin que él se hubiera inmutado.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, varios relámpagos recorrían presurosos sobre la superficie de varias nubes grises. El bosque se encontraba en calma, esperando la tormenta. Una mano sucia y ensangrentada surgió detrás de un tronco muy grueso, mano que pertenecía a un chico de cabello negro y grasiento, que parecía haberse arrastrado desde una cueva a varios metros de distancia. Faltaba poco para poder regresar a casa y eso era lo único que lo impulsaba cuando jadeante, volvió a dar un paso hacia los límites de la barrera de anti-aparición.

* * *

La puerta de una de las habitaciones sobre las Tres Escobas se abrió dejando pasar a una jovencita muy guapa y a Harry con dos muchachos que se recargaban en él, completamente embriagados. 

– Cóloquelos ahí profesor – dijo amablemente la joven, mientras Harry dejaba acostados a dos chicos con crestas de Hufflepuff en su capa del uniforme.

– Gracias por su ayuda señorita – dijo Harry cuando se desembarazó del último joven.

– Llámeme Rosmerta profesor. Los cuidaré mientras encuentra al chico que le falta. Estoy segura que estará en el Cabeza de Puerco. El dueño a veces se hace de la vista gorda con los chicos menores de edad.

Harry asintió, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no encontraría a Snape en el Cabeza de Puerco.

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo, un chico se desplazaba trabajosamente a través del camino. Un relámpago y la lluvia cayó más furiosamente que antes. 

Severus Snape recargó todo su peso sobre la cerca junto al camino tomando un poco de aliento.

El chico no veía como pasar desapercibido en su estado, se sentía tan impotente y sabía que si llegaba en este estado al castillo sus días en Hogwartsestarían contados,y sin terminar en Hogwarts mucho menos sería capaz de entrar de aprendiz con Damocles Belby, el mejor maestro de pociones de toda Inglaterra.

Otro relámpago, y alcanzó a ver una silueta que se acercaba desde el otro lado del camino. Severus buscó con la mirada un lugar en el cual esconderse, si era descubierto en este estado...

Con muchos trabajos el chico saltó la cerca y se ocultó tras los árboles, después de tres agonizantes minutos... _Lumos_, alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo el muchacho y la luz proveniente de una varita se deslizó desde el otro lado de la cerca a través de los árboles.

Poco a poco la luz comenzaba a acercarse más hacia él, el esfuerzo ejercido por su cuerpo finalmente fue demasiado y cayó rendido a los pies de poseedor de la varita. Mientras las sombras se apoderaban de su conciencia.

* * *

La lluvia había arreciado bastante y por ello se había acortado el tiempo límite para la llegada de los alumnos desde Hogsmeade. Argus Filch esperaba hastiado a que todos aquellos alumnos registrados para salir, regresaran. Y como todos los primeros fines de semana de Hogsmeade, los de séptimo siempre eran los últimos en regresar. Todos demasiado ebrios para volver y este fin de semana, estaba seguro, no era la excepción. 

Argus dio un vistazo rápido y para su sorpresa, no eran los Gryffindor los retrasados como hacía supuesto, sino dos muchachos de Hufflepuff y uno de Slytherin. Bueno, aún quedaba tiempo para que los tres muchachos ebrios regresaran al castillo.

Argus se retiró de la entrada echando pestes contra unos chiquillos de primero que venían de visitar a Hagrid y habían ensuciado el vestíbulo, mismo que había encerado la semana pasada.

* * *

La puerta del Tres Escobas se abrió de golpe y Harry entró escurriendo con un muchacho a cuestas. 

– Dioses... ¿Y a ese chico que le pasó? – dijo una vez al lado de Harry.

– Está demasiado ebrio y se quedó dormido camino al castillo – contestó Harry acomodándose a Severus sobre su espalda. Mientras Rosmerta descendía de las escaleras seguida por dos bultos flotantes.

– Seguro que no necesita ayuda para llegar al castillo profesor – dijo Rosmerta cuando Harry sacaba su varita y tomaba control de los alumnos flotantes, colocándose también un hechizo repelente de agua.

– No se preocupe, le agradezco su ayuda.

Harry abrió la puerta y comenzó a subir la ladera rumbo a la entrada del castillo.

* * *

Severus abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una habitación desconocida. No estaba en la enfermería, tampoco en su habitación, sin embargo las paredes le parecían familiares. 

La luz de un relámpago iluminó ligeramente la pieza, dibujando las siluetas de algunos muebles a su alrededor. La misma silueta que viera acercársele en la villa se encontraba recargada frente a la chimenea atendiendo el contenido de un caldero cuyo fondo era lamido por la llamas.

Harry dejó de mover la poción unos segundos, para reanudar una vez más en sentido contrario, esto le daría un efecto más acelerado.

Severus se paralizó al reconocer a su benefactor, este sería el fin, no volvería a Hogwarts, jamás sería un maestro en pociones y su señor no estaría nada complacido, pronto sería su fin. El chico encogió las rodillas abrazándolas contra su pecho y recargó la frente sobre ellas.

El Slytherin levantó la mirada al escuchar ruido detrás de él, Harry comenzó a retirar varios papeles del escritorio haciendo un poco de espacio, acto seguido retiró el caldero del fuego para colocarlo en el espacio que había hecho.

– Creo que debería ser más cuidadoso con esa marca – Harry miró significativamente hacia el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape, mientras seguía moviendo la poción agregando un polvo finamente granulado – Cuando retiré la ilusión que había colocado sobre usted, también cayó la que estaba colocada sobre su marca.

Severus tomó aprensivamente dicho antebrazo apretándolo ligeramente.

– Si sabe de mi marca... – dijo Snape sospechoso, al no poder entender la actitud del profesor ¿acaso sería de los suyos? – ¿por qué no me ha llevado frente al Director?

Harry dejó de mover la poción y con una voz excepcionalmente fría respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

– No me malinterprete Snape, jamás apoyaría a Lord Voldemort. Pero... – Harry le dio un vaso con el contenido de la poción al muchacho cambiando el tono de su voz haciéndolo más suave – Creo en usted... ¡Dios me ayude porque no he perdido la fé en su buen criterio!... aún cuando esa marca adorne su antebrazo. Usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y lo veré en mi despacho todos los viernes a partir de la próxima semana. Considérelo una retribución por todas las molestias que me ha causado. Ahora, tome eso antes de que se enfríe y duerma un poco más, lo despertaré después para llevarlo a su dormitorio.


	17. Desapariciones

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Harry descubre que Lily se encuentra conectado con él, puesto que ella sufre de visiones sobre el Señor Tenebroso, es así que le promete a la chica ayudarle con su problema. James, quien los observa desde fuera se propone vigilar más de cerca a su profesor y averiguar como logró burlar todos los hechizos puestos en el Mapa del Merodeador que habían creado él y sus amigos.  
Por otro lado, Severus vuelve a Hogsmeade después de su encuentro con Voldemort, pero debido a sus heridas no puede llegar muy lejos. Harry, quien se había quedado a cargo de los estudiantes durante esa visita, encubre a Severus y lo ayuda a recuperarse sin levantar sospecha, no sin antes dejarle claro que no forma parte de bando del Señor Oscuro._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XVII. Desapariciones**

_ROBACHICOS EN GLASGOW  
por Armand Diamond_

_GLASGOW, Octubre 15 1975.- El Departamento de Policía local reporta  
misteriosas desapariciones en la ciudad, las cuales han sido catalogadas como secuestros._

Las sombras de las nubes se reflejaban en la vajilla frente al lugar de Harry, mientras él repasaba una y otra vez los distintos periódicos muggles con la misma noticia.

_Familiares de las diversas víctimas coinciden en haber visto  
al secuestrado momentos antes de su desaparición..._

Harry levantó la vista y recorrió el Gran Comedor... ¿habría alumnos con familiares desaparecidos en Hogwarts, ya se habrían enterado?

_... No se han encontrado sospechosos y se a filtrado información,  
de que los secuestradores no han establecido contacto..._

¿Sería conveniente atribuir dichas desapariciones a Voldemort? Nada parecía indicar que los magos tuvieran algo que ver, pero el hecho de que no hubiere pistas o señales de forcejeo podría indicar lo contrario.

_A continuación se presentan imágenes de los niños  
desaparecidas, se solicita cualquier tipo de información al respecto._

Harry recorrió con la mirada cada una de las fotografías, todos los secuestrados eran niños entre 6 y 10 años, y todo parecía indicar que ninguna de las víctimas era mago, dado que el Profeta no daba cuenta de dichas desapariciones.

– ¿No vas a desayunar nada? – susurró una voz grave y ronca a su izquierda.

Harry le sonrió a Hagrid, y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie, enfilando hacia el vestíbulo para subir a la lechucería. Ya tendría tiempo para comer.

– ¿Qué estamos viendo? – susurró Sirius Black, poniendo su cabeza junto a la de su amigo James Potter que seguía con la mirada al profesor de Defensa.

James sobresaltado dirigió una mirada acusadora a su amigo, había perdido de vista al profesor y no se había dado cuenta hacia donde se dirigía.

– ¡Y ahora qué hice, por qué me miras así! – dijo Sirius en un aire ofendido.

Remus pasaba la mirada entre uno y otro de sus amigos, era reconfortante ver a Sirius actuando normalmente. Sospechaba que el cambio había ocurrido cuando James finalmente había convencido a Sirius de hablar sobre lo que pasó en Hogsmeade.

Remus siguió contemplando su desayuno, empezando a jugar con la comida. A veces se sentía un poco excluido con ellos dos, se llevaban demasiado bien y algunas veces envidiaba su camarería, pero no se veía a él mismo tomando el lugar de alguno de los dos y se convencía continuamente que estaba mejor como estaba... aunque, algunas veces... añoraba ocupar un lugar similar en el corazón de sus otros amigos, o que al menos él hubieran creado un vínculo similar como el de los dos chicos frente a él. Pero Peter...

Remus miró a su derecha y vio a Peter riendo de la misma broma que James y Sirius, intentando participar en la conversación y fallando estrepitosamente. Quizá Peter sintiera lo mismo, pero jamás se había refugiado con él.

En fin, no era la primera vez que buscando la mirada de alguno de sus amigos, se encontraba solo.

James, Sirius y un poco después Peter comenzaron a reír escandalosamente, y sus risas recorrieron toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily negó con la cabeza, tenía que ser James Potter ¿qué estarían planeando esos cuatro?

Lily vio como Remus se despedía para adelantarse a la clase que tenían. Lily se despidió de Audrey y alcanzó al hombre lobo.

De los cinco Gryffindors que estaban en su generación, él era quien mejor le caía, además, otra vez tenía aquel semblante triste.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le preguntó la chica a Remus, una vez que se emparejó con él. Remus le sonrió agradecido.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido Lily? – y así dio inicio una larga charla que se prolongó hasta el final de la clase.

* * *

– ¡Niños!... – un suspiró se emitió detrás de una hoja de un diario muggle, en una oficina del Departamento de Misterios – ¿Crees que tienen algo que ver con lo tu misión? 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, inclinado frente a la chimenea de su despacho. – Revisa al menos un caso, te llamo por la noche ¿de acuerdo?

Scarlet Thurston, asintió mirando fijamente al joven. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero al final le dio una suave sonrisa y se despidió con un guiño. Harry desapareció tras una llamarada esmeralda.

Afuera los chicos de sexto de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw comenzaban a impacientarse.

– ¿Tal vez la clase se canceló? – dijo un chico de los alumnos que esperaban a un lado de la puerta de roble – y olvidaron poner el letrero en la puerta.

– Nada de eso Sr. Altman – dijo Harry desde la puerta de roble, ahora abierta – Adentro, tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

Las clases matutinas terminaron demasiado pronto, y ya era la hora de comer. James impaciente con comenzar su búsqueda, comenzó a comer a una velocidad impresionante. 

Súbitamente se detuvo. Y los alumnos dejunto lo miraron extrañadoscuando comenzó a golpearse el pecho vigorosamente.

Un poco más alejados con chicos de sexto y quinto, acostumbrados a sus extravagantes bromas, pensaron que aquello se trataba de una más y comenzaron a reírse de él. James, desesperado seguía golpeándose el pecho y pidiendo ayuda con señas al chico junto a él.

Fue entonces que la conmoción atrajo la atención de Lily, que cambió su semblante de iracundo a preocupado, al ver al muchacho dando golpes en la mesa, e intentando escupir lo que tenía atorado.

La chica, aventó lo que tenía en la mano y se colocó detrás de él, abrazándolo por la cintura y empujando con todas sus fuerzas; fue entonces que llegaron los demás merodeadores.

Sirius miraba asombrado la actitud de la Gryffindor sin comprender, mientras Peter reía con los demás alumnos pensando que era una broma.

Remus en cambio corrió hacia los dos, saltando sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita apuntándole a James.

– ¡ANAPNEO! – y la fuerza de su conjuro envió a los dos chicos al suelo.

La profesora McGonagall y algunos otros profesores, que habían llegado a tiempo a comer se acercaron corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus se inclinó junto a James, quien tosía y respiraba al mismo tiempo con los ojos llorosos.

– James ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, dejando levantar a una avergonzada Lily que se encontraba debajo de él.

– ¡SEÑOR POTTER! – rugió una voz a su derecha – ¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO! – gritó McGonagall al corrillo de gente que se había colocado alrededor de los alumnos en el suelo – ¿Se encuentra bien?

James asintió aún tosiendo un poco – Remus, yo...

Una fuerte cachetada lo distrajo, James conmocionado volteo a mirar a la chica junto a él. Lily se encontraba muy alterada. Todo el mundo había detenido las risas y hasta lo profesores estaban extrañados por la actitud de la chica.

– ¡Y a ti que te pasa! – dijo James sobándose la mejilla, los ojos de la chica se empañaron, aunque ella contraía su rostro tratando de evitarlo – ¡A VER SI ASÍ COMES COMO DIOS MANDA! – dijo ella y se paró de repente empujando a todos los curiosos saliendo corriendo del Gran Comedor.

James miró a sus amigos que ya estaban junto a él, Sirius lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Sarah Critcher era una alumna ejemplar, hija de la maestra de educación física de la escuela primaria local. 

El último viernes del mes de septiembre, salió, como todos los días, de la escuela para llegar a casa. Una vez ahí, se quedó sola viendo televisión, mientras su madre iba al gimnasio y al mini-super a hacer sus compras de la semana, más tarde prepararía juntas la cena y comerían golosinas frente al televisor.

Cuando Savanna regresó a casa, no preparó los macarrones que había comprado, tampoco preparó su café acostumbrado. Ese día por la tarde, fue la última noche que ella vio a su hija pequeña.

Esa noche, al haber entrado en su casa, encontró la televisión encendida y ningún rastro de su hija.

Minutos antes, la puerta trasera de la casa se había abierto, dejando pasar a tres hombres cubiertos con una túnica oscura de pies a cabeza.

La última imagen de aquella noche, que quedó impregnada en la memoria de la pequeña Sarah, fue una máscara blanca iluminada por el resplandor de una luz roja.

* * *

Dylan McNair se levantó harto de su asiento y se acercó a un boquete en la pared más alejada de la cueva. Mientras caminaba, el hombre iba colocándose la capucha y la máscara que completaban su atavió de mortífago... era momento de rondar las mazmorras. 

Una luz que salió de la punta de su varita, iluminaba las irregulares formas de las rocas mientras su dueño descendía en espiral a la parte más profunda de la montaña,

Las mazmorras era un lugar sumamente grande, con un ambiente pesado y caluroso ocasionado por la humedad concentrada en el ambiente.

McNair acababa de abandonar el último escalón y se encontraba frente a un pasillo largo y sinuoso. Una hilera de antorchas apagadas adornaban el oscuro pasaje como pequeñas marcas indicando la ubicación de las celdas.

Los oídos del antiguo Hufflepuff pudieron percibir entonces los suaves gemidos que aún emitían algunos niños y... lo que más le agradaba: su miedo casi palpable.

Con un solo movimiento, iluminó las antorchas colgadas en todo el pasillo y fue visitando, uno a uno los pequeños calabozos dejando alimentos suficientes para sus ocupantes, limpiando sus desperdicios y cerciorándose de que ninguno se hubiese hecho daño antes de la ceremonia.

Cuando hubo llegado a la mitad del camino, notó que el fuego en las últimas antorchas comenzaba a extinguirse, desconcertado, el mortífago avanzó hacia esa parte de las celdas.

A medida que avanzabase percató,que los chicos más cercanos a ese extremo se encontraban en un estado más lamentable y que algunos incluso, sollozaban como entre sueños.

Un ligero vaho comenzó a formarse desde su boca, y el ambiente húmedo fue sustituido por una corriente fría que emanaba de uno de los rincones más alejados del pasillo.

– _Lumos_ – susurró apenas, y descubrió postradas a dos figuras envueltas en dos largas túnicas rojas, que se confundía con el oscuro suelo de la montaña.

Dos manos se vislumbraban sobre la tela, manos que se encontraban disminuidas y pálidas. Uno de los espectros se levantó ocasionando una ligera ráfaga de viento, que traslado un pútrido olor hasta su nariz.

– ¿Qui-quién es usted? – balbuceo temeroso el mortífago.

El espectro descubrió su capucha y la débil luz de la varita iluminó las facciones casi irreconocibles de Blaise Zabini. McNair pareció reconocerlo, pues palideció mucho al encontrar sus ojos con los del supuesto espectro.

– Se-señor, lo siento... no sabía que era usted – dijo aterrado el hombre alejándose unos pasos.

– Lár... gaaa... teeee – dijo una voz hosca, como surgida de ultratumba cuando el sujeto movió los labios violáceos. McNair conjuró rápidamente comida en las celdas restantes y abandonó las mazmorras a paso acelerado.

* * *

James tomó un libro de cubierta de piel, recorriendo con sus dedos el título grabado en letras doradas. Esta era su última esperanza, pues ya había revisado todos los libros de la sección prohibida que le había prestado a Remus anteriormente. 

El merodeador salió de la biblioteca, cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad encontrada en el ático de su casa. Era una suerte que sus padres no recordaran que la tenían.

Un piso más abajo una figura se deslizaba con el mismo sigilo, sino es que más, ocultándose con las sombras de la noche. La silueta dio vuelta después de una armadura y se internó en un pasadizo, caminando por el estrecho espacio, hasta llegar a un camino sin salida.

Tocó tres veces sobre un marco de madera frente a él y esperó. Después de unos instantes, el marco comenzó a abrirse como una puerta, dejando ver a una mujer mayor con una bata gris.

A pesar de ser tan tarde, la mujer reconoció al estudiante y le dejó entrar en sus aposentos en el más completo silencio.

– ¿Nadie lo siguió? – preguntó una vez que se hubo cerrado el retrato que cubría casi toda la pared. Severus Snape descubrió su rostro debajo de la túnica, la profesora Paltrow le ofreció un asiento junto a la chimenea, dándole un pergamino con varios nombres escritos.

El chico los contempló sin decir nada. Hasta que llegó a los últimos dos nombres agregados recientemente. – ¿Los Black, profesora?.

Teresa, la profesora de astronomía y jefa de la casa del muchacho,asintió – Por supuesto, sería genial poder incluir a una familia tan reconocida en una causa tan noble... Como la del heredero de Slytherin... – agregó al final vigilando la reacción del chico.

Severus levantó la vista lleno de admiración, hasta entonces había desconocido que su señor era el heredero de Slytherin. Paltrow lo observó satisfecha, no tenía porque dudar de su lealtad como había sospechado. Era bueno que la frecuencia con la que se reunía con el nuevo profesor Defensa, no separara al aprendiz de pociones de la noble causa.


	18. Un camino forjado de buenas intenciones

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Harry detecta extrañas desapariciones en Glasgow a través de un diario muggle. Rápidamente, el inefable contacta con el Departamento de Misterios para que se investiguen dichos acontecimientos, sospechando que tienen que ver con el Señor Oscuro.  
Más tarde confirmamos este hecho, cuando un mortífago recorre los calabozos en la guarida de Lord Voldemort, encontrando cerca de las celdas más alejadas, dos despojos de lo que antes habían sido Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XVIII. Un camino forjado de buenas intenciones**

Remus resopló después de girar el contenido de su caldero 38 veces en sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Su poción estaba lista y sólo quedaba esperar a que se enfriara para colocarla en el frasco, y pasarla al escritorio del profesor Slughorn.

Mientras esperaba, el hombre lobo contemplaba el progreso de sus compañeros de clase. Alice Briere, de Hufflepuff, parecía tener los problemas usuales. No se explicaba como la chica había llegado hasta este curso, teniendo habilidades tan abismales en pociones. Pero... ahí estaba otra vez... Frank Longbottom había evitado que la chica echara a perder el poco avance que había logrado en toda la clase.

Del otro lado, Remus observó a Sirius contando por la bajo la vueltas que daba a la poción en el caldero. Al menos él también estaba en la etapa final. Slughorn se paseó por los asientos delante de los Gryffindors, deteniéndose para examinar una vez más, el caldero de Lily Evans.

Siempre se detenía frente a ese caldero.

Lily era una de las alumnas en las que tenía especial atención durante las clases, cosa que nunca le había hecho gracia a James, que se encontraba a su lado.

Remus pensaba que era por ello, que su compañero merodeador elegía sentarse en ese lugar (especialmente durante esta clase). Aunque desde hace poco, había notado una actitud similar en la clase de Defensa.

La poción estaba lista.

Mientras Remus comenzaba a vaciar el contenido de su caldero en recipientes de vidrio, Slughorn se había retirado al fin del caldero de Lily, y le hacía observaciones a James sobre el contenido del suyo.

Detrás de ellos, un Slytherin extremadamente pensativo vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos del sujeto que se hacía llamar profesor. Severus sabía, que si ese sujeto poseyera una asomo de inteligencia, habría notado que su poción era la mejor de toda la clase, y no la de la asquerosa sangre sucia, a quien había tenido que auxiliar en algunos pasos intermedios.

Slughorn llegó hasta la mesa de los últimos Gryffindors; y después de darle una atención estándar a Sirius, y dirigirle una ecuánime mirada a Lupin, volvió a su escritorio frente a la clase para comenzar a recibir las pociones.

Al poco tiempo, la clase concluyó y todo el mundo salió para dirigirse a la cena en el Gran Comedor.

Aprovechando el alboroto de los pasillos, James les contó a sus amigos lo que había estado planeando Slughorn para su exclusiva reunión de estudiantes el día de Halloween.

– ¿Un baile? Que bueno que esta vez no estoy invitado. En momentos como este, es cuando agradezco que mis padres me hayan desheredado – dijo un Sirius que caminaba de espaldas para ir discutiendo con los dos merodeadores restantes.

– Hubiera sido divertido que pudieras ir. Ahora me aburriré mucho sin ti – agregó James un poco decepcionado.

_Bueno, al menos tendré compañía durante la cena_, pensó Remus mientras los tres subían las escaleras.

En los últimos dos años, mientras Sirius y James asistían a las fiestas de Slughorn, Remus se había quedado solo en las cenas del Gran Comedor, pues Peter, quien no formaba parte del club, asistía de todas formas a la fiesta, sacando partido a su forma de animago.

El chico detestaba quedarse atrás y perderse toda la diversión.

– ¿A quién vas a invitar esta vez? – preguntó Sirius como quien no queriendo la cosa, distrayendo a Remus del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

– Pues... aún no le he decidido – evadió James subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, a Lupin no le había pasado desapercibido el ligero tinte en las mejillas de James, y sospechaba que aquello tenía que ver con cierta pelirroja que iba un poco más atrás de ellos.

* * *

El murmullo proveniente del Gran Comedor atravesaba hasta el vestíbulo, donde ahora se encontraba Harry. 

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

El reciente profesor, contempló azorado el alboroto que armaban los alumnos en todas las mesas: cuchicheaban entre ellos, se levantaban de sus asientos... en fin, todos ellos parecían presas de una gran excitación.

_Debe tratarse de algo muy especial,_ pensó mientras se abría paso hacia la mesa de profesores._ La última vez que vi un revuelo así fue durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

Mientras avanzaba, el inefable observaba la mesa en la parte central, en la cual todos profesores contemplaban con atención haciadonde Dumbledore platicaba con Horace Slughorn, actual profesor de pociones.

Una vez sentado junto a Hagrid, Harry intentó ponerse al corriente con la plática que tenía tan absortos a sus colegas.

– ...alumnos disfrutarán mucho de lo que he planeado. Ya les había dado una pista de la sorpresa desde el año pasado, así que... ¿Qué dices?

Dumbledore correspondió al gesto bonachón del profesor, elevando ligeramente sus largos bigotes en un esbozo de sonrisa – Bueno, Horace en realidad no me has dejado opción.

_En serio, a mi no me lo parece._ Harry giró un poco para contemplar las mesas delante de él.

Los niños estaban emocionados, aún cuando no todos podían participar. Suspiró apesadumbrado, era una pena que solo unos cuantos pudieran disfrutar de aquello.

–... así que Horace, creo que sería prudente conocer que opinan los demás profesores – dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo su mirada a Minerva McGonagall, quien estaba sentada a la diestra del Director, unos asientos más frente a Harry.

El Gryffindor notó que la profesora parecía indecisa sobre algo, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Uno a uno, todos los catedráticos asentían con cara de resignación, y a su vez volteaban a mirar a los demás, pronto cada uno ya había dado su visto bueno... claro, todos excepto Harry, quien no esperaba que su opinión importara demasiado en el desenlace de las cosas; pues parecía que el hombre, ya tenía todo planeado para el baile... aún así...

– Pienso que está muy bien eso de querer premiar los esfuerzos de **ciertos** alumnos, pero ¿por qué no premiar a todos? Claramente se han esforzado, no veo porque no pueda ser posible organizar algún tipo de evento en el cual entretener a los demás chicos.

Algunos alumnos sentados en los primeros lugares de las mesas, habían estado siguiendo con detenimiento lo acaecido en la mesa de profesores. Pronto, todos los chicos murmuraban más quedo intentando averiguar lo que se decía en la mesa superior.

– ¡No pretenderás muchacho, que todos los alumnos ocupen el aula que tenía prevista para el baile de Halloween!

– No precisamente esa aula, señor. Hogwarts tiene más de un salón desocupado para esa época del año, y dado que todos asistirían podríamos usar el Gran Comedor.

Horace sonrió un tanto descompuesto, claro que podrían usar el Gran Comedor, pero ese no era el cometido de la reunión. Era el momento perfecto para cimentar sus relaciones con los chicos que iban de salida. Después de todo, nunca se había organizado un baile en su generación.

– ¿Y qué de la túnica formal? No todos los alumnos las han adquirido para este ciclo escolar, y es muy poco tiempo para adquirir una.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió para sí mismo, con eso se lo quitaría de encima seguramente.

– Podría ser un baile de disfraces. Un disfraz es muy fácil de hacer con magia. Además, sería una excelente práctica para las clases de encantamientos y transformaciones.

Horace se demoró mucho en encontrar una objeción a la propuesta, mientras los demás profesores se miraban unos a otros con miradas complacidas.

– Espléndido – sonrió Dumbledore, mientras una luz se reflejaba sobre sus gafas de media luna – haré el anuncio entonces.

– Dumbledore, yo creo... – pero Horace no pudo terminar la frase, pues Minerva ya había tocado su copa con la cuchara y el Director se encontraba de pie concentrando todas las miradas.

Se hizo el silencio casi de inmediato, y todos los alumnos contemplaban absortos al mago vestido de túnica violácea. Dumbledore se empujo los anteojos sobre la larga nariz aguileña y comenzó a hablar en una voz fuerte y clara.

– Gracias profesora McGonagall, ahora que tengo su completa atención quisiera anunciar la primera fiesta de disfraces de Halloween que se celebrará en Hogwarts...

Los rumores, naturalmente no se hicieron esperar. Dumbledore sonrió complacido y dejó que los chicos siguieran hablando, momentos después alzó las manos para proseguir con su anuncio.

– Ahora, quisiera pedir un fuerte aplauso para el profesor Slughorn y el profesor Jhastrom... – ambos aludidos voltearon a mirar a Dumbledore, con un gesto de mortificación muy acentuado – quienes serán los organizadores de tan feliz evento.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron con muchas ganas, mientras Harry era impulsado por Hagrid para recibir dicha ovación de pie, Slughorn en cambio, se hundió en su asiento, ocultando la mirada detrás de su mano.

* * *

Por la noche, en uno de los despachos cerca de las aulas del piso superior, una gran cantidad de polvo cayó, dispersándose sobre la superficie hirviente de un caldero cuyo fondo, era abrasado por las llamas de una chimenea. 

El recipiente comenzó a emitir una severa cantidad de humo, por lo que el joven que había estado girando con vigor la pócima, movió bruscamente su varita mágica, generando una fuerte corriente de aire para disiparlo.

Severus Snape se sentía sumamente molesto. El Slytherin volteó a ver agresivamente hacia el escritorio detrás de él; en el cual, sentado detrás de un sendo volumen de la biblioteca, se encontraba leyendo el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

– Si me dejara usar las mazmorras para realizar estas pociones, no tendríamos este problema – Harry apenas lo volteó a ver, y alzando su varita, abrió la ventana detrás de él.

– Si fuera al aula de pociones, no podría tenerlo vigilado – respondió en suave susurro mientras volteaba una hoja del libro antiguo.

El chico desvió su atención hacia el caldero y lo retiró de la chimenea. Y una vez que acabó de vaciar el contenido en los recipientes, los colocó en el escritorio.

– Ya he terminado¿puedo retirarme ahora?

Harry volteó a mirarlo indeciso. Sabía que no había influenciado al muchacho tanto como hubiera querido.

Días antes, el inefable estaba seguro de haber penetrado un poco en la reacia personalidad del Slytherin. Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente todos sus esfuerzos parecieron en vano, pues el chico había vuelto a sus "castigos" con menor disposición que en días anteriores.

Harry estaba seguro que esto era producto de alguna conversación, lo cual indicaba que el muchacho había tenido contacto reciente con alguien de su actual "club" de pertenencia.

Además, dichas ocurrencias se había sumado a otras tantas que había notado en terrenos del castillo.

Por una vez, Harry deseo que sus sospechas no se cumplieran, pues ello implicaría la existencia de un espía en Hogwarts... y lo peor de todo, era que no tenía idea de quien podía ser.

* * *

– Samhain... – siseó una voz desde un pedestal de piedra. 

– ¿Qué dijo mi lord? – respondió una mujer embestida en negro con una máscara blanca.

– Después del Samhain estaremos listos para empezar... La fiesta de la victoria, está cerca...

La mujer se arrastró servilmente hacia el trono y recargó su cabeza en las rodillas del hombre postrado en el.

– Dime... Teresa – murmuró la voz, mientas retiraba la capucha, para acariciar el cabello aperlado debajo de ésta – ¿el viejo sospecha algo?

La mujer arrugó la ya, maltratada frente.

– Él y ese profesor suyo traman algo... lo sé – una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en la apergaminada cara que había descubierto la máscara – Jhastrom molesta continuamente a mis niños, tratando de meterles en la cabeza, esas bajas ideas sobre la igualdad de clases.

– ¿Jhastrom? – susurró el lord deteniendo las caricias sobre la cabeza blanca. Jamás había oído sobre él.

La anciana se acomodó sobre el regazo de su señor, tratando de recuperar su atención.

– Su _aprendiz_ me dijo que Jhastrom tenía la loca idea, de que los nacidos de muggles podrían considerarse como la forma de mago más pura... El muy imbécil cree que todos los magos provienen de ancestros muggles.

Una sonora carcajada retumbó en las catacumbas contiguas a la sala del trono.

Teresa Paltrow se levantó de inmediato colocando la máscara sobre su rostro, mientras una figura en mantos rojos entraba en la cámara, aún tomando sus costillas sin poder parar de mofarse.

Con un andar presuntuoso, el ser embestido en guinda, se acercó al trono, mientras la figura de la académica se retiraba displicentemente.

Herida en su orgullo, la astrónoma estuvo a punto de emitir su desacuerdo, pero un vestigio de locura en los ojos grises del joven frente al trono, la detuvo justo a tiempo.

– ¿Un sangre sucia la forma más pura de un mago? – dijo con un tono sarcástico y despectivo, acompañado de una sonrisa irónica sobre sus labios pálidos – Que idiotez.

El señor oscuro cambió su semblante y con un gesto despidió a la sirviente a sus pies, provocando en ella una plétora de celos, misma que no desaparecería hasta mucho después dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts, donde fungía como espía del Señor Oscuro.

– Draco... – la mirada, antes calculadora y en apariencia cariñosa para con su anterior huésped, cambió.

Lord Voldemort se levantó del trono colocándose junto a Malfoy, extendiendo su brazo en un claro gesto de invitación.

– Tú, mi querido Draco... haz sido el único que me ha demostrado tener lo necesario para compartir este trono conmigo.

El muchacho se movía tímidamente, mientras las ponzoñosas palabras del mago oscuro le persuadían a acercarse al trono.

– Tú... serás mi heredero.

El muchacho tomó asiento en el trono. De inmediato sintió como la energía que de éste emanaba, se mezclaba con la suya. Mientras un escozor comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, desde la marca que adornaba su antebrazo izquierdo.

Las siluetas de miles de hombres postrados frente a él, se dibujó en su mente y casi podía distinguirse a si mismo, recorriendo aquellas filas hasta encontrarse con la mirada incrédula de su progenitor.

Sí... él llegaría más lejos de lo que Lucius hubiera soñado jamás...

Un susurró interrumpió sus sueños de grandeza sutilmente. Casi como un arrullo, la melodiosa voz de Lord Voldemort penetró en el subconsciente del mortífago...

– El caldero... ¿dónde está?

El rubio vislumbró en su mente una antecámara, cerca de los calabozos donde se encontraban esas sucias criaturas lloriqueando. El cofre que lo contenía, era custodiado por los que antes fueran sus compañeros de viaje...

– Muy bien – siguió la voz casi como en un sueño – es bueno saber que esta lejos de manos codiciosas...

Una mano fría y delgada, casi como garra, se deslizó sobre el hombro del chico que seguía mirando al frente con la mirada perdida.

– Ahora... me hablarás del futuro... Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Lily retiró las cobijas rápidamente, con un andar apresurado tomó la bata que había colocado sobre su baúl, para salir corriendo de su habitación, bañada en sudor frío. 

Había vuelto a ocurrir, Jhastrom le había dicho que en cuanto pasara fuera a verlo, no importando la hora en la que esto sucediese.

Pues Lily iría a verlo.

Ya no quería despertar angustiada y llena de temor sin siquiera recordar el sueño que había tenido.

Sus pasos largos la hicieron atravesar de tres zancadas la sala común, sin embargo su avance su vio truncado al abrir el retrato de la Señora Gorda y chocar con un bulto grande que no existía.

Se oyó un bufido y el sonido de dos cuerpos que caían al suelo.

La capa de invisibilidad que había mantenido ocultó a James Potter, yacía ahora sólo sobre sus piernas.

Lentamente el merodeador elevó sus ojos, y su mirada se encontró con la de una azorada y muy pálida Lily Evans.


	19. Crónica de una traición anunciada I

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_La festividad más importante para el mundo de la magia se acerca, y con ese motivo, en Hogwarts se organiza el primer baile de Halloween.  
Asimismo, se desvela la existencia de un espía en Hogwarts en la forma de la Prof. Teresa Paltrow – maestra de Astronomía y jefa de la casa de Slytherin.  
Por otra parte, Lord Voldemort, haciendo uso de sus magníficas habilidades de persuasión logra hacerse de algunos secretos, gracias a la ayuda involuntaria de Draco Malfoy._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XIX. Crónica de una traición anunciada  
Parte I**

Harry pasó un paño húmedo sobre su vieja cicatriz. _Cada vez se hace más notoria_, pensaba contemplándola silencioso frente al espejo, dibujando con un dedo su forma.

El muchacho intuía que su conexión con Voldemort se reconstruía con el transcurrir de los días. Negando con la cabeza una verdad que sabía era evidente, Harry se encaminó hacia una de las torres, donde sabía estaban los aposentos de la profesora de Astronomía, Teresa Paltrow; a quien había visto en sus visiones recargada en el regazo de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

El resplandor de la luna, cerca de su cuarto menguante, iluminaba el camino andado por unos pasos silenciosos debajo de una cubierta etérea. 

– ¿Desde cuándo tienes ésta cosa, quisiera saber? – dijo una voz muy queda debajo de la capa.

Una ligera brisa elevó la orilla de la tela, revelando dos pares de pies; unos en pantuflas blancas y otros con zapatos deportivos.

– La encontré en el ático de casa, cuando tenía 13 años – contestó otra voz, en suave murmullo. – Todavía no entiendo porque tienes que ir a ver Jhastrom a esta hora.

Lily decidió ignorar la pregunta, prefiriendo revisar que no los siguiera nadie.

Que dirían si los encontraban escondidos bajo la capa. Después de todo, ambos habían sido elegidos como premio anual, y habían sido prefectos de Gryffindor... bueno, más bien ELLA había sido prefecta de Gryffindor.

James volteó los ojos exasperado. No importaba lo que le respondiera, no la iba a dejar sola con ese profesor tan extraño. Quien sabe que cosas podría hacerle a alguien tan inocente como Lily, es decir, siendo nacida de muggles, seguro que no sabría la cantidad de hechizos que le podrían hacer estando a solas.

Mejor acompañarla si tan empeñada estaba en ver a ese señor.

– Potter¿Quieres agacharte un poco más? Estas descubriendo nuestros pies – dijo Lily mientras jalaba de un extremo de la capa. James sintió una ligera corriente en sus tobillos y se agachó también jalando un extremo de la capa.

– ¡Evans, deja de jalar la capa¡Estas descubriendo la parte de enfrente! – sin embargo, ambos continuaban jalando la capa de ambos extremos – ¡Basta o la romperás!

En su jaleo, los chicos consiguieron estrellarse contra una de las armaduras frente al ventanal, ocasionando así, que la coraza se desmadejara por todo el pasillo, causando un fuerte estruendo.

– Demonios... – surgió un susurró de la cabeza flotante de James Potter. – Hay que escondernos antes de que llegue Filch.

El merodeador tomó la muñeca de su acompañante, y la capa; pegándose a la pared más cercana y atrayendo hacia sí el cuerpo de la chica.

Justo cuando colocaba sobre ambos la capa de invisibilidad, llegó un gritó desde la esquina de aquel pasillo...

– ¡BLACK, ESTA VEZ SÍ TE ATRAPARÉ! – y de entre las sombras apareció la figura de Argus Filch, arrastrando los pies.

El hombre entornaba los ojos mirando a su alrededor, estaba seguro que ahora encontraría a Black y a sus compinches no muy lejos de ahí.

Esos condenados demonios ya se habían tardado. Querían encontrarlo desprevenido, pero no lo lograrían. Esta vez estaba preparado, no tenían modo de escapar.

Mientras Filch se acercaba, fijando la mirada en el más mínimo movimiento, James se encontraba pegado a la pared de la derecha, cogiendo a Lily por la cintura y tapándole la boca con una mano.

La tez de Lily era tibia, pensaba James, mientras mantenía la mano sobre su mejilla. Contento notó que su cercanía le permitía percibir un suave aroma a jazmín.

Lily, por otra parte, sentía como el color se le subía al rostro.

Ambos chicos se encontraban quietos, temiendo respirar demasiado fuerte, sabían que cualquier ruido alertaría al celador de su presencia.

El conserje avanzó con pasó decidido y de muy mal humor. Con un enorme farol (que mantenía en alto), dibujaba las sombras sobre las paredes, intentando descubrir a los bribones en su escapada.

Ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos esperando lo peor cuando Filch se detuvo frente a ellos, nunca lograrían engañar la vista del celador aún con la capa de invisibilidad.

– Señor Filch¿qué sucedió? – Argus giró rápidamente quedando frente a frente con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La chica bajo la capa, casi grita de alegría, estaban salvados.

James, en cambio, entrecerró sus ojos en clara expresión de desafió. Odiaba tener que deberle una a Jhastrom.

El conserje entonces, narró una aventura fantástica sobre los merodeadores, culpando a los chicos de Gryffindor por todo el desastre en el pasillo.

Mientras ambos recogían las piezas para reconstruir la escultura, el inefable meditaba sobre aquello. Harry estaba seguro de que esto no había sido obra de los merodeadores, sino más bien alguna de las travesuras del _poltergeist_.

Cuando el muchacho iba a recoger una pieza cerca de la pared frente al ventanal, pudo percibir un ligero movimiento de tela. ¿Acaso había regresado antes la profesora Paltrow?

Tenso, Harry movió furtivamente su mano para tomar la varita. Cambiando su expresión a la de un cazador olfateando a su presa.

– _Profesor_... – murmuró una voz cerca de él... una voz de mujer que le parecía demasiado familiar. – Soy yo... por favo...

– ¿Sucede algo profesor? – farfulló Filch al notar que el muchacho había dejado de moverse.

Harry cambió su gesto de inmediato, volteando a mirar afablemente al celador; para después levantar el resto de las piezas, colocándolas en un recipiente que acababa de conjurar.

* * *

Una vez reconstruida la armadura, Harry convenció a Filch para que volviera a la cama. Dirigiéndose entonces (seguido por los dos chicos), a su despacho. 

Ya que estuvieron dentro, los muchachos se mostraron ante Harry, quien ocultó la sorpresa que le producía ver a su padre en compañía de su madre, especialmente para esta ocasión.

Sopesando el estado de ambos, Harry decidió brindarles un poco de su té de azahar, atención que Lily aceptó gustosa y James declinó tajantemente.

Mientras el profesor preparaba el té, Lily pensaba como abordar el tema frente a James ¡Por qué no se metía en sus propios asuntos!

– No tiene que explicar nada señorita Evans, entiendo porque está aquí – mencionó Harry al notar la incomodidad de su madre, la chica suspiró aliviada y le agradeció con la mirada mientras cogía la taza de té.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de darle un sorbo, James le arrebató el recipiente y le dio un gran trago, para después casi devolverlo debido a la alta temperatura de la bebida. Lily se molestó pues él ya había declinado la bebida y así dio comienzo la penúltima riña de la noche.

Harry sonrió enternecido, recordando a dos chicos llevar a cabo la misma rutina.

Tenía ya muchos meses que no veía a Ron y Hermione, y comenzaba a extrañar a su pequeña ahijada: Emily. Y mientras sus padres discutían frente a él, el muchacho comenzó a rogar porque sus amigos no tuvieran el amargo fin que le esperaba a aquellos dos adolescentes.

* * *

Sirius notó que el desayuno en el Gran Comedor le parecía demasiado aburrido a Cornamenta, pues constantemente bostezaba mirando hacia ninguna parte, jugando con su plato de avena. 

– Hoy me encontré a Filch afuera de la sala común – dijo como quien no queriendo la cosa –. Me dijo que aunque no me hubiera atrapado _in fraganti_ estaba seguro de que era yo...

Sirius seguía observando a James, esperando a que el chico confesará de una vez lo que había estado planeando desde inicio de curso.

– Escucha, James, no voy a cantar, pero quiero entrar a lo que sea que estés planeando. Lo digo en serio, estoy comenzando a aburrirme.

Remus, ahora observaba detenidamente a James, sospechando que era lo que hacía todas las noches. Y Peter, quien como siempre no podía seguir la conversación de sus amigos comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro esperando que alguno se dignara a explicarle de que se trataba aquello.

– No estoy planeando nada – dijo James y sin embargo no dejaba de voltear subrepticiamente hacia la mesa de profesores. Jhastrom otra vez llegaba tarde al desayuno.

Remus comenzó a revolver en la mochila y sacó un pergamino en blanco, colocándolo sobre la mesa entre los cuatro. Los otros tres merodeadores, al ver la osadía de su compañero se pusieron muy contrariados.

– ¡Lunático, que demonios estás haciendo, guarda eso! – Sirius cogió el pergamino de prisa y lo metió dentro de su mochila, mientras el hombre lobo y James intercambiaban miradas significativamente.

James suspiró y miró su reloj de muñeca. – Se los diré en Encantamientos, contento – agregó resignado.

– Ya era hora – respondió satisfecho Sirius Black.

James sin embargo, no era el único que jugaba con su comida esa mañana. Independientemente de lo sucedido ayer (donde Harry le había prometido encontrar una solución a su problema), Lily se encontraba un tanto alicaída por la nueva festividad que se aproximaba.

Y no es que le desagradara todo lo que conllevaba tener un baile para el Halloween, sino que hasta el día de hoy, Lily había sido invitada al baile por varios de sus compañeros de casa (¡y de otras casas!) para asistir con ella, lo cual lejos de halagarla le incomoda mucho, pues detestaba ver sus caras desanimadas una vez que ella declinaba la invitación.

Y es que ella no podía dejar de tener esperanzas...

Lily volteó a mirar al final de la mesa, donde uno de sus compañeros de séptimo cuchareaba un plato de avena, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa de enfrente. La chica miró hacia abajo... ojalá él la invitará a ir al baile... _Aunque_... una idea surgió de pronto, una idea que iluminó por completo su rostro. _¿Y por qué no? No tengo nada que perder_.

Fue entonces que comenzó a comer con más ánimos.

* * *

Teresa llegaba tarde al desayuno. Olvidaba que ya no era tan joven y le costaba caro aguantar esas desveladas. Pero todo aquello bien valía la pena, si tan sólo no hubiera llegado ese mocoso a la mitad de su informe, ella le hubiera dado las fabulosas noticias que ya le había transmitido el _aprendiz_. 

Sin darse cuenta llegó al vestíbulo, donde se filtraban los murmullos usuales desde el comedor, ahora abarrotado de niños. Molesta avanzó sin darse cuenta de la figura que la venía siguiendo desde que abandonó sus habitaciones, debajo de la Torre de Astronomía. Una mano sosteniendo una varita apuntó hacia su espalda, la cual emitió un leve resplandor que luego desapareció.

Harry giró sobre sus pasos rumbo a la biblioteca. Ahora estaba seguro de tenerla bien vigilada.

* * *

El almuerzo llegó y terminó, dando paso a las clases vespertinas. Y tiempo después, dos de los alumnos más brillantes de Gryffindor salían de Runas Antiguas, rumbo a la Sala común. 

_Ahora es cuando Lily. Tú puedes hacerlo_. La Gryffindor suspiró armándose de valor y alcanzó a Frank Longbottom, quien ya casi había entrado por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

– Oye Frank ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Frank se detuvo justo antes de llamar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien ahora los contemplaba muy interesada. El chico asintió extrañado y ambos caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a una de las aulas desocupadas en el mismo piso.

Una vez dentro de una de ellas, el muchacho tomó asiento en una de las bancas cerca de la ventana. Lily en cambio, se quedó parada jugando con sus manos.

– ¿Te sientes bien Lily? Te vez un poco pálida.

_No va a funcionar, como se me pudo ocurrir semejante cosa_, pensaba desesperada mientras mordía sus labios.

* * *

De vuelta en la sala común, Peter Petigrew se encontraba sentado solo y de mal humor. _No entiendo porque no me explican nada, es la segunda vez que se quedan mirando el mapa esperando que yo haga ese gesto de asombro que todos tienen. ¿Por qué tenían que ir a la biblioteca? Hasta Sirius sugirió distraer a la señora Pince para que Remus se escabullera a la Sección Prohibida. Yo podría ayudarlos si me explicaran que se traen entre manos._

Y es que, una vez que llegaron a la clase de encantamientos, y cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban practicando, Remus había hecho sacar a Sirius el mapa de merodeador, y lo había activado para que Canuto y Colagusano observaran la irregularidad en el salón de Defensa. Sin embargo, Peter quien no se distinguía por ser un gran observador, no había notado nada, y se había sentido excluido una vez más, al ver que sus amigos discutían acaloradamente sobre las consultas que habían estado realizando a escondidas.

Los tres merodeadores ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca, tratando de obtener un volumen de la sección prohibida, mientras él se sentaba a esperarlos y dar la señal de campo libre en la sala común. Esto último para que los tres chicos trasladaran lo que llevaba en la investigación a las mesas junto a la chimenea y estudiar con mayor comodidad.

Desgraciadamente Colagusano sabía que para que eso ocurriera faltaba mucho tiempo, lo cual garantizaba que esta sería una tarde aburrida, y a la vez no podía dejar de sentir que sus tres amigos habían decidido prescindir de su compañía, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Así pues, mientras Peter estaba enfurruñado frente a la chimenea el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a una alterada Lily Evans, quien subió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios de chicas tapándose el rostro y dejando estupefactos a todos en la sala común.


	20. Ideas por escrito

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Después de la visión sufrida por Harry y Lily, el primero decide vigilar muy bien a la profesora Paltrow, lanzándole un hechizo.  
Por otra parte, como las festividades se acercan, Lily decide tomar cartas en el asunto e intervenir con su príncipe azul.  
Al mismo tiempo, James y Remus le muestran a Sirius el mapa del merodeador, dándose cuenta éste último, del letrero vacío en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XX. Ideas por escrito **

Harry miró de reojo a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Ninguno de sus padres se había presentado a cenar, tampoco estaban Remus y Sirius.

Colagusano se veía ensimismado al final de la mesa. Y alejado varios asientos de donde estaba Peter se encontraba Frank, quien miraba hacia donde estaba la amiga de Lily con expresión culpable.

Era un terrible cierre del día a su parecer, y lo peor era no saber que hacer para cambiar la situación. Después de todo, era sólo un profesor más.

Harry apretó su servilleta mientras bajaba la mirada.

* * *

Audrey abrió la puerta del dormitorio, mirando sigilosamente hacia adentro. Por su parte, las demás chicas del grado se encontraban en la Sala Común, esperando a que Audrey les dijera si estaba el camino libre. 

– Lily – susurró hacia la cortina cerrada de la cama en la orilla de la habitación – No sé que fue lo que te ocurrió pero tienes que comer algo.

– Vete Audrey, déjame en paz... sólo por esta noche¿sí? – dijo una voz desde el interior de la cama – Mañana estaré bien.

Audrey suspiró y dejó el tentempié en el buró junto a la cama. Para después abandonar el dormitorio un tanto cabizbaja.

* * *

Remus alejó la varita del mapa del merodeador que estaba abierto y activo, mostrando una pequeña motita sin nombre en la sección prohibida junto a la señora Pince. 

– ¿Tuviste suerte Lunático? – dijo James tallando sus ojos después de cerrar un gran volumen.

– No, tampoco era este hechizo. Creo que no tiene nada que ver con el mapa. Tiene todos los hechizos reveladores que pudimos encontrar. T-O-D-O-S. La única posibilidad que queda es que Jhastrom se haya hecho un contra-hechizo nuevo... o

– ¿O qué? – dijo Sirius que seguía dando vueltas a un gran tomo de hojas amarillentas con cara de asco.

– Que haya usado magia oscura, pe...

– Ja, – Sirius cerró el libro de golpe, levantando una ligera capa de polvo – estoy seguro que se trata de eso, siempre ha sido muy sospechoso. Se ve que oculta muchas cosas.

Remus frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada analizando aquella motita negra una vez más, ya antes la habían visto usar varios pasadizos que creían conocer sólo ellos.

¿Cómo era posible que un nuevo profesor, que nunca antes había estado en Hogwarts (pues James ya había revisado anuarios y trofeos de años anteriores), pudiera conocer pasadizos que ellos habían encontrado después de mucho deambular por la escuela? No tenía sentido. O no era quien decía ser o era excepcionalmente bueno con hechizos reveladores.

También estaba el hecho de que era (¡o seguía siendo!) un inefable... ¿no le había pedido su recuerdo de _esa_ tarde para analizarlo en su pensadero?

– No creo que se trate de magia negra. Lo dudo mucho – dijo James que había abierto otro libro – sospechó que se trata de algún viejo ritual, pues su escritorio estaba lleno de libros antiguos cuando entré la última vez.

_¿La última vez?_, pensó Remus mirando a James. _¿Cuándo visitó ese despacho? No nos hemos acercado ahí desde lo de Stevenson._

– James, los ritos antiguos usualmente son de magia oscura – agregó Sirius de manera sombría.

– Pues... – James apartó la mirada del libro – He estado investigando en algunos de los libros que ha devuelto a la biblioteca y sólo encontré rituales relacionados con el mundo de los muertos.

* * *

Harry salió de la sección prohibida completamente desconcertado. De pronto había desaparecido algunos de los libros que había devuelto hace días, lo malo era que la visión que había tenido ayer por la noche le había recordado uno de los libros que ya había consultado anteriormente. 

La señora Pince se colocó detrás del mostrador acongojada _¿Qué habrá sido de esos valiosos volúmenes?_...

Harry volteó vigilando el resto de la biblioteca, sin embargo sólo alcanzó a ver un par de alumnos (los cuales le parecían de sexto) en los escritorios de la parte posterior, uno de los chicos parecía estar recogiendo sus cosas.

Mejor hacer las cosas rápido, Paltrow podría haber ordenado que lo vigilaran.

– Siento mucho lo que pasó profesor, en cuanto aparezcan esos libros le haré saber... seguramente los coloqué en el lugar equivocado – a Harry le pareció claro que el último comentario lo había hecho más para sí misma que otra cosa, en fin lo mejor sería trabajar con lo que ya tenía.

– Mmm, señora Pince – dijo la voz de uno de los muchachos de atrás – sería tan amable de permitirme sacar este libro.

La bibliotecaria observó al chico y Harry le hizo una seña para que procediera, después de todo era sólo un libro.

Una vez registrado el préstamo el ejemplar, el chico se retiró aprisa. Harry miró hacia atrás, esperando encontrar al otro muchacho, pero éste (_¿Acaso era Yaxley?_), ya se había retirado.

La encargada le sonrió, y comenzó a registrar el primer libro de los que sacaría el Harry.

* * *

Una ligera brisa se coló por las ventanas meciendo exiguamente las cortinas de una las camas. Mientras, filtrada por las sombras de las nubes, una pequeña figura atravesó por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio de chicas del último año. 

Un roedor de color marrón ingresó en la habitación pegándose a la pared.

Poco a poco, la joven rata se escabulló al pie de la última cama, transformándose después en un adolescente. Estático y silencioso, como su forma de animago, Peter Petigrew espero a escuchar si había sido descubierto.

Las acompasadas respiraciones a lo largo de la habitación no habían cambiado, por lo que sacó un par de alambres encantados de su bolsillo. Era una suerte haberlos recogido después de que Sirius los hubiera utilizado el año pasado.

Lentamente deslizó los dos alambres por el cerrojo del baúl, el cual hizo un leve chasquido.

Quieto, muy quieto, el animago espero tratando de detectar movimiento detrás de las cortinas de las camas. Una vez seguro de que esto no pasaría, lo abrió sigilosamente, encontrando dentro, casi en el fondo, un cuadernillo con un suave aroma a azahar.

El chico lo tomó con delicadeza y lo abrió lentamente, pasando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre él. Giró el rostro, comprobando sus alrededores y lo ocultó dentro de su túnica, desapareciendo después para dar lugar a la alimaña que se había escabullido anteriormente.

El roedor, a pasos apresurados, se dirigió hacia la sala común oculto bajo el manto de la noche.

* * *

Un dedo se deslizó sobre la pera de un gran óleo, haciendo que esta temblara y formara el pomo de una puerta. Harry se introdujo a las cocinas donde decenas de elfos domésticos trabajaban felizmente limpiando los últimos vestigios de la cena. 

Un par de elfos jóvenes se acercaron al profesor haciendo una ligera inclinación, ofreciéndole trufas en una canastilla.

– Hola, quisiera hablar con su... jefe– dijo Harry a falta de una palabra más adecuada.

Los elfos se miraron entre sí confundidos, uno de ellos se rascó la cabeza dubitativo, el otro lo miró y le dijo – el amo se encuentra en su despacho en este momento, señor.

Harry se golpeó la frente, por supuesto que pensarían que se refería a Dumbledore – En realidad, quisiera hablar con quien los dirige.

El otro elfo contestó esta vez – Pero, señor... el amo Director nos dirige a todos, señor.

Harry suspiró, como hacerles ver que quería hablar con su líder, un elfo o alguien que los organizará para hacer sus tareas. En el futuro no habría tenido problema, pues sabía que podía contar con Dobby para hablar con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

– Los elfos no tienen líderes, señor. Es parte de su naturaleza saber como repartir el trabajo para ser buenos elfos, señor.

Harry miró hacia la izquierda para mirar a su locutor. Esa figura le parecía familiar, aunque claro todos los elfos se parecían. El elfo se inclinó una vez que se sintió observado.

– Soy Willy, señor. Willy el elfo doméstico.

Fue como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cerebro, _Claro..._ – Tú fuiste quien me recibió cuando llegué a Hogwarts, Willy. Te recuerdo.

Willy asintió complacido, dirigiendo a Harry hacia una silla que acaba de conjurar frente a la chimenea. Cuando Harry dirigió su atención a Willy, los dos elfos que antes lo atendían se retiraron a traer una bandeja de té.

* * *

– ¡Ugh, no puedo soportarlo más! – Sirius azotó la pluma sobre el escritorio, junto a un pila de papeles cerca de su lugar – ¿Qué está haciendo Peter que no nos llama? Ya debería estar vacía la sala común. 

Remus, que seguía vigilando la motita, que ahora estaba en las cocinas, miró a James y a Sirius, y revisó el mapa.

– Tienes razón – Remus había observado a Peter solo sobre uno de los sillones – Lo mejor será irnos a la sala común con todo esto, antes de que se haga más tarde.

– Perfecto – dijo Sirius contento amontonando todo en la mochila sin miramientos – Estoy harto de estar aquí.

* * *

– ¿Entonces no crees que será una molestia, podríamos pedir ayuda a los elfos de algunos de los alumnos? – dijo Harry mirando seriamente a Willy, una vez que le hubo explicado su plan para la cena de Halloween. No sabía si el sistema usado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos fuera algo que les causara mucho problema a los elfos. 

Willy agitó vehemente la cabeza, haciendo que sus largas orejas se estrellaran con su rostro, en un ademán que a Harry le recordaba mucho a Dobby. – No, señor. No pida ayuda a otros elfos, no señor. Estaría ofendiendo a los elfos de Hogwarts, señor.

– Lo siento, no lo había visto de ese modo – dijo Harry abochornado.

Willy le sonrió complacido – Willy sabe que el profesor, señor, sólo pensaba en el bien de los elfos, pero los elfos son felices trabajando – de pronto la criatura bajo sus orejas acongojada – Todos los elfos sueñan con contar con la aprobación de sus amos, señor. Eso nos hace felices, señor.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Willy. Incómodo Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de la criatura dubitativamente, el elfo se sorprendió por el amable gesto.

Y Harry notó para su desdicha que sus ojos de pelota se anegaban de lágrimas.

– Lo siento, Willy... yo...

El elfo se sonó con su delantal y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa – Willy desearía tener su propia familia, señor. Es el sueño de Willy servir a una familia de grandes magos como usted. – El elfo volvió a limpiarse con el delantal, comenzando a tranquilizarse –, pero el amo Dumbledore le deseo a Willy _amor_. Willy podrá sentir amor cuando sepa que hace feliz al amo, pero... Willy solo sabe que su compañera se fue a servir a sus amos cuando su pequeño amo se graduó.

Harry, quien había entendido menos de los balbuceos que había dicho el elfo, sólo lo miró con compasión.

* * *

– ¿Eso es todo aprendiz? – dijo Teresa mirando hacia fuera desde su habitación. 

Severus asintió desde el marco del largo cuadro que ocultaba el pasadizo desde los dormitorios de Slytherin hacia la habitación de su jefa de casa.

Teresa comenzó a pasear por la habitación meditando sobre lo que le acaba de decir el pequeño aprendiz. _¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Sólo yo... y ese... chico, lo sabemos, no se lo dijo a nadie más... _

La profesora Paltrow se detuvo de pronto y caminó decidida hacia su escritorio, escribiendo en el pergamino los títulos de muchos de los libros de la sección prohibida, una vez que hubo terminado, le entregó la nota a Severus.

– Quiero que vayas por ellos a primera hora, mañana. Haz lo que sea por conseguirlos antes que _ese _profesor.

Severus recorrió ceñudo la larga lista que le acababa de entregar la mujer, una vez que hubo terminado levantó la mirada y asintió. El Slytherin estaba seguro de que lo que le solicitaba su jefa de casa era una misión de suma importancia.

Jhastrom no debía obtener estos libros.

* * *

_... sabía que no debía atreverme, y de todas formas no perdía la esperanza de que si yo se lo pedía no podría negarse, después de todo, sé que no le soy indiferente, pero... cuando me dijo que ya se lo había pedido a otra chica... Creí que me moriría ahí mismo, al menos nadie lo sabe, aunque por el espectáculo que di al entrar a la sala común..._

_En fin, mañana será otro día. Quizá vaya al baile con quien sea, aunque a estas alturas tal vez cambie de opinión. Claro que no aceptaría ir con alguien como Snape, que se la pasa molestándome, pero... debo reconocer que este semestre se ha portando más tranquilo que nunca, lo cual me resulta muy extraño._

_Lily._

Peter sonrió para sí mismo, _¡Es perfecto! Iré con ella al baile, sólo tengo que asegurarme que nadie se lo pida antes que yo_.

La puerta custodiada por la Señora Gorda se abrió de repente, Peter escondió rápidamente el diario de Evans debajo de donde estaba sentado, para luego hacerse el dormido.

James entró buscando con la mirada a su compañero merodeador.

_Típico..._ Cornamenta ya había vislumbrado el cuerpo de Peter recargado en la butaca en sueño aparente.

– ¿Por qué no me extraña? – dijo Sirius de mal humor después de dejar caer los libros que llevaba en los brazos, el estruendo hizo que Peter fingiera despertarse sobresaltado.

– Muévete Colagusano – dijo Sirius empujando al chico para sentarse frente a la mesa.

Peter abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¡No podía dejar el diario ahí! Todavía tenía que regresarlo al dormitorio de las chicas...

– E-e-es que...

Remus se sentó en el sillón del otro lado y levitó la mesa cerca de su lado, de modo que Sirius ya no tenía razón para quitar a Colagusano.

– Déjalo en paz, Sirius – el licántropo le dirigió una mirada entre exasperada y protectora a Petigrew – ¿por qué no subes a descansar Pete?

Peter se encogió en su asiento, eso tampoco sería conveniente, tarde o temprano notarían el libro, corría el peligro de que lo leyeran y alguno de ellos se lo pidiera antes a Evans.

– Yo, yo... – escondió la mirada ¡no se le ocurría que decir!

– Ya, Pete. Seguro que quieres compensarnos por habernos olvidado – dijo James buscando la mirada de Peter con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. El aludido giró la cabeza de repente con una expresión de incredulidad.

_¡COMPENSARNOS! Ustedes fueron los que se olvidaron de MÍ._

Sirius, sin notar la mirada, le dio una palmada a Peter en la espalda y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa – Claro que sí. Ese es nuestro compañero merodeador. Sé bueno y ve a avivar el fuego, con un poco de suerte estos dos maniáticos se quedan dormidos y todos nos podremos largar a dormir.

_Sólo será un momento_. Peter se levantó nervioso de su asiento, y mirando de reojo hacia el cojín carmesí apuntó con la varita a la chimenea, generando unas altas y bonitas llamas anaranjadas.

Remus suspendió su lectura aspirando de repente y volteando a varios lados.

– ¿Huelen eso?.

Peter se detuvo a medio camino _¡La nariz de Remus, porque diablos tenía que ser un cuaderno perfumado!_

James y Sirius miraron extrañados a Remus, y como una vela que se encendiera de repente en su cabezas recordaron que el chico siempre aumentaba sus sentidos antes y _después_ de pasar por su pequeño problema peludo.

– Creo que por hoy es suficiente – dijo James cerrando de inmediato el libro y comenzando a amontonar todo para esconderlo.

Sirius se levantó sonriente – por fin – y ayudó a James a amontonar las cosas. Sin embargo, por dentro se sentía un poco avergonzado, la excitación del momento le había hecho olvidarse de que Remus solía cansarse más fácilmente recién pasada la luna llena. Lunático se había hecho un gran maestro en engaños, especialmente en cuestiones sobre su _enfermedad_.

– Yo puedo levantar todo – dijo tímido Peter ya a un lado de la mesa – porque no suben a descansar. Los pondré donde siempre.

Los tres le agradecieron y se retiraron a los dormitorios dejando a un animago muy aliviado.

_Ahora, sólo tengo que regresarlo._ Peter miró hacia la escalera que dirigía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

* * *

Lord Voldemort tenía varias horas sentado en el trono, meditando la información que le había sonsacado al joven Malfoy.

_Asi que Potter me detuvo cuando era un bebé... Bueno, eso tiene arreglo. Y ahora que he conseguido el caldero de Arawn... _

Una escalofriante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro serpentino del Señor Oscuro.

_... sólo es cuestión de encargarse del viejo imbécil. Pero, mas vale asegurarse._

– ¡WILKINS! – reverberó el gritó desde el centro del recinto, un joven mortífago se apareció de pronto frente a Voldemort, el chico iba pálido y sudoroso, no podía tener más de 19 años.

– Se... señor... – dijo con voz entrecortada, a los pies de su amo.

– Acércate Wilkins... – siseó el Lord presa de una excitación inusual. Lord Voldemort estaba muy entusiasmado, el día se acercaba.

Wilkins se arrastró lentamente tomándose el brazo izquierdo inconscientemente, al llegar frente a su señor se inclinó y se besó la orilla de su túnica color azul, sus manos temblaban combinando con rostro pálido y sudoroso.

– El brazo Wilkins, no me hagas perder la paciencia – dijo el mago oscuro el un tono mas frío.

El chico gimoteando descubrió su antebrazo, dejando al aire una marca rojo sangre a la vista, Lord Voldemort se relamió los labios.


	21. Cronica de una traicion anunciada II

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más. Así, Harry regresa a 1975, y después de entrevistarse con Dumbledore, obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde preparará su camino para cumplir con las palabras formuladas por su antigua profesora._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Frank Longbottom rechaza la invitación de Lily al baile, provocando que esta tome la resolución de ir con cualquier persona. Peter impulsado por este descubrimiento decide invitar a Lily después de revisar su diario. Al mismo tiempo el resto de los merodeadores sigue en su búsqueda para mejorar el mapa del merodeador, sin tener ningún éxito.  
Por su parte, Harry a toma cartas en el asunto de la organización de la fiesta. Como primer paso visita a los elfos en las cocinas para arreglar lo de la cena, más tarde platica con el elfo Willy, quien lo deja un tanto desconcertado con su historia.  
Voldemort, por su parte, averigua el papel que desempeñará Harry en la historia y convoca a una reunión con sus seguidores_

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXI. Crónica de una traición anunciada II**

Sollozos ahogados, se filtraban a través de las rocas en el fondo de una oscura caverna y varias sombras, se dibujaban danzantes junto a la exigua luz de una antorcha.

El frío metal que bloqueaba una de las entradas del calabozo, era cubierto por pequeñas cantidades de escarcha... hacia mucho frío ahí.

Además, ya casi no quedaba nadie... y eso le daba miedo.

Sarah llevaba varios días en este lugar. La pequeña se preguntaba con frecuencia cuando sería el día que volvería a ver a su madre.

No tenía noción del tiempo, pero le parecía que había pasado toda una vida ahí.

Y aunque sabía que algún tiempo había sido feliz, ya sólo recordaba el hambre y el frío que sufría en esos momentos; acostada, ya sólo alcanzaba a ver el movimiento titilante, de las llamas en la antorcha, a través de las barras.

Y aún tenía miedo de lo que había al fondo del calabozo...

Hacia días que no escuchaba nada proveniente de las últimas celdas y aunque no quería aceptarlo... muy dentro de sí sabía que los chicos que habían estado ahí, ya no eran parte de este mundo.

* * *

Peter asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del Gran Comedor, volteando hacia el vestíbulo. Ahí estaba Evans en todo su esplendor. 

El chico se acomodó el cabello y aliso la túnica mientras caminaba tímidamente detrás de ella.

Hoy sería el día en que le pediría que lo acompañara al baile de Halloween.

* * *

– Bueno, ahí va nuestro buen amigo Peter – dijo Sirius después de engullir la mitad de su panque de nuez de un solo bocado. 

Remus miró de reojo a Cornamenta y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Y tú, cuándo piensas invitar a Evans?

James escupió el jugo de calabaza que acababa de tomar sobre Sirius que estaba frente a él.

– ¡Oye! – Canuto agitó su varita, limpiando el desastre provocado por el avergonzado joven.

– No sé de que me hablas... – dijo con un rosado tinte en las mejillas, sirviéndose más jugo en el vaso vacío.

* * *

Aún desde aquí podía escuchar el canto de los grillos del Bosque Prohibido. 

Remus suspiró sin poder concentrarse, observando la enciclopedia abierta frente a él.

Un tanto desanimado, el merodeador recordó porque odiaba perderse clases importantes (especialmente aquellas que sabía le ayudarían en su vida cotidiana), solo esperaba que James o Sirius pusieran la suficiente atención para pedirles que realizarán esa poción para él.

Ya encontraría el modo de pagarles por ese favor... o al menos por los ingredientes.

Ese día, Remus había sido suspendido de la clase de pociones, pues el profesor Slughorn (entusiasmado por lo logros de un viejo miembro de su club), les encargó a los alumnos de séptimo preparar lo mejor posible la poción matalobos.

Y aunque a sus compañeros se les dio el pretexto de que era alérgico a varios ingredientes, McGonagall había solicitado su ayuda durante una clase de primer año, cosa que no había durado mucho y ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca, elaborando el trabajo que pagaría su ausencia a la clase.

Un libro antiguo fue colocado en el lugar frente al suyo, sacándolo de su sombrío humor. Era un volumen bastante grande, tal vez un gran formato...

– ¿Cómo le va señor Lupin? – saludó afablemente el profesor Jhastrom

Remus saludó cortésmente al joven profesor, observándolo mientras éste se acomodaba frente a él.

Nunca le había pareció tan malo como a James, y sabía, que mucha de la enemistad que el merodeador sentía hacia él, provenía de la familiaridad con la que Evans se conducía con él.

Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, y sin estar repasando todos esos hechizos y contrahechizos, el licántropo notó que el hombre parecía cansado, agobiado por grandes preocupaciones.

Y aún así, el muchacho no podía evitar sentir un aura de tranquilidad cuando estaba con él. Era como si estuviera en "familia", como si muy dentro de él supiera, que ese hombre había sido parte muy importante de su vida, aunque nunca antes le había visto.

– Te notó muy desmejorado ¿acaso Poppy no te dio las pociones suficientes para después de la luna llena?

Remus parpadeo un par de veces. _¿Cómo?_ – La señora Pomfrey ha querido darme algunas pociones pero... – Remus volteó la mirada evitando la de su profesor – pero no me gusta dar más molestias de las que ocasionó... sabe, Poppy y el profesor Dumbledore ya han hecho mucho por mí al aceptarme en Hogwarts, y si puedo funcionar con normalidad sin las pociones...

Harry lo contempló durante un largo rato sin decir nada, lo cual incomodó bastante al merodeador .

La verdad le avergonzaba mucho tener que molestar más de la cuenta a la señora Pomfrey, después de todo, ella arriesgaba su integridad física al tratarlo de sus diversas heridas... ¿quién sabe que podría pasar por contagiarse de la sangre de un lobo en su forma humana?

– Te tengo una proposición – dijo al fin Harry después de cierto tiempo, aún con un aura de tranquilidad rodeando la mesa –: Necesito ayuda en la evaluación de las tareas de los chicos más pequeños, así que ¿qué te parece si en tus ratos libres me ayudas a calificar sus tareas y como pago recibirás algunas pociones para tus aflicciones después de la luna llena?

Remus sorprendido se quedó mirando a su profesor por unos momentos.

– Quizá no fue buena idea aquello¿tal vez prefieras que te pague con dinero? así podrás comprar las pociones con alguien que te dé más confianza... Aunque te confieso que el aprendiz que las preparó, es uno de los mejores en toda Inglaterra. Estoy seguro que será un gran maestro de pociones en futuras fechas, pero todos empezamos por algo ¿no?

Remus parpadeo ¿de qué estaba hablando?. De súbito le llegó la idea, avergonzado, Remus asintió con la cabeza aceptando el primer trato, pues la sorpresa aún no le había permitido articular palabras.

* * *

Las clases terminaron demasiado pronto. Ni Remus, ni Sirius habían tenido oportunidad de hablar con Peter o con James, pues el primero había estado persiguiendo a la amiga de Lily (o eso pensaban ambos); y el otro les había estado evitando, buscando con la mirada a Evans durante todas las clases. 

Esta era la última clase del día y James, quien se había sentado detrás de dichas muchachas, vio como Peter se acercó tímidamente.

_¿Qué curioso, por qué querrá hablar con Evans?... Bueno... aprovecharé para pedírselo cuando termine de hablar con Colagusano._

* * *

Harry comenzó a borrar la pizarra de muy buen humor, este día había sido particularmente bueno, tal vez porque todo el mundo estaba muy contento por la fiesta del fin de semana. ¡Al fin se iba a librar de Slughorn! 

¿Cómo era posible que el profesor de pociones le hubiera estado acosando a pesar de no ser alumno?

_¿Qué esta haciendo dando clases alguien con su talento? _– había dicho dibujando una sonrisa falsa en ese bigote de morsa –._ No le interesaría un puesto en el ministerio, tengo amigos muy influyentes a los cuales les he hablado mucho de usted _

¡Ja! como si no supiera que había hecho un contrato mágico con el sombrero seleccionador al colocarlo sobre su cabeza... menudo problema con el que no contaba.

Ahora como iba a explicarle al director cuando regresará de la misión, que tenía que contratarlo pues el sombrero así lo había convenido en 1975...

– ¿Profesor?

Harry volteó hacia la puerta de su salón dejando los papeles que ordenaba sobre el escritorio. Frente a él se encontraba Sybill Trelawney, la adivina que había sido un factor decisivo para que estuviera aquí, claro, con 20 años menos.

Por lo que había visto de ella en las clases era una chica singular, no era desagradable aunque si un poco introvertida.

Tímida, la niña se acercó poco a poco a su escritorio con un mazo de cartas de tarot entre las manos.

– Señor lamento molestarlo, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

Harry temiéndose una nueva declaración de muerte inminente, se armó de paciencia y la miró con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz.

– ¿Sucede algo malo señorita Trelawney? – la chiquilla sacudió la cabeza y apretó aprensivamente el mazo contra su cuerpo.

– Verá... como mi antepasada era Cassandra Trelawney, quisiera probar si sus dotes adivinatorias no pasaron hacia mí, como piensa mi madre. Así que, esperaba que me dejara leerle las cartas ahora y preguntarle después si lo que lea, se vuelve realidad.

Harry se quedó estupefacto, bueno, eso era mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque al parecer aún no se lograba librar del augurio mortal, tal vez esta tirada sentaría el precedente para que ella siempre le adivinará la muerte a cada una de las personas que se acercaban a ella por primera vez.

– De acuerdo – dijo Harry esperando que aquello no durará mucho. Simulando su impaciencia el chico cerró la puerta con un conjuro silencioso desde el escritorio.

Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en la cara de Sybill en ese momento. Haciendo que el rostro de la chiquilla reflejara una madurez inusitada.

Ella tomó las cartas entre sus dos manos con naturalidad, revolviendo la baraja con mucha destreza, trasladando las cartas de una mano a otra como por arte de magia. Harry no cabía en si de asombro ¡Si unos minutos antes apenas podía sostener el mazo entre ambas manos!.

Una vez revueltas las cartas, ella le presentó el mazo al profesor y con una voz dulzona, y una sonrisa entre misteriosa y divertida, le pidió que lo dividiera en tres montones con la mano izquierda.

Harry dubitativo, partió las cartas y las fue colocando sobre la mesa.

Sybill se acercó y tomó las tres primeras cartas de la primera pila colocándolas juntas en la parte superior de la mesa.

Después tomó ocho cartas del siguiente montón y colocó en el siguiente arrelgo: las dos primeras cartas las colocó bajo las tres primeras que había colocado; mientras que las restantes, las colocó en tercias a los lados.

Posteriormente tomó seis cartas del último montículo colocándolas en hileras de tres, debajo de la hilera anterior.

Harry examinó el arreglo y una imagen se dibujó en su mente, una imagen que había repasado en algunas de sus clases de adivinación, en la que esta misma persona, le había enseñado a colocar las cartas... era una Cruz de San Andrés.

Justo cuando Sybill colocó la última carta, Harry comenzó a percibir un cambio en las vibraciones de la habitación, una presencia que le parecía familiar y no del todo desconocida... ¿Qué misterio ocultaba esta vidente y por qué tenía un comportamiento tan peculiar?

Ella rió para sus adentros... que divertido era verlo tan desconcertado. Moría por expresar la alegría que le producía la sorpresa de él.

La pequeña y delgada mano se colocó sobre la primera carta de la cruz descubriéndola...

_La Sacerdotisa_

* * *

Una pálida mano nívea retiró los encendidos cabellos de la frente, deteniéndolos detrás de su oreja, mirando estupefacta a su compañero de generación... 

– ¿No es broma, verdad? – dijo ella dudosa, pues de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, nunca se imaginó que Peter se acercará a ella a pedirle ir al baile.

Colagusano negó con la cabeza.

La muchacha comenzó a juguetear con la orilla de la túnica distraídamente... _¿Por qué no, de todas formas no pensaba ir?_

* * *

– Mmm... la Sacerdotisa... ésta carta denota a una persona del sexo femenino en un grado jerárquico mayor al suyo – dijo la chica en forma entendida, mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la siguiente carta... – puede tratarse de su madre o una profesora 

Con delicadeza, Trelawney descubrió la siguiente carta:

_El Emperador_

* * *

_Colagusano... ¿tú?_

Un par de libros que llevaba al frente resbalaron de sus manos, el estruendo hizo que ambos (Lily y Colagusano), miraran hacia atrás...

Lily descubrió al compañero con quien compartía el Premio Anual: James Potter.

* * *

– Las dos cartas juntas... ¡qué curioso! – sonrió la chica acariciando la última carta con ternura – Sabe que esta carta representa casi lo mismo, sólo que del sexo opuesto. Creo entonces que la anterior hacia referencia a su madre y ésta – dijo señalando al emperador –: a su padre. 

Harry se quedó de una pieza, pero no cambió su expresión.

– Veamos entonces, que más hay en su mente...

Y así Sybill levantó la última carta de la primera tercia...

_El Sumo Sacerdote_

La chiquilla examinó concienzudamente la última carta frente a ella, jugueteando con los anteojos que se acababa de quitar, después volteó a mirar a su profesor con aquella sonrisa misteriosa...

– Sabe, aquí dice que piensa en algún mentor... o algún ritual... no puedo ver ninguna otra relación entre estas tres cartas, pero por su expresión me imagino que di en el clavo.

Harry cambió su expresión azorada por una de fría meditación... fingiéndose impertérrito ante la chica, quien no perdía su sonrisa y aquel tonito dulzón en la voz, mismo que comenzaba detestar.

Después de contemplarse un rato, la niña le sonrió en actitud conciliadora y comenzó a descubrir la tercia más a la izquierda...

* * *

– Ja... James – Peter murmuró nervioso. 

Lily observó primero a Peter y después a James, notando al segundo un poco pálido.

– Oye... James... ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Lily en tono preocupado

James se sacudió ligeramente y comenzó a levantar los dos libros, Lily se acercó a ayudarlo pero sólo logró notar un leve estremecimiento de sus manos.

– Déjalo Evans, nos vemos después – James caminó hacia Colagusano sacando chispas y le susurró con las mandíbulas apretadas – Nos veremos en la sala común, _amigo_.

Ambos muchachos observaron como James se perdía al final del corredor.

* * *

Esa noche James dio el segundo portazo de la semana. Subiendo después a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie. 

– Parece que no le fue muy bien a Cornamenta – susurró Remus después de oír el azote desde los dormitorios de los chicos.

Sirius aprovechó la distracción para arrebatarle el libro de Defensa a Remus y colocarle un tomo de pociones.

– Ya sé que eso de las pociones no se te da tanto, pero en verdad necesitó ayuda con la tarea de Slughorn.

Remus le sonrió pacientemente, pero siguió mirando hacia los dormitorios. Algo no estaba bien con James.

Sirius le dio una palmada sobre la espalda.

– Iré a hablar con él, pero no olvides que tienes que ayudarme con esa tarea antes de la próxima clase – Remus le sonrió agradecido, Sirius era el mejor para crisis con Cornamenta –. Sabes... aunque no me cae de sorpresa, esta vez esperaba que por fin tuviera éxito con Lily.

El licántropo asintió, él también esperaba lo mismo, ambos había notado que desde el tren los dos chicos se llevaban mucho mejor.

– ¡Eh, chicos!

La voz de Peter llegó desde la entrada y el animago corrió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– ¡Adivinen qué, tengo cita para el baile y es una chica preciosa!

Ambos merodeadores sonrieron, al parecer Peter había tenido éxito con Audrey.

– ¡Excelente Pete! – dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda – Ahora los dejó, tengo que hablar con James... y Remus, no te olvides de ayudarme con lo de Slughorn ¿sí?

– ¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado! – dijo Peter dándose un golpe en la frente – ¿Saben si hice algo que hiciera enojar a James?

Sirius detuvo su avance hacia los dormitorios volteando, casi al mismo tiempo que Remus, a mirar a Peter con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Pete? – preguntó Remus frente a él, al momento que Sirius se acercaba a ambos dubitativamente... _¿Habrá sido Colagusano el que hizo enojar a James?_

– ¡Rata sucia y traidora! – llegó la voz de James potter desde la parte superior de la escalera, atrayendo la atención de propios y extraños.


	22. La Noche Anterior

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
__A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de cuatro mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
__Los tres mortífagos resultan ser Gregory Goyle (quien muere al llegar), Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los cuales lograron su viaje gracias a un artefacto guardado en un cofre antiguo.  
__Los tres mortífagos restantes se reúnen con su señor, quien valiéndose de artimañas extrae información sobre su origen y acontecimientos futuros.  
__Harry mientras tanto, va reencontrándose con sus padres y mentores, así como con varias sorpresas, mientras busca regresar a los tres prófugos al futuro y proteger a Hogwarts del daño que éstos pudieran ocasionar._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Harry ofrece su ayuda a Remus a cambio de la ayuda del merodeador calificando los deberes de los alumnos de los primeros años.  
__Después de clases, el profesor se encuentra con la versión más joven de su maestra de adivinación, la cual muestra una actitud muy extraña y le comienza a leer el futuro con el tarot.  
__Mientras tanto, Peter por fin habla con Lily consiguiendo que esta le acompañe al baile de Halloween, lo cual es presenciado por James, quien escucha todo a unos pasos de los dos._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXII. La noche anterior**

Remus ya se había puesto de pie junto a Peter, mientras Sirius volteaba a ver sorprendido a sus compañeros de dormitorio

Nunca había visto a James más enojado que ahora, aunque pensándolo bien, el año antepasado después del susto que le había ocasionado a la _bola de cebo _tenía más o menos esta expresión.

James bajo por las escaleras del dormitorio, tratando de alcanzar a Peter, quien se había colocado detrás de Remus.

– James, tómalo con calma – intercedió el licántropo siempre intercediendo por el animago ratón – ¿por qué no mejor nos explicas porque estás tan molesto?

James, sin embargo, no detuvo su avance hacia Colagusano, por lo que Sirius se vio forzado a intervenir deteniéndolo.

Por su parte, todos los alumnos que ahora estaban en la sala común miran expectantes los acontecimientos frente a la chimenea. Era raro ver a Potter fuera de sus casillas.

– ¡Por qué no mejor se los explicas _tú_, eh _amigo_! – dijo James mirando a Peter completamente fuera de sí.

Peter miró alternativamente a Remus y a Sirius solicitando ayuda silenciosamente.

_Pero¿yo qué le hice?_

Ante el silencio de la tercia, James estalló...

– ¡No puedo creer que lo apoyen en esto! – exclamó aún más molesto soltándose del agarre de Sirius un poco herido – ¡Es como si a tí – siguió dirigiéndose a Remus – te gustará Audrey desde siempre y de repente se apareciera _este _– continuo señalando despectivamente a Peter – y te quitará la oportunidad de ir con ella al baile!

Peter parpadeo varias veces y miró a Remus con gesto sorprendido

– Remus... entonces a ti te gusta Audrey

Remus se sonrojo por el comentario, mientras Sirius, malinterpretando el gesto de su amigo miró a Peter agresivo.

– ¡Hey Pete tú sabías que a Remus le gustaba y aún así invitaste a Audrey al baile! – Sirius empujó a un sorprendido James y avanzó hacia Peter sacando su varita mágica.

Remus se colocó una vez más entre Peter y el peligro, mientras el aludido se ocultaba detrás de la silla en la que Remus estaba sentado.

– ¿Quién invitó a Audrey? – dijo Petigrew detrás del mueble.

Ahora Lunático era quien detenía a Sirius, quien trataba de apuntar a Peter para ponerle una buena maldición. ¡Era por el honor de los merodeares!

– ¡Sirius! – dijo Remus moviéndole la varita para evitar el encantamiento – ¡Estás malinterpretando todo, a mi no me gusta Audrey!.

– ¡No finjas, he visto que de unos días para acá no le quitas los ojos de encima! – siguió empecinado el animago.

– ¡QUIEREN DEJAR A AUDREY EN PAZ! – gritó James con el rostro encendido y los puños apretados detrás de los tres – ¡PETER NO INVITÓ A AUDREY SINO A LILY!

Y casi al mismo tiempo pasaron varias cosas...

– ¿Qué hiciste que? – exclamó Remus sorprendido soltando a Sirius de la impresión

– ¡Maldito gusano traidor! – se abalanzó Sirius sobre Peter.

– ¡Qué significa todo este escándalo! – gritó Lily avanzando desde la entrada de la sala común con gesto amenazador.

* * *

– ¡_Evanesco_! 

La humeante poción desapareció del caldero de peltre que estaba en el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

– ¡Qué demonios está haciendo! – dijo Snape la mirada fruncida llena de rabia

Harry guardó la varita dentro de la túnica y se sentó detrás del escritorio.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la mano señor Snape? – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

El adolescente ceñudo miró el puño de las hojas secas en su mano, pero su gesto se descompuso al notar que no eran hojas laurel.

Molesto las aventó sobre las baldosas avergonzado. ¡Este error era para los estúpidos de primer año, y no un aprendiz de su calibre!

Harry juntó sus manos sobre en escritorio contemplando al furioso muchacho.

– ¿Qué le preocupa?

Un leve estremecimiento se notó sobre los tensos hombros del muchacho, mismo que lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia fuera de la ventana notando que estaba anocheciendo, mañana era Halloween y realmente no deseaba asistir.

Severus notó la mirada de su profesor sobre sus cosas casi al mismo tiempo que Harry sacó la varita. Pálido Snape trató de cerrar la mochila.

– _Accio_ lista – un arrugado pergamino, se escapó de las manos de Snape para cerrarse en la mano extendida de Harry

– ¡Qué cree que está haciendo, esa hoja es mía! – gritó el muchacho dando zancadas y preparando su varita.

– Que curioso – dijo Harry al momento que hizo una barrera junto a su escritorio, misma en la que se estrelló un conjuro de Snape – esta no es su letra – finalizó fríamente.

El slytherin respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de controlar su ira, aún apuntándole al profesor, quien aparentemente no le ponía atención, pues había comenzado a leer la lista de libros; escrita pensaba él, por la profesora Paltrow, jefa de la casa de Slytherin.

El chico siguió lanzando hechizos, tratando de distraer al profesor. Harry negó con la cabeza dejando el pergamino en el escritorio dándole la espalda a Snape. El Slytherin se acercó lentamente al escritorio sin dejar de apuntarle al profesor y tomó la lista.

– No sé a que está jugando Jhastrom, pero no me parece divertido – siguió el muchacho alterado.

– Sólo respóndame a algo Snape: son para su uso personal o se los ha pedido alguien. – susurró finalmente Harry sin voltear a ver a Severus.

Severus se quedó callado, decidiendo cual era la mejor manera de contestar, cuando iba a hacerlo sintió la mirada de su profesor en si mismo.

Harry lo miraba con expresión pensativa, pasando sus ojos alternativamente entre el alumno frente a él y el cajón más grande de su escritorio.

Finalmente Harry sacó de nuevo su varita, y la agitó en un conjuro silencioso, dejando el cajón más grande entreabierto para después fijar su mirada en su problemático alumno.

– No salga hasta que yo regrese – dijo sin apartar la mirada del slytherin – ¿ha entendido bien?

Severus no supo como interpretar la mirada de Jhastrom, pero antes de que pudiera hacérselo saber, Harry ya había salido de la habitación.

Temía que Jhastrom lo delatara, si así era, se echaría la culpa. Lo peor que podría pasar, es que lo suspendieran. Porque si no habían expulsado a Black...

Lo único que intentaría era dejar a la profesora Paltrow fuera del asunto.

* * *

– ¡James, tú también eres premio anual. Se supone que debes poner el ejemplo de orden en la sala común! – dijo Lily con la mano en la cintura parada frente a Peter, quien trataba de desaparecer detrás de la Gryffindor. 

James, bastante molestó dio tres zancadas apartando a sus confundidos amigos colocándose frente a la muchacha.

– ¡Mira quién lo dice! Como si tú no hubieras hecho un espectáculo de ti misma. Eh ¡azota puertas!

Pero apenas terminó de decir la frase, pues Lily ya le había dado un fuerte izquierdazo en la mandíbula.

Toda la sala común se quedó en silencio, James se tomó la cara con el gesto descompuesto listo para seguir defendiéndose pero al encontrarse su mirada con la de Lily se sintió desarmado.

– Todo el mundo tranquilo – se escuchó la siempre razonable voz de Remus en toda la sala común – Lily tiene razón, la sala común no es el lugar ideal para tener estas discusiones. ¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos y después de un rato lo hablamos como la gente decente?

– ¿Decente? – murmuró Sirius enfurruñado, mirando con rencor a Peter que seguía escondido detrás de Lily entre asustado y herido.

Lily se retiró muy seria rumbo a los dormitorios de chicas.

James por su lado, salió de la sala común, aún con la mano en la cara. Lo cual dejó a Sirius y Remus con Peter.

– Bien Peter – dijo Remus más serio de lo normal – vamos a los dormitorios, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

* * *

– Entiendo, dámela de una buena vez – la cabeza de la inefable desapareció de la chimenea una vez que Harry le colocó un pergamino doblado con una copia de los libros de la biblioteca que Snape debía recuperar para Paltrow 

Minutos después Scarlet volvió a aparecer por la chimenea de uno de los despachos cercanos al salón de Defensa, adonde Harry había ido justo después de obtener la lista.

– ¿Qué pasó con el encargo que te di hace unas semanas? – dijo Harry inclinado mirando con aspecto cansado a la inefable.

– Me debes algunos favores _Scout_, pero conseguimos rastrear a los captoreshasta el norte de Italia, aunque no tenemos ubicación exacta. Repíteme para que quieres que te investigue sobre el Sa-Saman, Samain o como se llame

– Samhain, Thurston. No quiero que investigues sobre la fecha en sí, esa información ya la conozco, tengo algunas sospechas pero... – una sombra cayó sobre los ojos de Harry – Scarlet... antes que nada quiero un grupo listo para mañana al atardecer ¿puedes ocuparte de eso?.

– Vaya, vaya... No será muy arriesgado abandonar tu puesto en la escuela, el Director seguro se da cuenta.

– No tienes algo que hacer Thurston – dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

– Bien, bien, entiendo cuando ya no me quieren. Pero antes de que me vaya, quiero que sepas que la próxima vez que quieras ir de excursión tienes que avisarme con más anticipación.

– Sólo haz lo que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

El rostro de la inefable asintió y desapareció de la chimenea, dejando que las llamas volvieran a su estado original, Harry se levantó del suelo y sacudió su túnica.

_Supongo que ya ha sido el suficiente tiempo_.

* * *

Severus se sentó frente al escritorio después de un buen rato. Fijando su vista hacia sus manos que tenía entrelazadas sobre las piernas. 

Este hombre no hacia más que causarle dificultades. Pero, mientras mantuviera su secreto no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir viéndolo todos los fines de semana, aunque se preguntaba cual era su provecho al ordenarle todas esas pociones, no parecía ser para su uso personal.

Además Paltrow comenzaba a molestarse por estas visitas. Pero descubrirle su motivo estaba fuera de toda cuestión, ya que implicaría un castigo más severo.

El muchacho se secó el sudor que se había acumulado sobre la pálida frente y volvió a mirar hacia el cajón. _No puede ser posible_, pensó incrédulo y un tanto molesto, _Jhastrom jamás dejaría esos libros a mi alcance así de fácil, aunque... quizá sea una manera extraña y retorcida de pedirme disculpas por husmear en mis pertenencias..._

Snape cerró los ojos unos segundos y se sentó recto y mirando desafiante hacia el cajón. No pensaba tomar nada de ese lugar. Ya encontraría la forma de quitárselos a Jhastrom.

La puerta adjunta se abrió dejando pasar a Harry, quien dirigió su mirada por principio al cajón, que estaba en el mismo estado en que lo encontró e inmediatamente miró a Snape.

Severus nunca pudo borrar esa mirada de su memoria.

Harry se acercó y se inclinó a nivel de Severus Snape, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del incrédulo muchacho, apretando suavemente.

– Severus – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una mezcla de respeto, orgullo y admiración, el chico nunca había visto semejantes sentimientos dirigidos hacia sí mismo, también vislumbró algo que no había sabido como interpretar, pero que le había llenado el pecho de una extraña calidez.

– Tenemos mucho que hacer, pero antes de eso... – Harry sacó la varita y de inmediato una hilera de libros se trasladó desde el escritorio hasta la mochila del slytherin, abultando su contenido. Con dos movimiento más disfrazó su tamaño y aligeró su peso.

Harry se levantó seguido de la mirada de un silencioso muchacho, embargado por una nueva emoción.

– Debes aprender a ser más cauteloso – dijo Harry mientras revolvía algunos papeles del escritorio. Después se detuvo, miró levemente al muchacho y comenzó a escribir en los pergaminos después de murmurar un hechizo –, debes aprender a ocultarte. La mejor manera de cubrir tus pasos es haciendo lo que las demás personas esperan que suceda¿entiendes lo que te digo?

El chico, que no había comprendido muy bien, tomó los pergaminos que Jhastrom le había extendido, y un vistazo rápido a los mismos comenzó a formar una idea de adonde quería llegar.

Snape guardó las papeletas de préstamo con la letra de Paltrow en la mochila, era lógico que Pince hiciera lo imposible por recuperar los libros, pero si descubría las papeletas selladas y firmadas por su profesora tiradas debajo del caos que llamaba escritorio...

Severus alzó la mirada siguiendo los movimientos de Harry, quien se había colocado delante de la chimenea. El fuego pronunciaba las sombras que adornaban su rostro.

Con un temblor ligero, el slytherin sacó un trozo de pergamino de la mochila, se acercó al escritorio y con la pluma y tintero que había sobre el, escribió.

Ambos magos permanecieron en sus lugares por unos momentos. El sol terminó de ocultarse en el horizonte dejando así a las llamas de la chimenea como la única fuente de luz en el despacho. Finalmente fue el chico el que tomó su mochila y avanzó hacia la salida del despacho.

– Severus... – el chico miró a su profesor quien vestía una expresión exhausta y preocupada – mañana...

El chico frunció el ceño, _no voy a ir al estúpido baile..._

– Hasta luego profesor.

El slytherin salió del despacho hecho un bólido.

– ¡Snape! – Jhastrom estaba en el umbral de la entrada, ambos rodeados del resplandor de las antorchas en el solitario pasillo –. Mañana cuando... – el inefable suspiró frustrado, _como hacerle entender_... – sólo... tenga cuidado, a la primera señal de problemas regrese al castillo ¿de acuerdo?

Severus busco su mirada ¿qué demonios quería decir con eso? Pero Jhastrom ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de roble.

* * *

– Muy bien Peter estamos listos para oír lo que tengas que decirnos – dijo Remus tomándose la frente con una mano. 

Él, junto con Peter y Sirius habían ido al dormitorio para encontrarlo en un estado deplorable, seguro víctima del genio de su compañero merodeador, quien se había desquitado con las cosas del pequeño animago.

Peter asintió un tanto ofendido. _¡Yo no he hecho nada malo, por qué tienen que comportarse como si hubiera hecho algo mal!_

– ¡Remus, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo! – dijo Sirius con malas pulgas recargado en el poste de la cama en la que estaba sentado Remus – ¡Este tipo ha traicionado el honor de los merodeadores!

Peter negó con la cabeza asustado. ¡Él nunca sería capaz de traicionar a sus amigos! Aunque ellos no se lo merecieran.

– Sirius, debe haber una buena razón para que Peter haya invitado a Lily antes que James, sabiendo que Lily ha sido su amor platónico desde siempre.

– A decir verdad es una buena pregunta – Sirius se acercó a Petigrew con la varita lista, Remus solo negó con la cabeza detrás de él, sacando también la varita – ¿y bien Colagusano?

Estaba claro que no les revelaría su secreta excursión a los cuartos de las chicas. Ese era un privilegio reservado solo para él, fruto de los intensos años de trabajo para conseguir su transformación en animago.

Por supuesto que no importaba que James y Sirius le hubieran ayudado durante todo ese tiempo.

– Si-Sirius – Peter se levantó desafiante y pálido de la cama – E-Ella... – tenía que encontrar algo rápido y convincente para arreglar la situación – e-ella me lo pidió.

Los dos merodeadores abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. – ¡QUÉ DIJISTE!

Vamos Colagusano, tu puedes hacerlo, has salido de peores situaciones 

– Y-yo había estado si-siguiendo a... a... – justo entonces se le vino a la mente la primera confusión de Sirius y Remus – a Audrey... pe-pero Lily lo mal interpretó todo – una sonrisa nerviosa – y me confrontó saliendo de Transformaciones – el animago comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –, e-ella me contó que Longbottom la había rechazado...

Peter examinó de reojo a sus compañeros, quienes por la impresión había bajado las varitas.

– ... me dijo... que no quería ir sola al baile, y que como yo me había estado acercando a ellas todo el día esperaba que no me fuera desagradable ir al baile con ella, para no ir sola... yo me sentí obligado amigos¡en serio!

– Pues... si así fuera – Sirius volteó a mirar a Remus todavía receloso. El licántropo por su parte no lo podía creer.

Lily no le parecía de las chicas que necesitaran de una pareja para ir a los eventos sociales, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de su compañero merodeador. Dudar de él sería un deshonor a su juramento de merodeadores ¿no le había guardado Peter su secreto todos estos años?

Remus miró a los ojos a Peter y lo que encontró en su mirada no hizo más que confundirlo más, después miró a Sirius.

Sirius... por mucho, se había distinguido siempre por su imprudencia y su temperamento explosivo. Y ya habían tenido problemas con él por lo mismo.

Aún se le helaba la sangre al pensar en que hubiera pasado si Snape hubiera entrado en la Casa de los Gritos esa noche. Lo mejor sería que se calmaran las cosas con Canuto. Después hablaría con Peter para que le aclarara algunos puntos de su historia.

– Creo que deberías explicarle esto a James – dijo Remus y salió de la habitación.

Sirius guardó la varita y le dio unas palmadas a Peter.

– Perdóname Colagusano, no sé que me pasó. Lamento haber dudado de ti.

Sirius también abandonó la habitación. Tenía un licántropo que alcanzar, la tarea de pociones no se resolvería sola.

Peter se quedó parado, cabizbajo en la habitación desierta. Las luces del candelabro iluminando sus rígidas facciones.

_No puedo creer que hayan hecho todo este escándalo sólo por los celos de James. ¡Amor platónico, JA! Si así fuera yo me hubiera dado cuenta._

* * *

Las llamas del despacho de Harry se agitaron y cambiaron sus tonalidades a esmeraldas y cómo un huracán Harry apareció dando traspiés con un libro bajo el brazo. 

Sin esperar más a su señal las antorchas de la estancia alumbraron todo el lugar, mientras él se acomodaba detrás del escritorio hojeando el libro.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dando pasó a un anciano maestro, ataviado en las estrafalarias túnicas de soles y lunas en movimiento.

Albus Dumbledore cerró la puerta tras él.

– ¿Cómo está Ray? – Harry ocultó de inmediato el libro – ¿puedo sentarme?

Harry asintió. ¿Qué nunca acostumbraba tocar?

El Director removió entre sus bolsillos y sacó una bolsa de caramelos color rosado.

– Son de grosella – dijo extendiéndole los dulces a Harry, tomando después uno para él.

– Gracias – contestó secó el inefable.

– Sabe – dijo después de pasarlo a un lado de la boca, mostrando como su cachete se inflaba ligeramente debajo de la blanca barba – La señora Pince ya encontró los libros que le había solicitado – el Director cambió el dulce de lugar –si le urge mucho consultarlos puede solicitarlos a la profesora Paltrow. Mmmm – Dumbledore se saboreo volviendo a relamer el dulce – Son mis favoritos.

_Espere a que pruebe los de limón_, pensó Harry agradeciendo el aviso y saboreando el caramelo de grosella.

Ambos permanecieron largo rato en silencio, aún después de terminar el dulce.

Harry deseaba pedirle ayuda al Director con lo del ritual, pues hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna ceremonia que hiciera uso de un cofre; y los únicos rituales celebrados en Samhain (de acuerdo con lo que había visto), eran aquellos relacionados con la vida y la muerte, todos ellos utilizando vasijas o calderos.

– Profesor...

– Albus, muchacho. ¿Cuánto más tardaras en acostumbrarte? – dijo el Director esbozando una sonrisa.

– Albus... – sonrió nervioso el inefable, _¿por qué nunca puedo llamarle por su nombre?_, suspiró – ¿Qué sabe acerca del Samhain?

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Dumbledore, el Director había sentido al nuevo chico un poco tensó estos últimos días. Nerviosismo que había atribuido a la fiesta, misma que Horace no había cesado de recordarle. Que le preguntara de buenas a primeras sobre ritos antiguos era, por lo tanto, algo incomprensible.

– Samhain... sí... "El fin del verano", se dice que es una especie de limbo donde las barreras entre nuestro mundo y el mundo sobrenatural desaparecen temporalmente; donde los humanos y los espíritus penetran unos en el espacio de los otros perturbando el equilibrio normal. Ahora lo celebramos en la forma del _Halloween_, pero eso pocos lo saben, son conocimientos que adquiere la gente que vive mucho y no tiene grandes ocupaciones.

Harry asintió y bajo la mirada, tratando de formular la pregunta adecuada. Pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.

– Madame Pince me comentó que estaba interesado en libros celtas, magia druida si no me equivoco.

Harry asintió. Estaba pisando terreno muy peligroso, pero el tiempo se terminaba. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron detrás de sus gafas.

– Grandes magos los celtas... un tanto desquiciados si me lo pregunta – Dumbledore volvió a abrir la bolsa de confituras.

– Señor... ¿sabe de algún ritual que utilice un cofre o arca?

– Vaya que singular pregunta me acabas de hacer – dijo colocándose el dulce en la boca y guardando la bolsa de confituras en la túnica – Yo podría darte dos respuestas. La primera sería "en todos", claro está, en que más podrían transportar aquellos instrumentos sagrados y la segunda sería...

– En ninguno... – lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas de que lo que Malfoy había traído del futuro, no era el arca en sí, sino su contenido, el cual apuntaba a ser un caldero o copa o vasija...

– Correcto – llegó casi neblinosa la voz del director delante del escritorio – Ahora si me disculpa iré a mi despacho, Horace me suplicó que arreglará el transporte para algunos de sus invitados y una zona de exclusividad para los miembros de su club. Comprenderá que no pude negarme después de todos los esfuerzos que han hecho organizando esta fiesta.

Harry asintió aún ensimismado. Dumbledore le tomó la mano que tenía sobre el escritorio provocando que sus miradas se encontraran.

– Ray, sería bueno que tomara un descanso. Mañana le espera un día largo y difícil; tiene toda la mañana para descubrir el acertijo que se trae entre manos, no desearía que le pasara algo por no haber dormido lo suficiente – dijo Dumbledore toda seriedad, pero casi al mismo tiempo que terminó cambio su semblante al viejo bondadoso de siempre – Además, no queremos que nuestro maestro más joven se pierda de la fiesta por una mala transformación por falta de sueño, está de acuerdo...

El Director se marchó murmurando una canción, mientras Harry apareció el libro que había traído y lo guardó bajo llave.

* * *

Un manto rojo sangre se deslizaba sobre las baldosas húmedas delante de una figura embestida en lóbregas vestiduras. 

El camino que recorrían desembocaba en una desvencijada puerta, apenas iluminada por la exigua luz de la antorcha que comenzaba a extinguirse.

Del otro lado de la cerradura, los guardias al fondo de las mazmorras, se agitaron inusitadamente. Los pocos niños que quedaban se sobresaltaron tratando de ocultarse al fondo de las sucias celdas temblando de hambre, frío y miedo.

Dos mantos raídos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada, mientras sus manos blancas con pequeñas pústulas se asomaron desde las largas y oscuras mangas de las túnicas.

La puerta se abrió rechinando sus desvencijados goznes, dejando ver a dos figuras cubiertas en largas vestimentas; una, sin expresión aparente y otra, con una divertida.

La figura más alta, en finos mantos de seda negra, hizo un movimiento con la varita y abrió todas las celdas.

Al tiempo que descubría sus bellas facciones, Lord Voldemort evaluaba a las tímidas caritas que se asomaban tras lo barrotes.

El hechicero se acercó a la primera celda, inclinándose frente a la niña rubia que se asomaba tras la puerta.

– No tengas miedo pequeña, estoy aquí para sacarlos de aquí.

Sarah miró pálida a las dos sombras detrás de él y al sujeto en rojo que no había mostrado su rostro.

– Que no te inquieten, ahora mismo se van – el Señor Oscuro miró a las tres figuras. Nott y Zabini desaparecieron por la escalera de piedra, después de hacerle una reverencia; mientras Malfoy descubrió su rostro removiendo la capucha de la túnica bermellón.

Cuando las dos sombras se retiraron varios niños más se acercaron a Lord Voldemort, al juntarse siete de ellos, Voldemort les dirigió una cálida sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Con una floritura de su varita, el mago oscuro hizo aparecer varias esferas de luz que iluminaron el calabozo, extendiendo su luz más allá de los primeros escalones hacia las catacumbas de la parte superior.

– Síganme ustedes siete. Los demás – dijo volteando hacia los niños que comenzaban a acercárseles cautelosamente –, no se preocupen – una mirada fría se dibujó en su rostro y una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios – todo terminará muy pronto.

– Draco – agregó el señor oscuro en el arco de entrada una vez que los siete niños la habían cruzado – ya sabes que hacer.

La puerta se cerró después de otro estruendo, cuyo eco viajo por los corazones de los niños que quedaban. Las dos sombras que se habían marchado estaban otra vez bajo el arco, robando la luz de las agonizantes antorchas.

El hombre en vestiduras rojas extrajo una daga de su túnica, relamiéndose los labios.

– Es hora de celebrar.


	23. Dulce o truco

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse, decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de cuatro mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Los tres mortífagos resultan ser Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle (quien es asesinado por Malfoy al llegar), Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los cuales lograron su viaje gracias a un artefacto guardado en un cofre antiguo.  
Los tres mortífagos restantes, se reúnen con su señor, quien, valiéndose de artimañas, le extrae a Malfoy información sobre su llegada y acontecimientos futuros.  
Harry mientras tanto, va reencontrándose con sus padres y mentores, buscando regresar a los tres prófugos al futuro de donde provenían y proteger a Hogwarts del daño que éstos pudieran ocasionar._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Los merodeadores discuten en la Sala Común, donde son sorprendidos por Lily, quien trata de poner calma a la situación, sin embargo James que estaba de muy mal humor se desquita con la chica provocando un nuevo roce entre los dos.  
Más tarde, Peter habla con Sirius y Remus convenciéndoles que no tenía malas intenciones. Lo cual apacigua a ambos de cierta manera.  
Por otro lado, Snape y Harry tienen su reunión semanal, donde Harry consigue la lista de libros que había solicitado la profesora Paltrow (espía de Voldemort en Hogwarts), después de intercambiar palabras con el slytherin.  
Al mismo tiempo, Harry habla al Departamento de Misterios y solicita un escuadrón de apoyo para el siguiente día.  
Mientras tanto, Lord Voldemort hace una visita a los calabozos y selecciona a siete niños, dejándole el resto a Malfoy y sus otros dos compañeros._

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL**:  
_Pues como te lo prometí, he aquí el agradecimiento: Muchas gracias **Tomoyo2026** por tu paciencia en escuchar mis ondas (aunque no tenías mucha idea de lo que te estaba hablando), sin ti no hubiera sido posible este capítulo... bueno si, pero hubiera tardado mucho, MUCHO más de lo que tardó.  
Y sin más por el momento, he aquí uno de los capítulos más esperados (al menos para mí)..._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXIII. Dulce o truco**

El pasillo del calabozo estaba apenas iluminado por las diversas antorchas, lo cual hacía más fácil a los 3 chicos ocultarse del celador.

Los tres, avanzaron envestidos en túnicas negras, abriéndose paso hacia el retrato de Hesper Starkey, el cual, después de que el más alto se acercará a susurrarle – _amortentia_ –, se abrió conduciendo a los adolescentes por una angosto túnel de roca, que desembocaba en una antecámara; que por su humedad, parecía estar oculta cerca de los límites del lago, fuera del castillo.

En la oquedad, los esperaba igualmente ataviada su jefa de casa: la profesora Paltrow.

A una seña de ella, los tres siguieron a Theresa; quien después de pasar la mano sobre las rocas, los condujo por un estrecho pasillo cubierto de lodo, goteras y raíces de árboles viejos.

Cuando parecía que había llegado al final del túnel, Theresa jaló una raíz de color gris, lo cual, hizo temblar sus alrededores haciendo que se desprendieran algunas rocas sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando se detuvo la sacudida, Severus observó, debajo de la capucha que le velaba el rostro, un boquete del cual emanaba un aire mucho menos enrarecido que el del angosto túnel. Mientras iban avanzando, el slytherin comenzó a percibir una brisa húmeda y fría.

Severus y Theresa se contemplaron por segundos, la mujer le asintió y volvió a ocultarse a través del pasadizo, cuya entrada se ocultó entre el musgo cubierto aún por el roció del amanecer. Y así, el slytherin avanzó a un paso moderado seguido de dos chicos mas, perdiéndose en las penumbras de la oscuridad antes del amanecer y la maleza de los perímetros Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

Las luz procedente de la vela sobre un escritorio de roble comenzó a parpadear, apagándose cuando se introdujo el primer rayo de sol del día 31 de octubre de 1975. 

Harry dejó la pluma junto a un pergamino cubierto de anotaciones, mientras se sacudía el cansancio de los ojos con vigor.

Ya sólo le faltaba revisar el libro que le había escrito Snape en el pergamino, aunque después de una hojeada rápida se preguntó cual era exactamente la pista que le había entregado el slytherin.

* * *

Una roca lisa rozó la superficie del agua una vez, rebotando y hundiéndose alterando la calma en el lago fuera del castillo. 

Aún desde ese lugar, James alcanzaba a mirar las volutas de humo que salían de la cabaña del amable guardabosque.

Anoche no había dormido mucho, esto porque Remus lo había puesto a pensar sobre los motivos de Colagusano para jugarle esa mala pasada. Ojala y lo que le había dicho Remus fuera verdad.

Ojala Peter ignorara que James había estado enamorado de Lily desde siempre, después de todo, él era muy reservado con sus sentimientos y conociendo lo despistado que era Peter...

_Pero a Sirius y Remus no he tenido que explicarles nada_, susurró una voz en su interior.

No valía la pena seguir pensando en eso.

Cuando James se acercaba a recoger una piedra más, el murmullo de hojas recién pisadas anunció la llegada de un intruso. Un intruso para nada desagradable, pues hoy se veía más bella que nunca.

No obstante que siempre que la miraba, pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Lily Evans se dio medio vuelta frunciendo el ceño al reconocer a la persona parada en su lugar favorito en la orilla del lago.

– ¡Oye Lily, espera! – James se acercó a ella corriendo.

Lily, molesta, se cruzó de brazos cuando él le dio alcance, mostrando una actitud defensiva.

Y ahora que la tenía enfrente, James no supo que decir más que...

– Lo siento mucho... por lo de ayer.

Lily alzó una ceja escéptica, obviamente esperaba algo más que eso.

James se aclaró la garganta nervioso, parecía que el mejor camino para aclarar todo será explicarle desde el principio... aunque ello le resultara muy incómodo.

– La verdad... la verdad es que quería invitarte al baile

Lily nada conmovida respondió – ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

James bajó la mirada avergonzado – Ayer, después de transformaciones... te seguí para invitarte, pero cuando me acerqué a pedírtelo y escuché a mi propio amigo...

James calló y apretó los puños. Recordar esa traición aún le dolía, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido a la pelirroja.

– No sé que pasó conmigo entonces... supongo que perdí el control – James sonrió irónicamente.

_¿Acaso... celos? _ pensó Lily sorprendida, siempre había creído que lo de James era sólo un capricho de niño mimado. Y sin embargo¿no sé había peleado ayer con sus mejores amigos a raíz de eso?

Lily caminó por la orilla en silencio meditando. Después de inspeccionar los minerales bajo sus pies, recogió una roca y la lanzó al lago. La piedra dio tres rebotes antes de desaparecer en el fondo.

James silbó, admirado por la habilidad de Evans, ella le sonrió complacida y continuo escogiendo piedras, mientras James la contemplaba ensimismado.

– Aún pienso que lo que dijiste estuvo fuera de lugar – dijo Lily sin mirarlo a la cara y sonriendo para sus adentros –, pero lo excusaré tomando en cuenta la influencia que Sirius Black a ejercido sobre ti.

El rostro del merodeador se iluminó, mientras la segunda roca de la chica daba 4 rebotes.

Estuvieron un rato callados buscando rocas en la orilla. Cuando James se iba a animar a pedirle asesoría en su modo de lanzarlas, Lily susurró para su misma, mirando hacia el lago.

– Si tan sólo me lo hubiera pedido antes...

James soltó la piedra que acababa de recoger y la buscó con la mirada, deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera fruto de su amplia imaginación.

Mientras la chica frente a él, con sus largos cabellos rojizos iluminados por los rayos del sol, pensaba en lo oportuno de la petición de Peter.

– Lily – dijo él con la voz ronca – ¿Me concederías al menos una pieza en el baile?

Lily se sorprendió por el comentario y contempló al muchacho frente a ella.Ya no vio aquel compañero excéntrico y arrogante de hacia dos años, y un ligero calor se le subió a las mejillas.Ya no se veían tan altaneros aquellos cabellos desordenados, ni tan altivos sus ojos almendrados.

– Claro... será divertido... ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?

Y Lily sonrió de manera sincera por primera vez desde que había hablado con Frank.

* * *

– ¿A dónde nos llevas Snape? – dijo la voz de una chica, proveniente de uno de los largos mantos negros que acompañaban al aprendiz de pociones. 

Severus la miró de reojo e ignoró la pregunta juzgándola demasiado insulsa para prestarle atención.

Gracias a la hora, había cruzado el pueblo desapercibidos, escondidos con la ayuda de un hechizo de ocultamiento.

– Snape... – siguió la fastidiada muchacha – Hace mucho que pudimos aparecernos ¡qué demonios estás esperando!

Severus se detuvo de pronto; los dos chicos que lo acompañaban se detuvieron también al notar frente a ellos, donde hacia unos segundos no había nada, a un joven ataviado en ricas vestiduras de color verde botella.

* * *

Sirius tomó un gran sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, alzándolo desmesuradamente tratando de enmascarar su búsqueda de Cornamenta. Aún sentía una fuerte ansiedad después de los acontecimientos de ayer. 

De reojo, observó también como Peter jugaba con la comida y volteaba continuamente hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Petigrew esperaba que Lily llegará pronto.

Remus, por otro lado, había sido invitado por Audrey al baile poco después de que este hablará con James, por lo que ahora ambos compartían el desayuno amistosamente.

Por fin Peter divisó la cabellera carmesí dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba él, pero ella no venía sola... ¡iba riéndose de alguna de las bromas de James!

Una fuerte risotada provino entonces de la mesa de profesores, Hagrid reía a carcajada abierta, golpeando la mesa y haciendo que la vajilla brincara unos cuantos centímetros por ello. Junto a él sonreía complacido Harry, y unos lugares más alejado y con una expresión agria, fruncía el ceño disgustado el profesor Slughorn.

– Oye Pete, acerca de ayer... – dijo James al tiempo en que levantaba la mirada encontrándose con una expresión significativa en la cara de Lily, quien se había sentado junto a Peter.

Como podía negarse a algo que ella le había pedido...

– Lo siento mucho, de acuerdo – Peter abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso James esperaba que con esa pequeña frase lo arreglaría todo?

Entonces Peter sintió una tibia mano sobre la suya y su mirada se encontró con la de Lily, por lo que después de un sonrojo, decidió pasar por alto la mirada encendida de James, quien se sentó de golpe tratando de controlar sus celos.

– No hay de que preocuparse amigo – dijo Peter al fin, y ambos muchachos se sonrieron falsamente.

Un cubierto cayó al piso justo entonces, y esto no sería extraño en un lugar tan lleno de gente como lo era el Gran Comedor, lo extraño era que ese tenedor había caído de la mesa de profesores.

* * *

_¡No es posible!_, pensó Harry volteando bruscamente hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa, donde discretamente la profesora Paltrow degustaba de sus huevos revueltos. 

Justo ahora acababa de sentir como el hechizo que había colocado sobre ella se había activado. Theresa Paltrow había abandonado Hogwarts, o al menos eso decía el hechizo, pero ella estaba sentada en la mesa con los demás profesores... ¿o no?

De pronto como una fuerte impresión le vino a la mente, un recuerdo de una de sus últimas charlas con Slughorn...

– _Le juró que ignoró que hace con todos esos ingredientes Jhastrom – había dicho el hombre mientras rebuscaba en su baúl un poco del árnica que le había solicitado su colega._

– _Parece que tendré que ir __al Callejón Diagon a reabastecer mis cosas. Es extraño que hayan desaparecido todas mis reservas de crisopos._

_¡Soy un estúpido!, _pensó el joven profesor levantándose presuroso. E ignorando las miradas preocupadas de sus colegas, Harry se alejó del Gran Comedor hacia su despacho.

* * *

– ¡Vieron eso! – dijo James con expresión desconfiada, Remus junto a Audrey, ignoró el comentario y Sirius se levantó rápidamente del asiento. 

– ¿Y qué estamos esperando es hora de averiguar que se trae entre manos?

James estuvo a punto de pararse pero una mirada al frente lo hizo detenerse, Lily platicaba afablemente con Peter... mejor no dejarlos solos. Después de todo, aún no le explicaba a Peter lo que él sentía por Lily... ¡es que era tan vergonzoso!

– Yo... – James se acomodó en el asiento y le hizo señas a Sirius para que mirara al frente, esperando que entendiera a que le estaba dando prioridad en ese momento.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y echó a correr hacia el vestíbulo, el primer lugar en revisar sería el salón de Defensa y de paso, el despacho de Jhastrom.

* * *

Sobre el escritorio de Harry se extendió un amplio mapa que enmarcaba a todo el Reino Unido, y justo sobre él, el inefable colocó un largo pendiente que oscilaba débilmente por todo el país. 

Con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera que acababa de dar, Harry paseo su mirada por el pergamino.

– Maldición – murmuró entre dientes y sacó su varita del bolsillo oculto en su túnica. Concentrándose, el chico cerró los ojos y una débil luz violácea destelló en la punta de su varita.

Súbitamente, un estruendo detrás de él, lo hizo soltar el cuarzo que sostenía entre en sus dedos.

El chico volvió a murmurar y abrió de par en par la puerta del despacho que daba al salón de Defensa, donde encontró a Sirius atravesando la entrada, con la varita enristre.

– Señor Black ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

* * *

Bellatrix movía su pie impaciente, ese bicho lo hacía a propósito. Y aún estaba la interrogante de quien era ese sujeto de verde. 

Tanto ella como el hombre en las vestiduras aceitunadas se encontraban en un claro, en medio de un bosque al pie de varias montañas. Las copas de los árboles ondeaban con el viento, dibujando figuras caprichosas en el piso bajo sus pies y el aire a su alrededor, súbitamente se desplazó para dejar ver a dos figuras envueltas en túnicas oscuras, Severus retiró su capucha y examinó sus alrededores, el joven que lo acompañaba también la retiró.

Regulus Black tenía muy mal aspecto, pues se le veía confundido y nervioso. Bellatrix también retiró su capucha y miró curiosamente al chico de verde.

Y con todo el porte que lo caracterizaba, una mano nívea con una refulgente gema en el dedo anular, retiró la elegante capucha de su túnica de viaje.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió ligeramente en señal de saludo a tan ilustres miembros de la sociedad mágica. Los Black al igual que los Malfoy eran de las mejores familias de sangre limpia del Reino Unido.

* * *

_Pésima idea Canuto_, pensó para si mismo el joven merodeador. Como fue que se le ocurrió forzar la entrada al salón de Defensa, errores de un verdadero principiante. 

– Y-yo... – _muy mal Sirius, piensa rápido _– necesitó ayuda con mi disfraz.

Harry alzó una ceja con expresión incrédula ¿de verdad esperaba Sirius que él se tragará esa mentira?

_Quizá no fue la aproximación más adecuada_, pensó Sirius, _lo mejor será encararlo de frente._

– Sí... quería ayuda con mi disfraz. Después de toda la experiencia que posee en _ocultamiento mágico_ sabía que era la persona indicada para ayudarme. ¿No es así profesor?

* * *

En Francia, Theresa avanzó rápidamente entre los muggles – _esa escoria _–, y se adentró en el primer cajellón empedrado que cubrían las sombras del amanecer. Mirando hacia ambos lados, la mujer sacó la varita mientras cerraba sus ojos concentrándose y desapareció.

* * *

_¡De qué demonios está hablando!_, pensó Harry cada vez más impaciente por continuar con lo que hacía. 

– Escuche, señor Black – dijo aferrándose a su última reserva de paciencia – me encantaría poder ayudarlo, pero de momento me encuentro demasiado ocupado, vuelva mañana para discutir sus dudas acerca de hechizos de ocultamiento y piense en otro disfraz ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius le miró desafiante, no había negado su habilidad en ocultamiento, sin embargo se le notaba un poco tenso. Además nunca había respondido tan duramente a ninguna pregunta tan inocente como esa.

Y eso que James había estado poniéndose especialmente difícil al final de todas las clases, cuando Lily se acercaba a Jhastrom a hablar de Dios sabe que cosa.

Además, Jhastrom les había demostrado una y otra vez, en el poco tiempo que había estado aquí, que no tenía malas intenciones para con la escuela, antes bien, estaba muy interesado en sus estudiantes.

Sirius suspiró, a lo mejor se libraba del castigo por romper la puerta si manejaba bien la situación.

Canuto bajó la cabeza – Volveré mañana a preguntarle – dijo al fin, prometiéndose así mismo averiguar que tenía tan ansioso al joven profesor.

Y esa decisión no tenía nada que ver con lo cansado que parecía él desde donde Sirius estaba parado.

Harry contempló aquellas fosas grises, su fuerte resolución. Ese era el Sirius que él había tenido la oportunidad de ver el último día que estuvo con su padrino. Era una llama hermosa, la que brillaba en sus ojos, y resplandecía con mayor intensidad ahora que no había sido velada por el manto fúnebre de Azkaban.

– Gracias señor Black – dijo al final Harry con una expresión muy extraña que turbó al merodeador – estaré esperando su visita.

* * *

Sarah se relamió los labios satisfecha, ella y los otros siete niños que había salvado el señor Voldemort se encontraban sentados comiendo un delicioso pastel de frutas. 

Detrás de ella, la señora Avery le cepillaba el cabello con dulzura. Ella le había dicho que tenía que verse muy bella esta noche, porque Lord Voldemort por fin la dejaría marcharse.

Lord Voldemort era el hombre más bueno que había conocido. Estaba segura que él había alejado a esos horribles fantasmas de las celdas y ahora los preparaba para llevarlos a casa. Les había dado de comer y les había permitido tomar un baño en una gran tina con aromas y burbujas.

Aunque Austin, el chico que había estado junto a ella desde que salió de ese terrible lugar, había protestado mucho, pues pensaba que los perfumes eran solo para niñas.

Moría de ganas por ver a su mamá, seguro que estaba muy preocupada.

– Lista querida – dijo la señora Avery cuando le ató una cinta negra en el cabello – debes estar agotada, te llevaré a dormir un rato, antes de que su señoría envié por ustedes.

Sarah sonrió sonrosada, se sentía sumamente feliz de poder salir de tan terrible experiencia.

* * *

Sirius se había marchado, aunque no se libró del castigo como lo había pensado. 

Y ahora, Harry se encontraba nuevamente frente al mapa, que comenzaba a acercarse y alejarse de acuerdo a la intensidad del brillo en su varita, mientras el cuarzo, que sostenía con su otra mano oscilaba de cuando en cuando, mientras recorría la parte norte de Europa.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en su frente, mientras la oscilación del cuarzo se hacía más y más débil conforme avanzaba hacia Francia.

El cuarzo comenzó a rotar y Harry abrió los ojos. El brillo de la varita volvió a intensificarse y el cuarzo siguió suspendiendose hasta que volvió a rotar, deteniéndose en el norte de Italia y cerca de la frontera con Francia.

Harry volvió a intensificar el brillo, ahora casi azulado, de la punta de su varita, el cuarzo volvía a recobrar movimiento y de súbito se desvaneció.

Y eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa: Paltrow había entrado en una zona cubierta por una barrera mágica, no muy lejos del escondite de Voldemort al parecer.

El muchacho se apartó del escritorio y lanzó una gran cantidad de polvos flu a la chimenea.

– ¡Escarlata! – gritó sumiendo la cabeza en las llamas esmeraldas.

* * *

– ¿Snape estas seguro de saber a donde vamos? – dijo expectante Bellatrix, retirando una hebra de cabello negro de su rostro ovalado. 

Severus no la volteo a ver y siguió avanzando por los pasillos pétreos, iluminados apenas por la débil luz que elevaba sobre su cabeza, serpenteando y girando hacia la antecámara principal, donde se localizaba el trono del Señor Oscuro.

La inquieta muchacha siguió mirando hacia los lados y hacia atrás, sabía que había más personas que ella, pues los sinuosos pasillos se extendían en todas direcciones, aún ahora sentía como se le ponía la carne de gallina, podía escuchar a lo lejos varios rumores, sabía que se acercaban.

Dieron otro quiebre y otro más, parecían interminables los giros que daban a lo largo de los caminos formados por las piedras calizas. Leves destellos de llamas incandescentes se dibujaron en los pliegues de las rocas, el pasillo comenzó a ensancharse.

Y fue como si un ráfaga de aire helado le hubiera congelado sus entrañas.

Ante ella se abría la cámara principal que era iluminada por diversas antorchas que la circundaban. A sus pies observó a una centena de personas, envueltas en la misma túnica que Severus llevaba y al buscar a su guía con la mirada se encontró con que el muchacho se había desaparecido en el mar de mantos sombríos y máscaras blancas como cáscaras de cráneos humanos.

Ansiosa enmascaró su nerviosismo en un estoicismo muy convincente, aunque su primo parecía no tener la misma habilidad que Lucius y ella.

Un sendero se abrió en las postradas figuras. El camino conducía hacia el centro, donde el techo de roca se perdía en la negrura de la parte superior.

Sobre el trono, sentado en un fino trabajo de ónix, se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca.

Sus ojos azules se postraron en ella y sus acompañantes, quienes sobrecogidos se inclinaron ante la magnificencia de su poder, el cual les congelaba la sangre con sólo permanecer en su presencia.

El mago oscuro chascó sus dedos y las túnicas que envolvían al joven Malfoy pasaron a un color pardo intenso.

– Así está mejor – murmuró Lord Voldemort, recorriendo con su mirada a todos los asistentes a la reunión – Mis queridos amigos... – habló fuerte y claro, extendiendo sus brazos cubiertos de una túnica blanca inmaculada –, hoy será el día en que comenzará nuestro difícil camino.

– Hoy... – su voz resonó bellísima en las bóvedas formadas por las rocas – por fin demostraremos nuestros poderes al mundo, el Reino Unido temblará a nuestra sola mención. Primero serán los sangre sucia y después demostraremos a todos esos _animales_ la gallardía de nuestra estirpe.

Un grito ensordecedor se elevó desde la antecámara, recorriendo los serpenteantes caminos anunciando el inicio de la primera guerra.

* * *

– Será una noche muy larga _Scout_ – susurró sombría la inefable desde el escritorio frente a la chimenea, donde flotaba, rodeado de hermosas llamas esmeraldas, el rostro de Harry. – ¿Y qué información conseguiste del libro que me pediste ayer? 

Harry desvió la mirada y adoptó una actitud solemne. Parecía como si aquello que había leído en el libro que le pidió a Snape no hubieran sido buenas noticias.

– Scarlet – dijo con su voz embargada por una extraña emoción... _¿Culpabilidad quizás?_ – Hoy... – pero Harry no completó la frase ¿cómo explicarle a la inefable, que una parte de la profecía que Trelawney había pronunciado antes de que él regresará en el tiempo, se completaría esa noche?

– Por favor, – dijo por fin el joven profesor – Ten listo al equipo que te pedí ayer.

Scarlet hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada apenada – De eso también quería hablarte Scout – la chica se inclinó frente a la chimenea.

– Temo que no está formado de los elementos que me habías solicitado, al parecer un soplón sugirió una pronta agresión al ministro de los muggles... hoy por la noche. – Scarlet vio como la cara de Harry se endurecía.

Esa no era una coincidencia, había una alta posibilidad de la certeza en aquel rumor, Harry estaba seguro que Voldemort quería anunciarse con un gran evento.

– Lo que va a suceder... – dijo Scarlet temerosa, analizando cada uno de los cambios en las facciones del muchacho – ¿tiene algo que ver lo que viniste hacer aquí?

Y una lluvia de ideas se empezó a formar en la mente de Harry, mientras este meditaba como responder a esa pregunta...

------

... _Porque el que fue debe ser formado_, resonó el eco de la voz dulzona de Sybill Trelawney en la cabeza del joven

------

_ROBACHICOS EN GLASGOW  
por Armand Diamond_

_GLASGOW, Octubre 15 1975.- El Departamento de Policía Central en Glasgow reporta  
misteriosas desapariciones..._

También se dibujó el encabezado del aquel funesto periódico muggle de hacía 15 días.

------

– _Tú, mi querido Draco... haz sido el único que me ha demostrado tener lo necesario para compartir este trono conmigo._ Se filtró la voz de Lord Voldemort en el subconsciente de Harry, como en un sueño...

– _Tú... serás mi heredero._ Siguió el eco quimérico.

– _El **caldero**... ¿dónde está?_

------

Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

– _Vaya que singular pregunta me acabas de hacer_ – escuchó la voz del viejo Director, cuando él (Harry), le había preguntado sobre el uso de las arcas en rituales antiguos – _Yo podría darte dos respuestas. La primera sería "en todos" claro está, en que más podrían transportar aquellos instrumentos sagrados..._

------

Y por último se dibujó el encabezado de la única poción que contenía el viejo título que Snape le había escrito en el pedazo de pergamino. Poción cuyos ingredientes escritos, contenían los elementos reactivos que **separarían **los componentes de cualquier clase de brebaje, dejándolo listo para incorporarle toda clase de conjuros que se enmascararían para conseguir efectos ocultos.

Harry casi podía vislumbrar la pequeña y apretada letra de Snape en los márgenes de los ingredientes e instrucciones, modificando aquella antigua formula, para que por medio de esa nueva creación, no se separarán los componentes de una poción, sino...

------

– ¿Scout? – dijo Scarlet al notar como Harry palidecía

– Scarlet ¿el equipo que nos va a acompañar?...

– Sólo pude conseguir un equipo en entrenamiento, último año de la Academia. Va a ser su última práctica – la chica dibujó una irónica sonrisa – y tú los vas a calificar.

_Merlín..._

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un alboroto total, como todas las salas comunes a esa hora de la tarde. Diversas criaturas se paseaban de aquí para allá, mezcladas con hombres lobo, brujos y brujas a la usanza muggle y uno que otro vampiro. 

Al pie de las escaleras a los dormitorios, se encontraba un jugador de football, acompañado de un hombre lobo y un fantasma muy convincente.

James, el jugador de football, se aplicó un hechizo refrescante. Los materiales de los uniformes muggles no eran térmicos, bueno excepto el cuero, el cual se había convertido en uno de sus preferidos desde que se había probado la chamarra de Sirius.

Remus el fantasma, seguía dándole algunos tips a Peter sobre su disfraz. Al parecer el animago no había cogido bien la idea, a pesar de que cada mes tenían una nueva aventura para refrescarle la memoria.

– ¡Hola Remus! – dijo una voz entusiasta detrás de él, Audrey lucía espectacular con su disfraz inspirado en Bowtruckle y junto a ella se encontraba despampanante Lily en una falda corta plisada con dos colitas y pompones, una perfecta imagen de porrista.

Los chicos se sonrojaron, era raro ver a una muchacha en falda corta en la escuela, o en la calle, o en cualquier lugar mágico en general. Lily también se ruborizó por la atención que recibía de sus compañeros.

– Eh... ¿nos vamos? – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Peter y saliendo por el retrato, aún con la mirada de James fija en sus largas piernas.

* * *

– ¡No sé como pudo olvidarlo Hagrid! – rugió Slughorn afuera del Gran Comedor, donde se acumulaban todos los alumnos e invitados ansiosos por empezar con la fiesta. 

– Lo siento mucho profesor – dijo Rubeus abochornado – pero Ray no me mencionó nada respecto a esa área especial para sus invitados cuando hablamos de la decoración del Gran Comedor.

– ¡Seguro lo hizo a propósito! A ese joven sólo gusta de incordiarme – bufó ofendido el profesor de pociones retirándose desairado de la entrada y casi rozándose con un joven y apuesto apache de castaño cabello largo y alborotado.

– Lamento no habértelo mencionado Hagrid – dijo el apache con la voz del profesor de Defensa.

– ¡Ah excelente disfraz profesor J! – exclamó Hagrid vestido de una grande y muy desarrollada cría de dragón.

– Lo mismo digo – dijo sonriendo Harry devolviendo la cortesía.

Detrás de él se acercó muy apenada la profesora McGonagall tocándole el hombro desnudo y apartándolo del alumnado que no cesaba de dirigirle miradas, unas tímidas y otras de envidia.

– Ray... – dijo incómoda la subdirectora, con su traje de gala – no cree que ese disfraz, es un poco – McGonagall recorrió al chico con la mirada, de la cintura para abajo vestía decorosamente, de eso no había duda, pero... ¡en la parte del torso sólo llevara un delgado chaleco y un collar de ornatos con diseños en zigzag!

Harry sonrió, ajustando la cinta negra que apartaba su cabello del rostro, fingiéndose obtuso deliberadamente.

– Original, sí... Jojojojo – llegó de la izquierda la voz de Dumbledore, vestido con un uniforme de Quidditch con los colores de las 4 casas de Hogwarts, mezclados de una manera extraña, con escoba incluida – ya lo creo Minerva.

– ¡Albus, pero qué! – dijo la profesora escandalizada ante la vestimenta del Director.

– Pero que veo Minerva, tú no vienes disfrazada – el Director hizo tres movimientos con la varita y apareció un par de orejas de perro sobre el cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall, quien ofendida dio otro movimiento a su muñeca mientras se retiraba, cambiando las orejas que tenía por unas de gato, agregando una cola que se balanceaba detrás de ella.

– Bueno, me alegró que al menos algunos de mis colegas hayan decidido participar de este evento, veamos quien más necesita de alguna ayudadita – y el viejo se retiró balanceando su varita con la otra mano

Harry sonrió y examinó a todos los alumnos reunidos. No encontraba a Snape por ningún lado, pero – Harry volteó a ver hacia el otro lado del vestíbulo, donde estaba parada la falsa profesora Paltrow – esperaba que el slytherin estuviera tomando ese lugar en esta charada.

* * *

Severus se inclinó mirando al suelo, ahora era el momento de ser juzgado, frente a él estaba Lucius Malfoy, con quien había intercambiado correspondencia desde aquel día en Hogsmeade. El aristócrata parecía sincero en sus intenciones de unirse al Señor Oscuro y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo. 

A su izquierda se situaba la profesora Paltrow, quien al parecer no había tomado muy bien su silencio respecto a Malfoy, pues ella lo había estado buscando antes de que abandonara Hogwarts.

Que él (Severus), hubiera atrapado a ese "pez" no la tenía nada contenta.

Junto a Malfoy, estaban los dos Black, Bellatrix y Regulus. La primera hacía gala de toda su educación mientras que él... bueno, digamos que cada vez se parecía más a su despreciable hermano.

– Lucius, acércate – siseó Voldemort desde su trono. Malfoy que no se había inclinado se acercó y se arrodilló frente al trono imitando a todos los mortífagos que habían pasado antes que él.

Cuando el sujeto iba a besar la orilla de la túnica blanca del Señor Oscuro, el Amo le detuvo con una señal, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de aquel y susurrándole dulces palabras al oído.

Así había sido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Severus ocupaba el lugar de Malfoy y _Él_ le susurraba dulces promesas al oído. Y mientras su voz se filtraba por sus oídos, una sombra se postraba en su mente, embotándola de todo pensamiento indigno de _Él_... fue entonces cuando _Él,_ hizo su petición. Petición que ya había cumplido el verano pasado cuando le entregó el brebaje que el señor oscuro le había solicitado.

Un brebaje cuya finalidad se llevaría a la tumba. Jhastrom jamás averiguaría que había querido decirle con el título de ese libro. Y aún aquí, ahora, frente a su señor, todavía se preguntaba que había sido aquello que lo impulsó a entregarle a Jhastrom el título de aquel volumen.

_Ahí está, el momento... Lucius luce pálido pero asiente, ha aceptado la prueba. Si falla morirá... _

Voldemort desvía su mirada, de Lucius a Severus, que ahora contempla al par con atención y asiente, sintiendo como si se le hundiera el estómago a los pies, mientras la quemazón constante en su antebrazo izquierdo avanzaba hacia su pecho.

_Y yo... tendré que encargarme de eso._

* * *

El arreglo del Gran Comedor estaba espectral, aún el cielo que se dibujaba en lo que hubiera sido la cúpula del gran salón mostraba un aspecto frío y tétrico. 

Las sombras dibujadas por las pálidas velas flotantes, hacían juegos en el piso y sobre las mesas cubiertas de deliciosos pasteles; mientras en las esquinas pendían oscilantes las telarañas que eran traspasadas por los fantasmas, quienes terminaban de ambientar el lugar.

Los jóvenes magos, fascinados por el cambio en el formato de la alegre fiesta, de inmediato le otorgaron mucha calidez al lugar. Las mesas llenas a reventar de sendas viandas con golosinas, fueron rápidamente socorridas por la mayoría de los muchachos, ocultos bajo grandes mantos y fuertes hechizos.

Aún los más arrogantes invitados de Slughorn, comenzaban a integrarse con el alumnado común, cambiando sus lujosos vestuarios por graciosos disfraces para concordar con la decoración.

Así encontramos a Peter y a Lily, sentados no muy lejos de James, Remus y Audrey, quienes disfrutaban aún de los ricos pasteles que había pedido después de leer los menús que había disponibles.

Harry, por su parte, se encontraba parado cerca una las puertas laterales, esperando el mejor momento para retirarse, el cual se presentó justo a tiempo...

La puerta principal del Gran Comedor se abrió de pronto, con un fuerte estruendo y un ruido de cascos se filtró desde las sombras detrás de la puerta, alguien había apagado las antorchas del vestíbulo.

Dumbledore se levantó, acercándose lentamente a la entrada. Y una enorme figura, mitad equino, mitad humano traspasó el umbral con una amplia sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

– ¡Sorpresa! – dijo Sirius que había transformado la mitad de su cuerpo en caballo.

Harry alcanzó a oír el murmullo de las risas del Gran Comedor mientras removía el hechizo sobre su uniforme de auror, para después desaparecer a través de su chimenea y llegar trastabillando a la alfombrilla turquesa en la oficina de Scarlet, donde la inefable le esperaba con un reducido grupo de estudiantes.

– Te sienta bien el cambio de look – dijo la chica al observar la cinta sobre su frente, lo cual sólo consiguió que Harry le dirigiera una fría mirada.

* * *

Unas lustrosas botas pisaron enérgicamente sobre un charco de agua, salpicando ligeramente los botes de basura en la entrada secreta al callejón Diagon. Un hombre cubierto por una túnica gris, golpeó uno de los ladrillos del callejón, descubriendo así la entrada al mágico lugar. 

Detrás de él, fueron apareciendo varias docenas de hombres, mismos que se filtraron a través de la entrada, mientras el primer sujeto guarecía la puerta proveniente del bar.

Uno a uno, los sujetos se desplazaban por las callejuelas, atravesando varios negocios, unos cerrados y otros abiertos, para después situarse en los alrededores del banco mágico, justo frente a una fuente.

------

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las plazas de Hogsmeade, otro grupo de personas festejaban despreocupadas la feliz festividad, mientras otro grupo discretamente iba cerrando todos los accesos al pueblo, colocándose conforme al plan trazado por su señor.

------

Decenas de aurores rodearon la casa del ministro Muggle, tanto por dentro como por fuera, otros grupos patrullaban expectantes desde ambas esquinas. Hasta ahora no había sentido nada anormal, sin embargo, sólo se habían preocupado por resguardar la superficie, pues un grupo de veinte mortífagos se encaminó hacia abajo de la casa, donde atacarían por sorpresa.

Todos y cada uno de ellos con las varitas preparadas, estaban seguros que no saldrían con vida, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era evitar que los aurores pudieran interferir en las demás sorpresas de su señor.

------

Una pequeña explosión desplazó el aire junto a un árbol en los jardines del parque St. James. Los oficiales frente a la puerta de hierro, de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, pues habían escuchado claramente un ruido proveniente de los árboles junto al lago.

Uno de ellos fue por refuerzos, mientras los demás sacaban sus armas y fijaban su vista hacia ese lugar, avanzando cautelosamente.

Poco a poco se fueron oyendo más y más pequeñas explosiones. El soldado que había ido por refuerzos fue interceptado por una luz verde cayendo muerto; como sus compañeros, quienes minutos después, también habían sido alcanzados por ese misterioso brillo esmeralda.

------

Por otra parte, en el agua fría que corría en el Támesis, varias sombras negras se desplazaban, cubriendo sus rostros con cascos burbuja. Las decenas de siluetas flotaban bajo el puente de Londres, evitando así los reflejos que provenían del Palacio de Kensington, cuya torre más alta enmarcaba un reloj que justo en ese momento marcaba las once de la noche.

* * *

– Oye Peter... ¿no te gustaría bailar un rato? – preguntó Lily un poco aburrida cuando Peter se llevó otro pastel a la boca, el chico tragó rápido y se atragantó, Lily comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda, lo que ayudó al muchacho a pasar. 

Sirius negó con la cabeza observando a su amigo y dirigió su mirada hacia James, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lily.

– Creí que habías acordado una pieza con ella – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos – además Colagusano lo está haciendo fatal, no sé que te preocupa.

– No creas – dijo el chico, apartando una vianda del camino para vigilar mejor a la pareja – las chicas suelen considerarlos adorables.

Sirius negó con la cabeza una vez más y agregó – Te diré qué... aprovechas mientras lo distraigo y le pides a Evans que baile contigo.

Justo entonces, Peter le ofreció a Lily una rebanada de tarta de manzana, la cual ella amablemente rechazó suspirando y viendo hacia la pista.

– Y mira que lo hago por ella amigo, se ve que le hace mucha falta – dijo Sirius caminando con mucha gracia en su disfraz de centauro y llevándose a Colagusano de la mesa que había estado ocupando para desaparecer con él hacia donde servían ponche. James se puso de pie y se acercó a Lily.

Lily movía su pie al son del ritmo que tocaba el conjunto que había invitado el profesor Slughorn, Peter acababa de desaparecer para buscar más ponche junto con Sirius, mientras Audrey daba otra pirueta divertida, bailando otra canción con Remus, quien había resultado ser un excelente bailarín.

La chica suspiró fastidiada, cuando una mano se extendió frente a ella, justo al terminar la canción.

– ¿Quisiera concederme esta pieza gentil señorita? – dijo James con una sonrisa radiante, Lily sonrío sonrojada volteando a ver a Peter, quien se había formado ansioso junto a Sirius que ocupaba un gran espacio junto a las bebidas.

– Una promesa es una promesa – dijo ella tomando la mano del merodeador agradecida.

* * *

Los 5 cadetes se colocaron en hilera, todos con actitud muy profesional frente a Harry. 

Hoy por la mañana el departamento estaba vuelto loco, todos tenían unas ganas enormes de ser útiles en algo; es decir, por fin iban a tener prácticas interesantes, sin embargo debido a su corta experiencia, nadie quería asignarlos a la misión con el ministro muggle.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que los inefables solicitaran un cuerpo experimentado a esas horas del día.

Por supuesto, eso no podía ser, así que los enviaron a ellos, los estudiantes, como grupo de apoyo en una misión secreta.

Nadie les había dicho que las misiones más interesantes se llevaban a cabo en ese departamento.

Todos los cadetes permanecían estoicos, mientras el líder de la misión (un sujeto bastante joven), los examinaba concienzudamente. Aunque se tratara de cualquier cosa, seguramente se trataría de algo más interesante que resolver pleitos de cantina, que eran las prácticas a las que usualmente estaban asignados.

El hombre de la banda se paseaba tenso frente a ellos, parecía indeciso respecto a llevarlos ¡pues quien se creía él! Después de todo, ya era casi aurores.

Harry suspiró y miró a los ojos a cada uno de los cadetes. Ninguno parecía estar listo para enfrentarse en una batalla, pero cuando se estaría listo para tal cosa... además ya no les quedaba tiempo.

Estaba seguro que los llevaba al matadero.

– Sus nombres... – dijo Harry en un tono serio y frío.

Bildson, Faaborg, Schmidt, Sterne… ninguno lo sorprendió más que el escuálido muchacho del centro... Moody. Y es que no lo había reconocido sin todas sus cicatrices.

Harry cerró los ojos meditando por momentos. Decidido se colocó frente a los cadetes, hablándoles en una voz fuerte y clara.

– Sé que para ustedes esto es una práctica. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

– Lo que están a punto de comprometerse va más allá de una práctica esta misión es sumamente peligrosa y puede que ninguno de nosotros regrese con vida, vamos a enfrentar peligros que quizá pocos de sus instructores más experimentados haya conocido en toda su carrera – Harry miró a cada uno de los muchachos, algunos de ellos aún vestían miradas incrédulas, quizá pensaban que trataba de asustarlos.

– Esto no es juego, ni una broma... – dijo enérgico frunciendo el ceño – Si vienen con nosotros estén preparados para todo. Incluso para huir y mantenerse con vida por su propia cuenta.

– Les doy la oportunidad para que permanezcan aquí, sin represalias de ninguna especie.

Todos los cadetes se miraron entre sí. Seguro el joven les tomaba el pelo, bueno, que mas daba ir, era peor quedarse en el departamento sin hacer nada.

Ninguno de los aprendices se echo para atrás.

* * *

La canción terminó demasiado pronto y los dos aplaudieron con los demás adolescentes que esperaban la siguiente melodía. 

James llevó a Lily a la mesa, donde los aguardaban un sonriente Sirius (que estaba acompañado de una despampanante chica de Ravenclaw), y de Peter que tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro.

– Te traje este jugo, pensé que te gustaría – dijo Peter tendiéndole un vaso de vidrio a la muchacha, quien después de intercambiar una dulce mirada con James se sentó junto a Peter agradeciéndole el gesto.

James sonrió complacido, nunca antes lo había mirado así, y feliz se sentó junto a Sirius, quien había permanecido de pie toda la noche. Fue entonces que James observó detenidamente a su amigo.

– Canuto, viejo amigo te volaste la barda con tu disfraz.

Sirius sonrió – Lo crees así amigo – dijo ampliando su sonrisa –, me ha costado mucho trabajo y aunque tengo algo de frío creo que valió la pena por ver la cara que puso Dumbledore cuando pensó que era un centauro de los del bosque, jeje.

El silencio se hizo en el comedor y las velas alumbraron con más energía mientras la profesora McGonagall anunciaba el premio al mejor disfraz.

– Lo del frío lo dirás porque no llevas nada en la espalda ¿eh, amigo? – dijo James mientras la profesora aparecía un sobre con el nombre del ganador.

Sirius dudo un poco, James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

– Canuto... ¿no irás a decirme que tuviste que hacer toda la transformación sin ropa? – dijo recordando que el chico no había querido cambiarse frente a sus compañeros de habitación, argumentando que quería que su disfraz fuera una sorpresa.

– Pues yo...

– ¡Sirius Black! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall sonriente, mientras todo el Gran Comedor lo volteaba a ver aplaudiendo.

Y el Gryffindor avanzó, entre vítores y aplausos, rumbo al escenario a recoger su premio.

* * *

La sala del trono se encontraba vacía, Voldemort conjuró un reloj de arena, cuyo contenido estaba a punto de pasar al otro lado. 

Satisfecho el heredero de Slytherin se levantó del trono y comenzó a hondear su varita en suaves y delicados giros, desapareciendo toda ostentación de la amplia oquedad.

Y en el centro, una vez que hubo hundido el montículo sobre el que antes se encontraba su hermoso trono de ónix, Voldemort extendió sus brazos y formó un amplio círculo de runas antiguas y oscuras sobre la roca volcánica.

Con un movimiento más, conjuró en su siniestra, un líquido de color magenta y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

Apenas terminó, su mano tembló, aflojando el agarre que tenía del recipiente, por lo que este se estrelló en el suelo haciéndose añicos. El Señor Oscuro se inclinó en sobre las rocas, oprimiéndose el pecho con una expresión de padecimiento en su rostro.

* * *

– ¡Yo no voy a ponerme ese vestido! – dijo encaprichado Austin, mientras Sarah acariciaba con ternura la túnica negra que le había obsequiado la señora Avery. 

– ¡Ya no aguanto más! – gritó la señora Balesky y con un movimiento enérgico apareció la túnica de seda negra sobre el sorprendido muchacho.

– Ahora vengan y no hagan ruido, o lo lamentarán – las siete mujeres avanzaron junto a cada infante atravesando un estrecho pasillo que desembocaba en una oscura caverna.

Una vez situadas en la caverna se fueron encendiendo lentamente unas llamas azuladas.

Los chiquillos pudieron observar frente a ellos a tres sujetos, embestidos con encarnadas túnicas, que los cubrían de pies a cabeza.

La figura del centro sacó una varita y desapareció la cavidad por la que habían entrado con las damas.

Austin comenzó a respirar deprisa, estaba asustado, los otros chicos no lo notaban pero a él no le tomaban el pelo.

– ¡Imperio! – resonó varias veces en la misma caverna, cuando cada mujer apuntaba a un niño con su varita.

* * *

El viento frío de la noche desprendió varias hojas de las copas de los árboles, mismas que caían a los pies de Harry y de otros 6 sujetos que se ocultaban con hechizos en medio de la naturaleza de Valle D'Aosta. 

Scarlet sacó un artefacto misterioso que parpadeaba por momentos y sobrecogida miró a Harry esperando una señal.

Harry tomó el artefacto con forma de caleidoscopio, girando uno de sus extremos, lo cual hizo que se dibujara una pequeña imagen que aparecía y desaparecía.

Mientras los inefables observaban el rastreador, Alastor observaba los alrededores. Sus compañeros, como siempre, se había tomado a la ligera las advertencias del inefable y ahora se murmuraban cosas entre sí. Pues él no estorbaría en la misión. Tenían que pensar en los niños que iban a rescatar.

– En marcha – susurró Harry desvaneciendo el artefacto.

La mujer inefable esperó a que todos ellos pasaran colocándose en la retaguardia del contingente y susurró fuerte y enérgicamente – ¡Que rayos están esperando, saquen las malditas varitas esto no es un picnic!

Los idiotas no estaban preparados, pero a él, Alastor Moody, nunca lo cogerían desprevenido. Así fue como avanzaron furtivamente por varios metros.

A medida que se adentraban en la espesura comenzaron a notar como disminuía su sentido del oído, una ligera neblina se levantó, impidiéndoles la vista periférica... el avance parecía complicarse significativamente.

A una señal del líder, la mujer de atrás empujó a sus compañeros y a él para formar un grupo compacto que se desplazaba aún con más dificultad, pues el aire había adquirido una consistencia pesada.

El ambiente había logrado humedecer su frente, mientras la entrecortada respiración de Bildson hacía patente que él no era él único que encontraba ese desplazamiento particularmente agotador.

Después de avanzar unos metros, el inefable se detuvo de pronto y les hizo la seña para que se ocultaran detrás de unos matorrales. Con un movimiento de su varita, generó una ligera corriente de aire que desplazó la niebla y dejo ver una oquedad que conducía hacia el interior de una montaña.

* * *

La fiesta seguía su curso, aún después de la premiación. Sin embargo, Sirius había evitado a James por todos los medios. 

Por otro lado, Colagusano al fin se había decidido a invitar a Lily a bailar, sin embargo y para su sorpresa...

– Lo siento Peter, la verdad no sé que es lo que me pasa. No me siento muy bien – dijo ella un poco alicaída, como su hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico.

Era como si de pronto no pudiera escuchar los ruidos de la fiesta, como si el sonido del bosque prohibido llegara directamente a su cabeza, el frío parecía recorrerle por su cuerpo y por momentos perdía la visión de sus alrededores.

– Lily – dijo James quien se había acercado preocupado al notar como empezaba a palidecer – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

– No sé – susurró ella, quizá se le había bajado la presión – Algo dulce.

– Iré por un ponche – dijo Peter servicialmente, y corriendo se acercó a la mesa con las bebidas.

Audrey y Remus se aproximaron desde la pista de baile al notar la cara preocupada de James.

* * *

– ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – dijo Dan, uno de los aurores de la comitiva que acompañaba a ambos inefables – Creo que tengo que volver no me siento muy bien. 

El ambiente se volvía más pesado a medida que se adentraba en la cueva, Scarlet examinó a cada uno de los aurores, al parecer sólo Moody y Faaborg se encontraban en estado decoroso, incluso ella se sentía extremadamente agotada.

Con la respiración entrecortada busco con la mirada al inefable, tenía que tomar la decisión de ir o volver.

Harry miró a la tropa que lo acompañaba, esto no iba nada bien, la magia de Voldemort había intervenido de manera extraña con el ambiente del lugar y ahora era demasiado tarde para volver. Sólo le quedaba una salida.

Y cerrando los ojos, Harry comenzó a concentrarse para tratar que alcanzar el centro de su reserva mágica.

* * *

Sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y como sumida en una piscina de agua, sentía todos sus sentidos embotados. Lily se sostenía en la silla apenas consciente de que estaba recargada sobre James. Se sentía tan extraña. 

Sus ojos se nublaban por momentos, durante los cuales fugaces imágenes se dibujaban en sus pupilas: follaje verde envuelto en niebla, un largo túnel de piedra que se seccionaba por varios caminos...

Súbitamente comenzó a sentir una calidez extraña en su pecho, que empezaba a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, un cosquilleo... ¿su magia?

Lily perdió el sentido en brazos de James.

* * *

– De pie, ahora – surgió la voz de Harry entre las tinieblas que ahora envolvían la cueva – debemos continuar – Scarlet trató de enfocar a su compañero y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar notar una especie de alo formado a su alrededor, mientras una brisa inexistente ondeaba sus cabellos. 

Los cadetes y ella consternados, trataron de ponerse de pie, notando, para su sorpresa, como sus extremidades se aligeraban, por lo que siguieron a Harry a un mejor ritmo, adentrándose aún más en aquellos sinuosos pasillos.

* * *

Lily despertó sobre una roca húmeda, en una oquedad que apenas era iluminada por el fuego azul que parecía flotar a su alrededor, en el centro divisó a una figura blanca – ¿un ángel? – que respiraba entrecortadamente y le daba la espalda. 

El eco de varios pasos llegó hasta donde se encontraban ella y el ángel, quien permanecía inmóvil sobre un círculo de runas, que nunca había visto en clase.

La chica se levantó con trabajos, aún sintiendo una extraña calidez y cercanía.

El cosquilleo que le recorría el interior de su cuerpo no cesaba y sorprendida volteó a ver sus manos, las cuales, en vez de tener la apariencia a la que estaba acostumbrada, ahora le permitían ver a través de ellas el suelo volcánico que se extendía bajos sus pies.


	24. Samhain

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:

_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse, decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de cuatro mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Los tres mortífagos resultan ser Gregory Goyle (quien muere al llegar), Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los cuales lograron su viaje gracias a un artefacto guardado en un cofre antiguo.  
Los tres mortífagos restantes se reúnen con su señor, quien valiéndose de artimañas, extrae información sobre su llegada y acontecimientos futuros.  
Harry mientras tanto, va reencontrándose con sus padres y mentores, buscando regresar a los tres prófugos al futuro de donde provenían y proteger a Hogwarts del daño que éstos pudieran ocasionar._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_La mañana de Halloween encontró a los habitantes Hogwarts de mejor humor. Lily y James arreglaron el malentendido de la noche anterior y acordaron bailar una pieza.  
Mientras tanto Harry seguía en su loca carrera por evitar aquello que tenía tan entusiasmado a Voldemort y que involucraba el artefacto que había transportado a Malfoy al pasado.  
Por otro lado, Severus transporta a Lucius, Regulus y Bellatrix ante el señor oscuro, quien los somete a prueba para aceptarlos dentro de sus seguidores, a quienes despliega por todo diversas ciudades del Reino Unido, para llevar a cabo el primer ataque de su organización.  
Así las cosas, comienza la fiesta de Halloween, donde casi al final Lily comienza a sentirse enferma, desmayándose en brazos de James quien asustado la lleva a la enfermería.  
Justo en esos instantes, Harry en compañía de la inefable que le ayuda en su misión y un escuadrón de aurores (quienes aún no se recibían), ingresó en el escondite de Voldemort, donde haciendo uso de un poder extraordinario los conduce a través del laberinto de piedra hacia la sala del trono, donde Voldemort esta a punto de llevar a cabo un ritual en presencia de Lily, quien acababa de recuperar el conocimiento en ese lugar, hallándose en un estado muy peculiar._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXIV. Samhain**

– ¡SEÑORA POMFREY! – gritó James apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la enfermería, llevando a Lily desmayada en sus brazos.

La mujer, no acostumbrada a semejantes aspavientos en días sin prácticas o partidos de Quidditch, se quedó de una pieza al ver la tez marmórea que adornaba a la joven premio anual.

– ¡Recuéstala ahí! – gritó mientras iba a traer algunas sales para tratar de reanimarla, James apenas alcanzó a dejar a Lily con suavidad en una de las camas, cuando la señora Pomfrey lo apartó y comenzó a usar su magia curativa sobre la muchacha.

* * *

Las nubes grises que se formaban en el cielo nocturno, cubrieron por momentos la poca luz que emanaba de los cuerpos celestes y de la luna. Ahora sólo la luz del alumbrado público, era lo que permitía a los aurores resguardar la casa del Ministro muggle; quien nervioso, se paseaba frente a la chimenea del estudio. 

Waldo Holcomb, el capitán y guardaespaldas asignado para el ministro, lo acompañaba con sus mejores hombres sin quitar la vista de la parte exterior.

Sobre la chimenea, el reloj marcó cinco minutos para la media noche...

* * *

El círculo tatuado sobre las rocas comenzó a brillar, refulgiendo un tono azulado que se reflejaba por toda la cueva. La túnica blanca que envolvía al Señor Oscuro comenzó a hondear, descubriendo sus pies descalzos sobre la baldosa fría que parecía sudar por las extrañas energías que la rodeaban. 

Lily observaba embelesada el espectáculo de poder que desprendía el supuesto ángel. Nunca antes había visto un ser con tan grandioso poder.

* * *

Desde los sinuosos caminos que conducían hacia la antecámara, Harry sintió un escalofrío. El ritual había comenzado. 

Algunos de los aurores se detuvieron, asombrados, por la cantidad de poder que percibían... nunca antes habían sentido semejante energía que proviniera desde un solo punto.

_Por favor... que los niños estén bien_, pensó Harry acelerando el pasó, rogando por sentir, cuando menos un fantasma del dolor que le producía su cicatriz, para así saber si avanzaba por el camino correcto.

* * *

Las runas en el suelo, comenzaron a desprender fragmentos de las rocas aledañas, levantando una brisa por su gran poder, la figura azulada comenzó a elevarse y a girar alrededor de Lord Voldemort, quien iba aumentando el volumen de sus conjuros a medida que el círculo tomaba velocidad. 

Lily apretó sus brazos contra si misma, la energía que percibía le helaba la sangre, y no era por la cantidad de poder, sino por la maldad que percibía en ella.

Una onda cálida le llegó por la espalda a la adolescente, mientras un brillo color anaranjado fulguraba desde uno de los boquetes que rodeaban la cámara en la que se encontraba.

Lily comenzó a pegarse contra la pared, estaba asustada, temerosa, no sabía si podían observarla ahora que se sabía en uno de sus extraños trances.

Cuando el anaranjado fue pasando a dorado, el hombre de blanco giró hacia donde se desprendía el resplandor áureo.

Lily siguió la mirada del ángel y descubrió a un ser envuelto en granas vestiduras que salía del boquete, este ser, sostenía entre sus manos enguantadas un urna, misma que desprendía aquel resplandor.

El artefacto parecía latir al cambiar su color de dorado a un blanco purísimo.

Tan ensimismada estaba contemplándolo, que la chica pasó por alto a los otros seres que atravesaban detrás del heraldo, todos ellos envueltos en túnicas rojas y negras...

Algunos de estos seres marchaban a pequeños pasos hacia el centro, pues parecían ser muy pequeños.

* * *

Un grupo de sombras se desplazó en un solo contingente hasta la puerta de hierro que colindaba con el Palacio de Buckingham. 

Una alarma se activó de inmediato al notar el ataque al que era objeto la residencia real.

* * *

Lily notó finalmente la cantidad de personas que había ingresado a la cámara cuando estos comenzaron a rodear al ángel – o quizá demonio –, que se encontraba en el círculo. 

Uno de los seres escarlatas se acercó al ángel y le entregó la misteriosa urna, para después colocarse, junto con sus compañeros, formando un triángulo alrededor del perímetro de la runa flotante.

* * *

El sonido de una explosión, cimbro los cimientos de la mansión del primer Ministro, cuando éste se encontraba sentado sobre su sofá reclinable. Los aurores rodearon al muggle de inmediato, enfundado sus varitas con expresión tensa. 

Gritos provenientes de la planta inferior desconcertaban a los guardianes de la parte exterior, quienes al notar los reflejos de varios hechizos mortíferos, se abalanzaron hacia el interior de la casa, esperando detener un ataque que ignoraban como había podido llevarse acabo.

* * *

Lily se pegó contra la pared, tapando su boca esperando no ser detectada por tan macabros sujetos. 

Siete espectros avanzaron detrás de siete pequeños con túnicas negras, apuntándoles con varitas mágicas. Colocándolos alrededor del triángulo formado por los heraldos carmesíes.

* * *

Un grito ensordecedor se elevó desde una de las callejuelas del callejón Diagon. 

La música y los bailes que se llevaban a cabo desde hacia varias horas en la plaza principal, evitaron que se diera una señal de alarma que habría salvado muchas vidas.

_¡Incendio! _resonó varias veces desde todos las calles que desembocaban en la plaza principal.

Y lo que había sido un solo grito se transformó en cientos de lamentos.

* * *

Bildson cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente, nunca se había sentido tan oprimido como en estos momentos. ¡En qué diantres se había metido al aceptar la misión para el Departamento de Misterios! 

Sterne lo tomó del antebrazo y lo jaló para ponerlo de pie.

Intercambiando una mirada con Alex entendió lo que había querido decirle... era demasiado tarde para volver.

Ambos aurores voltearon al frente y vieron como el joven inefable avanzaba rodeado de un alo esmeralda.

Tenía un poder impresionante...

Y la pregunta era entonces... si el joven había resultado ser tan fuerte¿por qué habría solicitado refuerzos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?

* * *

Decenas de hombres envueltos en túnicas largas y oscuras aparecieron en el centro de Hogsmeade, ante la atónita mirada de cientos de magos. 

Muchos pensando que se trataba de un espectáculo comenzaron a aplaudir, pero los sujetos del centro apuntaron con sus varitas a la confusa multitud.

_¡Crucio!_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se metía una confitura a la boca y la saboreo contentísimo. Este había resultado ser un plan perfecto. Sería una excelente idea repetirlo el próximo año. 

Aunque la próxima vez, pensó el anciano al mirar la silla del profesor de Defensa vacía, se aseguraría de que todos sus profesores estuvieran presentes para disfrutar de tan esplendorosa celebración.

* * *

El Big Ben tocó la primera campanada de las que anunciaban la llegada de la media noche... 

Los hombres de negro que se encontraban bajo el puente, flotaron para colocarse a media calle, deteniendo el paso de los automóviles que se dirigían hacia la plaza frente al Palacio Westminster.

El eco de los frenos de los automóviles se elevó acallando la última campanada...

* * *

La urna entre las manos de Voldemort estalló en mil pedazos, llenando la oscura estancia de un color blanco brillante. 

Una vez que hubo disminuido el brillo, Lily notó como un caldero extraño flotaba suspendido entre las manos del ángel, quien llevaba una adusta expresión en su rostro.

Un eco de varias voces, se escuchó por toda la cámara, voces de seres incorpóreos de timbre grave y mortecino. La temperatura comenzó a descender.

El ángel volvió a pronunciar unas palabras en una lengua irreconocible, mientras los demás seres comenzaban a agitarse alrededor de él.

Pequeños pigmentos dorados comenzaron a absorberse hacia dentro del caldero. El ángel retiró lentamente sus manos de la vasija, misma que flotó fuera del círculo, hacia uno de los sujetos de rojo que la tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos.

Una vez que estuvo entre las manos de este sujeto, el contenido del caldero comenzó a borbotear y salió por sus orillas, formando una cascada de lo que parecía ser oro líquido, mismo que se acumuló frente al ángel, fuera del círculo azulado que parecía protegerlo.

Un oscuro latido comenzó a resonar en los oídos de la muchacha, quien asustada los cubrió descubriendo que no dejaba de percibirlos. Respirando rápidamente trató de mimetizarse con la pared, sosteniéndose en pie sólo por estar recargada contra ella.

Los latidos parecían provenir desde la ciénaga de oro que comenzaba a agitarse... un montículo del espeso líquido comenzó a elevarse desde ahí.

* * *

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un estruendo, dejando caer a un mago que iba cubierto de sangre y hollín. 

Los ruidos de la fiesta cesaron de inmediato por la sorpresa y Albus Dumbledore se acercó a pasó veloz a la entrada, al reconocer en el pobre desdichado a Orlando Miller, el encargado de la tienda de bromas Zonko en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Lily comenzó a ver a su alrededor a otros espectros, todos incorpóreos, que se arrastraban por la estancia, cada uno en su tormento particular, el eco se sus lamentos se elevaba hasta sus oídos, acallando el grito de horror de las figuras negras detrás de los niños, que aún seguían ensimismados observando la ceremonia. 

El montículo había alcanzado la talla de un hombre y comenzaba a formar una silueta, misma que comenzó a producir ese eco de voces que parecía de todos y de ninguno, balbuceando en un dialecto extraño palabras que le parecían a ella ininteligibles.

El ángel de ojos azules pronunció otras palabras en lengua antigua extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa autosuficiente y confiada hacia donde estaba el ser de oro.

Un lamento ronco se escuchó mientras la silueta dorada se doblaba en un ángulo antinatural y se abalanzaba sobre el sorprendido ángel.

Todos los espectros que rodeaban la cámara voltearon hacia el centro, donde el ángel había comenzado a agitarse mientras una cascada dorado le atravesaba, gritando de dolor y sufrimiento.

Lily se dejó caer, resbalando por la pared aterrorizada.

* * *

– ¡Qué le pasa a Lily¿por qué esta temblando?, está demasiado pálida – hablaba sin cesar James desde el otro lado de la cama, estrechando una de las frías manos de Lily entre las suyas. 

– ¡Te dije que esperarás afuera Potter! – dijo la alarmada enfermera, pues no podía dar con la causa de tan tremendo problema – Ve de inmediato por el Director, dile que es un asunto urgente.

– ¡POPPY! – se escuchó un grito desde el umbral de la puerta.

La señora Pomfrey corrió la cortina que le tapaba la vista de la entrada. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar en ella a la profesora McGonagall, sosteniendo a un mago en estado deplorable.

– ¡De prisa, en la siguiente cama! – actúo de inmediato la enfermera, dirigiendo a Minerva a una de las camas junto a Lily.

James apretó asustado la mano de Lily con la suya.

* * *

Los gritos del ángel cesaron, cuando su cabeza se ladeo hacia un lado. Los ojos de la chica, se encontraron con los del ángel, y ahora éstos presentaban un color completamente encarnado. 

Lily ahogó un grito, pues el ángel le había sonreído.

* * *

Severus aturdió a otro de los aldeanos que deseaban escapar. No tenía el valor ni las ganas de matar a nadie, como le habían ordenado. 

Pero estaba seguro que los aldeanos que atravesaran por las calles aledañas no habían tenido tanta suerte...

También estaba el asunto del encargado de Zonko, quien había conseguido colarse para llegar a Hogwarts.

Con un poco de suerte él y sus compañeros se verían obligados a escapar.

Un suspiro ahogado llegó desde el frente.

Parada frente a él se encontraba una de sus compañeras de casa. Jean McPheson, de cuarto año, temblaba como una hoja al mirar frente a sus ojos la fila de cuerpos tendidos sobre la hierba.

Severus apuntó a la chica con la varita... Seguro lo descubría al lanzarle el hechizo aturdidor¿acaso tendría que deshacerse de ella para no ser descubierto?...

* * *

Con trabajo, Lord Voldemort se enderezó... aún no concluía el ritual, era el momento más divertido... 

La ciénaga de oro comenzó a agitarse nuevamente, el Señor Oscuro giró usando movimientos burdos, enfilándose hacia uno de los pequeños espectros oscuros que lo rodeaban.

* * *

Ophelia Bullock, evadió a varios de sus compañeros y subió las escaleras presurosa, la amenaza en la casa del ministro había sido controlada, pero las noticias que llevaba al capitán Holcomb eran por demás alarmantes. 

– ¡SEÑOR! – gritó desde el umbral, atrayendo la atención del equipo junto al ministro que de inmediato le apuntó con sus varitas.

– ¡Qué significa este espectáculo Bullock! – gritó ofendido el capitán, también le habían dado un buen susto.

– Señor – dijo la pálida auror – tenemos problemas –, el hombre apartó a la chica del muggle, no le convenía para nada al ministerio que este se enterará de emergencias en el mundo mágico.

– Hable rápido

Pero más tardo en decirlo, cuando la mujer ya le estaba comunicando el cúmulo de desgracias que habían pasado en pocos minutos: había habido varios ataques simultáneos esa noche. Según reportes desde la oficina de aurores, se habían enviado refuerzos hacia varios sitios del gobierno muggle, sin contar la alarma que habían enviado desde Hogwarts y Gringotts, por un sorpresivo ataque a Hogsmeade y al callejón Diagon.

* * *

_No, no... ¡No!... ¡¿Qué está tratando de hacer?!_

La mano de Lord Voldemort se rodeo de un extraño alo oscuro, mientras él avanzaba en su andar burdo hacia uno de los chiquillos que lo rodeaban.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones del mago oscuro mientras gozaba al introducir su mano en el pecho del chiquillo, hecho que consiguió romper el hechizo Imperio que atrapaba la mente del pequeño.

Agudos gritos rebotaron en la cámara mientras el cuerpo del pequeño (quien apretaba desesperado la mano que invadía su cavidad torácica), parecía secarse poco a poco, arrugándosele la piel que se colgaba de sus huesos. Y sus ojos se le hundían, en una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento.

Un brillo blanco, su alma, abandonaba el despojo que había sido su cuerpo y se introducía en el terrible mago.

Cuando el pequeño cuerpecito dejo de agitarse, Lord Voldemort sacó su puño de la víctima, el cual bañado en sangre aún sostenía su corazón, que vibraba con el eco de los gritos de su propietario y de la pobre muchacha que presenciaba el terrible espectáculo.

El demonio le dio un mordisco al órgano y su túnica blanca se tiñó de sangre caliente.

* * *

Su mano asió con decisión el antebrazo de la chica, apartándola a empujones del montón de cuerpos desmayados en el camino. 

El slytherin avanzó presuroso entre las calles y con un certero hechizo, derribó la puerta trasera de uno de los negocios más apartados del centro de la ciudad. Seguro nadie le encontraría ahí.

Con un movimiento más, silencio a la desesperada muchacha y la encerró detrás de la puerta.

– _Fermaportus_

Nadie la encontraría... al menos hasta que todo hubiera pasado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo _aprendiz_? – susurró una voz detrás de él.

Severus giró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con su jefa de casa: Theresa Paltrow, cuyo rostro descubierto le miraba con asco y rencor.

* * *

Los bomberos luchaban con las llamas que se elevaban, acrecentadas por la cantidad de combustible que aún almacenaban los automóviles que quedaban en el puente de Londres. 

La onda expansiva de la explosión despidió a los bomberos varios metros hacia atrás, otro de los autos había explotado.

De pronto, un rocío cubrió sus impermeables y detrás de ellos vieron unos rayos azulados, que se propagaron hacia las llamas, mismas que se iban apagando poco a poco.

Si los muggles hubieran volteado hacia arriba hubieran notado, detrás de las volutas de humo negro, el espectro esmeralda de una calavera, por cuya boca se deslizaba una serpiente.

* * *

Severus apretó la varita con fuerza. Paltrow seguramente le diría a su señor. ¿Y qué excusa podía darle? 

– Le dije a mi señor que no se fiara de ti – dijo ella avanzando lentamente, apuntándole con la varita, el slytherin ya había hecho lo mismo –, le expliqué que no debía confiar en alguien como _tú_. Pero él estaba convencido de que no sabías la verdad.

Severus la miró extrañado ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?

– Pero eso no importa, ahora que se entere que no pudiste seguir sus órdenes te matará... lo sé – dijo ella con una sonrisa descompuesta adornándole el rostro – Yo me hubiera callado si hubieras dejado a Malfoy para **mí**.

– Así que de eso se trata – dijo el slytherin, avanzando también hacia ella – no puedes soportar que yo halla llevado a alguien de más valor que tú.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó con el rostro encendido de ira – ¡Soy la preferida del Señor Oscuro, SU PREDILECTA!

– ¡CRUCIO!

* * *

Un grupo más de aurores ingresó a la plaza, al abrirse las puertas del banco mágico de par en par. Los sujetos, embestidos en mantos negrísimos, seguían torturando a los ciudadanos que tenían la obligación de proteger. 

Furiosos varios aurores corrieron a interceptarlos, unos incluso alcanzaron con sus hechizos a los malhechores más cercanos, mas la mayoría de los malvados sujetos, logró desvanecerse.

Los pocos que quedaron fueron apresados de inmediato, y ninguno de los presentes pudo dejar de notar el emblema glauco que brillaba en el cielo nocturno, por el cual aún se elevaban los ecos de los gritos de los magos nacidos de muggles, que solían reunirse en la plaza a disfrutar de un festival organizado para festejar a su manera los ritos de Halloween.

* * *

Harry se detuvo de repente. 

Estaba a punto de llegar a la sala del trono, eso lo sabía por las visiones que había sufrido días antes, pero eso no fue lo que detuvo su carrera.

Claramente había escuchado la voz de su madre resonar en las paredes del último pasillo, pero eso era imposible. Aún ahora, le parecía escuchar sus sollozos y gritos desesperados.

– ¡Pero que demonios! – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Harry volteo a mirar que había sucedido y se encontró con un espectáculo que le heló la sangre en las venas. A su alrededor, fuera de la esfera de energía que había emanado sobre sí mismo y sus compañeros, se arrastraban espectros desfigurados y dolientes. Fantasmas, seres incorpóreos, demonios todos, que rodaban por el sinuoso camino de roca volcánica, tratando de absorber el brillo que desprendía el aura de los seres vivos.

Nuevamente había escuchado gritos desde la antecámara, con estos ya sumaban seis...

* * *

– ¡Crucio! – dijo por tercera vez Theresa, con un destello de locura detrás de sus ojos. 

Severus, aún sufriendo los terribles efectos mágicos de la tortura, pensaba que si no podía detenerla perdería la razón.

Theresa suspendió la maldición y volvió a apuntar al chico con la varita. Con esto le daría una lección. Nadie se interpondría entre su señor y ella, NADIE.

– Que... que pen-sara... el lord... de esto – dijo con la voz entrecortada el muchacho, respirando con dificultad –. Le diré... que... tú... – la mujer bajó la varita dudosa.

– No lo harías... te mataré... – Paltrow le apuntó con la varita.

El slytherin supo que decía la verdad... no podía morir. No dejaría que ella lo matara

– Avada...

– ¡Jhastrom sabe que estoy aquí! – gritó el chico con todas sus fuerzas, la mujer bajo la varita. Eso representaba un problema, seguro el mocoso le había hablado de su relación con ella. Eso explicaría esas miradas escrutadoras.

– Sucia rata traidora – susurró ella volviendo a apuntar con la varita – El Señor Oscuro sabrá de esto ¡CRUCIO!

Severus gritó de nuevo por la agonía. Todo estaba perdido, si ella no lo mataba ahora, seguro lo haría _él_, a pesar de que se había mantenido fiel.

El brillo de una barrera mágica llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Ya había llegado la caballería. Hogwarts había enviado a su campeón.

– Dumbledore está aquí – dijo Paltrow acercándose al chico –. Tienes mucha suerte enano, pero ya mismo se acabará – la mujer se inclinó y le susurró al oído –: cuando te encuentren en esas ropas te expulsará y después... mi señor se encargará de ti.

Theresa desapareció el igual que muchos otros magos fuera de la plaza principal.

* * *

– ¡Hagrid! – gritó la voz de Dumbledore, cuando el enorme guardabosque apenas logró salir de uno de los negocios en llamas, llevando a cuestas a varios de los magos que había quedado atrapados. 

Apenas Orlando llegó al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore dispuso un grupo para ayudar en Hogsmeade, mientras el resto del profesorado protegía al castillo de los agresores.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade les esperaba un espectáculo espeluznante. Varias de las personas de la villa yacían inertes sobre la hierba de los caminos y tantos otros en estado deplorable, aún sufriendo efectos de las terribles torturas a las que habían sido sometidos.

Dumbledore, haciendo uso de su enorme poder, había sometido a la mayor parte de los villanos, encantados bajo un sortilegio, en espera a que llegaran las autoridades a hacerse cargo.

El resto del profesorado ayudo a poner a salvo a los demás habitantes, así llegamos a este momento, cuando comenzaron a llegar los aurores a disponer de los prisioneros.

El anciano director se paseo frente a los magos, grabando en su memoria sus rasgos distintivos. Temía que esta no sería la primera vez que sabría de ellos.

* * *

– ¡Enfunden las varitas! – gritó Harry haciendo crecer el alo que rodeaba a los aurores, ahuyentando a los espectros que los rodeaban.

Moody tomó con fuerza su varita, estaba listo para detener lo que fuera que estaba pasando, no era natural despertar a tan extrañas criaturas de su sueño eterno.

Había que poner un alto.

Varios gritos más, una macabra risa, todos echaron a correr, hicieron un quiebre y se encontraron por fin con el final del túnel.

Sus ojos se maravillaron al ver la estancia, que en esas profundidades refulgía con destellos doradas, blancos y azules; al centro, distinguieron un grupo de sujetos, embestidos todos con largas túnicas y en el piso...

En el piso...

_Los niños..._

Un grito de rabia salió desde una de las entradas laterales, los seres presentes en la estancia observaron como un grupo de aurores había llegado hasta allí.

Seis de los sujetos, los de negro enfilaron las varitas hacia la entrada.

– ¡BOMBARDA!

Harry empujó al auror que había gritado hacia atrás y retiró con un movimiento enérgico parte de su traje de combate, haciendo un semicírculo que repelió la explosión hacia el interior de la cámara.

El aire removió las túnicas de los heraldos negros, descubriendo sus facciones femeninas inalterables. Cada una de las féminas empuñó su varita y con un gritó de guerra acometieron a los aurores que permanecían en la entrada.

* * *

James aún permanecía junto a Lily, tomándola de la mano y susurrándole cosas al oído, esperando que la chica se tranquilizara.

Hacia sólo unos instantes, la gryffindor se había agitado violentamente en su lecho, descomponiendo su rostro en muecas de horror y sufrimiento.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

La señora Pomfrey había hecho lo mejor que pudo para atenderla y ahora se encontraba ocupada sanando a todos los heridos que llegaban de Hogsmeade.

Algo terrible acababa de pasar en el mundo mágico, algo que sabía, cambiaría por completo la vida que había llevado durante toda su niñez.

* * *

Con el corazón desbocado cada uno de los cadetes se batía en duelo con una de las féminas. Cuando Justine Avery se acercó a Harry, no pudo hacer mucho, pues el joven la apartó con un hechizo que la llevó hacia el otro extremo de la cámara, donde cayó desmadejada sobre la baldosa fría. 

Harry avanzó con paso firme hacia el centro de la estancia, donde Voldemort aún le daba la espalda al grupo, con su aura alternando entre blanco y negro.

Sin embargo, los heraldos escarlatas se interpusieron entre él y el señor oscuro. El del centro, aún llevaba el refulgente caldero entre las manos, con el manto encarnado velándole el rostro.

Los otros dos, retiraron el manto de sus cuerpos.

El frío en la estancia se intensificó, los espectros que deambulaban la cámara, se agitaron rodeando a los seres con vida, animados por el olor a muerte que se despedía desde ese lugar.

Harry concentró su energía y en un gritó de furia contenida, se arrojó contra Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, quienes, aunque pálidos, no parecían aquellos despojos humanos que habían sido hacia apenas unas horas.

* * *

Lily se acurrucó en un rincón desolada. Hecha un ovillo, la chica repetía una y otra vez, su deseo porque la terrible pesadilla terminara, para poder despertar sin recordar nada. 

Y aunque se tapaba la cara y cubriera sus oídos, no podía dejar de oír los últimos lamentos de todos aquellos niños que habían sido víctimas del ente de mantos blancos.

Gruesas lágrimas escurrían en su rostro expresando el horror y la desolación, la impotencia que experimentaba y un miedo, un miedo terrible que le comía las entrañas.

Pero un grito, un grito que no pertenecía a los niños, ni a aquellos demonios de largas vestiduras se coló en sus pensamientos, un gritó que le parecía conocido... y que le asustaba aún más por su familiaridad.

La aterrorizada chica abrió sus ojos y los dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la cámara, ahí distinguió los uniformes de los aurores, que ahora atacaban sin cuartel a las terribles mujeres que había ayudado al sacrificio de los niños.

También descubrió un poco más hacia el centro a su profesor de Defensa, que se batía en duelo con dos de los demonios en rojo, justo ahora, uno de ellos caía pesadamente al suelo, mientras el otro, había atinado en uno de los costados del joven mago.

* * *

Harry se tomó las costillas y se apartó de un saltó, girando varias veces para evitar otro impacto del hechizo que le había lanzado Blaise. 

Al menos había conseguido detener a Nott, pues ahora el mortífago se encontraba aprisionado por unas invisibles cuerdas, agitándose en el piso. Claro que Zabini había aprovechado su distracción para herirle en un costado.

Agitado, Harry no perdía de vista lo que acontecía a sus espaldas. Donde Thurston, su compañera, apoyaba a los estudiantes a controlar a las guerreras, quienes habían resultado ser más rudas de lo que esperaba.

– ¡Profesor, cuidado! – escuchó Harry desde el fondo de la gruta, logrando apartarse apenas de una de las explosiones que le había enviado Zabini.

Y al dar el último giro sobre el suelo, Harry se incorporó al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo, el cual lo hizo volar hacia arriba, para después caer descompuesto contra el suelo de roca volcánica.

Harry cojeó hacia ambos mortífagos, aún apuntándolos con la varita, mientras sus ojos paseaban hacia la parte de atrás, donde estaba seguro había escuchado la voz de su madre.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sus ojos con unos de la misma tonalidad exacta.

El sonido de varias palmas frente a él, le hizo desviar la mirada. El último de los mortífagos en ropas escarlatas avanzaba hacia él, mientras en la parte posterior, justo frente a Lily, Voldemort sostenía, aún rodeado por el círculo de runas azules, el caldero de Arawn.

Una rápida mirada hacia atrás confirmó sus sospechas: las mujeres de negro había sido derrotadas, pero eso había tenido un precio, Roger Bildson y Dan Schmidt yacían muertos a sus espaldas, mientras que Moody era sostenido por Sterne, quien tampoco tenía buen aspecto. Faaborg y Thurston tampoco parecían estar en condiciones de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro.

Dicho mago extrajo su varita, tomándola con una de sus manos aún con la sangre fresca de sus más recientes víctimas, y con un movimiento hizo temblar la cueva, elevando un montículo en el cual se montó un trono, donde se amontonaron los restos que yacían esparcidos a su alrededor. Pequeños cráneos adornaban el respaldo.

Y el terrible mago tomó asiento en su nuevo trono con una mirada satisfecha.

Varias antorchas alrededor de la gruta comenzaron a encenderse una a una, en una sucesión que le dio toda la vuelta a la cámara, iluminando las entradas desde los distintos pasadizos.

Detrás de él, el montículo con la silueta dorada se agitaba, efecto que se transmitía a los espectros que rondaban en la estancia.

Lily, impulsada por un extraño presentimiento se fue acercando hacia donde estaba su profesor, tratando de pasar desapercibida por el terrible mago de ropajes blancos.

En el trono, Voldemort observó la silueta de modo despreciativo, y con un movimiento despectivo de su muñeca, atrajo el líquido dorado desde la fosa, hacia el interior del caldero, aún cuando la silueta parecía resistirse.

Los espectros se absorbieron también dentro de la extraña vasija, misma que empezó a flotar por si misma sobre la palma de la mano del Señor Oscuro.

Con otro movimiento, Lord Voldemort restauró el arca que aprisionaba el caldero y se lo tendió al heraldo que quedaba. Quien después de permanecer quieto por una fracción de segundo desapareció llevándose el artefacto consigo.

Varias gotas de sudor se deslizaron por el rostro de Harry, era imponente observar a Lord Voldemort en su mejor momento.

Pero aún en ese estado, Harry lograba percibir las fracturas de su alma. Lord Voldemort había dividido su alma en siete fragmentos independientes, era sólo cuestión de crear los horrocruxes.

Lily, desde donde se encontraba, no lograba entender como aquel sujeto de blanco había recuperado la delicadeza en sus movimientos, después de que la silueta dorada lo hubo traspasado.

– ¡Usted! – se aproximó Faaborg hacia el trono, rebasando a Harry quien no esperaba tal acontecimiento – ¡Queda arrestado por asesinato y práctica de ritos oscuros, tiene derecho a guardar silencio...!

Lord Voldemort, que se hallaba recargado sobre una de sus manos se burló del joven auror, mientras este le apuntaba con su varita de ébano, sin detener su avance hacia el lord.

– ¡FAABORG IDIOTA, REGRESA AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! – rugió Scarlet detrás de él.

– Avada Kedravra – susurró aburrido el mago oscuro desde el trono, apuntando con su varita el sorprendido estudiante.

– ¡CARPE RETRACTUM! – gritó Harry desde atrás, apartando apenas al muchacho del fogonazo verde que hubiera terminado con su vida.

– Sterne, Moody... refuerzos... ahora – susurró pálida la inefable que temblaba al ver con que facilidad el sujeto del trono había lanzado la maldición imperdonable – ¡ACCIO FAABORG!

El muchacho salió despedido hacia la inefable, quien lo recibió en los brazos y lo cacheteo para sacarlo de su estupor.

– Toma – le tendió aquel tubo en forma de calidoscopio –, es un rastreador, te llevará hacia la salida y de regreso. No vuelvan sin apoyo.

Harry no apartaba la mirada de Lord Voldemort. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada por evitar que los cadetes se marcharan? A menos...

– ¡Thurston, ve con ellos! – volteo Harry a mirarla con expresión sombría – Él también espera refuerzos.

La inefable apretó su varita con fuerza.

– ¡Rayos! – susurró con las mandíbulas apretadas y después de dirigirle una mirada preocupada, salió velozmente para alcanzar a los cadetes.

* * *

Scrimgeour se secó el sudor de la frente. Si la familia real no hubiera estado de vacaciones... 

Era una suerte que los reyes hubieran partido a Francia de improviso. Gracias a ello, el ataque al Palacio de Buckingham había sido un fracaso. La alarma que habían estrenado hace apenas unos días también había servido de mucho.

Temblaba al pensar que habría pasado con los muggles al enterarse de la muerte de la familia real.

El auror avanzó con paso firme a la salida, los magos ya habían sido trasladados a las salas de interrogación, por lo que pronto averiguarían quien andaba detrás de esto. Trabajarían rápido y con decisión, con eso acabarían con la amenaza antes de que creciera tanto como Grindelwald.

* * *

Era la primera vez que veía a Voldemort en persona desde la última batalla. Y aunque lo encontraba en un estado más humano que la última vez, el gryffindor no podía ignorar la cantidad de poder que emanaba de él. 

Ansiaba poder destruirlo antes de que se alzará con todo su poderío. Que daría por deshacerse de él en ese mismo instante, por terminar con todas sus ambiciones megalomaníacas antes de que cobrarán la vida de cientos de magos y brujas íntegros.

Nunca en todas sus misiones al pasado había sentido la necesidad de cambiar la historia...

Pero eso no le correspondía. Y no estaba seguro que contar con la suficiente magia después de su enfrentamiento para después atrapar a Malfoy.

– ¿Crees que esa mujer va a poder ayudarles a escapar? – le dijo el mago desde el trono.

Harry asió su varita con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que no era la varita hermana de la de Voldemort, no había conseguido de Ollivander se la entregará, pero bastaría con esta para atrapar a Malfoy, que era el único que le faltaba de los otros mortífagos.

– ¿Dónde están los otros niños? – dijo Harry con decisión, al pie del trono.

– Otros dices... no hay otros más que éstos – terminó el señor oscuro, acariciando uno de los cráneos incrustados en el respaldo del asiento.

– Maldito... ¡Reducto! – gritó Harry apuntando hacia el trono, Voldemort saltó con gran agilidad y el hechizo destrozo el trono en mil pedazos.

Voldemort negó con su mano, sonriendo deliberadamente. Tal vez dejara escapar a algunos aurores para que dieran testimonio de su gran poder, pero este sujeto no se salvaría.

Con un movimiento vertical de su varita, cambio sus túnicas blancas llenas de sangre por mantos de seda negra, y con otro movimiento conjuró varios cristales de hielo a su alrededor, enviándolos a gran velocidad al muchacho frente a él.

Harry por su parte, hizo aparecer una pared de fuego en la que se estrellaron los proyectiles de hielo, derritiéndose.

Voldemort apareció detrás de él.

– ¡Crucio!

– ¡NO! – y el espectro de Lily se interpuso entre la maldición y su profesor.

* * *

– ¡LILY! – gritó James al sentir a la chica estremecerse entre sus manos, como si la muchacha estuviera bajo el efecto de una maldición. 

– ¡SEÑORA POMFREY! – gritó el chico corriendo las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de la gryffindor.

Poppy Pomfrey llegó corriendo al lecho de la muchacha, tratando de bloquear el extraño poder que le hacía daño a la joven, pero, aún cuando lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, no lograba detener la agonía que sufría la muchacha.

– ¡No funciona! – dijo la enfermera desesperada, batiendo la varita una y otra vez frente a la muchacha

* * *

El fantasma de la maldición se estrelló con Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados pudo observar el cuerpo de su madre estremeciéndose bajo el hechizo. 

Esto no debía ser...

Fúrico, Harry llamó todo su poder y con trabajos se puso de pie. Voldemort sorprendido por como su maldición no parecía tener efecto sobre el muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás.

– ¡Flipendo! – gritó Harry, apuntando con trabajos hacia Voldemort, quien se estrelló con la pared posterior de la gruta, Harry calló de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente y miró preocupado hacia donde estaba postrado el espectro de su madre.

– Lily... – la chica giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba su profesor, y con trabajos se arrastró hacia él

– Tenía que evitar que le hiciera daño. Al menos a usted... los niños... yo... – gruesas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. La chica no podía dejar de llorar.

Harry trató de tocarla para consolarla, pero su mano atravesó a la muchacha.

– Así que sí te volviste loco – dijo Voldemort que ahora estaba parado frente a él, con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole de los labios. El mago oscuro escupió a un lado y después se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano. – Despídete de este mundo.

* * *

_Se acabó_, pensó Snape postrado en el piso. El chico aún temblaba por los efectos de la maldición. _¿Qué importaba ya?_

– ¿Snape? – dijo la voz de Jean tímidamente, detrás de la puerta que él había sellado. Al parecer su magia no se había sostenido después de la tortura.

–¿Qué estas haciendo idiota? – y después de un ataque de tos, el slytherin agregó –, lárgate de una buena vez.

La chica abrió la puerta ofendida, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y ayudó al muchacho a ponerse de pie.

* * *

Scarlet apenas alcanzó a los cadetes, antes de que éstos abandonaran el laberinto de roca. 

– Nenes, prepárense para morir – dijo detrás de ellos, Faaborg, volteó pálido, dispuesto a darles a Sterne y a Moody una oportunidad para escapar. Al reconocer a la inefable suspiró largamente.

– No es momento para hacer ese tipo de bromas auror – dijo en tono de reproche.

– Lo digo muy en serio cadete, afuera nos espera una emboscada. – sonrió la muchacha. Ahora si estaba segura de que le había llegado la hora.

– No han intentado desaparecer – agregó, fue cuando Sterne se concentró, pero no pudo desaparecerse. Volteo a mirar a la muchacha negando con la cabeza.

– Entonces yo los cubriré, cuando salgan corran hacia la maleza y vayan por refuerzos al departamento de seguridad mágica, después – Scarlet extrajo un prendedor de su túnica y se lo tendió a Faaborg – coloquen esto al pie de la puerta del Departamento de Misterios.

Sterne y Moody asintieron, sabían que ambos no sería de gran ayuda en ese estado. La magia del líder empezaba a disminuir y sentía otra vez esa pesadez en el ambiente. Al parecer el mago blanco ya se había encargado de él o estaba demasiado débil para continuar con la protección. Scarlet esperaba que se tratara de lo último.

Los cuatro aurores se acercaron sigilosamente a la entrada. Al sentir que se ensanchaba el camino, sintieron una ligera brisa: estaban a un paso de salir de la cueva.

Scarlet empuñó la varita, Sterne y Moody detrás de ella se prepararon para emprender la carrera hacia los arbustos. Faaborg por su parte, introdujo el prendedor en un bolsillo de la capa de Sterne, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido a Moody. Quien miró a Faaborg y le asintió.

Al menos no dejarían que la mujer muriera sola.

_Scout... me hubiera gustado conocer tu verdadero nombre..._

– ¡AAAAAHHHH! – gritó Scarlet y salió corriendo hacia el pequeño claro, al pie de la montaña, donde tomó por sorpresa a dos tercios de las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Jean había conseguido sacar a Snape de Hogsmeade sin ser vista, o al menos eso pensaba ella, juntos habían logrado introducirse al pasadizo que los llevaría hacia el gran espejo del cuarto piso.

Severus se le resbaló de los brazos, el chico había hecho un esfuerzo para llegar hasta ahí. Ya no podía avanzar más.

Jean sabía que el muchacho necesitaría ayuda, pero por lo que había escuchado, el proporcionarle ayuda significaría ocasionarle más problemas. Severus estaba perdiendo el sentido.

– Snape... volveré enseguida, te lo juró, por favor. No te vayas a morir ¿si?.

La chica sabía que al menos debía intentarlo, después de todo, Snape le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Voldemort apuntó con su varita, al joven frente a él. 

– Avada...

Harry miró a Lily. El rayo mortal la atravesaría antes a ella... Si le había afectado el Cruciatus quien sabe que efectos podría ocasionarle el Avada Kedravra si llegara a tocarla en ese estado.

– ... Kedravra

Harry saltó con una determinación inusitada para interceptar el rayo esmeralda antes que su madre... _que irónico_, pensó mientras veía acercársele, como en cámara lenta, el mortífero fogonazo...


	25. Mortifagos

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:

_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse, decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de cuatro mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Los tres mortífagos resultan ser Gregory Goyle (quien muere al llegar), Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los cuales lograron su viaje gracias a un artefacto guardado en un cofre antiguo.  
Los tres mortífagos restantes se reúnen con su señor, quien valiéndose de artimañas, extrae información sobre su llegada y acontecimientos futuros.  
Harry mientras tanto, va reencontrándose con sus padres y mentores, buscando regresar a los tres prófugos al futuro de donde provenían y proteger a Hogwarts del daño que éstos pudieran ocasionar._

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:

_La noche de Halloween de 1975 quedó en la memoria de todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido por varias razones.  
Esa noche, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, el Palacio de Buckingham, el puente de Londres y la casa del ministro muggle habían sido atacados por las fuerzas de Voldemort, quienes por fin se daban a conocer.  
También esa noche, fecha en que se celebra el Samhain, Voldemort lleva a cabo un ritual; que mediante el sacrificio de siete de los niños muggles que secuestró, le permitió cercenar su alma en varias fracciones.  
Lily presencia la ceremonia en su totalidad por medio de una visión.  
Harry y su equipo por fin logran llegar frente a Voldemort, pero demasiado tarde para salvar las vidas de los siete niños. Estando ahí, logran derrotar a la mayoría de los heraldos teniendo en su equipo dos bajas.  
Su compañera inefable, Scarlet, y el resto de los cadetes, huyen en busca de apoyo para detener al mago oscuro, mientras Harry herido y agotado por el uso excesivo de su magia, se enfrenta a Voldemort, ayudado por Lily.  
Por otro lado, vemos como Severus Snape participa en el ataque a Hogsmeade, donde es sorprendido por Theresa Paltrow ayudando a una compañera de casa (Jean McPherson), que se encontraba en el pueblo por razones desconocidas._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXV. Mortífagos**

Harry cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, y sintió como si toda su vida pasara ante sus ojos en segundos: el eco del grito de su madre, su viaje en motocicleta en brazos de Hagrid, sus años con los Dursley, Ron y Hermione, la madriguera, Sirius, Remus, Ginny...

_Lo siento... Ginny..._

Lily vio como Jhastrom se levantó frente a ella, extendiendo los brazos. El profesor estaba tratando de protegerla.

No podía permitirlo, no después de lo de todos esos niños, no él... ¡NO ÉL!

Lily saltó hacia su profesor, sintiendo una fuerza desmesurada en sus extremidades. Lo último que percibió fue el fogonazo de luz verde delante de sus párpados cerrados.

El rayo se estrelló contra el pecho de Harry, sin embargo una fuerza extraña, una energía blanca poderosísima envolvió el glauco conjuro, despidiendo, al muchacho y a la tremenda maldición en direcciones distintas.

El Avada Kedravra impactó con fuerza en el piso de la cueva, estremeciendo la montaña desde su base. Varias rocas se desprendieron desde el techo, sendas grietas se abrieron en el piso y rayos de luces verdes recorrieron toda la estancia y se extendieron hacia los boquetes que la rodeaban. Lord Voldermort pudo divisar varias fracturas en las barreras que rodeaban su guarida.

* * *

– ¡REDUCTO! – Scarlet apuntó desde la entrada a la cueva hacia el centro del claro, levantando una polvareda, detrás de la cual comenzaron a enviar maldiciones mortíferas sus atacantes.

– ¡LARGÉNSE AHORA! – gritó a los cadetes, que detrás de ella, salían de la montaña rumbo a los arbustos.

Un estruendo cimbro el piso desde el interior de la montaña, tirando a todos las personas al piso.

Sterne y Moody sintieron como un viento los impulsaba hacia delante, el cielo se quebró en pedazos ante sus ojos: las barreras anti-aparición habían caído junto con aquel estruendo. Ambos aurores desaparecieron con el eco de los últimos pedazos de la barrera.

_¡Qué rayos fue eso!_, pensó Scarlet mientras se arrastraba detrás de una roca a guarecerse de los ataques.

No iba a marcharse dejando al chico solo con el mago blanco.

Alguien tosía a su derecha. Faaborg se había quedado a cubrirle la espalda... _Pequeño idiota_...

* * *

Sterne y Moody se aparecieron en una de las callejuelas de Francia. 

– ¡Dónde está Faaborg! – gritó Sterne aún sosteniendo a un debilitado Moody.

– Sé quedó a ayudar a los inefables, ahora, activa tu traslador de emergencia – dijo con voz entrecortada.

Y ambos aurores desaparecieron de Francia, llegando a una de las oficinas del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Ahí todo estaba hecho un caos.

Una vez que los cadetes llegaron, lanzaron la alarma. Al principio nadie les creyó, hasta que uno de ellos (Moody), mostró el prendedor que les había dado la inefable.

Scrimgeour ya había visto esos prendedores anteriormente, eran una especie de código para los inefables. Alastor avanzó con decisión hacia el ascensor y oprimió el botón de emergencia para trasladarse al noveno piso.

Si nadie quería ayudarles ahí, iría a donde sí les harían caso.

Rufus de inmediato lanzó un código rojo, y tomó el rastreador que llevaba en la mano Sterne.

* * *

Jean se deslizaba silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo. Había estado a punto de ser descubierta varias veces debido a la estricta vigilancia a la que era sometido el castillo. 

Cuando llegó por fin a su sala común, descubrió que la mayoría de los miembros de su casa, se encontraban despiertos. Su jefa de casa, se encontraba frente a la chimenea, narrando con lujo de detalles las hazañas que había llevado a cabo en la villa aledaña.

Hacia el fondo, en una de las sillas con cojines, descubrió a Bellatrix Black, quien le dirigió una mirada burlona. Esa tipa la había engañado para que fuera a la villa durante el ataque. Bella se le acercó presuntuosa, aún más de lo usual, y le susurró en el oído.

– Que... "gusto" que no hayas muerto en Hogsmeade... sangre sucia – Jean se apartó de ella dando un paso hacia atrás. Black le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y caminó hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

– ¡LILY! – gritó James agitando a la chica entre sus brazos. 

Minerva lo apartó con un hechizo, mientras Poppy lanzaba varios hechizos sobre el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha. Hacía sólo unos minutos, la muchacha se había agitado bajo el influjo de una maldición, después se había quedado quieta respirando entrecortadamente.

De súbito, la chica había abierto lo ojos y los había cerrado, dejando de respirar y perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba en la cara.

Ahora Poppy intentaba reanimarla. Después de varios minutos en ardua labor, la sanadora había logrado estabilizar a la muchacha. Lily estaba en coma.

* * *

Varias rocas comenzaron a flotar una vez que el temblor cesó. Voldemort se levantó después de disipar con un movimiento de su varita la polvareda levantada por el choque de la maldición contra el chico. 

Ese era un extraño efecto de la maldición sobre alguien. Al parecer el muchacho había sido un mago de cuidado.

Con sus ojos exploró la ya derruida sala del trono, no había señales del sujeto.

El estruendo había desmantelado todos sus hechizos defensivos. Lo mejor sería abandonar el escondite por una nueva fortaleza más digna de su nuevo estado.

Lord Voldemort atrajo el cuerpo de una de las mujeres de negro.

_Imbéciles, así que las habían dejado con vida_. El lord sonrió, _peor para ellos_. – Enervate – la mujer despertó desorientada, al verse a los pies de su amo se inclinó. Voldemort le sonrió complacido, al menos no olvidaba su lugar.

– El brazo, Justine – la mujer extendió su brazo izquierdo, sin poder ocultar la expresión de adoración en su rostro.

Voldemort colocó la varita en la marca que adornaba el brazo de la muchacha.

– Y no te olvides de las otras.

Voldemort avanzó entre los escombros hacia donde calculaba estaban los otros dos _viajeros_. Mientras Justine despertaba a las otras muchachas de negro.

El lord elevó las rocas, y descubrió, aún bajo el influjo del hechizo de aquel sujeto, a uno de sus secuaces. Theodore Nott miró al señor oscuro con cierto alivio.

Voldemort miró hacia atrás, al ver que no era observado por las mujeres se inclinó junto a Nott. – Tú sabes de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Pero esta vez será diferente... – el mago oscuro sonrió malignamente – Y no habrá nadie que pueda decir lo contrario.

Voldemort se apartó y avanzó hacia un boquete, con su varita se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano y lo salpicó de sangre, el boquete reflejó la salida de la cueva, justo detrás de donde Faaborg y Scarlet se ocultaban y lanzaban maldiciones hacia los mortífagos.

– Crucio – dijo casi aburrido el señor oscuro. El cuerpo de Faaborg se deslizó en agonía sobre la roca que lo guarecía. Scarlet volteo conmocionada hacia la entrada, pero fue lanzada por Voldemort hacia donde se encontraban sus seguidores. – Ustedes – dijo señalando a los cuatro primeros hombres que la rodearon –, diviértanse. Los demás: D'Aosta ha sido comprometido. Repliéguense, los contactaré cuando todo esté listo.

Lord Voldemort esperó a que sus hombres se inclinaran y desparecieran en el aire. Después empujó al desfalleciente Faaborg hacia donde estaba la inefable y desapareció, despedido por los gritos de los aurores torturados.

Justo entonces aparecieron dos equipos del ministerio, sometiendo con varios hechizos a los secuaces que torturaban a la los oficiales. Casi al mismo tiempo, aparecieron siete magos, envueltos en trajes que les velaban el rostro: inefables.

Barty Crouch, enviado bajo comisión explícita de jefe de Departamento, se inclinó junto al estudiante.

– ¿Auror, se encuentra bien? – dijo preocupado.

– Sáquelo de aquí – dijo Scarlet tratándose de poner de pie, pero fallando en el intento – Ese niño ya no puede más... "Estamos muy ocupados..." – empezó, fingiendo la voz de la persona que la había atendido ayer por la noche – "no es posible proporcionarle un equipo élite" – la chica escupió, Crouch la ayudó a ponerse de pie –. Es posible que hayan arruinado más de dos misiones gracias a su incompetencia.

Una voz camuflajeada salió de uno de los inefables – ¿Su alfa?

– Adentro, seguramente está muerto – dijo la chica con un dejo de tristeza y culpabilidad.

* * *

El eco de una roca deslizándose, resonó por las paredes de piedra de la antigua sala del trono del señor oscuro. Una mano herida salió desde las rocas desprendidas, seguida del cuerpo de un muchacho en muy mal estado. Harry jadeaba mientras se arrastraba lejos de los escombros que le oprimían el pecho. 

_¿Dónde estoy?_, pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar en oscuridad total. El chico comenzó a palpar las rocas bajo sus pies buscando su varita.

– Lumos – susurró y tosió por el polvo que no terminaba de dispersarse. Harry recorrió con la mirada la gruta de piedra. Poco a poco fue recordando los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento...

_¡MAMÁ!_, Harry empezó a voltear hacia todos lados. Agotado, se puso de pie con trabajo y vertió más potencia a su hechizo de iluminación. – ¿Lily? – reverberó su voz por la gruta, sin encontrar respuesta.

¿Qué había pasado aquí?... Un fuerte dolor le invadió el pecho, cortándole la respiración. Harry cayó de rodillas jadeando, la fuerza en su hechizo de iluminación se vio fuertemente mermada.

_Tan fácil hubiera sido conjurar una roca frente a ambos_... pensó el chico después de recuperar un poco las fuerzas. Siguió buscando a su madre con la mirada en la penumbra de aquella oquedad. Pura y bendita suerte le habían salvado la vida... o tal vez...

– ¡LILY! – gritó y su eco rebotó en las rocas, denotando su desesperación.

Ojalá que su madre se hubiera despertado... ¿Cómo demonios había vuelto a sobrevivir?

Un nuevo ruido se escuchó. Harry se levantó y con ayuda de un bastón que acababa de crear, comienzó a dirigirse hacia donde escuchó las rocas desplazarse... ¿y si se trataba de Voldemort?

Zabini se había despertado, pero aún seguía herido por la caída que había sufrido. Sin contar las heridas causadas por la explosión de la maldición imperdonable.

– ¡Incárcero! – gritó Harry y también aprisionó al mortífago en cuerdas invisibles.

Blaise comenzó a revolverse tratando de liberarse. Harry llegó hasta donde estaba y lo pateó con fuerza. Era tiempo de saber que había sido de los otros niños.

– ¿Qué hicieron con los niños Zabini? – dijo Harry con la mandíbula apretada, apuntándole con la varita que otra vez iluminaba la caverna. Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_Esa voz_, pensó... – Pooo-tterrrr – dijo con una voz grave, como si le costará hablar.

Así que lo había reconocido... – ¡Dónde están! – gritó Harry, ahora colocando su varita en el cuello del mortífago. Blaise comenzó a respirar ruidosamente, como gruñendo. Harry podía percibir como la temperatura a su alrededor disminuía un poco.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, Harry analizó los cambios en el cuerpo de Blaise. El mortífago tenía heridas que no podían provenir de su batalla o de los escombros y la palidez de su rostro era terrible. Se le veía flaco y desnutrido, como si él hubiera sido prisionero y torturado por muchos días. ¿Acaso Voldemort los había torturado para sacarles información?... Después se lo preguntaría

– ¡ZABINI NO VOY A REPETIRLO! – dijo presionando, tenía que encontrarlos a como diera lugar.

Un gruñido... no... ¡Se reía!, Blaise Zabini había comenzado a carcajearse. ¿Es que había perdido la razón?

Una mirada llena de locura enmarcó su rostro marmóreo y lacerado – Caaaa-taaaa-cuuuummm- baaaassssss – dijo a media lengua... ¿por qué era que le costaba hablar?

Fuertes luces y ruidos de aparición hicieron girar a Harry, varias varitas le apuntaban... ¿mortífagos?

– ¿_Scout_? – dijo una voz desde las luces... _¿Thurston?_ – Desgraciado sigues con vida... ¿qué demonios pasó aquí? – siguió la voz de la inefable, que ahora se aproximaba cojeando hacia donde estaba Harry.

Y a pesar de que lo que había dicho parecía reproche, Harry no pudo evitar notar una cara de alivio en su compañera, quien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, dándole un fuerte abrazo. La chica al darse cuenta del daño que le hacía, puso el brazo de Harry sobre su hombro y le tendió una poción anestésica.

Los otros aurores e inefables encendieron varias flamas alrededor de la estancia, la cual quedó iluminada en su totalidad. Harry recorrió la sala buscando el espectro de su madre, pero para su preocupación seguía sin aparecer...

– ¿Y esos dos? – dijo apuntando a Zabini que tenía una macabra sonrisa en el rostro. Esa actitud no auguraba nada bueno.

– Arréstalos – dijo Harry cansado y le dirigió una mirada significativa a la inefable, quien asintió. Scarlet le hizo señas a dos de los inefables que iban en la comitiva y ambos desaparecieron con los dos mortífagos del futuro.

– ¡Hey! – llegó una voz del otro extremo – ¡Esos dos son nuestros, hay que interrogarlos!

Harry frunció el ceño, conocía esa voz. El muchacho se soltó de la inefable y conjeando se plantó frente a Bartemius Crouch, quien le miraba desafiante.

Harry sin embargo, le devolvió una mirada llena de firmeza, haciendo que Barty retrocediera. Aunque su compañera se preguntó si había sido sólo su mirada o el aspecto tétrico que mostraba.

– ¡Registren todo! – agregó Crouch incómodo, distribuyendo a los aurores por los diferentes pasadizos.

Mientras los oficiales se ocupaban, algunos inefables reunían los restos de los niños, según instrucciones de Harry. Mientras tanto, él revisaba todas la entradas, tratando de sentir alguna señal de ocultamiento mágico. La magia se sentía con más intensidad en uno de los extremos que iba atravesando Crouch. Al parecer se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar.

Harry hizo una seña y rengueando entro por el umbral de la caverna, seguido por el resto de los inefables.

Para cuando alcanzaron al grupo de aurores, estos se encontraban inspeccionando una oquedad, de un tamaño considerable, quizá no tan grande como la sala del trono.

Harry cojeó directo hacia donde sentía la mayor cantidad de magia concentrada, palpando suavemente sobre la superficie de la roca. Barty lo miraba dudosamente y hasta con burla¿qué podía detectar un chiquillo que sus hombres pasaran por alto?

Harry murmuró varios hechizos y la porción de roca sobre la que había colocado su mano desapareció, revelando unas angostas escaleras desde donde subía mucha humedad y un olor desagradable.

* * *

El fuego de Hogsmeade terminó antes de que ocasionara daños de gravedad. Dumbledore paseaba por las calles, examinando todas las pistas que pudieran conducirlo hacia los causantes de esto. Y su búsqueda había sido bastante fructífera. 

En especial por lo que había encontrado al llegar a una de las avenidas del oeste. Al parecer las personas que había tratado de huir en esa dirección, habían sido aturdidas en lugar de asesinadas como en las demás salidas.

Intrigado, Albus había inspeccionado las calles aledañas, hasta que llegó a un angosto callejón, donde divisó señas de lucha. Albus notó que alguien había sido arrastrado hacia la avenida de donde provenía y también, vio, gracias a la luz que emitía su varita, una máscara blanca con restos de sangre.

Una máscara igual a la que habían vestido los atacantes que había detenido gracias a su magia.

Albus levantó la máscara para verla más de cerca, al menos no estaba hechizada. Un fogonazo escarlata le indicó la aparición de su querido Fawkes, quien se posó en su brazo extendido. _Así que es una emergencia_... pensó Albus al desaparecer junto con el fénix en una llamarada que iluminó todo el callejón.

* * *

_Los inefables toman bastante tiempo_, pensó Crouch mientras los seguía por la escalera que había encontrado Harry. 

Ojala hubieran dejado que su escuadrón se hiciera cargo de explorar esta parte de la montaña. No entendía como permitían que chicos en ese estado, meditaba mirando hacia donde Harry caminaba, liderarán la misión. ¡Podría tratarse de una trampa! Y ya habían perdido a muy buenos hombres en una sola noche...

Desde ahí alcanzaba a divisar una puerta. El muchacho de enfrente (¡qué horrible herida llevaba en el pecho!), estaba haciendo otra vez conjuros extraños... ¿qué no se suponía que aquella explosión había desmantelado todas las barreras a los alrededores?... También estaba el misterio de que era lo que había ocasionado semejante fenómeno.

_¿Gemidos?_, pensó Crouch, quien no podía creer que hubiera prisioneros. _Pero... no tenemos reportes de desapariciones..._

Al fin... el chico había abierto la puerta; la cual rechinó con fuerza, al parecer no se abría con mucha frecuencia.

Dos inefables atravesaron el umbral. _Ya era hora_. Bartemius hizo una señal de alerta a los aurores que lo seguían.

Los inefables se habían detenido abruptamente. Un grito ahogado, esa había sido la mujer del frente.

Barty empujó a los dos inefables que quedaban en la escalera. _¡Qué es ese olor!_, pensó cubriéndose el rostro y atravesando el umbral de la puerta...

Nada lo prepararía nunca para aceptar lo que estaba mirando...

Frente a la comitiva se encontraban el resto de los niños que habían sido secuestrados en Glasgow. Una tercera parte con vida, debido a un alo que les rodeaba.

Había restos de rejas dispersos por todas las catacumbas, charcos de sangre coagulada y fresca, vómito y otros fluidos corporales que se mezclaban a sus pies y se extendían sobre las paredes. Y dentro de las celdas, colgados con los hombros dislocados se encontraban varios niños, los que estaban con vida, gimiendo observando sus vísceras que colgaban desde sus estómagos abiertos.

Otros en el piso, con laceraciones y quemaduras, los ojos vacíos...

Todos con vida, cuando debían haber muerto por sus padecimientos. Sólo magia negra podía mantenerlos con vida en ese estado tan deplorable.

Uno de los aurores detrás de él había dispuesto de la cena junto a la puerta.

– ¡Ahhhh! – gritó Scarlet cayendo angustiada sobre uno de los charcos de sangre.

– ¡Sáquenla de aquí! – gritó Barty horrorizado, sin poder hacer nada. No sabía como deshacer semejante atrocidad.

El joven de adelante cojeó con rapidez hacia las criaturas y les acarició la cabeza al tiempo que susurraba los hechizos que liberaban sus almas de tan terrible sufrimiento.

Sólo otro de los inefables había salido de su estupor para ayudarle.

Esta era la peor de las torturas...

* * *

Theresa lanzó chispas hacia el techo de la sala común. Ya había sido suficiente, tanto ruido seguro atraería la atención del director. Los alumnos de slytherin comenzaron a subir mientras comentaban lo acontecido. 

Jean se aseguró que ninguno de sus compañeros la observara y, antes de que su jefa de casa desapareciera por la puerta de la sala común, se le acercó.

– McPherson – le dijo fríamente como siempre.

– Profesora... Snape todavía no regresa...

La astrónoma siguió avanzando hacia la entrada – No te preocupes, pronto sabrás de él – y sonriendo maliciosamente desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Eso no había sido de mucha ayuda.

– Ve con Jhastrom – le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Jean giró sorprendida, estaba segura de que no quedaba nadie. Regulus la miraba con su tez pálida y su semblante inquieto. – Es el único que puede ayudar a Snape.

Y es que Regulus era de esas personas que era fácil de pasar por alto.

La chica asintió nerviosa y lo vio desparecer rumbo a los dormitorios de chicos.

* * *

Mientras los dos inefables terminaban con la maldición sobre los niños, Crouch fue recorriendo las demás celdas, buscando alguna pista. Curando su impotencia. 

Un silencio espectral se extendió por toda la gruta, los inefables había terminado. Apenas podía escuchar los sollozos de la inefable que llegaban desde la oquedad superior.

No le sorprendería que se hubiera vuelto loca.

De hecho no se sentía muy cuerdo él mismo, después de ver semejante espectáculo. Crouch estaba por llegar a las últimas celdas.

Barty trastabilló al pisar algo blando, asustado apuntó con su varita hacia el piso...

Un brazo carcomido.

Casi con temor movió la varita, apuntando hacia un lado... no era lo único.

Su varita calló al suelo, y el último destello de luz que emitió antes de apagarse se reflejó en las pupilas del rostro mordisqueado que se encontraba frente a él.

* * *

Dumbledore se levantó con trabajos de la chimenea, los retratos de los directores anteriores lo inspeccionaban con atención. 

Así que, otra vez comenzaba. Hacia meses que aparecían señales, pero nunca pensó que sucedería algo como esto.

Dumbledore se lamentó mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio de roble.

– ¿Dumbledore?... – llegó un murmullo desde la chimenea. _Más malas noticias_, pensó el anciano director.

– ¿Cómo está ministro? – dijo Dumbledore al reconocer el pálido rostro de Millicent Bagnold, la ministro de magia.

– Oh, Dumbledore... como es de esperarse, después de tan terribles noticias, terribles... – dijo la mujer acongojada. – Una ola de violencia, pero antes que nada... ¿cómo va todo en Hogwarts, los chicos están bien?

Dumbledore pensó en su visita a la enfermería. No podía quitar de su mente a la pequeña Lily Evans, que había sido atacada por una extraña maldición. Tan rara que Dumbledore no había sabido que hacer para ayudarla. Justo ahora, la señora Pomfrey hacía los preparativos para trasladarla a San Mungo, aunque él dudaba que pudieran hacer algo más que Poppy.

– Todo está en calma. No fuimos atacados. Los heridos en Hogsmeade ya fueron atendidos, Poppy espera su traslado a San Mungo, donde concluirán su tratamiento.

– Dios... Dumbledore ¿por qué pasó todo esto?... Y la marca en el cielo, Dumbledore... la viste...

– ¿Marca? – dijo el Director, acercándose más a la chimenea – ¿Qué marca?

– Supongo que no les diste tiempo para que la crearán – agregó compungida la ministro y continúo –, es un cráneo humano que abre la boca y deja salir una serpiente, todo de color verde... Albus... ¿qué significa esa marca?

* * *

Los aurores que regresaron de Italia, tenían las peores expresiones que había visto Rufus en toda la noche. Y eso ya era mucho. 

Con semblante abatido y derrotado, uno a uno iba saliendo de la habitación de traslado, el último fue Barty.

– ¿Barty, estás bien? – dijo Rufus acercándose a Crouch. Quien llevaba una sombra en sus ojos.

– Es atroz, Rufus. – dijo recargándose en la pared, llevándose la mano al rostro – Me alegro que no hayas ido. Los cadetes... como pudieron enviarlos ahí... Dos muertos... y los niños... por Dios...

Scrimgeour no podía creerlo, se le había quebrado la voz. Pero... – ¿Qué niños, de qué hablas Barty?.

– Los inefables iban en una misión de rescate... fue demasiado tarde. ¿Declararon Sterne, Faaborg y Moody? – dijo con una expresión acongojada el auror.

– Si Bart. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Los atraparé yo mismo – dijo con cambiando su semblante – Los haré pagar... malditos... _mortífagos_.

– ¿Mortífagos, de dónde sacas eso? – dijo Rufus poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Mientras Barty recordaba los restos carcomidos que había encontrado al fondo de las celdas.

– Es mejor que no lo sepas Rufus... pero créeme, no hay un nombre más apropiado para designarlos.

* * *

Un portazo distrajo a la señora Pomfrey, un grito ahogado. _Esa sonó como Minerva_. 

Al parecer alguien más venía de Hogsmeade. Poppy Pomfrey tomó su varita con energía... y casi la suelta de la impresión.

Sosteniéndose apenas de pie, en el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería, se encontraba el profesor de Defensa. Harry presentaba terribles laceraciones y heridas en todo su cuerpo, su rostro. ¡Y el pecho, qué demonios le había pasado a este hombre!

– ¡Profesor, por Dios! – Poppy se acercó a él y le ayudó a entrar a la enfermería. Seguida de Minerva que por fin había salido de su estupor.

James escuchó todo el escándalo detrás de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Lily. Intrigado corrió la pantalla y descubrió a Jhastrom, sostenido por la señora Pomfrey, dirigiéndose a la cama contigua.

Harry, atraído por el sonido de la tela descubrió a James al pie de una de las camas. Se tensó de inmediato... ¿acaso estaba herido?

Además todavía tenía que buscar a Lily en Gryffindor.

La cama estaba ocupada... sería que...

Harry apartó a la señora Pomfrey y avanzó hacia donde estaba James, quien le miraba estupefacto, con una expresión entre dolor y pena.

– Profesor, no creo que...

Harry terminó de correr la cortina. Ahí estaba su madre y no se veía nada bien. Con manos temblorosas sacó su varita y al sentarse en la cama, comenzó a revisar a la chica.

Estaba con vida.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo... pero¿por qué estaba en ese estado?.

– Profesor, por favor. No se si esté capacitado para atender esta maldición, pero ahora no es el momento – dijo la enfermera parada a unos metros de él. Harry apretó con fuerza la herida de su pecho, que aún manaba sangre mientras con la otra hondeaba la varita sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

James contempló a Harry estupefacto. Claramente se veía que el hombre no estaba bien, apenas había podido llegar a la cama, y aún así intentaba ayudar a Lily.

James jamás había sentido tanta gratitud hacia nadie.

Harry tocó con su varita la cama, y esta se dobló, imitando una cama de hospital muggle, hasta que Lily quedó en una posición casi sentada.

– Profesor, no me obligue – dijo la enfermera empuñando su varita, pero cuando dio un paso hacia la cama chocó con un escudo que la rodeaba – ¡Profesor basta, quite esto de inmediato!

James también se acercó, pero fue repelido por la barrera¿qué tenía pensado hacer ese tipo?. Al menos quería poder ayudarle.

Harry puso su mano sobre la de Lily y se lamentó por no haberlo descubierto antes. Sin tan sólo hubiera hecho estas revisiones antes de partir a Italia... Todo indicaba que el día que había ido a edificar las barreras en casa de sus abuelos, él y su madre había formado una especie de vínculo.

Tendría que revisar la mente de Lily para saber que clase de vínculo era y como deshacerlo. Él tenía que ser capaz de enfrentar a Voldemort en igualdad de condiciones... Y no estaba dispuesto a que su madre actuara como escudo para él una vez más.

Harry colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de su madre, abriéndole los ojos con delicadeza. Y con legeremancia exploró cuidadosamente su mente.

Poppy, Minerva y James miraban hacia Jhastrom preocupados, esperando que donde había fallado la sanadora, triunfara un experto en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Después de unos minutos Harry se separó de su madre, y volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las de ella.

Lo que había encontrado lo sorprendía bastante, pues al parecer la mente de Lily se encontraba en blanco. Y a menos de que la chica supiera Oclumancia (lo cual era imposible), significaba que la mente de Lily se encontraba en otro lado... por decirlo de otra manera.

Harry tocó la cicatriz de su pecho. ¿Sería un efecto de la maldición mal ejecutada?, acaso su madre estaba...

No podía contemplarlo, las consecuencias serían catastróficas... Además, aún estaba ahí... ¿Y si ese vínculo que habían forjado había permitido que la esencia de su madre no hubiera desaparecido?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Harry colocó sus manos junto al rostro de su madre suavemente y cerró sus ojos tocando su frente con la de ella. Después de un rato entró en un estado de meditación, si no podía explorar el vínculo entre su madre y él desde la mente de ella, aún podía hacerlo desde su propia mente.

Y por segunda vez esa noche, Harry se rodeo de un ligero alo verde, que esta vez se extendió hasta rodear el cuerpo de la chica.


	26. Lo agradable es bueno

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse, decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de algunos mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Estos mortífagos resultan ser Gregory Goyle (quien muere al llegar), Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los cuales lograron su viaje gracias una reliquia en una urna: el caldero de Arawn.  
Los tres mortífagos restantes se reúnen con su señor, quien valiéndose de artimañas, extrae información sobre su llegada y acontecimientos futuros.  
Una vez que Voldemort conoce la existencia caldero de Arawn, planea ejecutar uno de los rituales en el día del Samhain, mismo que le permitiría crear la cantidad de horrocruxes que había planeado, para lo cual, secuestra a varios niños muggles.  
Harry mientras tanto, averigua parte de los planes de Voldemort por medio de sus visiones, mismas que también experimenta su madre, sin recordar su contenido.  
Así pues, llega el día del ritual, el cual se lleva a cabo con éxito. Voldemort sacrifica a los 7 niños más fuertes de los que secuestró y deja el resto para los mortífagos del futuro, quienes los asesinan de una manera atroz. _

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Voldemort lanza un Avada Kedravra contra Harry. Debido a ciertas circunstancias, el hechizo rebota y destruye las barreras que tenía el cuartel de Voldemort, facilitando el escape de dos de los cadetes hacia el Ministerio de magia.  
El mago oscuro, al ver el estado en el que queda su guarida dispersa a sus servidores.  
Así pues, se inicia la búsqueda de los niños que faltaban, encontrando la desagradable sorpresa de que todos ellos fueron asesinados. Crouch, uno de los aurores que acudieron a atender a la llamada auxilio, designa a la organización de Voldemort como mortífagos, debido al estado en que encontraron a los niños de las celdas.  
Dumbledore, mientras tanto, encuentra la máscara de mortífago de Snape. Quien, por otro lado, aún se encuentra escondido en uno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade, mientras Jean busca ayuda para él. Regulus Black, quien se acerca a la chica después de intuir que ella buscaba ayuda para Snape, le dice que sólo Jhastrom puede hacerlo.  
Una vez encontrados los restos de los niños, Harry regresa a Hogwarts, encontrando a su madre en la enfermería. Decidido, el mago intenta ayudarla y descubre que las visiones que experimentaba la chica eran ocasionadas a un fuerte vínculo que compartía con él. Además, Harry se da cuenta de que la mente de la joven había abandonado su cuerpo, presuntamente por efecto de la maldición malograda._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXVI. Lo agradable es bueno**

Nada... no había nada alrededor. Ninguna señal, nada.

¿Cómo podría volver a casa si no había nada que le indicará el camino?

Lily Evans llevaba mucho rato avanzando por ese espacio oscuro, con sólo la idea de volver a casa. Era lo único que sabía.

Desde que había despertado en ese misterioso lugar sólo había tenido la urgencia de volver a Hogwarts, aunque ignoraba el camino. Y así, había avanzado lo que a ella le parecían horas.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en la nada y un alo de color verde, que desde hacía un rato había aparecido en el "cielo", era lo único que la había acompañado.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo una voz a su espalda. Era la de un chiquillo de cabello azabache alborotado, con unos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban detrás de sus anteojos.

Nunca había visto un niño más hermoso. Y seguro esa calidez que sentía desde que lo había visto se debía a la ternura que le inspiraba tan inocente criatura.

Lily se acercó al niño y se inclinó frente a él. – Soy Lily Evans¿y tú como te llamas?

– Harry... – contestó tímido el niñito – ¿Éstas perdida?

Lily se extrañó por la pregunta, pues ella iba a formulársela al chiquillo. Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– El hombre grande dijo que te llevará con él si te veía. Dijo que él podía ayudarte. Vamos. – el niño le tendió su mano a la muchacha, quien confundida se la estrechó

Lily y el pequeño Harry caminaron juntos un buen rato mientras el niño tarareaba un canción.

– Harry¿tú papá fue quien te dijo que me llevarás con él? – dijo Lily haciéndole la plática, a lo mejor a una persona adulta si podía preguntarle donde estaba su casa.

– No – dijo el niño que caminaba tomándola de la mano –, ese fue el hombre grande.

– ¿Y tus papás? – preguntó Lily viéndolo con atención. El chico se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura, después siguió caminando, jalándola para que no se quedará atrás.

Los reflejos esmeraldas sobre la nada en la que caminaban, se hacían más grandes. Desde abajo se veían hermosos, como aurora boreal.

– Llegamos – dijo el pequeño Harry soltándola de la mano y corriendo hacia atrás con las mejillas encendidas – Cuídate mucho mami – dijo volteando a ver a Lily que lo miró paralizada – y salúdame a papá.

– Espera... ¡Harry! – gritó ella al ver que el niño desaparecía en la penumbra de aquel espacio

– Él esta bien Lily, no tengas miedo. – Lily miró al frente y se encontró con el profesor Jhastrom, quien le tendía su mano rodeada del brillo de la aurora que ahora los rodeaba a ambos – Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir esta noche. Si hubiera sabido...

Jhastrom calló y miró hacia abajo, se veía muy apenado. Lily se acercó a él, aún cuando su profesor era mayor que ella siempre le había despertado cierta simpatía.

Pero antes de que ella se acercará a mostrarle que no lo culpaba por nada, él le había sonreído, con esa sonrisa triste con la que siempre la miraba a ella y a los demás Gryffindors del séptimo año, y le tendía su mano para que la tomara.

– Yo te llevaré a casa

Y cuando ella tomó su mano, una rara tibieza y tranquilidad le inundaron el pecho. Y en esa atmósfera de armonía y paz, fue recordando los sueños que había tenido durante los últimos meses, con el mago en el trono y la profesora Paltrow postrada a sus pies... el mismo mago que había asesinado a los niños frente a sus ojos.

Y a su lado, al igual que la terrible tristeza que sentía por no poder hacer nada por los niños, sintió la dulzura y la decisión del profesor, que la protegían y le aseguraban que no volvería a tener esos terribles sueños si ella confiaba en él.

También vio cuando su profesor se colocó estoico frente a la maldición que lanzaba el mago, que ahora sabía era la maldición asesina. Observó también como ella había entrado en el cuerpo de su profesor y entendió que ambos, en su afán de proteger al otro, habían erigido un escudo mágico que había repelido el hechizo, dejándole a él una terrible cicatriz en el pecho.

Y se dejo llevar... se sintió caer desde un lugar muy alto, pero no tuvo miedo, pues el alo esmeralda que la rodeaba la tranquilizaba con un suave murmullo: la misma canción que tarareaba el pequeño Harry, quien ahora había desaparecido en la oscuridad en la que había estado caminando.

Lily suspiró profundamente y sintió como su cuerpo se inflamaba, como si saliera de la pesadez de haber nadado por horas y horas con una sola bocanada de aire.

Ella abrió los ojos y sintió un líquido caliente que le resbalaba de la frente por la nariz. Su mirada se encontró otra vez, con la triste sonrisa del profesor de Defensa, que la contemplaba con expresión de alivio.

– ¡LILY! – gritó alguien a su derecha, golpeando un muro invisible alrededor de su cama.

– ¿James? – dijo ella confundida mirando hacia donde estaba James Potter, junto con la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey y el profesor Dumbledore.

– ¿Estás bien? – gritó él detrás del muro. Ella limpió con su mano la sangre que le resbalaba de la frente... pero ella no estaba herida, lo que significaba que...

Jhastrom limpió con el dorso de su mano el hilillo de sangre que se resbalaba desde su frente y que, a los pocos minutos volvía a brotar debajo de la banda negra que llevaba desde la fiesta.

El muro se dispersó y los tres profesores se acercaron a la cama, aunque no antes que James, quien abrazó con fuerza a Lily completamente aliviado.

La señora Pomfrey apartó a James de un jalón y comenzó a revisar a la muchacha, encontrándola sólo un poco agotada. Y considerando lo acontecido hacia unas horas, era una recuperación sorprendente.

Harry abandonó la cama con mucho trabajo y tambaleante se perfiló a la cama contigua que parecía invitarle a descansar.

James observó como rengueaba el profesor tratando de alcanzar la otra cama y justo a punto de llegar, observó que Jhastrom se llevó la mano al pecho y perdió el paso. Sin embargo, casi a punto de caer, Dumbledore lo sostuvo firme mientras le miraba con agradecimiento y respeto.

Y entonces, James deseo ser tan grande como ese profesor, para poder ver reflejada esa mirada de admiración en aquel rostro venerable.

* * *

Jean se paró afuera del salón de Defensa y golpeo tímidamente la puerta de roble. Después de un rato se maldijo mentalmente, por supuesto que no estaría en el salón a estas horas de la noche. Pero no sabía donde más buscarlo.

– ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería? – dijo una voz dulzona desde el final del pasillo.

Los pasos amortiguados por unas pantuflas de lana se acercaron a la puerta sobre la que se recargaba Jean. Ya antes había visto a la mocosa, y la bufanda de Gryffindor no hacia mas que comprobar sus sospechas, aunque era difícil reconocerla sin aquellos lentes de fondo de botella.

Aunque su aspecto era engañoso, Sybill se movía con una elegancia y gracia inusual. Nunca la había visto comportarse así en los pasillos, mas bien se le figura torpe e infantil, como todos los demás alumnos de primero.

– Bueno... ¿y qué estás esperando? – dijo envolviendo la larga chalina que llevaba sobre la bata – Si te demoras más lo encontrarás dormido.

Jean se le quedó mirando sorprendida y dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin perderla de vista. Había algo extraño con esa niña... algo... inusual.

* * *

– Profesor... yo... puedo explicarlo – dijo Harry una vez que Dumbledore le terminó de acomodarle la almohada.

Dumbledore se limito con sonreírle paternalmente, después le miró con un poco de reproche – Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Albus, Ray.

Harry se sonrojo un poco incómodo.

– Mañana hablaremos, ahora necesitas descansar. Y Poppy está ansiosa por revisarte desde hace un buen rato.

Apenas se retiró Dumbledore, la enfermera lo atacó con varios hechizos que de inmediato curaron sus heridas más leves. Lily seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de la profesora desde la cama contigua, mientras Minerva iba y venía con varias pociones que había tenido que beber según indicaciones de la enfermera.

* * *

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dibujando un haz de luz en el suelo del pasillo de piedra, mientras Minerva McGonagall y James Potter abandonaban la enfermería más tranquilos y felices que hacía unas horas.

Cuando ambos se perdieron en las penumbras del pasillo, Poppy Pomfrey cerró con suavidad la puerta de la enfermería y agotada partió hacia una de las puertas laterales, rogando por no volver a encontrar una herida como la que acababa de atender.

Había necesitado de todos sus conocimientos y pericia para lograr cicatrizarla y había tenido que decirle a Ray que esta... peculiar cicatriz, nunca desaparecería.

Lo curioso es que el profesor sólo se había limitado a sonreírle y le había agradecido por todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en atenderlo.

Mientras afuera de la enfermería, una pequeña sombra observaba los juegos de luz y sombras que se filtraban desde las orillas de la enfermería y sólo cuando está quedo en una total oscuridad se atrevió a cruzar la puerta, caminando sigilosamente entre las camas, buscando al profesor.

Finalmente en una de las últimas camas se encontraba Jhastrom, pálido como la cera y cubierto de vendajes ligeramente ensangrentados.

La chica se quedó parada al pie de la cama sin saber que hacer. Jhastrom estaba herido. No se atrevía a despertarlo y existía la posibilidad de que aunque lo intentará no funcionara pues podría estar bajo el influjo de una poción para dormir.

La slytherin bajo la mirada desesperada, mientras sentía como se le humedecían las pestañas y apagaba sus sollozos mordiéndose los labios. ¡Severus necesitaba ayuda y ella no podía hacer nada!

Una mano tibia se posó en su hombro sorprendiéndola, mientras otra le tapó la boca, ahogando su grito de estupefacción.

– Lo siento – susurró quedamente Harry con dulzura –, no quería asustarte ¿Te encuentras bien? – prosiguió preocupado al notar unos raspones y tierra en la túnica de la muchacha.

Jean asintió y le tomó la mano a su profesor, mientras se acercaba a él, desviando la mirada alrededor de toda la enfermería. – Por favor, tiene que ayudarlo... nadie más puede... sólo usted – susurró aún más bajo que el con la voz entrecortada y una mirada llena de ansiedad.

– Tranquila, haré lo que pueda. Pero dime¿quién necesita ayuda?

* * *

Sus manos temblaban en intervalos irregulares, mientras con trabajos apretujaba la túnica que había tenido que vestir contra su cuerpo, era lo único que lo cubría del fuerte viento de otoño que se colaba por el largo y angosto pasillo que había usado para entrar al castillo.

El sudor frío se le resbalaba por las sienes, mientras su largo y grasiento pelo se le pegaba al cuello húmedo por la fiebre que padecía desde hacia unas horas.

Había sido un tonto en confiar en ella. Debería haber salido de aquel lugar en cuanto se marchó la pequeña entrometida. Ahora era demasiado tarde, ya sabía que nadie se preocuparía por Severus Snape, nadie nunca lo hacía, que le había hecho creer que la mocosa sería diferente a todos los demás.

Ya no podía moverse, seguro moriría por los efectos de la tortura a la que lo había sometido Paltrow. Su único consuelo era que su Señor seguro la castigaría, porque gracias a ella había perdido a su futuro maestro de pociones, pensó mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El amplio cristal se corrió de repente, iluminando el angosto pasillo donde se encontraba postrado con su tímida luz. Seguramente era Filch, todo había terminado... al parecer el destino no quería cumplirle su venganza.

Tal vez no moriría hoy, pero seguro sería expulsado y jamás se convertiría en el maestro de pociones que necesitaba su Señor, lo cual seguramente lo llevaría a su muerte a manos del propio Voldemort.

– Snape... – dijo una voz varonil, como aguantando un terrible dolor – ¿puedes ponerte de pie, muchacho?

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante él, inclinado y cubierto por una pijama del hospital se encontraba Jhastrom, cuyos ojos reflejaban un gran esfuerzo por la posición que había adoptado al querer acercarse a él.

Los ojos del joven Slytherin se llenaron de lágrimas sin saber porque, mientras tendía sus manos temblorosas a la única persona que le había demostrado compasión en casi una década.

* * *

Trasladar a Snape al despacho había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado. Por suerte, la niña no había querido marcharse como él se lo había solicitado.

Jean había resultado ser de gran ayuda para ambos pues a la mitad del trayecto le habían fallado sus fuerzas y casi había caído por la escalera de no ser por ella.

Ahora la chica le ayudaba a atender las lesiones menos graves de Severus. Mientras que él, curaba entrepausadamente, las lesiones más graves. Era un alivio haber tomado aquel entrenamiento en sanación durante la academia.

Una vez que la chica concluyó, se sentó en el sofá contemplándolos con ojos muy abiertos, tratando de ayudarles lo más posible. Mientras Harry le tendía varias pociones al muchacho para que las bebiera desvó la mirada hacia la muchacha, que comenzaba a cabecear en el sofá.

– Duerma un poco – le dijo Jhastrom, mientras arrastraba con dificultad una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y la colocaba junto al sillón en el que Severus se encontraba recostado.

Después de un rato, Severus desvió la mirada hacia el sofá junto a la chimenea, donde estaba dormida la mocosa, rendida seguramente, después de pasar por tantas emociones durante la última noche.

El chico sabía que ya nada sería igual para él después de no haber sido defraudado una vez más. Snape miró confundido una de las vendas que le cubrían su mano, una venda que ella había colocado con sumo cuidado.

– Toma – dijo Harry tendiéndole una taza con damiana y sauco – Te ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

Snape lo observó en silencio, Harry se había sentado a su lado y ahora leía un montón de pergaminos que había colocado en un buró junto al sofá. Severus dio un gran trago a la bebida tibia que sostenía entre ambos manos, tenía que borrar esos sentimientos tan confusos de su mente, con lo cansado que estaba la damiana seguro le afectaría como una caliente infusión de jengibre.

* * *

Una vez que Snape entró en un sueño profundo, Harry despertó a la otra chica y le ayudó con las pequeñas heridas que llevaba. Habría deseado llevarlos a ambos con la enfermera, pero eso implicaba dar más explicaciones de las que estaba dispuesto a inventar. Bastante tenía que explicar ya, como para agregar más cosas que decirle a Dumbledore.

Harry insistió en que ambos durmieran en su despacho por aquella noche. Principalmente por lo que Jean le había dicho sobre Paltrow, de quien por cierto, tendría que encargarse antes de que hiciera algo peor.

Alguien tocó con suavidad la puerta de su despacho. Seguramente Pomfrey se había dado cuenta de que había abandonado la enfermería. Tendría que haberla hechizado antes de partir.

Para su sorpresa no era la señora Pomfrey quien llamaba a la puerta, sino la pequeña Sybill quien estaba ahí parada con una expresión contrariada que se le acentuaba ahora que no llevaba sus enormes anteojos.

– Ya me tenías preocupada, sino hubiera sido por _la emperatriz_... Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso.

Harry miró extrañado a la pequeña Sybill, ya antes había hablado con este tono dulzón y extraño con él. Algo raro pasaba con la pequeña Trelawney, algo que no había notado en su persona adulta años después. Un brillo extraño en sus pupilas verdes, un brillo azul que no había notado antes...

– ¿Quién eres tú realmente?


	27. Espectros

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse, decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
__A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de algunos mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
__Estos mortífagos resultan ser Gregory Goyle (quien muere al llegar), Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los cuales lograron su viaje gracias una reliquia en una urna: el caldero de Arawn.  
__Los tres mortífagos restantes se reúnen con su señor, quien valiéndose de artimañas, extrae información sobre su llegada y acontecimientos futuros.  
__Una vez que Voldemort conoce la existencia caldero de Arawn, planea ejecutar uno de los rituales en el día del Samhain, mismo que le permitiría crear la cantidad de horrocruxes que había planeado, para lo cual, secuestra a varios niños muggles.  
__Harry mientras tanto, averigua parte de los planes de Voldemort por medio de sus visiones, mismas que también experimenta su madre, sin recordar su contenido.  
__Así pues, llega el día del ritual, el cual se lleva a cabo con éxito. Voldemort sacrifica a los 7 niños más fuertes de los que secuestró y deja el resto para los mortífagos del futuro, quienes los asesinan de manera atroz, ganándose así el nombre por el que se les distingue desde entonces. _

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Lily se encontraba atrapada en el subconsciente de Harry debido al vínculo que había formado el primer día de conocerse. Harry, logró sacar a su madre de su cuerpo y regresarla al suyo sin muchas dificultades, lo cual le ganó el respeto de James, quien presenció todo.  
__Por otro lado, Jean McPherson (la amiga de Snape), llega al salón de Defensa sin muchas esperanzas de encontrar al profesor. Sybill Trelawney la intercepta y le indica que Harry se encuentra en la enfermería; donde al llegar, le pide a Harry que ayude a Snape.  
__Severus se siente abrumado por la preocupación que le demuestran Harry y Jean, durmiéndose intranquilo ante la confusión que representa semejante trato.  
__Horas después Harry es interrumpido por Sybill, quien le mira aliviada al saber que sigue con vida después de aquella noche. Harry, que ahora estaba más perceptivo, nota que Sybill no tiene un comportamiento normal (incluso para ella), y comienza a interrogarla._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXVII. Espectros**

Harry se inclinó pesadamente. Sus ojos miraban imperturbables a la muchacha, quien aturdida no sabía como reaccionar.

– ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo tomándola de los hombros, ella ya no podía evitar su mirada – Este cuerpo no te pertenece.

La niña suspiró resignada, y con ternura retiró cuidadosamente los flequillos que cubrían la ensangrentada banda en la frente del atónito profesor.

– Porque así estaba escrito. Aunque no esperaba que lo averiguarás – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Harry tomó sus manos y las apartó endureciendo la mirada, la actitud del fantasma dentro de la niña no cambió – Pero ahora que lo sabes me siento más tranquila.

– ¿Quién eres? – volvió a repetir con vehemencia.

Pero ella sólo le respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

– Yo, al igual que tú, estoy aquí porque quiero salvar a las personas más importantes para mí... porque tengo que hacer lo correcto…

_Dos manos blanca__s, heladas se cerraban alrededor de su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Él, con sus manos temblorosas, luchaba por separarlas pero toda su concentración estaba en otra tarea:_

_Un espectro aperlado en forma de ciervo ya se había aparecido en el cuartel general frente a decenas de magos y brujas que lo miraban estupefactos. Nunca se les había ocurrido semejante medio para envió de mensajes._

_Un mago pelirrojo se inclinó frente al ciervo_

– _¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?_

_Y una voz profunda surgió del fantasma protector mientras se desvanecía: – Porque es lo correcto…_

– …correcto – concluyó la sombra dentro del cuerpo de Sybill.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, despejando sus recuerdos… lo importante era el aquí y el ahora. Harry contempló el semblante calmado en el rostro infantil de Sybill. La compostura y misticismo que le otorgaba el fantasma dentro de su cuerpo. Ese fantasma no tenía que ver con el balance de las cosas.

Harry apartó su mirada. _Por favor, que no vaya a equivocarme… _

– Sólo… sólo lleva a Sybill a su habitación… por favor.

La chica asintió, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta sin dirigirle otra mirada más.

Cuando la luz dejo de iluminarle el rostro. La niña recargó su frente en la puerta dando un largo suspiro, escuchando como los pies de Harry se alejaban arrastrándose.

_Sé que no quieres mi ayuda; pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarte solo con esta carga._

– Ten mucho cuidado.

Después de decir estas palabras, Trelawney se desvaneció en la penumbra al final del corredor al mismo tiempo que una sombra salía detrás de un recoveco.

Albus Dumbledore encendió una tenue chispa en la punta de su varita y camino hacia el lado opuesto. Pensando en lo larga que había sido la noche.

* * *

El azul nocturno cuajado de estrellas se tornó negro azabache, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer. Una gruesa capa de niebla se posó sobre las calles empedradas de Londres. 

Mientras los escuadrones de modificación de memoria regresaban después de una ardua noche trabajo; en el área más profunda… el frío de la una de las salas se filtraba de las puertas y rendijas, a todas las salas oscuras que no llevaban a ningún sitio.

Magos y brujas en uniformes oficiales deambulaban de una sala a otra, tratando de contener la crisis que se esparcía como humo.

El cielo se tornó violeta y las luces de los planetas más brillantes anunciaban el venir de un frío amanecer.

* * *

Un fuerte viento se estrelló contra las ventanas de la cara sur de la mansión Malfoy. Abraxas contemplaba absorto el paisaje que dibujaban las hojas perennes que caían en el jardín. 

Una elfa doméstica acercó una bandeja de té, a la mesa junto al mago de sangre pura.

El orgulloso aristócrata tomó una taza, sin contemplar a la criatura que poco tiempo después desapareció temblando. Después de dar un sorbo a la bebida caliente miró al muchacho, que sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea, le contemplaba mientras acariciaba un arca dorada.

– No sé como esperas que crea semejante disparate. Lucius no se atrevería.

– No olvides que te lo advertí – dijo Draco levantándose del sillón. Aún llevaba la túnica que había llevado en Samhain.

El muchacho despareció después de un chasquido, mientras el anciano miraba hacia el sillón que había ocupado.

Era cierto que esa túnica larga y andrajosa dejaban mucho que desear... pero familia era familia.

– ¡Bell! – la pequeña figurita redonda apareció a los pies del mago, con el los ojos bien abiertos, expresando el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

– Toma eso y sígueme.

La pequeña criatura tomó el artefacto alejándolo lo más que pudo de su cuerpecito, y salió del estudio cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

* * *

James centraba toda su atención en la pequeña esfera dorada que volaba a su alrededor, con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda la atrapó, ganándose el aplauso de dos impresionados alumnos del primer año. 

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas de la sala común, mientras muchos alumnos bajaban las escaleras y salían platicando hacia el Gran Comedor. Era inusual ver tanto movimiento en fin de semana, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba: el Director quería que todos los alumnos estuvieran presentes a la hora del desayuno.

Asi pues, todos se daban prisa por bajar. Bueno, todos excepto James, que llevaba un buen rato esperando en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Desde el cual podía observar hacia pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

James sonrió y les dio las gracias a los dos chicos, que comentaban entre ellos emocionados. Después guardó la snitch en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

James se acercó a ellos y les guiño un ojo – Recuerden nuestro trato¿de acuerdo? Lily Evans no debe enterarse que les mostré ese pequeño truco.

Ambos asintieron vigorosamente y se fueron corriendo. No quería perderse el desayuno. James suspiró y sacó la snitch de su bolsillo.

No podía creer lo tonto que se veía antes haciendo eso todo el tiempo, con razón Lily se desesperaba… de cualquier manera seguía siendo divertido ver esas caras de asombro de los chicos más jóvenes.

Ya quedaban pocos alumnos en las habitaciones, y todavía no subía de la enfermería.

Quizá no fuera a asistir al desayuno… pero _McGonagall_ había sido tan insistente, que estaba seguro que al menos regresaría a cambiarse.

Justo entonces se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dejando pasar a una sonrojada Lily Evans, que aún llevaba el traje de animadora con la falda corta. Ayer no había tenido problema, pues todos estaban vestidos estrafalariamente, hoy, era totalmente diferente.

James también había notado el atuendo; si el rubor que pintaba sus mejillas era un indicador. Lily lo descubrió mirando hacia ella y el muchacho, buscando hacerse el disimulado, tomó el primer libro que encontró sobre la cómoda junto al sillón.

Lily se acercó y miró sobre su hombro.

– Buenos días James – dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver el libro que sostenía.

– Buenos días Lily – sonrió James volteándola a ver como si no hubiera notado que había entrado a la sala común – Es un libro muy interesante, no podía parar de leerlo por eso sigo aquí.

La sonrisa de Lily se hizo más pronunciada mientras se inclinaba junto a él – Claro, "Los misterios del Tercer Milenio", parece una novela muy interesante – Lily acomodó el libro en las manos de James – especialmente si lo lees al revés.

James rió a carcajada abierta un poco apenado y apartó el libro al verse descubierto. Lily se sentó a su lado, riéndose con él.

– ¿Qué te dijo la señora Pomfrey? – preguntó cuando se le pasó la risa.

– Dijo que estaré bien.

James sonrió tranquilo. Viéndola desaparecer un rato después a través de las escaleras. Había tratado de agacharse mientras ella subía, pero la mirada de reojo que le dirigió lo detuvo en seco. La chica había adivinado sus intenciones.

Era un alivio saber que todo volvía a la normalidad y todo eso gracias a Jhastrom, tal vez habían sido muy duros con el profesor estos meses. No le había dado ninguna oportunidad y a decir verdad no hacía un mal trabajo.

James concluyó que era momento de escuchar al buen Lunático y dejar ser al nuevo profesor. Aún cuando todavía le despertaba mucha curiosidad saber como había hecho para burlar la magia en el mapa del merodeador.

* * *

Los últimos alumnos entraban apresurados al Gran Comedor. Que ocasión tan extraña aquella, era casi como el banquete de bienvenida. 

Theresa miraba satisfecha hacia la mesa de la casa que precedía. Sentía un extraño placer al ver que Severus no se encontraba. Eso significaba que Dumbledore lo había descubierto, de ahí que hubiera reunido a toda la escuela en el Gran Comedor, seguramente haría de él un ejemplo disciplinario.

_Esto llegará a oídos de mi Señor, estará tan molesto que lo matará. Es una lástima, pero al menos aprenderá su lección... Tal vez __hablé por él, y entonces estaría en deuda conmigo. _

Sería perfecto poder manejarlo a su antojo.

_Ahí esta la estúpida _

Pensó la mujer al ver a Jean McPherson entrando por la puerta del Gran Comedor y sentándose en la esquina más apartada.

_Ojalá la hubiera matado, es una vergüenza para nuestra noble casa. _

Regulus se acercó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella, pero la chica parecía no haberlo notado, pues desviaba su mirada alternativamente entre la puerta del Gran Comedor y la mesa de profesores, sin prestarle mayor interés al esfuerzo que hacía Regulus por ganar su atención.

Theresa frunció el ceño, al notar el comportamiento del joven Black. _Aunque quizás… sí…_ sonrió satisfecha. _Seguro es una artimaña para ganar su confianza y cumplir el encargó de mi Señor._

El barón acababa de entrar.

_Maldito fantasma__…_

Todos los fantasmas solían obedecer sin condición de los jefes de casa, bueno… todos excepto él. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia…

_Si estuvieras con __vida… pero así no me impresionas, no tienes efecto sobre mis planes… y mis pequeños muchachos… míos y de mi Señor. _

Severus se irguió, orgulloso y calmado en el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor, victorioso. Se quedó allí, esperando, mientras algunos compañeros pasaban a su lado, mirándolo extrañados.

¿Qué estaba esperando ahí parado?

Y Severus esperaba, sin dejar de observar a su jefa de casa, disfrutaría de su triunfo sobre ella. Disfrutaría ver en sus ojos marrones una mirada de asombro y después de furia, no la perdía de vista, pues no quería perder un solo detalle de lo que demostraría en su arrugado rostro.

Por fin Theresa miró hacia la puerta y su mirada de estupefacción no decepcionó al muchacho. Él le sonrió con una mueca muy similar a la que le había dirigido el fantasma.

Theresa apretó los puños bajo la mesa. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar a la sala común y aparecer hoy así tan fresco como si nada hubiera sucedido?

Su respuesta no tardó en aparecer detrás del viejo Director, Jhastrom caminaba apoyándose en un bastón. Sus miradas se encontraron, él al pie de la mesa, ella desde arriba.

_¡Desgraciado, ENTROMETIDO!_

Su rostro se crispó, sus ojos demostraban su cólera. Harry solo le sonrió con falsa modestia.

Este niño no la dejaría en paz.

El chico desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Severus, que aún estaba en el umbral, se encontró con la mirada del profesor por un instante, el cual basto para que el muchacho se dirigiera sumisamente a la mesa que le correspondía.

_¿Acaso?_

Harry ya se había sentado, Hagrid lo miraba preocupado y le hablaba en voz baja, Harry le sonreía tratando de tranquilizar a su gran amigo.

McGonagall y Dumbledore también intercambiaban algunas palabras entre ellos.

_¿Acaso había entendido todo mal?_

Theresa fijaba su mirada en el profesor suspicazmente.

_¿Acaso Jhastrom también trabajaba para su señor y Él no le había dicho nada? Sino… ¿por qué entonces habría ayudado al aprendiz a pasar desapercibido?_

_También estaban todas esas heridas, tal vez se había inmiscuido en uno de los ataques donde había sido interceptados… Tal vez él si había estado presente en la gran ceremonia de D'Acosta… ¿Pero… por qué él?_

_¡POR QUÉ ÉL Y NO YO!_

* * *

¿Qué le pasó al profesor Jhastrom? fue el rumor en general que se desató en el Gran Comedor cuando Harry entró por la puerta de la habitación lateral, siguiendo al honorable director.

– James ¿tú estuviste en la enfermería anoche no es verdad? – dijo Sirius mirándolo sospechosamente. Mientras James desviaba la mirada que había dirigido hacia la mesa de profesores.

McGonagall tocó la orilla de su copa con una cuchara y Dumbledore se puso de pie, solemne con una mirada sabia y decidida, hoy se marcaba el inicio de un duro camino para sus alumnos, a partir de hoy tendrían que enfrentar terribles golpes de la realidad, del odio.

Y comenzó a hablar, su potente voz reverberó a través de la bóveda que reflejaba el cielo azul pálido poblado de nubes del exterior, transmitiendo con el mayor tacto posible el acontecer de la noche anterior.

Muchos chicos inciertos se miraban unos a otros, cuando el Director fue relatando los lugares atacados. Niños y niñas comenzaron a inquietarse por sus familias y amigos que vivían fuera de la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Cuando el Director terminó su discurso, tomó la varita del interior de su túnica desprendió algunas chispas, con lo cual comenzaron a entrar las lechuzas, unas con el periódico, otras con largas cartas. Un pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores.

Una de las lechuzas con periódico se posó frente a Lily. La chica desprendió con cuidado el largo periódico de la lechuza y lo extendió sobre la mesa con la mirada apesadumbrada.

James recibió una larga carta que comenzó a leer aliviado: sus padres estaban a salvo. Sirius lo miró preocupado queriendo saber que decía la carta.

– Anda, léela tu mismo – dijo James tendiéndole la carta – Mamá te dirige unas palabras.

Sirius se sonrojó un poco al saber que la señora Potter le escribía, aunque no dejaba de complacerlo.

Remus observaba atentamente a James desde hace rato y por consecuencia a Lily, a quien su amigo dirigía sus ojos continuamente. Así fue como notó que la extensión de los ataques que les había dicho el Director no la había tomado por sorpresa.

Mientras James y Sirius leían la carta de sus padres, Lily contemplaba ensimismada la primera página del diario sin leerla en realidad.

Harry también leía ensimismado una larga carta, y a medida que avanzaba su rostro iba alterándose, perdiendo el poco color que tenía. Cuando hubo terminado dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindors, concretamente hasta donde estaba sentada Lily, que no había apartado la mirada triste de la primera página.

El joven profesor se puso de pie tomando todos los papeles y cartas que había recibido esa mañana. Hagrid intentó detenerlo, pero McGonagall colocó una de sus manos en unos de sus gruesos brazos como troncos.

El inefable avanzó con ayuda del cayado hasta quedar detrás de Lily.

– Lily…– murmuró el profesor con piedad. La chica apretaba el semblante, tratando de detener las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos verdes. Todos los chicos sentados alrededor contemplaban la escena sin entender lo que sucedía.

Lily cerró sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, mientras sus hombros se movían acompasado por sus gemidos que intentaba mantener ahogados sin mucho éxito.

James colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Lily, la chica lo miró directamente.

La gryffindor se encontró otra vez con sus ojos almendrados, que la miraban con dulzura. Y la calidez que le transmitía la mano sobre su hombro logró contener la ira e impotencia que sintió por no haber podido ayudar.

James no sabía que era lo que le molestaba, pero, ahí estaba, casi podía escuchar que le decía: no sé lo que pasa, pero aquí estoy para ti…

_Juntos enfrentaremos esto _

Lily asintió mirando agradecida a James y salió junto con él del Gran Comedor. Dejando a varios Gryffindor asombrados en la mesa de la casa.

Harry sonrió, de una forma que a Remus le pareció forzada, y siguió avanzando hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, donde desapareció dando vuelta hacia el corredor que conducía hacia su despacho.

* * *

Las llamas esmeraldas de la chimenea se agitaron y de una bocanada especialmente grande, salió despedido Harry, que no pudo sostenerse en pie por la debilidad en sus miembros.

La mano de Scarlet se extendió frente a él, ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie. Mientras dentro de si misma, meditaba como explicarle que no iba a poner interrogar a los prisioneros.

Que no quedaba nada de ellos en realidad y que nadie en el departamento sabía a que se debía.

Al poco rato Harry y Scarlet recorrían uno de los pasillos iluminados por llamas azules entrando y saliendo por las diferentes puertas que formaban el departamento.

Cuando llegaron a la última sala, Harry se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada, pálido y con la frente aperlada por el sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo.

Se encontraba demasiado débil… y ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a encontrar dentro.

– Son dementores… ¿no es así?.

Scarlet se detuvo entonces y giró a mirarlo con la cara llena de incredulidad. Habría y cerraba los labios sin poder decir nada, como pez fuera del agua… es que ¿Cómo había podido saberlo?

– ¿Cómo?

Era fácil para él distinguirlos… como no iba a reconocer esa sensación de vacío, ese frío que le helaba la sangre y le embotaba los sentidos… como no iba a reconocer los ecos de las voces de sus padres al momento de su muerte, el grito desgarrado de su mentor al ser atravesado por la mano de plata o la mirada de incredulidad de su padrino al sentirse caer a través de aquel arco maldito…

Como no iba a recodar aquellas manos podridas que se asomaban por las largas túnicas raídas.

– Su-sucedió durante la noche… no sabemos exactamente como… – dijo Scarlet mientras jugaba con la varita que llevaba en las manos – la mazmorra jamás… jamás había sucedido algo semejante. Ahora esta cuarentena, nadie será encerrado ahí hasta no saber que causó ese efecto… Scout… ¿cómo van a ayudarnos con tu misión?

– _¿Tu misión? __–__ suspiró, el dueño de aquel rostro compungido y lacerado __–__ ¿por qué querrías?... tantas muertes… y ahora…_

_Erick desvió la mirada, no queriendo encontrar sus ojos con las frías gemas debajo de la túnica púrpura, cuyo dueño le sostenía aparentemente inconmovible. _

– _Aguanta un poco quieres – dijo el joven apuntándole con la varita, en la profunda herida que le atravesaba a lo ancho del abdomen, aunque por mas energía que le imprimía, no podía cerrarla –, tienes que regresar al tiempo que te corresponde._

– _Aquí… allá… eso no tiene importancia para personas como yo, que lo han perdido todo – concluyó contemplando el cuerpo inerte de una chica cuyos mechones castaños empapados en sangre adornaban el húmedo empedrado frente a la plaza principal. _

– _Aguanta un poco más… – dijo Harry, forzando todo su poder en la herida maldita._

– _No tiene caso muchacho, – continúo apartando la varita de la herida – y hasta cierto punto es mejor así… – Harry avistó entonces la mano del hombre, delgada y llenas de llagas, como el resto de su cuerpo. Frío como el hielo, aunque pensaba que era por la pérdida de sangre – Con esto salvaré mi alma sabes… pero antes… tienes que prevenirlos, antes de que sea tarde… _

…_Combatirás a las sombras que quedaron  
__Y regresar debes a cada una  
__Al hogar de terror y la amargura…_

– Llévenselos a Azkaban, ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo Harry guardando la varita en su túnica, dando media vuelta.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Scarlet, dándole alcance.

– Ellos dos no podrán volver a su tiempo original, ya han dejado de existir… sólo uno de ellos pagó el precio por el viaje – dijo Harry sombríamente.

– Lo que vio el chico perro – dijo Scarlet llevándose la mano a la boca.

Harry asintió. Así era, sólo Malfoy había pagado el tributo, ofreciendo el alma de Goyle al caldero, fracturando su propia alma. Los otros dos, por ignorancia o por falta de valor, habían ido ganado tiempo consumiendo el alma de otros seres.

Se habían alimentado de las almas de otras personas, en vez de ofrecerlas para pagar el tributo como correspondía... y ahora que ya no les quedaba ni su propia alma para ofrecer, estaban condenados. Por siempre consumirían almas para ofrecerlas como tributo.

* * *

Una balanza de oro inclinada, sometida hacia uno de los sus lados se movió hacia el lado contrario. Los platos que sostenían luces claras y oscuras se balanceaban ligeramente. Aunque aún seguían inclinados, desiguales... pero el ángulo entre ambos lados era menos pronunciado.

Una figura menuda cubierta de pies a cabeza por un manto gris, se puso de pie inmediatamente, acercándose, examinando el cambio en la balanza.

El ruido de la túnica, hizo un eco que reverberó constante en la habitación sin paredes ni piso. Una habitación blanca en la nada, donde su único guardián vigilaba la balanza de oro.

_Aún hay esperanza._

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta negra colocándose en el centro de la habitación junto con Scarlet, ambos veían pasar las puertas giratorias, hasta que éstas se detuvieron dejando una frente a ellos. Ambos cruzaron el umbral y llegaron a un pasillo estrecho que conducía hacia las oficinas de los distintos inefables. Scarlet y Harry avanzaron hacia el ala derecha.

Un suave movimiento de una tela larga y pesada fue percibido por ambos. Detrás de ellos apareció una figura, la misma figura que había estado contemplado la balanza de oro en la habitación blanca.

Scarlet avanzó hasta colocarse frente a un azorado Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil al reconocer a la figura que se le estaba presentado por segunda ocasión…

– Identifíquese – dijo la inefable apuntándole con la varita.

La figura ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, como si no comprendiera lo que le acababan de decir; y extendió delicadamente su brazo cubierto por la túnica gris resplandeciente.

– Thurston… tenemos que irnos – dijo Harry, quien parecía nervioso, apretando fuertemente el bastón – No estamos en condiciones… tenemos que huir.

– ¿De qué estas hablando Scout? Esta es una verdadera transgresión a las leyes que rigen este lugar. Ningún civil debe entrar en esta área, especialmente esta ala del complejo.

– Vámonos…

La figura volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia el otro lado y en un movimiento súbito apretó su mano extendida en un puño el cual empezó a resplandecer. Al abrirlo un cola de luz salió despedida hacia los dos inefables.

Pero la muchacha ya tenía preparado un escudo, mismo que el encantamiento traspasó. Harry apenas logró apartarla de un codazo, sintiendo el calor de la energía rozándole la sien.

– ¡SCOUT!

La pequeña figura se movió a una velocidad increíble y saltó flotando encima de la inefable, con la larga túnica ondeándole con la fuerza de un viento inexistente.

Una mano pequeña y blanca salió de los pliegues de la manga larga y gris de la túnica. Scarlet pudo percibir como los dedos rozaban con unos labios delgados y un hálito dorado iluminaba la punta de los dedos.

La mano realizó unos trazos rápidos y complejos antes de posarse sobre la frente de Scarlet, que de inmediato puso los ojos blancos y perdió el sentido.

La figura flotó lentamente hasta que quedó bien asentada en el suelo, Harry ya había sacado la varita y ahora apuntaba hacia la túnica gris que estaba frente a él.

– Y nos volvemos a encontrar – dijo dando un paso hacia donde Harry se encontraba –… _Harry Potter_


	28. Los guardianes grises

b

**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a todos a los que le hayan pagado para utilizarlo. Esta publicación no fue realizada con fines lucrativos.

**RESUMEN**:  
_Después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter ingresó al Departamento de Misterios, en la división de travesías temporales, donde permaneció por siete años. Al retirarse, decide regresar a Hogwarts para convertirse en el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo Trelawney pronuncia una nueva profecía y el destino le impone una prueba más.  
__A consecuencia de esto, y aunado a la fuga de algunos mortífagos al pasado; Harry viaja a 1975 donde obtiene la posición como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
__Estos mortífagos lograron su viaje gracias una reliquia en una urna: el caldero de Arawn.  
__Y es por medio de esto que Voldemort, además de averiguar acontecimientos futuros, ejecuta un ritual el día del Samhain, que le permitirá crear la cantidad de horrocruxes que había planeado.  
__Durante el ritual, Harry logra atrapar a dos de los tres mortífagos, sin embargo estos pierden su alma al no pagar el tributo al artefacto antiguo, convirtiéndose en Dementores. _

**RESUMEN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**:  
_Harry descubre a un espectro habitando en el cuerpo de su futura profesora. Harry decide que no interferirá con dicho fantasma, pues no quiere alterar más las cosas.  
__Casi al amanecer, Abraxas recibe la visita de Draco que lo previene de Lucius y le deja el caldero de Arawn a su cuidado.  
__Mas tarde, Dumbledore le da la noticia a la escuela en general sobre los acontecimientos de Halloween. Lily después de esto, comienza a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y tiene problemas para manejarlo. James logra tranquilizarla y ambos salen del Gran Comedor a la vista de una azorada mesa de Gryffindor.  
__Al mismo tiempo, Harry recibe una carta, misma que lo lleva al Departamento de Misterios, donde averigua que Zabini y Nott se habían convertido en dementores.  
__Cuando él se dirigía a la oficina de Scarlet para regresar a Hogwarts, ambos son interceptados por una figura envuelta en túnicas grises que los ataca._

**Bajo Juramento  
Capítulo XXVIII. Los guardianes grises**

Harry miró hacia la capucha gris que se cernía frente a él. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó desde su sien, donde la esfera de luz le había rozado.

Los latidos de su corazón subían hasta su garganta: en ese pasillo angosto no había manera de moverse, de evitar un rápido ataque.

– Ven… Harry – dijo la voz debajo de la túnica.

Harry apretó el báculo que aún llevaba en la mano, y lo transfiguró en su varita mágica, dando un paso hacia atrás, trazó un semicírculo, enviando una ráfaga azul hacia donde estaba parada la figura de la túnica.

El halo de luz traspasó la tela, misma que flotó a donde estaba Harry. El muchacho no viendo opción, intentó golpearla con el codo, pero el impacto sólo deformó la túnica haciéndola caer inanimada a los pies del inefable convirtiéndose en cenizas, que se dispersaron con una brisa inexistente.

Harry, aún con la varita en ristre, miraba hacia ambos extremos del corredor.

Gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cuello empapando su espalda, su respiración entrecortada hacia eco con las angostas paredes del pasillo.

_¿Dónde está?_

Detrás de él… los gránulos comenzaron a juntarse silenciosamente tomando la forma de una túnica nuevamente.

Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… no pudo evitar que la mano gris enguantada atravesara su pecho cicatrizado. Las sombras envolvían sus ojos y su cuerpo caía pesado y sin fuerzas… ya no sentía el rápido latir de corazón, ni se ahogaba con las enormes y rápidas bocanadas de aire que necesitaba…

El sonido se fue apagando dejándolo en una oscuridad abrumadora.

* * *

Un par de peniques repicaban en la taza de unicel que sostenía el viejo Walt, en una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad de Londres.

De todo a todo, en el atardecer de ese húmedo día, Walt sabía que estaba apunto de juntar el dinero suficiente para la cena.

Una pareja pasó mirando sobre sus hombros, aceleraron el paso con miradas preocupadas dirigidas a sus costados.

También paso Kenneth, el hombre de la librería de la esquina de Vauxhall Road, con la tez pálida y andar nervioso.

Y después de eso… nada, la plaza se había sumido en un silencio expectante, solo se oía el débil susurro de las palomas que se paseaban frente a la fuente.

Walt sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y escuchó como la bandada de palomas abandonaban la plaza. Cuando giró la cabeza, lo último que vio fue un guapo joven de pelo castaño y un destello esmeralda.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró la nada. Una nada blanca e iluminada… una ceguera extraña: ¿la muerte?

_¿__Fallé?_

El roce de una tela arrastrada en el piso… un suave tintineo de dos metales encontrándose.

Harry giro sobre si mismo y miró a la parte que se encontraba detrás de él.

La figura envuelta en mantos grises contemplaba una balanza de oro con dos refulgentes gemas a los lados. Una negra como el ónix y otra blanca cual diamante.

El muchacho se puso de pie con dificultad observando todo su alrededor. No había forma de huir, no había cielo ni tierra, era como estar flotando en la nada, sin horizonte definido.

Pero se podía ver a si mismo…

Y podía distinguir a la figura y a la balanza.

– Tu sola presencia ha alterado nuevamente la balanza. Algo que hemos intentado desde hace semanas – dijo retirándose la capucha de la cabeza.

Y apareció una chica menuda, de cabello negro corto y lacio, de tez pálida y ojos violáceos.

– Yo te recuerdo – dijo al fin Harry después de contemplarla. Y parecía recordarla como en sueños, con una plumilla en la mano, garabateando datos en un pergamino.

Era la misma chica menudita que acompañaba a Scarlet el día de su llegada.

* * *

Un trueno se escuchó en las revueltas y oscuras nubes sobre la plaza. El cuerpo de Walt, quieto y con la mirada vidriosa, yacía aún tibio sobre las baldosas húmedas junto a la fuente.

Lord Voldemort se paseaba a su alrededor. Contemplaba un libro que había adquirido en esta misma calle años atrás, libro que había convertido en diario de su juventud. Curioso, hojeo el cuadernillo contemplando las páginas blancas… sus memorias había desaparecido.

¿O es acaso que había tomado otra forma?

Pero no se sentía nada diferente… ya había matado antes. Y estaba seguro de haber ejecutado con éxito el ritual.

Su rostro se desvió por momentos sobre la cristalina superficie de la fuente junto al cuerpo, y en ella se reflejaron dos refulgentes gemas rojas: ¡sus ojos! Y justo debajo de ellos una sonrisa triunfal enmarcando su rostro.

Unas gotas distorsionaron la imagen: la lluvia que comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad de Londres.

* * *

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dijo una voz dulzona y misteriosa detrás de él.

Sirius alzó la mirada encontrándose con dos ojos azules muy abiertos detrás las gafas de fondo de botella.

– ¡Hola chiquilla! – contestó Sirius reconociéndola como a una compañera de primero. – si buscas a Jhastrom puedes sentarte, como verás hay cola para verlo.

Sybill se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Sirius que esperaba junto a la puerta de roble que llevaba al despacho de Harry. Después de un momento Sirius notó que estaba intranquila y jugueteaba con la chalina que tenía sobre los hombros.

– ¿Estás bien?

La chica parpadeo y lo miró como si acabara de descubrir que se encontraba sentada junto a él, debajo de sus túnicas comenzó a barajar un mazo de cartas, después se lo tendió a él.

– Lo siento, eso no es lo mío. Siempre he pensado que cada uno construye su propio destino.

Sybill le sonrió y guardó las cartas, mirándolo fijamente. A lo lejos se escuchó el ruido que hacía la varita transfigurada de Harry, ambos alumnos se pararon de inmediato y lo vieron avanzar penosamente desde el fondo del corredor hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Casi a la mitad de caminó, Harry se detuvo recargando todo su peso sobre el báculo, Sirius y Sybill se acercaron corriendo al muchacho, justo a tiempo para detener su caída.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica al agitado mago, quien solo pudo asentir, mientras era cargado prácticamente por el Gryffindor.

Sirius pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, movimiento que descubrió su muñeca. La niña dejo caer el mazo de cartas, esparciéndolas frente a sus pies, mientras cubría su boca y su ahogado grito.

Sirius no lo notó pues apenas había logrado acomodarse al profesor en sus hombros.

– Niña, ayúdame, tómalo del otro lado…. ¡Ey, te estoy hablando!

Sybill, pálida, asintió evitando tocar los brazaletes plateados que ahora llevaba Harry en sus muñecas.

Juntos entraron en el despacho, que curiosamente se había abierto por si mismo cuando los tres se aproximaron a la puerta. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea, recargando su peso sobre las rodillas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿De verdad no quiere que llame a la enfermera?

– ¡No! – gritó la chiquilla colocándose frente al profesor en posición defensiva.

– Señor Black… – dijo Harry en un susurro – Nuestra reunión… vuelva mañana… lo mismo señorita Trelawney.

Sybill se inclinó junto a él estrechando su rodilla, mirándolo preocupada. Sirius se sorprendió, ya no recordaba que unas horas atrás había ido a antagonizar al maestro, pidiéndole explicaciones sobre el mapa del merodeador.

Pero eso era antes…

Antes de que el hombre arriesgará su vida por proteger a Lily Evans…

Quien prácticamente era ya una merodeadora… aunque ella no lo supiera.

– De eso nada – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos – No se puede quedar solo en ese estado tan lamentable, no señor. Tú… niña, ve por…

– ¡Qué le hiciste Black! – gritó una voz iracunda desde la puerta. Severus Snape estaba en la puerta apuntándole a los dos Gryffindor con la mirada enloquecida – ¡Suéltalo, dónde está el resto de tu pandilla!

– Quejjjj… Snape… tranquilo, no le hicimos na…

– Aléjate… despacio… – Sirius comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás lentamente, levantando los brazos – Y tú mocosa, apártate también, junto al traidor.

La chica paseo su mirada por unos segundos entre el maestro y Severus, finalmente, como deliberando que era lo mejor para el joven sobre el sofá, la niña se acercó al merodeador tomándole una mano y arrastrándolo hacia fuera del despacho.

– Por favor, cuida bien de él – agregó con voz dulzona, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

_17 de noviembre de 1975_

– ¡Luciérnagas blancas! – el retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió justo antes de que Sydney Bullard entrará como un bólido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

– ¡Hubo otro ataque, hubo otro ataque! – dijo la chiquilla extendiendo un periódico sobre una de las mesas donde estaban sus amigos.

James dejo de botar su pelota muggle sobre la pared, mientras Peter y Remus levantaron la cabeza del libro de encantamientos que ambos repasaban.

– Esta vez fue en Leeds, ¿qué no es ahí donde vivían los Kaplan?

– ¿Leeds? – dijo una vocecilla tímida desde las escaleras de las chicas.

Una chica de tercero, pelirroja y con mejillas sonrosadas se llevo las manos a la boca con la carra llena de incredulidad.

James se levantó de inmediato del mullido asiento y sostuvo a la chiquilla antes de que resbalara por las escaleras.

– Mis padres… vivimos en Leeds… mis padres, mi hermano y yo… vivimos en Leeds…

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella atravesó la profesora McGonagall con el semblante grave y una larga lista en sus manos.

Todos los alumnos sabían lo que significaba, era el funesto aviso que confirmaba todos los rumores en la prensa. Después del aviso no había vuelta atrás.

Y así McGonagall inicio la terrible encomienda.

* * *

El último de los alumnos salió de su despacho ya bien entrada la tarde. Dumbledore se retiró las gafas y afligido se llevo la mano al rostro.

Los últimos rayos de sol se posaron sobre su barba dándole un brillo etéreo. Era un mago fuerte, más fuerte que el promedio de aurores que ahora laboraba en el Ministerio, y eso ya era decir bastante… pero aún así…

Pensaba en sus alumnos, tan jóvenes y tener que sobrellevar tan terrible noticia. Con ellos ya sería casi la mitad de las familias de sus alumnos con parientes mestizos que eran atacadas.

– Dumbledore… – dijo una voz abatida desde la chimenea.

– Ministro – dijo el viejo mago mientras se colocaba las gafas sobre la nariz torcida.

– Por favor Dumbledore, no ponga esa cara, no usted, no ahora.

– ¿Qué han encontrado?

– Nada señor. Ningún indicio desde finales del mes pasado. Sabemos que fueron ellos – agregó con ironía – bueno, eso no es nada difícil. Ellos mismos dejan su marca bastante visible...

La mujer bajo la mirada en una expresión doliente.

– Dumbledore… hay algo más… gigantes… Dumbledore… tres gigantes estuvieron en Leeds el día de ayer… Barty esta reuniendo voluntarios para ir a las montañas. Pensábamos contar contigo para deshacernos de ellos.

– ¿Matarlos? – respondió asombrado el director.

– Dumbledore, estamos hablando de gigantes – dijo la mujer desesperada – seres con mucha fuerza, llenos de violencia.

– Aún asi...

– Comprendo, Dumbledore. Pero no hay remedio y ya tenemos dos grupos vigilándolos ¿Quizá alguno de tus profesores, crees que quieran ayudarnos?

– Puedes consultarlos, aunque estoy seguro de que perderás tu tiempo.

* * *

La puerta del despacho se abrió y el inconfundible olorcillo a poción pimentónica lleno la ganchuda nariz de Severus Snape.

Detrás del escritorio, Harry estaba sentado, leyendo sobre varias hojas de pergamino, aún con vapores saliéndole de las orejas.

– Toma demasiadas pociones – agregó serio contemplando al inefable. Aunque a pesar de ello no adquiría un mejor aspecto que en días pasados.

Harry miró fijamente a Severus, parecía meditar en silencio, tomando una decisión importante. Severus lo había encontrado de la misma manera las últimas semanas.

Su relación habían cambiado mucho desde Halloween. En apariencia parecían distantes, pero Severus ya no se sentía indiferente con respecto al profesor.

Sabía que aquello era solo conveniencia, después de todo, el hombre se beneficiaba de sus habilidades mágicas, tal como lo hacía todo el mundo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, parecía ponerse a mano con él. Haciéndole pequeños favores.

Como cuando le ayudaba a escabullirse cuando su señor lo convocaba.

Severus seguía sospechando que el profesor tenía alguna conexión con el Señor Tenebroso, aunque esto lo negara vehemente, pues sino, ¿por qué no lo habría delatado con el Director?

_Ahí esta otra vez_, pensó el muchacho. Severus sentía el peso de la mirada del maestro y sabía que buscaba algo, algo dentro de él que parecía muy importante.

Harry por su parte, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era muy riesgoso. Y podía sentirlo en lo pesados que se volvían los brazaletes en sus muñecas. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las mangas que cubrían sus brazos, mismas que no había dejado de utilizar desde el momento en que había abandonado aquella habitación en la nada.

Nuevamente el verde brillante de sus ojos se topo con el ébano profundo de los de Snape. El profesor había tomado una decisión.

– Creo… que puedo contar contigo – sentenció el joven profesor finalmente, y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro – Si – daba la impresión intentaba convencerse –, puedo confiar en ti.

Severus pudo ver como Harry se levantaba del escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia un anaquel, del cual tomó varias hojas, permisos para la biblioteca, aunque el movimiento de sus manos se le antojaba torpe al Slytherin.

– Quiero que vayas con la señorita Pince – le dijo mientras las llenaba –, ella te dará 2 libros. Leerás los 5 primeros capítulos de cada uno para la próxima semana.

Severus se quedo de una pieza, no había esperado esas palabras, aunque en realidad daba la impresión de que el profesor había pensado en voz alta, y a la vez se sentía contrariado; sin querer admitirlo, extrañaría el refugio en el cual se había convertido su castigo con el señor Jhastrom.

– Creí que quería verme diario – replicó Snape con el entrecejo fruncido.

A Harry le sorprendió el comentario, pues miró extrañado al muchacho mientras le tendía las hojas que el chico seguía sin tomar.

– ¿Y que hay de las pociones? – insistió Severus, quien sabía que éstas eran consumidas durante el resto del día por su adicto profesor.

– Ya me ocuparé yo de conseguirlas de otra manera. Tú solo debes concentrarte en aprender el material.

Harry regresó a su escritorio y resopló harto de leer deberes. El Slytherin tomó la mochila que había hecho a un lado un tanto dolido y listo para abandonar la habitación.

– ¿Por qué no dejas eso aquí? Te prometo no husmear en tus cosas en lo que regresas con lo que te encargué – dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.

Severus dejó caer la mochila conmocionado – Creí que no me quería aquí.

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Sólo cambiaremos un poco tus actividades, pero sigue siendo un castigo – dijo Harry, aunque ambos sabía que hacia semanas que no era así.

Un calorcillo surgió desde le pecho del adolescente y afloró hacia sus mejillas. Sin mas, el muchacho abandonó el despacho cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si.

– Nunca te has preguntado – dijo una voz dulzona desde la cornisa de la ventana – ¿cuál es el inicio de la paradoja?

Harry se giró sobre si mismo, ya con la varita lista para atacar, ¡No había sentido a nadie ahí hacia un momento!

El fantasma de una mujer rubia, de ojos grandes y cabello rizado se deslizó desde la ventana.

– Veo que dejaste a la señorita Trelawney – dijo Harry guardando la varita.

– Por ahora – susurró el fantasma, flotando hacia Harry – Hubo un cambio, supe que actuarías la próxima vez que me vieras.

– Por eso te has ocultado de mi – Harry apuntó con la varita al espectro, una halo dorado la rodeo, mismo que se extendió por una hebra que salía hacia el piso superior.

– Aún no te has deslindado como te lo pedí, y ahora tengo libertad de actuar – Harry volvió a apuntar con la varita.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso? – dijo confiada la fantasma sonriéndole indulgentemente – ¿Qué te dicen esos útiles brazaletes?

La mano de Harry que apuntaba con la varita tembló ligeramente, como si hubiera cambiado nuevamente el peso de su muñeca. Harry bajó la varita estupefacto.

_¡¿Cómo es que __sabía de eso?!_

* * *

_La muchacha del ministerio le sonrío apacible, el manto gris se transformó en la túnica oficial del ministerio y en sus manos apareció el mismo pergamino y pluma con las que había escrito información la noche de su llegada. _

– _Normalmente les toma más tiempo recordarnos, pero tú siempre fuiste un caso especial. Aún en nuestros pasados encuentros. _

– _Veo que recuerdas nuestra última vez Harry Potter, no muchos tienen esa habilidad, es una pena que sea nuestro último contacto, por una cosa o por otra. _

– _No comprendo, puedes… yo creí que…_

– _Oclumancia, es buena con tus semejantes, pero nosotros no somos afectados por ella – la chica comenzó a cambiar de forma, el manto gris la cubría, casi por completo, solo sus manos y rostro al descubierto. Las señales inequívocas de su sexo desaparecieron y su estatura menuda se alargó para quedar exactamente a la misma altura y complexión de Harry._

– _La naturaleza de nuestra existencia nos ayuda con mortales como tú – agregó, ya no con la voz de chica, sino con una mezcla de voces de hombre y mujer – Harry Potter, estamos aquí para guiarte a devolver el equilibrio… _

_Sus manos, con suaves movimientos apuntaron hacia la balanza de platino, que también mudaba de forma y masa. Con un suave movimiento guió la sustancia parecida al mercurio hacia Harry, quien se había quedado paralizado._

_Una brisa retiró las mangas de su túnica, dejando al descubierto sus muñecas. _

_... una vez más._

_Harry sintió como su cuerpo se ent__umecía, y la vista se le nublaba. A lo lejos, alcanzó a escuchar el eco de la chica_

– _Y cuando hayas recuperado la estabilidad, te dejaremos en libertad._

_Al despertar, se hallaba en el pasillo del Departamento de misterios donde había sido atacado, sin ningún rasguño__ adicional y con dos pesados brazaletes de platino aprisionándole las muñecas._


End file.
